


Slipping Through My Fingers

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Angst, Chaodai, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Macronesia, Romance, Sci-Fi, Suspense, subfighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 151,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A canon story that will deal with 2nd and 3rd seasons and beyond. A story that explains the events leading up to the Macronesian conflict, ends the war, and explains what happens after that.  *COMPLETE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Borderline

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SeaQuest DSV and its characters are not my creation. They are the creation of Rockne S. O'Bannon as a 1990's television series. This work of fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is not for financial gain. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit and promise to return them unharmed and in their original condition, maybe just a bit happier.
> 
> Starts between first and second season.
> 
> Inspiration for this chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watchv=JbhbjRFhaI&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PL91EC6D3265193777

"You'll only be gone a week, right?" Nathan asked as he parked the car in the parking lot of the airport.

Kristin chuckled softly. "I've told you that a hundred times. Why are you so worried?"

Nathan pulled her into a tight embrace. "Because we've only just declared our feelings for one another, and it's hard for me to let you go, even for a second."

She placed a kiss to his lips. "Well, you know I'd love for you to go with me-"

"But I have to be here to oversee the building of the new seaQuest," he finished. "Plus, Lucas would be crushed if I left him."

She nodded, placing a hand to his cheek and caressing his face gently. "I know, and I understand. It's just that I haven't seen my family in such a long time. I want to see them before the next tour. Mother's getting older, and I'm her only living child." 

Nathan reluctantly released her. "I know, I know." He sighed. "I guess I'd better get you inside before you miss your flight." He opened the trunk and carried Kristin's suitcases for her. "I think you have enough packed for a month though," he commented.

"It's just that the weather's so unpredictable in Barnet this time of year," she explained. "And I'm so used to this lovely weather in Florida. I don't want to freeze, so I packed extra."

Nathan nodded as they walked into the airport. After checking Kristin's bags, they walked to the terminal gate together.

Kristin turned to him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Well, I guess this is it," she said, her voice shaking a bit.

"Oh, don't cry, Sweetheart," Nathan said, putting his arms around her. "Lucas and I are going to be fine. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

She shook her head, still pressed up against his shoulder. "You didn't," she said, her voice muffled. "I just didn't realize how much I was going to miss you until now."

He kissed her on the head. "It's only a week, like you said. Come on, dry those tears. I don't like to see you cry."

She pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know. "

"And we'll talk as soon as you get settled. We'll talk every night," Nathan assured her.

She nodded. At that moment, the call for Kristin's flight came through the PA system.

"You'd better go," Nathan said gently.

Kristin wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. I love you," Nathan said. Neither one of them had said those words yet. Nathan hadn't intended to make that step yet, but the words slipped out. And, it was true. He did love her.

Kristin was slightly taken aback, but she certainly wasn't displeased. "I love you too," she confirmed, a smile forming through her tears. She picked up her carry-on. "See you in a week." She blew him a kiss and disappeared through the gate.

Nathan stood there for a while and watched until he couldn't see her anymore. Then, he turned and walked out of the airport and headed home. He had been renting a townhouse in New Cape Quest to oversee the construction of the new seaQuest for Lucas and himself. Kristin had an apartment across town. They'd agreed to take things fairly slowly for many reasons, but Lucas was one of them. They'd made a point to include him as much as they could, so he never felt left out.

He walked in the door. "Lucas, I'm back," he called. But, he received no answer. He walked through the back door over-looking the beach. He saw the boy's form sitting on the dock. He walked towards him.

"I'm back. What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much."

"Is something wrong?" Nathan asked.

"It's just that I'm going to miss the doc," Lucas said. "I didn't realize how much I'd gotten used to having her around."

Nathan sat next to him. "Is that all? You know, you could have come to the airport."

Lucas nodded. "But I thought you two deserved a little time alone together. I know you're always including me, and I appreciate it. But, I know you don't always want me tagging along either."

Nathan sighed. "We love having you around."

Lucas smiled. "Whatever you say."

"You did say goodbye to her before we left, right?"

"Yeah, we had a nice little chat," Lucas explained. "She told me to keep you out of trouble."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"I think she meant both of us," Lucas said. "And she told me to take care of you for her."

Nathan smiled. "Now that sounds more like her. She says she'll call us later when she gets settled."

"Every night," Lucas confirmed.

Nathan put his arm around him. "How about we go down to the base and see if we can't get some work done while we wait?"

Lucas nodded. "Sounds good."

"Great; race you to the car?" Nathan said.

"You're on," Lucas replied, running on ahead of him.

Some hours later, Kristin's plane landed in Barnet. She scanned the crowded airport for a familiar face.

"Miss Westphalen?"

Kristin turned around to see the family butler. "Claude? Is that you?" She threw her arms around him. Claude had been with her family since she was a girl; he was really more like a beloved uncle than someone who worked for them.

"Oh, it's so lovely to see you, Miss Westphalen," Claude gushed, returning the hug and placing a kiss to her head. "I've missed you."

"Me too," she confirmed. They walked over to the baggage claim, and Claude helped her with her bags. "Mother decided not to come?" she asked, somewhat disappointed.

Claude hesitated slightly. "Your mother didn't want me to tell you this, but her health isn't what it used to be."

Kristin's heart sank. "What's the matter? Why would she lie? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Claude sighed. "Your mother didn't want you putting your life on hold to take care of her. But, you'd better prepare yourself; you're in for a shock."

A short time later, they were on their way to the Westphalen home. They rode in silence, for the most part. Kristin was still trying to deal with the news she'd just heard, trying to prepare herself. But, no matter how hard she'd tried, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she'd walked into her childhood home.

The last time she'd been home, the house was just as she'd remembered it. Although her father had passed away two years earlier, shortly after her brother James had lost his life, her mother had still managed to manage the house. Kristin had suggested she sell it, but her mother had refused. The home had been in the family for generations, and she wasn't about to let it go. She expected to leave it to Kristin when she had passed away, she had said.

But, the house was in disarray now. If one didn't know it, one would think more than one person lived there. Shock was a mere understatement to what Kristin had felt.

"I've tried to clean up as much as I could," Claude explained, "but your mother insists on doing it herself. I've been reprimanded many times. She's a stubborn woman, you know, and she's gotten more so in the past year."

Kristin simply nodded, giving Claude a sympathetic look. "It's quite alright," she assured him. But as Kristin looked around, she knew the house was definitely too much for her mother. "Where is Mother?"

"Most likely in her bedroom, Dear. She spends much of her time there. Are you hungry, Miss Westphalen?" Claude asked.

Kristin shook her head. "Not at the moment, thank you."

Claude nodded his head. "Well, I've been working on a lovely vegetable soup for your mother for dinner. There will be plenty for you as well, whenever you are."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Claude turned and headed for the kitchen. He paused in the doorway. "I tried to warn you." With that, he disappeared.

Kristin sighed sadly as she made her way up the stairs, carrying one of her suitcases. She noticed some of the stairs were weak, the banister was shaky, and the windows needed a good cleaning. She set her suitcase down at the top of the stairs and headed to her mother's bedroom.

She knocked gently on the door. "Mother?"

"J-just a minute," she heard her mother call. Her voice sounded weak.

A few moments later, her mother opened the door. Kristin couldn't believe how frail and thin she'd become. "Oh, Krissy! How wonderful to see you." She wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"Oh, I've missed you so, Mummy!" Kristin said, returning the hug, but afraid to squeeze too tightly for fear she'd break. After a few minutes, she released her mother, and the two walked into her bedroom. To Kristin's relief, her mother's bedroom was still neat and tidy, but she noticed her mother was in her nightgown and robe. They both sat down on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me you needed help with the house?"

Her mother waved her hand. "I hope you don't intend to lecture me the whole time you're here. I'm a grown woman, and I've been managing this house for over nearly fifty years, thank you very much. I do not need help."

"But, the stairs, the banister, the cleaning, Mummy…it's really too much for one person. Why don't you let Claude help you?"

"Because Claude is here to cook and drive me around, that's all. I've never needed him to do any cleaning or much else." She stood to walk over to the window, but stumbled a bit.

Kristin reacted immediately, catching her mother before she fell. "Are you alright?"

"I guess it's no secret I'm not the woman I used to be," her mother said in response. "I…haven't been well."

"What's wrong?"

"Old age. My body's not what it used to be, Dear."

Kristin sighed. It was that moment, she'd made a decision. She knew she'd be there longer than a week because she'd be a horrible daughter if she left her mother alone after seeing how she could barely take care of herself. She just wasn't sure how she was going to break it to Nathan.

Later that evening, she made the phone call she promised. She waited until Nathan answered.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Nathan answered a moment later. "Did you get settled?"

She nodded, trying to give a smile, but it was difficult. "Yes, all settled," she muttered. "Is Lucas there?"

Nathan moved over a bit so Lucas could be seen on the screen too. "Hi, Doc." He placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "And don't worry; I'm keeping him out of trouble. And, I've been taking care of him too." He gave her a wink.

"I'm so happy to hear that." But she just couldn't fake her enthusiasm. "I might need you to keep your promise for just a little bit longer though."

"What?" Nathan said. "What's wrong?"

"Um, maybe you and I should talk privately for a bit?" She looked at Lucas. "I'll talk to you in a little while, okay?"

Lucas nodded, quickly retreating from the room. He didn't know what the problem was, but he knew it wasn't good.

As soon as Lucas was gone, Nathan turned back to the screen. "You want to tell me what the problem is?"

"I…I think I need to stay here a little longer than a week." Her voice was quiet; she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Is that all?" Nathan said. "Don't worry; Lucas and I will be fine. You're thinking two weeks?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I hadn't really thought about how much time I'd need," she admitted, "but I don't think two weeks is enough either."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Nathan, Mother's not well. She can't maintain the house. I really don't feel comfortable leaving her alone at all."

"So, you're not coming back?"

"I…Nathan, I…" Her voice was hoarse as the lump in her throat strained her voice. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I love you, but I don't think I can be with you right now. My mother needs me…I'm her only living child."

Nathan nodded sadly. "So, you won't be returning to seaQuest either?"

She shook her head. "I am sorry."


	2. Once You've Love Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=k2Vz1oyxees

Two months later

"Katie!" Kristin threw her arms around her friend. "I'm so glad you could make it. It's such a relief to see a familiar face."

Katie Hitchcock hugged her back. "It's so good to see you too, Doc. I'm so sorry to hear about your mother."

Kristin nodded. "Thank you, dear. Mummy had a good life. I never expected her to pass on so quickly, but it's for the best. Honestly, I haven't even had much time to be sad. I've been so busy renovating the house, but I have been lonely."

"Well, when you wrote me and told me your mother had passed, I knew I had to make a trip to see you. I'll be shipping out soon too."

Kristin nodded. "Yes, I know. A captain's position; that must be exciting. "

Katie nodded. The two women went to gather Katie's bags. Then, they headed to her car.

"So, you're all alone here now?" Katie asked.

Kristin shrugged her shoulders. "Well, there are a few family friends here; I mean, I grew up here. But, I don't have any close friends or family here, no. Cynthia's in California now. And, well, she's the only family I really have now…" Her voice trailed off. "There is Claude; he was the family butler, but I've relieved him of his services. I don't need a butler. I'm close with him, but he's moved closer to his daughter in Brentwood."

"It's not too late to get back on the second tour, you know," Katie reminded.

Kristin shook her head. "I'm sure it is, Dear. They've already hired a new CMO, I'd heard. Even if the UEO wanted me back, it wouldn't be for seaQuest."

"You think the UEO doesn't want you?"

"They weren't particularly happy when I turned in my resignation. I think that ship has sailed; no pun intended."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I was thinking of opening my own practice here. It's always been a dream of mine."

"What about the research?"

"I suppose that's on the back-burner now. I'm a doctor, first and foremost, a scientist second. Besides, there's plenty of research in medicine."

It wasn't long before the car pulled into the driveway. Katie gasped audibly. "Wow! You didn't tell me this house was huge!"

Kristin laughed. "Well, it's been in my family for generations. My mother was determined that it be passed down to me, and I'll pass it down to Cynthia one day as well."

"You know, this house would be big enough to have a practice right here," Katie pointed out.

Kristin thought for a moment. "I never thought about it, but you're right. It needs a lot more work though. Let's go inside."

Katie grabbed her bags and followed Kristin. "It's even bigger on the inside," Katie exclaimed.

Kristin smiled. "Please excuse the mess. The contractors have only started on the west end of the house so far. This area hasn't been touched. Things are old and creaky."

Katie waved her hand. "Oh, I didn't come here to see your house. I came to see you. It's fine."

"Great; well then, let's get these bags up to your room. Are you hungry?"

Katie nodded. "But first, do you mind if I made a phone call?"

"Not at all."

After being shown to her room, Kristin showed Katie where the den was so she could use the vid-phone. A short time later, Katie emerged from the den and walked into the kitchen where Kristin was.

"Oh, it smells heavenly in here," Katie gushed.

"Thank you; I'm making chicken stew with dumplings. I hope you like it. I don't cook much, but I do know how to make a few things," Kristin informed her. "I hope you don't think I was listening in, but did I hear a familiar voice on the other end of the vid-phone?"

Katie blushed slightly and smiled. "Maybe."

Kristin motioned for her to sit at the table. She set a cup of tea in front of Katie and set one in front of her own place. She then sat and said, "Okay, dear; spill it."

"Well…Ben and I have rekindled our relationship, so to speak." Her smile got wider and wider.

"Rekindled? Like, walking down the aisle rekindled?"

"Not yet," Katie confirmed. "But it might not be too far off."

"Oh, congratulations," Kristin said happily. "So, how long has it been?"

"Honestly? Pretty much the last night we were all together. Ben had come to my room to talk…and one thing led to another…"

Kristin squeezed her hand gently. "I knew you had that special glow about you."

"What glow is that?" Katie asked, bewildered.

"The glow a woman has when she's in love," Kristin explained. "It's written all over your face."

Katie smiled again. "I guess it's hard to hide." She took a sip of her tea. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you and the captain still…together?"

Kristin sighed sadly. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "I didn't intend to break it off with him, but I think that's the way he took it. We haven't spoken in two months."

Katie could hear the sadness in her voice. "Not at all?"

"I E-mailed him when Mummy died, but I never heard anything back. I've spoken with Lucas a few times. He told me Nathan went off to his island shortly after I left. Lucas didn't go with him," Kristin said.

"So, that's it? You're giving up?"

"I think Nathan's made it clear he wants no contact with me. We'd both been hurt in the past, and we had promised not to do that to one another. I guess I broke that promise when I chose to stay here."

"But, surely the captain can't blame you," Katie insisted.

Kristin shook her head. "On the contrary, I think he does. Lucas said he's changed."

"How?"

Kristin shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure exactly. He didn't elaborate much. He just said that he bought a motorcycle, and he grew a beard…a mid-life crisis of sorts, I suppose. And, Lucas said he refuses to talk about me. He said something like, 'It's almost as though I never existed.' I'm not sure; he just said that Nathan never talks about me."

Katie nodded. "That's what Ben says too."

"Ben?"

Katie nodded. "Ben still stays in contact with him. You know, he was close with Bobby, so I think he feels an obligation of sorts. Anyway, Ben said the same thing."

"Have you spoken with him since the seaQuest was destroyed?"

"A few times, but not much," Katie admitted. Then she added, "You still care about him, don't you?"

Kristin gave her a smile and nodded. "But, I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Maybe you'll meet someone new?" Katie suggested.

Kristin had gone over to the stove to check on the stew. She turned the burner off and began to dish it out into two bowls. "I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Why not? You're an attractive woman; there must be plenty of men who'd be pining for you."

Kristin rolled her eyes as she set a bowl in front of Katie and then set one down for herself as well. She placed a basket of fresh-baked rolls on the table as well. "Perhaps, but I'm not exactly pining for them. I need some time." She sighed deeply. "I only wished things could have ended a little better with Nathan; I just feel like I don't have closure, you know."

Katie nodded. "Well, I hope you two at least remain friendly. I expect you both to be at my wedding. I'm already planning on you being my maid of honor." She took a bite of her meal. "This is good; thank you."

Kristin raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you weren't walking down the aisle yet?" Then, she added, "Thank you…and you're welcome."

"I did, but I also said it was close. So, what do you say?"

"Well, I certainly can't refuse. You just tell me the date and time, and I'll be there," she promised. "And don't worry about Nathan or me. I'm sure we'll be civil to one another. At least, I will be."

"You think he's angry with you?"

"Well, what would you infer if you'd written him to tell him your mother died, and he didn't answer?"

"Have you tried calling him?" Katie asked.

"On the island?" She shook her head.

"I have the number, if you'd like," Katie offered. She walked over to her where her purse was and took out an address book. She opened it to the correct page and handed it to Kristin.

Kristin just looked at the number for a moment. "I don't know…"

"You just said you didn't feel you had closure. Shouldn't you have it? Shouldn't both of you have it?" Katie pressed.

"What if he doesn't answer?" Kristin said nervously.

"Then, leave a message."

Kristin thought for a few minutes longer. Then she nodded. "Alright. I'll do it as soon as dinner's over."

Katie smiled. "Good for you."

After they'd eaten, Katie said, "Well, I hope you don't mind, but I do have a bit of jetlag. I'm going to go lie down for a bit. That will give you some time to speak with the captain. Good luck." With that, Katie headed up the stairs.

Kristin picked up the address book and headed into the den. She sat in front of the phone, but it took her a long time to actually muster up the courage to dial the number. But after a several deep breaths and lots of reasoning, she was finally able to do so. She dialed the number and waited.

One ring; no answer. Two rings; no answer. Three rings; no answer. She sighed sadly. "Guess he's not there," she muttered, almost feeling like crying. But, just as she was about to hang up, a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Kristin?" Nathan said in shock.

"Um, hi," she said quietly. "I had E-mailed you, but you didn't answer."

Nathan nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure what to say, exactly. I tried to reply a thousand times. Everything I said just seemed so…superficial. I didn't want it to sound that way."

"Well, it's alright," Kristin said. "I'm not angry; I just wanted to know if you were angry with me, I suppose."

Nathan shook his head. "No, I'm not angry with you." He noted the relief on her face. "I am sorry for your loss," he added. "Are you alright?"

"The first few days were hard," she admitted, "but I'm alright now. How have you been?"

"I've been fine; been keeping busy over the summer. We're shipping out soon, you know."

"Yes, I know. I like the beard, by the way. Uh, I heard the UEO hired a new CMO."

Nathan nodded. "Admiral Lexington Smith's daughter," he confirmed. "She's very qualified, but it won't be the same."

"I'm sure she'll make a fine addition to your crew. And, Lucas told me you bought a motorcycle." She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you could give me a ride sometime? I know it'll be a while before you have shore leave, but I…I'd love to see you."

There was a short moment of silence. Then, Nathan said, "Kristin, I thought…are we still a couple?"

"That's kind of why I called you," she admitted. "I wasn't sure myself. My feelings haven't changed for you."

"You're not coming back to the states?"

"Well, I've been renovating the house right now, and I need to be here to oversee the work." She shook her head. "I don't think that's in the cards anytime soon. I was thinking of opening my own practice here."

Nathan nodded. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I think it's best that we just stay friends, don't you? Long-distance relationships…well, you know those things never work."

Kristin was shocked. Part of her expected it, but he seemed so surprised to see her, she'd gotten her hopes up. "I see…"

Nathan's heart sank. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but with him on the seaQuest and her in England, he knew they'd never see one another. That was no life for either one of them.

Kristin felt the tears threaten to fall, but she certainly didn't want Nathan to see that. "Well, I suppose I should let you go."

Nathan could hear her voice quivering. "Stay in touch."

She nodded. "I will. Take care of yourself."

"You too." He knew he should have told her he loved her, that he had still had feelings for her as well, but he didn't.

He heard a soft sob as she cut the link. "I love you too," he whispered to the blank screen.


	3. Shadowboxer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www. youtube.com/watch?v=QnXjISlKLuE&ob=av2e

Three months later

The vid-phone rang; Kristin had just gotten home from a long day with contractors and seeing about business licenses. She rushed to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kristin, how are you?" Katie asked.

"Oh, hi, Katie dear. I'm doing well. Still in the process of getting my practice under way, but the living quarters are finished. It's just the remodeling and the red tape that's the biggest headache at the moment. How are you?"

"Well, that's actually why I'm calling. It sounds like you need a break. What do you say you come to the states?" She held up her left hand, and she was wearing the widest smile Kristin had ever seen.

"Oh, Ben popped the question!" Kristin exclaimed. "So, when do you need me?"

Katie laughed. "How soon can you come here? We aren't planning anything huge, since it's the second time around. And, I only have so much shore leave."

"Oh, I didn't even realize; you're not calling from the Clinton, are you?"

Katie shook her head. "No, I took a weekend off. I just thought it was going to be a nice, quiet weekend, but Ben had other plans. I can't say I'm disappointed though."

"Well, congratulations to you both. But, honestly, you just tell me when, and I'll be there. "

Katie smiled. "Well, how about you hang on for a bit then. Ben's talking to the best man right now. I guess it all depends on him."

"Nathan?" Kristin questioned.

Katie noted the apprehension in her tone. "I hope that's not a problem. I did warn you-"

Kristin waved a hand. "No, no, it's alright, dear. Nothing to worry about at all. I know on your visit that I was a little broken up, but I'm much better now. And, Nathan was right; we'd never see each other. What kind of relationship is that? But, we're still friends."

Katie's smile returned. "Well, I'm glad to hear that because we really want you two to be there." Then, she added, "Ben just came in; one second."

Kristin could hear the two talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. A minute later, both Ben and Katie reappeared in front of the screen.

"Hi, Doc," Ben greeted her. "It seems our best man can only get shore leave next week."

"I know it's short notice," Katie finished hesitantly. She wasn't sure how to phrase her words. "I'll have to take some more shore leave myself."

"Don't worry, honey," Kristin finally told her, seeing the look on her face. "I'll look up the flight arrangements on the Internex as soon as we're finished. I'll be there as soon as I can. We have a wedding to plan."

Katie smiled, feeling better. "You're sure? I don't want to put you out."

Kristin chuckled slightly. "Believe me, dear, I have nothing better to do. As long as you don't mind putting up with me."

"Not at all," Katie assured her.

"I'll give you a call later," Kristin told her. "Talk to you soon then?"

"It's a date. Bye," Katie said.

"Bye, Doc. Thank you," Ben added.

"Bye," Kristin said as she cut the link. She immediately went over to her laptop and began making flight arrangements. She was excited to help Katie. She and Katie had remained close after their tour on seaQuest, and they were both grateful for that. She thought of Katie like a younger sister, and she adored her. She knew the feeling was mutual. Therefore, making a trip to help her sister plan her wedding was an opportunity she wouldn't miss for the world.

But, as she was looking at the computer screen, her thoughts did drift to Nathan. She wondered if he knew that she was the maid of honor. And if he did, how did he feel about that? Was he as nervous about seeing her as she was about him? Although they'd said they'd keep in touch, it didn't happen. She had expected that. People always say they will keep in touch; it rarely happens. She didn't blame him completely though. She could have easily given him a call or sent an E-mail. But, she didn't, probably for the same reasons he didn't either.

After making all the arrangements, she went upstairs to pack. Her flight didn't leave until the next day, but she didn't want to be packing at the last minute. After that, she called Katie. Katie was even more excited to find out she was arriving that soon.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," Katie exclaimed. "You have no idea how much this means to me. We have so much to do." Then she added, "This is really my first wedding. The first time, we got married by the justice of the peace. There was no wedding dress and no frills."

"Well, I know we don't have much time, but you will have a proper wedding, with a cake and everything. And, we'll definitely get you a dress, one that will knock Ben dead," Kristin assured her.

Katie laughed. "Well, you'll need one as well. And, I'm sure you can turn a few heads as well."

Kristin blushed. "We'll see about that. Listen, I don't mean to run off, but I have a few things to take care of before I leave tomorrow. Plus, I want to get a good night's sleep."

"Right; we'll pick you up at the airport then," Katie confirmed. "I have three weeks off now, all my shore leave for the rest of the year. But, it's for a good reason."

"Well, that will give us plenty of time to plan, and then you can have a nice honeymoon too."

Katie smiled. "Of course. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you; I plan on it. Goodnight, Dear."

"Goodnight."

One week later

Katie and Kristin spent the week planning and arranging. Now, the day before the wedding, everything was coming into place.

Katie and Kristin were getting ready for the rehearsal when Ben knocked on the bedroom door. "I'm going to leave to head to the base now. I promised the captain and Lucas that I'd meet them there."

Kristin opened the door. "We're decent; you can come in. Kiss your fiancé goodbye, at least."

Ben smiled and obliged. "And how about one for the beautiful maid of honor?"

Kristin smiled and opened her arms to him. The two hugged and kissed one another on the cheek. "We'll meet you at the church then?"

"I'll be there," he promised. "See you soon." With that, he headed out the door, leaving Kristin and Katie alone to finish primping.

"Are you nervous too?" Katie asked.

Kristin smiled. "Oh, sweetheart. Are you having second thoughts? You should remember that's natural."

Katie nodded. "I know, but all these doubts are running through my head. And, I'm worried about you too."

"Me? Why?"

"Are you going to be alright? With the captain?"

Kristin gave her a reassuring smile. "You need to take a few deep breaths; just relax."

"But you and the captain-" Katie protested.

"Are going to be just fine," Kristin finished. "Now take a few deep breaths," she ordered gently.

Katie did so.

"There," Kristin said, feeling satisfied. "Is that better?"

"Actually, yes," Katie said, surprised. "I really didn't think that would work."

"Well, take it from someone who knows," Kristin replied. She looked at the clock. "We'd better get to the church."

Katie nodded.

Once at the church, Kristin saw that Ben, Nathan, and Lucas were already there, along with a few other friends of Katie and Ben. The three men stood when they saw them enter the church. Lucas made a bee line to Katie and Kristin. He wrapped Katie in a tight hug.

"Congratulations," he whispered in her ear. "Thanks for inviting me, by the way. I'm really happy I could be here."

"And we're glad to have you," Katie said. "Uh, I'd better go talk to my future husband." She nodded her head toward Kristin. "Someone else wants to see you."

As Katie pushed past, Lucas turned to Kristin, who immediately enveloped him in a tight hug. Then, she kissed his cheek. "I've missed you so," she whispered.

"Me too, Doc," Lucas assured her.

"You're looking well."

"So are you."

At that moment, the minister stood in front of the church and began explaining who would be where. "Maid of honor, would you please go sit next to the best man for now?"

Kristin headed to the pew where Nathan was and sat next to him. As the minister was explaining directions to everyone, Nathan whispered, "Hi."

"Hi."

"So, how have you been?"

"Fine; and you?"

"Not bad."

Before either of them could say anything more, however, they were ushered to the back of the church where the mock procession would be.

Nathan sighed inwardly. He wanted their reunion to be something more meaningful and less awkward. He'd hoped he would get a chance to speak with her more at dinner.

After the rehearsal, everyone headed to one of the local restaurants for a lovely dinner. Nathan and Kristin were seated next to one another; Lucas sat across from them.

"Hey, this is just like old times," Lucas noted.

Kristin and Nathan exchanged a glance, causing Kristin to blush.

"Uh, so," Nathan began, trying to redeem himself, "How's your practice coming along?"

"Well, it's not done yet, but I'm working on it," Kristin told him. "The living quarters of the house are completely remodeled. I'm just working on building my business. Then, I have to worry about clientele."

"I don't think there's much to worry about there," Nathan said. "You're an excellent doctor."

"Well, thank you for saying so, but still, I'll have to prove myself to Barnet once again."

"You think you'll ever go back to the UEO?" Lucas asked hopefully.

Kristin shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, but that doesn't change anything between us."

"It does," Lucas countered. "I miss seeing you every day."

"Even if I went back to the UEO, it wouldn't be for seaQuest. I can't possibly push your new CMO out of a job. That wouldn't be fair."

Lucas sighed. "Dr. Smith is a really good doctor; we all like her," he assured her. "It's just not the same."

"If everything stayed the same, life would be incredibly boring," she explained. "And, I think it was time for me to move on."

Lucas nodded in understanding.

Nathan didn't say much to the woman beside him. He wanted to, he wanted to so much. He just wasn't sure what to say, exactly. As the evening was dying down, Nathan approached her.

"What do you say we go out somewhere, just the two of us?"

Kristin wanted to say yes, but she hesitated. "And what? Rekindle what we had?"

"I…I don't know…maybe."

"And maybe after the wedding, we'll steal away to your island for a few days? Spend the weekend making love?"

"I-"

"And then, after it's all over, we'll go back to our lives, both separate. And, you'll forget about me, since it seems when I'm out of your sight, I'm also out of your mind."

"Kristin, I-"

She sighed. "As much as I want to trust you, believe that things could work, I can't. Friends are all we're meant to be."


	4. I Will Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this chapter, I Will Remember from a play known as Angels in the Snow! by Douglas Larche. I cannot provide a link, but if you would like the lyrics to the song, just ask. Thank you.

The wedding came and went, and everyone went back to their own lives. Katie and Ben were happily married; she and Kristin still spoke often. Kristin got on with setting up her own practice, and Nathan went back to the seaQuest. As for Kristin and Nathan, they didn't speak to one another after the wedding.

The thought did cross Kristin's mind several times. When she thought about it, she felt guilty for the way she'd treated Nathan. If she would have agreed to go out with him that night, perhaps things would have turned out differently, that perhaps they may rekindled something. But instead, at night when she was alone, she often found herself regretting what she'd done.

As for Nathan, he'd felt the same way, to a point. He regretted letting Kristin go in the first place. He told himself he never should have broken things off. The wedding had given him a small glimmer of hope, a chance to show Kristin how he felt, how he still felt. He still loved her, and deep down, he had a feeling that she still loved him too. But, she'd turned him down. He ran those memories through his head a thousand times, trying to decide what he should have said or done differently. He'd told himself the next time he saw her, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He'd told himself that after the tour was over, he'd be making a trip to England.

Eight months later, everything was in order for Kristin. Her practice was open, and she had built up a strong reputation with the community once again. Of course, there were times she'd reminisce about the seaQuest, times she missed the low hum of the boat lulling her to sleep. And, then, there was her research. She loved her patients, loved helping them. But, she wasn't doing much research, and she missed that aspect of it. To say the least, she felt there was something missing in her life, something not fulfilled. In fact, it hadn't been fulfilled for quite a while. After a long week, she saw her last patient for the day, said goodnight to her nurse and her receptionist, and planned to spend the weekend alone. In this time, she also planned to see where she could improve her life somehow, make herself happy once again. And, she made herself a solemn vow that when she did see Nathan again, she would make things right with him as well, make herself open to the possibility of them being together once again.

But, as she was crawling into bed, wanting to get the day over with, her vid-phone rang. She crawled back out of bed, thinking it was an emergency with one her patients. She quickly headed down the stairs and to the phone.

"Hello, Dr. Westphalen here," she answered, trying to sound quite professional. She didn't want the person on the other end to feel badly if they'd known she was crawling into bed before nine PM.

"Doc?" It was Katie, but she didn't sound like herself. She had been crying. Her eyes were red and her nose was puffy. And her voice was shaky. "I…I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time, but…have you seen the news?"

"No…what's wrong?" Concern laced every word. "Is it Ben?"

Katie shook her head. "No, Ben…he's fine, for the most part. We just spoke not too long ago."

Kristin realized she wasn't calling from home. She was on her boat, the Clinton. "Katie?"

"Just turn on the news. The UEO is making an official statement," Katie urged, a small sob escaping her throat once again.

Kristin turned from the screen and picked up the television remote, her hand trembling slightly. She hit the power button and quickly turned the channel to the world news.

Within moments, the announcer's voice sounded through the speakers, and it hit her like a flood. "And in other news, UEO exploration vessel, the seaQuest, has disappeared. Our own Maria O'Brien is outside UEO headquarters at this very moment with Secretary General William Noyce."

Kristin watched open-mouthed as Noyce explained that the seaQuest was just…gone. No one could explain it. Every UEO ship had been searching for weeks for her; they had called off the search. She felt fresh tears slide down her cheek. She turned the television off and went back to the vid-phone.

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of military tactic?" she asked hopefully, her hands gripping the desk to steady herself. She felt as though she was going to fall over if she didn't hang on to something. Surely, this couldn't be real. Sure, boats could seemingly disappear in the case they were thrown off course or that they sunk. But, this was seaQuest; it seemed invincible. Even if it had gone off course, the UEO would find it soon enough. They'd never announce on national television that it was gone, would they?

Katie shook her head. "You seem to forget I'm still in the UEO. Every ship in the UEO fleet has been looking for her…for a few weeks now. It's just gone." She broke down in tears once again.

"What about Nathan…Lucas…the crew?"

Katie composed herself and shook her head. "Unaccounted for. At this point, they're presumed…" Her voice trailed off. She didn't have to finish for Kristin to know what she meant. "I know this a lot to take in; I'm sorry I couldn't call you as soon as it happened. You understand…protocol. But, the UEO is going to be holding a memorial service in a few days. I thought you'd want to be there."

Kristin was in a daze. It sounded like someone else's voice when she said, "I'll get the next flight out." She and Katie said their goodbyes, and Kristin cut the link. Then, she sat in front of the vid-phone and sobbed, sobbed for Lucas, for Nathan, for every member of the crew with whom she'd been acquainted and for those she'd never known. She said a silent prayer that this was all a dream, some sort of horrible nightmare. But, when all was said and done, she knew it wasn't. SeaQuest was gone, and so was Nathan. She felt as though the world had ended.

She still had tears in her eyes as she walked over to her laptop to find the soonest flight to New Cape Quest. It was tomorrow afternoon. She booked it, paid for it, and turned off the laptop. Then, she headed to the couch, turned the television back on, and listened to more reports about the missing submarine. She watched as old footage was shown. There were scenes from the first launch, the first day when Nathan came aboard. They were photos of Lucas, Nathan, Commander Ford…and so on. She had cried a river by the time the last photo was shown, every single crew member remembered.

The next day, she awoke, still on the couch, her eyes stinging from all the crying, the television still on. She sat up and shut it off. She didn't even remember falling asleep. She certainly didn't feel very rested. She sighed shakily, still feeling as though there were so many tears not yet shed. But, she knew she had to compose herself and pull herself together. She headed into the bathroom and splashed some cool water on her face, trying to make herself look a little more presentable.

Then, she headed back to the den and placed a call to Ben. She had to let him know the details of her flight.

Ben answered the phone a short time later, looking weary and sad, not his usual self at all. "Hi, Doc."

"Hi, how are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm holding up," he replied. "I'm still in shock, I think. Katie's the lucky one; she's known about it for weeks. You and I have just found out. It's a lot to take in."

"I know what you mean. I'm still hoping there will be a small miracle." She sighed heavily.

Ben took the time to look at her, really look at her. He knew she'd been crying. "I think it will be easier once we're all together."

She nodded. "That's why I'm calling actually. My flight should get in about eight PM your time."

"I'll meet you at the airport then. Katie won't be here for a few days, but I'm sure she told you that."

Kristin nodded. "I know. I suppose I could have waited, but…I don't really want to be alone right now."

"I understand, Doc. Neither do I. See you later."

"Bye."

Later that evening, an exhausted Kristin stepped through the terminal and scanned the crowd. It didn't take her long to find him, and she immediately felt fresh tears once again. Ben noticed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know," Ben soothed gently, his own voice cracking.

A short time later, Kristin pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. "Sorry," she muttered, wiping her eyes.

"Don't be," Ben replied. "It's good to let it out."

Kristin just nodded in response. She didn't like doing that, crying practically every two minutes. She'd made herself a vow to attempt to keep the tears at bay until the service, but seeing Ben was too much for her. She was grateful to have someone to comfort her. And, the worst thing was that everything seemed to remind her of Nathan and Lucas since she'd heard the news. She knew these wouldn't be the last tears she cried either.

Three days later, the UEO headquarters was filled with people. There were various members of the UEO brass, several crewmen from just about every ship in the fleet, family members of the ones being remembered, and former seaQuest crew. Ben, Katie, and Kristin pushed through swarms of reporters who lined the perimeters, each wanting a story, an interview, anything that would tell them about the lost crewmen. Thankfully, the reporters didn't pay them much attention.

Once inside, they walked through the building and into the back along the pier, overlooking the water. There, rows and rows of chairs were set up. In the front of the area was a small stage holding a podium. Next to the podium was something covered with a white sheet, and that was surrounded with dozens of bouquets of flowers.

"That must be the memorial wall," Katie pointed out. "I'd heard rumors," she added.

"Why don't we go find somewhere to sit?" Ben suggested as he placed one arm around his wife, then the other around Kristin and he ushered them up one of the aisles to find a seat near the front.

As they made their way towards the front, they heard someone calling their names. They turned to see former Chiefs Manilow Crocker and William Shan. Immediately, hugs were shared amongst them.

When Crocker hugged her, Kristin felt tears sting the corners of her eyes again.

"How are you holding up, Doc?" Crocker whispered into her ear.

"I…" she began shakily. She was trying to speak without her voice cracking, but she couldn't. She shrugged her shoulders. "Not well," she admitted before letting out a few sobs. She felt Crocker's arms tighten around her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

She didn't know how long they stayed that way, but she finally pulled away after a while. When she did, she saw that Crocker's face was wet with tears as well. She turned to the others, whose eyes glistened with unshed tears also. It was going to be a difficult day, she knew, but she was grateful that she wasn't alone, that they were feeling exactly what she was. She felt a strong arm slip around her shoulders, Crocker's arm. She leaned against him, grateful for the support he was giving her.

"Let's go find a seat," he urged.

Kristin nodded, and they continued on their way up to the front. As they sat and waited for the service to begin, Kristin was able to compose herself once again. She'd taken several deep breaths, and she nervously fumbled with the tissue in her hand. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards them, and she looked up to see Bill Noyce.

They started to stand, when Bill said, "No, there's no need, please. Uh, I know that all of you were close with several members of the crew. I've been asked to offer you the opportunity to say something in their honor, if you'd like."

"You can count me in, Sir," Crocker replied. "You know the cap and I…" his voice trailed off as his voice cracked. "We were close."

Bill nodded. "I know," he said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Anyone else?"

Ben raised his hand. "The captain was like a father to me."

Katie raised her hand and nodded. Shan said, "I will, Sir."

Bill looked at Kristin. "Would you like to say anything?"

Kristin looked at the others nervously. She had a lot to say; she especially wanted to say something memorable about Lucas since she didn't see his parents there. "I…I'd like to, but…I'm not sure I can without breaking down."

"That's to be expected," Bill replied.

Immediately, she felt Crocker's hand cover her own and give it a gentle squeeze. She looked at him, and he gave her an encouraging smile. His look said, 'We'll be right here for you.' She turned to look at the others, who all wore the same expressions. After a minute, she turned back to Bill and nodded.

Bill gave offered his hand, and she took it. He gently pulled her up into a hug. "It's what Nathan would have wanted," he whispered. Then, after a moment, he released her and went to greet others and offer them the same opportunity.

A short time later, every seat was taken and all were asked to rise as the military procession began. Noyce took the podium and welcomed everyone. Then, the sheet was pulled away to reveal a grey marble wall, all the names of the presumed fallen seaQuest crew etched in it. Above the names was an image of the seaQuest etched into the marble as well. Across that were the words, "We Will Remember."

Then, the names of the fallen were called. When the names of the naval crew were called, a group of naval officers stood, ceremoniously folded a flag, and offered it to the family members who were there. Medals were bestowed as well. When the civilian names were called, Kristin was surprised to see that flags and medals were offered in the same fashion. She heard Lucas' name called, and she wondered who would get his flag. She turned around to see if she could see Lucas' parents anywhere.

Then, she felt a gentle hand nudging her. She turned and was shocked when she saw a young crewman in dress whites holding a flag and medal out in front of her. "The secretary general wants you to have these, Ma'am," he whispered.

She looked past him at Bill, who gave her an encouraging nod. She felt a sob escape her throat as she took them from the crewman. "Thank you," she whispered gratefully. She held felt more tears slide down her cheeks as she held the medal in her hand with Lucas' name on it. She felt Crocker's arm encircle her once again. As more names were called, she was able to compose herself once again...that was until she heard the words, "Captain Nathan Hale Bridger."

Kristin's shoulders trembled as she felt the sadness wrack through her body. She heard sobs and sniffles from the others around her, and she heard her own weeping, unable to hold it in. Once again, Crocker placed an arm around her, needing the comfort as much as she did. Kristin couldn't bear to watch as Nathan's flag was being folded. It didn't even cross her mind as to whom it may be given. She wiped her eyes with a tissue, eyes downcast. Suddenly, once again, she saw a young crewman in front of her.

She was even more shocked. She sat there dumbfounded, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. By this time, Bill had approached her as well. He took the flag from the crewman and held it out to her.

"You know," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly, "they had asked me who should get this flag. They had wanted to give it to me. But, I knew there was someone else who was more deserving of it. And, if Nathan were here, I know he'd agree. Please, Kristin…I know he loved you."

With tears streaming down her face, she accepted it. She clutched it to her chest and sobbed uncontrollably for a long time. She didn't even notice that Nathan's medal was given to Crocker. Finally, everyone was asked to stand as the shots were fired. Crocker, Ben, Katie, and Shan all gave a salute, and Kristin sobbed softly once again.

After a several moments of silence for the fallen, Bill took the podium once again. "Before the service, I'd gone around and asked several people to say a few words about the fallen crew. We're not going to be terribly formal about it. I'll start, and when I'm finished, those of you who are willing can come up one by one, just whenever you feel you're ready." He paused for a moment and then continued, "As most of you know, I met Nathan at the academy, and ever since, we've been friends. When you have two men, one of them older, in the military, you always expect there will be moments like this. Except," he said, his voice cracking, "I never intended it to be this way. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I should have gone first. For Nathan, it was too soon." He wiped stray tears from his eyes and composed himself. "I'll never forget you, dear friend."

He stepped down from the stage and went to sit with his wife. Then, one by one, members from the audience stood and took their place at the podium, each sharing a small bit about their friend of loved one, each saying something memorable. Kristin listened as each one of her four friends said their pieces. Finally, it seemed everyone had gone up but her.

Crocker gave her a gentle push. "I think you're the last one, Doc."

She gave him one last look and nodded. Her legs felt like rubber as she stood, sure she was going to fall on her face. Part of her didn't want to be there, part of her couldn't do this. But, as she stood in front of the audience, she quickly put them out of her mind. She imagined what she'd say if Nathan, Lucas, and the others were right in front of her now. She imagined as though she was speaking to them and only them.

"A lot of you don't know me," she began softly. "I'm Dr. Kristin Westphalen, and I served on the first tour of the seaQuest. I was supposed to be on the second tour, but I had a family emergency, and so, I left before the tour. But, in my year on the seaQuest, I'd become very close with several members of the crew. I'm thankful to have several of them with me here today," she motioned to the small group sitting in the front.

"Commander Ford, we had our share of conflicts. You were always too military for my liking, and I was always too civilian for yours. But somehow, we managed to put our differences aside, and we had a lot of good times." A small sob escaped her throat. "I never got to tell you how much I admired you. You're a good man."

She continued as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Then, there was Lucas. A lot of people didn't like the idea of a young boy on the UEO's most powerful submarine. They'd say, "I can't imagine having a child on board." And, I would say in response, "I couldn't imagine not having him on board." Lucas, Darling, I loved you…I love you like you were my own son. Please remember that, always. And, if you're out there, listening, make your mother here proud."

She sighed and let out a few more sobs. Crocker started to stand, thinking she wasn't able to continue, but she waved a hand to him to sit. "I'm fine," she assured him. She wiped her eyes and continued once again, "Then, there was the captain. I know you've heard many wonderful things about him today, and my bit is no different. Oh, I remember our first meeting. I expected to have to fight my way with him all the time, tooth and nail. Imagine my surprise when I found out that Nathan himself had been a both a naval officer and a scientist. I knew then I'd always have a comrade. "

"Oh, I'm not going to lie. I don't think I'd ever met a man as stubborn as myself. Oh, and we had our differences, our share of arguments. But, we shared a lot of fond moments as well." She paused as she remembered. Then, her voice went soft as she became choked up. "I love you, Nathan. I hope you know that." Then, unable to say no more as her tears had won over, she made her way down the stairs into Crocker's waiting arms.

After the service, Crocker and Shan were invited to Ben and Katie's home, and the five of them sat and reminisced for hours. Then, they left, and that was it. The next day, Kristin was on a flight back home as well.

She paid the cab driver, unlocked her door, and carried her bags inside. She plopped down on the couch feeling terribly empty inside. She wondered if that was how she was going to feel from now on, now that she was alone. She sighed and tried to push the feelings aside. "Don't be silly," she told herself, "You're still grieving. This will pass." But, then, she realized she felt differently than when her mother had passed. This was different. This was a feeling she wasn't sure she could shake.

She decided to try to do a bit of work to get her mind off things. She walked over to her desk and turned her laptop on. She began to check E-mails; one hundred forty-two messages to go through. She decided that would keep her busy for a while. But, as she was replying to number thirty-three, she noticed that a new message appeared in her inbox. She quickly finished composing the message and clicked send. Then, she went back to her inbox to see who the new message was from.

And, for a long time, she didn't know what to think because the message was from Nathan.


	5. Monster You Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=DSSfGQU90uY

Kristin stared at the screen for a long time. Did this mean Nathan was alive? That Lucas was alright? Finally she looked at the date. No, it was impossible. She had just received the message, she was sure of it. But, the date said it was composed a month earlier. Finally, she opened the message.

Dear Kristin,

I know it's been a long time since we spoke, but that doesn't mean I haven't been thinking about you. In case you didn't know, I think about you every day. And, when I think about you, I regret ever letting you go. I shouldn't have let you go, and I never should have broken things off in the first place. I wanted to tell you at the wedding, but I think it's clear you're still pretty angry with me.

So, I was thinking, the tour's almost over. Summer's around the corner. I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time with me on my island…or if not, I could spend some time in England. There's no pressure to do anything that you don't want to do. I just want to talk to you, see you, make things right. If you don't want a romantic relationship, I understand. I get it; I'm sure I've already mucked that up anyway. But, I don't want to lose your friendship. I know we said we'd stay friends, but let's face it, that's not going well, is it? You don't talk to me, and I don't talk to you. What kind of friendship is that?

I miss talking to you, laughing with you, just being with you. I

(Sigh) I'm going to have to go, unfortunately. There's some sort of emergency. It never ends. But, please, please consider it and get back to me, okay? I love you, and I need you in my life.

Nathan

By the end of the message, Kristin could barely see the screen because the tears were blurring her vision. A pained sob escaped her throat followed by another. Soon, she was sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't know how long she stayed that way. Finally, however, her tears subsided…well, to a point, at least. She was still crying, but not so much that she couldn't function. She turned back to the laptop, debating if she should give a reply.

No, she didn't really want to believe Nathan was gone, that he was dead. Part of her knew it couldn't be so. Nathan was far too stubborn for that, wasn't he? He'd have never gone down without a fight. She decided to write something in case he was out there somewhere.

Dear Nathan,

I only wish I had gotten this sooner. I'm not sure what happened but I've only just received this today. I don't know if you're even alive anymore. The UEO says you're dead, that the whole crew is dead. SeaQuest is missing. I don't want to believe that. I'm sorry for what happened at the wedding too. I know people don't often realize their mistakes until it's too late, and I fear it may be too late for us. But, if by some chance you're still out there, yes, Nathan, we can spend some time together this summer. I'd love that. I love you too, and I haven't stopped loving you. If you do get this by some chance, please write back. 

Love,

Kristin

She clicked the send button and stared at the screen for a while, as if she was willing a reply to appear. For that one moment, she didn't feel sad. For that one moment, she had hope, hope that all wasn't lost after all. But, after a while, she knew she was being silly. A reply wasn't coming.

She sighed heavily. Before deleting Nathan's message, she hit the print button. She at least wanted to keep it, something to remember him by. Then, she deleted the message and turned her laptop off, deciding she'd had enough for the day. She glanced at her luggage.

"I suppose my bags won't unpack themselves," she muttered. She folded the letter and put it in her pocket. Then, she carried her bags upstairs. She put away all her toiletries and clothing. Then, she unzipped her smaller bag, the one that held the flags and Lucas' medal. She started at them for a long time, almost afraid to touch them, because touching them would mean she'd have to put them away. And putting them away meant having to admit they really were gone.

She pushed the bag away, deciding she'd need to find a suitable place for them first. She looked around her bedroom. Surely, she didn't want to tuck them away in a drawer or chest to be forgotten. She had a shelf filled with old knick knacks. She cleared them off and put them away for they were of little importance.

Then, she went back down the stairs where she had photographs of different people in her life. She found one of Lucas in a small silver frame. He was smiling, looking so innocent yet so full of life. It was one of her favorites. She lovingly ran her hand across the top of it, saying a silent prayer that he was happy wherever he was.

Then, she looked for one of Nathan. She had a few of them, but she wanted one that captured everything she loved about him. She finally found one. He was in jeans and a denim shirt. She'd remembered the day she'd taken it.

They were on the beach in New Cape Quest over the summer, just the two of them. Lucas had gone to stay with Miguel that week, and they'd spent the day together, just the two of them. They didn't do anything fancy. They'd done a bit of sailing, a bit of swimming. Then, Nathan made dinner, and they'd eaten out on the back porch. As Kristin was clearing the plates, Nathan went to walk on the beach. "Hurry up," he had said. "I want to watch the sunset with you." 

She had nodded, and she had grabbed the camera so she could take a few pictures of it. And, when she stepped back out of the house and saw Nathan standing there, the sun just starting to set, she'd snapped a picture of him. He had no idea it was being taken, and that's why she loved it. He looked so natural, so relaxed, and truly happy. They'd spent the night on the beach together.

She blushed hotly at the memory, a bittersweet one. She sighed, coming back to reality. She brought both pictures back upstairs and continued with her project. She placed Nathan's photo on one side of the shelf and Lucas' on the other. Behind Lucas' photo, she placed his flag, still folded into a neat triangle. Then, in front of that, she placed his medal, which was in a clear, see-through, but well-made case.

When she'd arranged Lucas' corner to her liking, she turned back to her suitcase and picked up Nathan's flag. She lovingly placed it behind his photo, looking identical to the way Lucas' had been arranged. Then, she took the letter from her pocket, kept it folded, but placed it on the shelf next to the photo. She stood back to admire her work. She decided it still needed something, however.

She looked around the room once again and spied a vase of white silk calla lilies. She plucked a few of the flowers out of the bouquet and arranged them in the center of the shelf between the two photos. She stepped back and decided it looked just the way it should, her own private shrine to the two men she missed terribly now.

She turned back to her suitcases and put them away in the closet. Then, she wasn't sure what to do with herself after that. She felt terribly restless. Again, the feeling of hopelessness washed over her. She looked back to the shelf.

"This is all your fault, you know!" The anger in her voice surprised her. Was she really that angry? And, who was she angry with? It certainly wasn't Nathan's fault. He'd tried to talk to her, to reach out to her. She shook her head as she threw herself down on the bed and cried for about the hundredth time that week as she realized she had no one to blame but herself.

Hours later, she awoke. She didn't remember even falling asleep. She looked outside; it was still dark. She turned to the clock. It was three AM. She suddenly heard her mother's voice in her ear; her mother had always said that nothing good ever happened after midnight. Kristin nodded, realizing this was no exception. She didn't think there was impending danger ahead, but she knew one thing-she felt absolutely awful.

She decided she needed a shower; perhaps that would make her feel somewhat human again. She made the water as hot as she could stand it and let the water wash over her. She washed, rinsed off, and stepped out of the shower. The only problem was, she didn't feel much better.

She put on fresh pajamas and then looked in the mirror. She nearly jumped at the image before her, a wraith-looking woman. Dark circles formed around her eyes in stark contrast to her pale skin. And, she hadn't eaten very well since she'd heard the news; she had lost nearly five pounds, she guessed. She felt she was a shell of her former self.

She'd felt that way even before she'd heard the news, but not to this extent. She had felt there was something missing. She thought of her practice. She had wanted it so much, she thought. But, it wasn't really what she wanted. The trouble was she didn't know what she wanted. She walked back into her bedroom again.

She turned towards the shelf and picked up Nathan's photo again.

"How could you just leave me alone?" she asked, her voice cracking. "Don't you know how much I needed you?"

She paused, as if waiting for an answer. Of course, she knew she wouldn't get one. "I know I said I didn't want you, I pushed you away. But, that's only because I was hurting. People say things they don't mean all the time. It's a defense mechanism. Can you blame me for being afraid you were going to hurt me again?"

Again, she paused, sighing shakily. Tears were stinging the corners of her eyes, but she didn't want them to fall yet. "I don't think I can do this alone." Finally, a few tears fell.

Yes, she'd been fairly independent for the latter part of her life, but after being with Nathan, allowing herself to open her heart to someone again, she realized she didn't like being alone. In fact, she couldn't stand being alone. She portrayed an image to everyone else that she didn't care, but she truly did. She sobbed softly, clinging to Nathan's photo, clutching it to her chest. It wasn't long before she'd cried herself to sleep again.

She awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the blinds. She sat up, the photo still in her hand. She stood and put it back on the shelf. She looked at the clock; it was only a little after six; she had to be in her office at eight. But, she had no drive or desire to do so. She suddenly realized she didn't want to do any of this anymore.

She went downstairs to the den and phoned a friend.

"Hello?" An older man appeared on the vid-screen. It was Ken Hannigan, a colleague of Kristin's.

"Hello, Ken," she said. "It' not a bad time, is it?"

"Krissy, hello; not at all. Only you would know I'm up this early."

She gave him a small smile. "We doctors usually are. Do you have a busy schedule today?"

"It is Monday; what does that tell you?" Ken asked. Then, he nodded.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but would you be willing to add some new patients?" Ken's office was only a short distance away from hers.

"Yours? For how long?"

She nodded. "Indefinitely."

Ken paused to look at her to see if she was really being serious. "Krissy?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I'm missing something in my life. I just know I can't stay here any longer," she admitted. "What do you say?"

He shrugged. "You know I'd do anything for you, Krissy. What are you going to do with the house? Your practice?"

"I'm not sure. Rent it out, I suppose. Do you know anyone that's interested?"

"Your office is a lot larger than mine. Tell you what, I'll take over your patients if you let me rent your practice. I'll even look after the house maintenance for you," Ken offered.

She gave him a grateful smile. "Done."

"Is everything alright, Krissy?" Ken said after a moment.

She sighed. "Not at the moment, but I hope it will be."


	6. Skyscraper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=-lO-qe-eL7A

Kristin was determined to get herself out of her dark place. She had no one to help her but herself, she felt. She had to stand on her own two feet. She looked at her little shrine of Lucas and Nathan. She'd cried so many tears for them, and what good was it doing? She sighed heavily and packed the photos, flags, and medals away, at least for the time being, at least until she didn't feel so broken.

Then, she immediately started making phone calls, calling up old colleagues and calling in favors. She called up her old research university.

"Hello, Nexus Research Facility," the young female receptionist answered.

"Um, yes, could I speak to Dr. David Banks?" Kristin asked nervously. She doubted she'd be allowed to speak with him; it had been so long since she'd parted ways with them, and this receptionist didn't know her.

"Could I ask who's calling please?" the receptionist asked sweetly.

"Dr. Kristin Westphalen. David's an old colleague of mine," she explained.

"Just give me a few moments, please." The screen went blank as the receptionist hit the hold button.

A few minutes later, the receptionist appeared on the screen once again. Kristin expected her to say that David was in a meeting or that he'd get back to her, but surprisingly, that wasn't the case. "I'll transfer you to Dr. Banks. Have a wonderful day!" the receptionist said with a smile.

"Thank you," Kristin said gratefully.

As the screen view changed, David said, "Kristin, it's been ages. How are you? I saw the news about the seaQuest. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm doing fine," she assured him. She didn't want to pour her troubles out to him. She simply needed a favor. "That's kind of why I'm calling actually though."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "I was wondering if there might be any work available. I know I left on my own accord, and you had told me that I would have lost my seniority. But, I honestly don't care. I'll work from the bottom up again if I have to." She wasn't trying to sound too desperate, but she realized she probably did.

David gave her an odd look. "What have you been doing with yourself all this time?"

"I moved back to England and started my own practice, but it's not really very fulfilling."

"I see. Well, you're in luck, if you're willing to make a few sacrifices," David told her.

"Sacrifices? What does it entail?" Kristin asked.

David gave her a smile. "It's nothing life-threatening, but we're opening up some new facilities. You'd be willing to move?"

"Of course," Kristin responded enthusiastically. "Anywhere. Just where are these facilities exactly?"

"Well, we only have one with positions available, and we've been searching for the perfect person to be the head of it. And, your medical credentials would be a plus; we'd be killing two birds with one stone, so to speak. And, you'd be free to run whatever experiments you'd like with full access to the ocean," David said.

It almost sounded too good to be true. "Where is it?"

"The Pacific Ocean. What do you say?"

Kristin thought for half a second. "Where do I sign?"

David gave her a smile. "I can fax over the contracts. We can have you on a launch next week. "

"That sounds wonderful. You don't know how much this means to me."

"On the contrary, you don't know how much this means to me. You've been our saving grace. Of course, you'll be paid a lucrative salary as well. And, you'll never have to lobby for funding."

She gave him a surprised look. "How is that?"

"Anonymous benefactors. Really, I think this will be ideal for you."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. We'll be in touch. I'll get those papers out to you right away. Bye, Kristin."

"Bye." She cut the link and gave a little whoop of joy. Maybe things were turning around for her after all. But, she knew she had a lot to do now. She had to draw up a rental agreement for Ken, phone Cynthia and Katie to tell them what was going on, and then, she had to pack.

She phoned Ken and told him the news, and then, she did the same with Cynthia. Lastly, she called Katie.

"Captain Hitchcock isn't available at the moment," the communications officer told her.

"Could I leave a message then?" Kristin asked.

"It's alright, Lieutenant," she heard Katie's voice interrupt. "I'll take that call in my quarters."

Minutes later, Katie's face appeared on the screen. "Sorry about that," she said apologetically. "Everyone's being extra cautious now. Now that the seaQuest is gone, threats are coming left and right now. The UEO is on edge. My communications officer was just doing what he was told."

Kristin nodded, noting the stress and exhaustion in Katie's voice. "I understand. I guess I didn't realize. I just wanted to tell you the change in my plans."

"Change? Is something wrong?"

Kristin shook her head. "No, I've just decided to move; I've taken a job at a research facility," she said.

"Where?"

"In an underwater colony. It's just being established, but I'd be medical physician and head of the science department. It'd be just like old times, well, to a point," Kristin explained.

"Are you sure you want to do that? What about your practice?"

Kristin sighed. "I know I said that's what I wanted, but it really wasn't. This isn't for me. It's only too bad that it took the tragedy of what happened for me to see it. I'm letting a friend rent the space out, and he'll look after the house for me as well."

Katie shook her head. "That's not exactly what I meant, Doc. Didn't you just hear what I told you? The world is changing…fast. Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked again.

Kristin was a slightly taken aback. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"I'm just concerned for your safety. I can't tell you everything, but we've already received significant threats. Without seaQuest, well…it's mutiny."

Kristin waved a casual hand. "I appreciate your concern, Dear, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. Even if there are enemies of the UEO coming out of the woodwork, they wouldn't go after an independent colony. We're not a threat to anyone."

Katie couldn't argue with her logic. "Just be careful…and keep in touch."

"I will," Kristin promised. "So you're doing okay?"

"I'm really too busy to be upset. Life moves on," she stated simply. "The world is changing."

Kristin nodded. "It is, and we have to change with it. How is Ben?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders. "Ben is Ben. Before the seaQuest disappeared, we'd been thinking of starting a family, but now…" her voice trailed off. "Well, that idea's on hold now."

"I thought you wanted a baby."

Katie nodded. "I did…I do. I thought I'd do a tour on the Clinton and settle down with my husband, but I think plans have changed. Everything's changing. I'm not leaving the UEO anytime soon, and I can't captain a ship with a baby on my hip." She paused for a moment, then continued, "Ben…well, he and I don't talk about much lately," she admitted quietly.

"Are you two having marital troubles? I thought you were so happy."

"We were; I think we still are. I think the disappearance has just affected us in different ways. It's made me more determined to do something about it. Ben's still dealing with it in his own way. He's shutting himself off from everything right now," Katie explained.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Kristin replied thoughtfully.

"Go ahead," Katie told her. "I don't think you'll get too far. He won't open up, at least not to me, and I'm his wife."

"Look, as soon as I get settled, I'll call you and give you my number. Call me anytime, day or night. It sounds like you need a friend," Kristin noted. The truth was, so did she.

Katie nodded gratefully. "I'll hold you to that. It was great talking to you, Doc."

"You too," Kristin said, giving her a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too. Take care of yourself."

"You too, Katie. Bye."

"Bye." With that, the link was cut.

Kristin sighed. She felt bad for Katie. Strange that it was Ben who was the one who couldn't seem to handle the disappearance. Katie had been the one who seemed more upset at the memorial. Kristin decided to give Ben a call after all. She might not get anywhere, but she cared about him too. She had to try. She dialed the number and waited patiently.

"Hello?"

"Ben? Is that you?" Kristin asked in shock. She'd never seen Ben looking so ragged. He looked as though he hadn't shaved in ages, and he suddenly looked older. Flecks of silver peppered his hair and beard.

"Hi, Doc," he said. "I'm trying out a new look."

She nodded. "I see. How've you been?"

"I've been better. You talked to Katie?" he guessed.

"Sorry…yes. She's sounded worried about you. I'm worried about you."

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm not going to do anything crazy, like kill myself or anything. I'm just a little depressed. Is that a crime?"

"Certainly not. The news has been hard on all of us, me included. You might not believe this, but I didn't want to get out of bed for several days. It seemed as though there was nothing left to motivate me."

Ben nodded. "That's exactly what I feel. But you look fine now," he noted.

She gave him a smile. "Looks can be deceiving. I'm still hurting inside, but there comes a point where you have to say to yourself that this is no way to live. What do you think Lucas would say if he saw you like this? Or Nathan?"

Ben cracked half a smile as he imagined. "Lucas would tell me to get off my butt and do some work or something. And the captain, well, he'd say the same thing, but not quite in those words."

Kristin chuckled softly. "Exactly. Look, we don't have to believe they're gone for good. I don't. So, this is what I told myself. If they do come back, I need to make them proud of me. You want that, don't you?"

"I guess," Ben said reluctantly. "It's just hard."

"I never said it was going to be easy, but you have a wife out there right now who's concerned about the state of the world. And, on top of all that, she's worried about you too. I was so happy you two had reconciled, but I'd be devastated if your marriage ended in divorce again. If you don't get out of your rut, it might," she warned gently.

Ben sighed. "I do know that."

"Is she enough for you to get out of that chair?" Kristin challenged. Then a thought came to her. "What have you been doing with yourself lately? I thought you were working at a restaurant."

"It was a fast food chain," Ben corrected. "And I quit. Did Katie tell you we thought she was pregnant?"

Kristin shook her head. "No."

"It was a few months ago. We had been trying for a baby, and we thought she was. Instantly, she started having doubts. She said, "I can't leave the UEO now." I went out the next day and quit my job. I told her I'd be a stay-home daddy. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but we found out a few weeks after that she wasn't pregnant after all. She went back out to sea, and here, I stayed. I'm all alone."

Kristin shook her head. "No, you're not. You have Katie, you have me."

Ben sighed. "I just don't know what to do with myself. Katie's out there saving the world. I'm just sitting here, doing nothing."

Kristin had a sudden thought. "I might be able to change that."

"How?"

"Give me some time; I'll get back to you."


	7. From A Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKzd2Wh3xNk

Filled with renewed energy and purpose, Kristin immediately called David once again.

"Kristin, hello again. Is there a problem with the contract?"

She shook her head. "No, actually, but I need a favor. Well, it's actually a demand." She felt very bold; she had no problem seeing how badly they wanted her.

"A demand?" David asked nervously. "Kristin, I'm not sure-"

She sighed. "I know it might be too much to ask, but I have a friend in need of a job, and frankly, I actually won't be going to Nexus unless I can have him with me. So, my question for you is that if you want me, what are you willing to do for me?"

David was slightly taken aback. "Kristin, we are very interested in you, but as far as your friend…what is it he or she can do? A scientist?"

"No, it's actually less-complicated than that. Ben Krieg; he was the morale and supply officer when I worked on seaQuest. I figured that there would definitely be an advantage to something like this in a colony. Ben knows what he's doing," she assured him.

"Ben Krieg? Don't I recall you complaining about him to me…a lot?"

She blushed slightly. "Ben has a colorful personality, but he's actually calmed down some since our tour. He's recently been married. His wife works for the UEO actually, so it would really be ideal for him to work somewhere in the ocean. What do you say?"

David sighed. "You're lucky I like you. Actually, we are looking for someone with expertise in supplies. Have him fax over his credentials, and I'll see he gets a position."

Kristin smiled. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. You really don't know what this means to me. I could kiss you."

David laughed. "Well, I really didn't have much of a choice. Some of the benefactors are thrilled that we have you on board. If I didn't make sure you were happy, they'd be very angry."

Her brows knitted together slightly. "You've already informed the benefactors? That was quick."

"We need funding, my Dear. And, we've already been informed that as long as you are there, you will have all the funding you need. How does that sound?" David asked.

"Like a dream come true," she told him. "I'll sign the contract right away, and I'll call Ben."

"Great. Uh, Kristin?"

"Yes?"

"You're not planning to spring anymore surprises like this on me, are you?"

She chuckled softly. "No, I'll be good. I promise."

David breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I'll call you with the launch details in a few days then."

"Sounds good, and thanks again. Bye."

"Bye." With that, David cut the link.

Just then, a voice from behind him made him jump. "That was a close one. I thought you said she would be easy."

"She is. Look, we're already giving her what she wants…unlimited funding, the freedom to research what she wants…she won't give us any trouble."

"She'd better not. What about this friend of hers?"

"Just as harmless. Neither one of them will suspect a thing, Bruce."

"Even if they do, it's going to be a few years before I can implement my plan. By the time I do, they'll be in so deep, they won't have a choice but to do what they are told."

"Are you going to introduce yourself once they arrive?" David asked.

Dr. Bruce Lysander nodded. "Of course; I need the good doctor's expertise. But, don't tell her anything about me. I want it to be a surprise."

David nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Meanwhile, Kristin dialed Ben's number again, contract in hand. She was skimming it over while she was waiting for him to appear on the screen. It seemed like standard contract jargon, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing amiss. She took a pen and started signing.

"Hello."

Kristin gave him a huge smile. "I have good news."

"Really?" Ben asked hopefully. "What have you done?"

"How would you like to work with me again?" she asked.

Ben hesitated. "I'm not sure if I'd want to move to England."

"No, that's not what I meant. I've been offered a job in a newly established underwater colony. I told them I wouldn't work unless you were my supply officer," she explained.

"You did? What did they say?" Ben asked nervously.

She laughed. "They said yes. So, what do you say?"

"It would be a lot like seaQuest?"

"It sounds that way. You just need to fax over your resume. Oh, please say yes," Kristin pressed.

"I'd love to, but I really should clear it with Katie. I don't want her to be upset," Ben explained, "She's so worried about the state of the world at the moment."

Kristin nodded. "I know; she mentioned that. Assure her it's perfectly safe. If you want, I can talk to her to."

"Just let me handle it; I'll call you back in a little while."

"Great. Talk to you then. Bye."

"Bye, Doc…and thanks for everything."

She smiled. "Anytime. Bye."

As Ben cut the link, Kristin went back to her contract. She continued to skim over each page and sign. Then, she faxed it back to David. After that, she decided she ought to go start packing while she waited for Ben's call.

A short time later, his call came in.

"What did she say?" Kristin asked as soon as she saw Ben's face.

Ben chuckled. "Hello again to you too."

"Sorry, hello. So? Don't keep me in suspense," Kristin told him.

"Alright, alright; she said yes. And, I'm supposed to thank you personally from her as well. She's glad someone got me off my butt."

Kristin laughed. "Anytime." She gave him David's fax number. "You fax over your work history, and he'll fax over the contract. Then, all call us in a few days with the launch details."

"It sounds pretty cut and dry," Ben noted.

She nodded. "So, are you excited?"

He laughed. "I think it's still sinking in. I guess I have work to do."

"That you do. Uh, Ben?"

"Yeah, Doc?"

"I know you have a lot of packing to do now, but you do plan to shave, don't you?" she asked gently.

He smiled. "Don't worry; I'll look presentable."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Well, I better go. See you soon."

"Yep; bye."

"Bye."

One week later

The launch holding Ben and Kristin docked with Nexus Colony.

"Come on; I'll give you the tour and introduce you," David said. "Follow me."

The two stepped through the launch door and entered the launch bay. Kristin was surprised to see people walking around, coming and going.

"I thought you said this was a newly established colony?" Kristin questioned, motioning toward the people.

"It is, but we've already had people move in," David explained. "It wouldn't be much of a colony if no one lived here." Then, he added, "I've already had your bags brought to your rooms. Mr. Krieg, I'll introduce you to Andrew."

They walked a short distance and stopped in front of an office. In the office was a young man with curly blonde hair and green eyes. He looked like a teen-ager. He waved when he saw them. "Hello, Dr. Banks."

David nodded. "Andrew, this is Mr. Ben Krieg. He's your new partner. You'll show him the ropes?"

Andrew nodded and held out his hand to shake Ben's. "Of course; welcome to Nexus."

Ben nodded. "Thanks, Kid."

Andrew laughed. "Kid? Not exactly. I'm older than I look."

"Andrew will show you where your quarters are as well," David explained. He turned back to Andrew. "This is Dr. Westphalen. She'll be the new head physician and the head of the science department."

Andrew shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Doc." He turned back to David. "So, she'll be helping Dr. Lysander?"

David looked slightly uncomfortable as he caught Kristin's surprised expression. "Of course. Uh, well, good luck, Mr. Krieg. " He turned back to Kristin. "Shall we?"

As they got a safe distance away, Kristin whispered, "Dr. Lysander? You didn't tell me I'd have a partner."

"You never asked," David countered. Then, he added, "They decided they wanted more than one doctor heading the science department since it's so large. The benefactors want as many experiments going as possible. The only way to do that is have more than one doctor over-seeing everything. You'll never be competing with one another. You will still have the freedom you want. And, you'll be the only head of the medical department."

Kristin sighed. She didn't have much of a choice. Besides, working together was what the business was all about. "Very well. So, what's this doctor like? Do you like him?"

"We get along," David assured her. "And he is very eager to meet you."

"Really? Why?" Kristin asked in wonderment.

David chuckled softly as they boarded an elevator-type vehicle similar to the mag-lev on seaQuest. "Because he's familiar with your work. He wants your input on something he's working on."

Kristin softened. "Well, if he's a fan of my work, he can't be all bad then."

A short time later, the elevator stopped. David and Kristin exited and entered a corridor lined with doors.

As they started down the hall, David motioned to the doors on the right. "These are all science and medical staff rooms. He stopped in front of one. "This one's yours. I trust you'll find it satisfactory." He stood off to the side and waited for Kristin to look inside.

She opened the door and was shocked. The room was twice the size of her quarters on seaQuest, and there was a full-sized desk, computer, vid-screen, and even a small kitchenette and living area. She turned back to him. "If I'd have known my room was going to be this large, I'd have packed more. I never expected this."

"I knew you'd be happy. Don't worry; you can always have more items shipped if you need. Now, come on; I have more to show you."

Kristin shut the door, made a mental note that her room was the fourth door from the elevator, and followed David down the hallway.

They walked a short distance, turned a corner, and came to a large area. It looked like sea deck from seaQuest.

"This is our med bay and science lab. Med bay is on the right; the science area on the left," David explained.

Kristin watched in awe at all the science in medical personnel bustling around the area in white lab coats. She already felt at home.

David walked down the three stairs leading into the area, and Kristin followed. "I'm sure Bruce is around here somewhere." Then, he explained. "Dr. Lysander. Dr. Bruce Lysander."

They walked through the science labs, different rooms filled with different people. Kristin glanced in each as she passed. It was much larger than seaQuest. She was beginning to understand why she'd need help. It was somewhat overwhelming.

"Here we are," David said, stopping in front of the last lab room. "Kristin, this is Bruce."

Kristin stepped into the doorway of the lab so she could meet the doctor. A tall man with dark hair and beard came toward her. "Dr. Westphalen, your reputation precedes you."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you. I'm sorry I can't say the same thing. I don't know much about you."

Dr. Lysander waved a hand. "Don't worry; I haven't done anything very notable, unfortunately. Perhaps that's why you haven't heard of me. But, that's exactly why I wanted you here. I need your help perfecting my plan."

"Your plan?" Kristin asked.

He nodded. "My experiment, my brainchild. I've been working on it for years, but I'd never had the proper funding until I came here. Unfortunately, I still haven't gotten the process right."

"What is it that you are trying to achieve exactly?" Kristin questioned, suddenly intrigued.

He looked at David. "Well, you understand this is strictly confidential."

David nodded. "I think you're in good hands, Kristin. You know where to reach me if you need anything. Good luck, and goodbye."

She turned and gave him a hug. "Bye; thank you once again."

David smiled. "Thank you. Bye."

Once he was gone, Bruce took her hand and showed her his experiment. "I've been working on a subduction experiment."

"What exactly are you trying to prove?" Kristin asked, fascinated.

"That we can simulate it," Bruce answered simply. "If we can, it can change the course of history."

Kristin nodded. "Perhaps; this is your life's work?"

Bruce smiled sheepishly. "It might mean very little to some people, but I've invested time and energy into it since I was a student."

"If you're successful, what purpose would it serve?" she questioned.

"I could see it uniting the continents of the world," he explained simply. "I call it particle liquefaction. Imagine all the continents of the world suddenly combined, people living together in harmony."

"It's a lovely idea, Dr. Lysander, but it also sounds rather utopian. As a scientist, you should already know that utopian societies don't work. On paper, they're lovely, but in reality…not so much," Kristin explained gently.

"Please call me Bruce," he began. "And I understand your skepticism; believe me, I've heard every argument against what I've been trying to do for decades. Even your friend, Captain Bridger was against me."

Kristin was surprised. "You knew Nathan?"

"Years ago, yes. You've read his geological research? Well, I asked him for help in my work; he said it would never work. I beg to disagree. I've already achieved some success. It's worked a few times, but sadly, the results are not consistent."

Kristin was not sure what to say next. Frankly, she agreed with Nathan. Subduction happened naturally on the earth; one tectonic plate was forced beneath that of another. Sometimes, it resulted in mountains, new land masses. However, the effects could also be devastating: tsunamis, earthquakes, and increased volcanic activity. Not to mention, harnessing such a force could wreak havoc on the world if the power fell into the wrong hands. "Well, I wish you luck," she said simply.

"Well, I was hoping you'd be interested in assisting me."

Kristin hesitated.

"Of course, you have complete scientific freedom. But, I really would like your input sometime in the near future."

Kristin sighed. "I suppose we could arrange something."

"Wonderful," Bruce answered, pleased. "Why don't you go to your room and get settled? Then, I'll show you around the rest of the place."

Kristin did head to her room to unpack. As she did so, she ran through the conversation she'd had with Dr. Lysander through her head. The man seemed harmless enough, but she wasn't sure about his experiment. She also thought of what Katie had said, that the world was changing before their very eyes, that without seaQuest, the UEO was on high alert. She quickly put those thoughts out of her head, however. The UEO would handle things the way they always did. She couldn't worry about military dealings. She had a job to do; science and exploration. And, she knew that's all Dr. Lysander wanted as well. She put up her little shelf in the corner of the room and placed Lucas' and Nathan's photos and flags on it. This was her home now; this was her life.


	8. Under Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=eWca8OGaR0U

Four years later, Nexus Underwater Colony

Kristin awoke to knocking. Actually, it was more like banging on the door to her room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she muttered sleepily.

On her way to the door, she heard more banging.

"Hang on just a bloody minute!" she yelled, now completely frustrated. She opened the door, and although she was frustrated, she softened a bit when she saw who it was.

"Mr. Krieg, this better be good," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

He didn't give her an answer. He pushed past her and turned on her vid-screen. He turned it to one of the news channels. "Have you seen this?" he asked, motioning towards the screen.

"No, I was asleep," she said dryly.

Ben took a moment to really look at her, something he hadn't done before. He did see she was in pajamas and a bathrobe. "You were asleep?" he asked sheepishly. "Sorry."

She nodded. "I worked the night shift last night. Now, I was having a very lovely dream, so you'd better have a good reason for waking me up."

Ben turned the sound up. "Watch; you'll see this is a good reason."

Kristin turned her attention to the vid-screen. It was showing footage of the economic footage from one month earlier. "You woke me up for this?" she questioned. "I already know about the economic summit, thank you. I don't live under a rock."

Ben shook his head. "Just keep watching; you'll see."

At that moment, the scene changed to show some sort of debate led by General Arthur McGath of the UEO. On the other side was Alexander Bourne, head of the Macronesian Alliance. Bourne opposed the UEO and its statutes. He was one of the people that came out of the woodwork after seaQuest disappeared. The screen then became split, the UEO conference room on one side, the announcer on the other. The announcer said, "Earlier this morning, the UEO made a shocking announcement. They have lifted the ban on colonial deregulation of all waters under their jurisdiction. We break now to footage of that announcement."

The screen changed to a full-screen view of the UEO conference room just then. Kristin listened for a few moments. Then, she turned to Ben. "So, what does this mean for us exactly?"

Ben sighed. "Katie says it's going to be chaos." He sighed heavily. "You know, this was going to be the year she said she'd retire. I don't think that's happening now."

Kristin placed a gently hand on his shoulder. "They need to keep an eye on Bourne; he's a power-hungry maniac," she noted.

Ben nodded in agreement. "I know, but why does my wife have to be in the midst of it all?" He sighed heavily once again. "And I almost had her convinced that we should start a family."

Kristin smiled sympathetically. "You know that's how Katie is. Eventually, your wish will come true."

"Yeah, I suppose," Ben replied thoughtfully. "I guess I'm just worried about the state of the world."

"We all are," Kristin assured him. "But, we have to trust that the UEO knows what they're doing."

Ben looked at her. He'd almost forgotten that the doctor had barely stepped foot on land since they'd arrived in Nexus. He mentally tried to figure it out in his head how many times she'd left. Seven times, he could remember, in the last four years. And, the last time was nearly a year ago. She really didn't know how much power the UEO didn't have anymore. He knew she and Katie spoke, but apparently, it was never about the UEO. Ben had lost some of his trust in the UEO; he wasn't even sure how much trust Katie had in them anymore. And, the anti-military doctor still did? It was shocking. "Doc, the UEO doesn't have the jurisdiction they used to have," he said gently.

She nodded. "I know," she answered. "Perhaps I can explain it in a way you'll understand. Since I worked the night shift last night, I'm not in med bay right now; Dr. Anderson is. Now, do I worry when Dennis is in charge, and I can't be there to see what he's doing? Sometimes," she admitted. "But I have to trust that he'll do a good job with my staff and my patients. Dennis doesn't always do things the way I would, but he gets the job done. And, when I'm ready to go to med bay, I see he hasn't burned the place down. You understand what I'm saying?"

Ben couldn't argue with her logic. "I suppose, but it's not exactly the same thing. You and Dr. Anderson aren't exactly the same thing as two opposing governments. I mean, you're not going to start a war if Dr. Anderson does something you don't like."

She smiled. "I might," she quipped. Then, she became serious. "I know it seems like the world's falling apart sometimes, but if we don't put our trust in the powers that be, we lose all hope."

Ben didn't answer. Instead, he turned off the vid-screen and walked over to the corner of the room where Kristin had the shelf with Nathan and Lucas' flags and photos. He picked up Lucas' photo. "Too bad these guys weren't still around. None of this would be happening now."

Kristin walked over to him and gently took the photo out of his hand and lovingly placed it back in its proper place on the shelf. "We can't say that. It might have been inevitable."

"I guess; but without them, I'm not sure the situation will get any better." Ben stared at the items on the shelf.

"I still believe they might come back," Kristin said quietly.

"After four years?" Ben gave her a doubtful look.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I know you probably think it's silly, but part of me refuses to believe they're gone."

Ben smiled. "Well, you're not the only one. Katie tells me there's a UEO captain who's been looking for the seaQuest since it disappeared."

"Really? That's fascinating. Where exactly is he looking?"

Ben laughed. "Same place she was when she disappeared; the ocean. Where else would he look?"

"I'm not sure…"

Ben placed an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry; you keep believing what you do. I hope you're right, but I just can't believe they're out there. They're dead, and they're not coming back. We're on our own."

Neither of them said anything for several moments. Then, Ben broke the silence once again. "Uh, I guess I'd better get to work. I'll let you get back to sleep."

She rolled her eyes a bit. "Oh, I don't think I can sleep now, thank you. I'm going to head to the lab. See you around?"

He nodded. "Sure thing; bye, Doc."

A short time later, Kristin headed to the lab. Some of the technicians gave her surprised looks. Dr. Lysander noticed her and immediately crossed the room to her.

"Kristin, what are you doing here? I thought you were asleep."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not tired. I thought I'd do a little work. I'm not doing anyone any good just sitting around my room. Is that a problem?"

Bruce shook his head. "Certainly not; in fact, you're just in time."

"In time?"

Bruce smiled. "Of course. Today's the day, you know."

She gave him a confused look. "Forgive me, but I have no idea what you're talking about. Today's the day for what?"

"For my experiment. I'm sure I have it perfected now."

Her heart sank slightly. As a science tool, yes, it was exciting. But, with the world in the dire state that it was, a successful man-made subduction experiment could mean something awful in the wrong hands. She hesitated.

But, Bruce didn't seem to notice her dismay. He took her hand and pulled gently. "Come on, I was just about to start. You're just in time."

Kristin watched as Bruce successfully performed his experiment, not once, not twice, but several times over. Finally, he turned to her. "Well, can you believe it? Finally, particle liquefaction. Man-made subduction. And, they said it couldn't be done."

"Congratulations," Kristin said, trying to force a smile. "But, you really should notify the UEO of this discovery."

Bruce gave her a look. "Why would I do that?"

"Because this knowledge could be useful in defeating the Macronesian Alliance," she explained.

Bruce didn't answer her. Instead, he walked into the lab and sent all the technicians to lunch, leaving the lab empty, save for the two of them. "There's one problem with that," he said, turning back to her. "I don't want to defeat the Macronesian Alliance."

"W-what?"

Bruce smiled evilly. "I know you don't know who our benefactors are, but did you ever stop and think why anyone would give us money to run whatever experiments we like?"

The look on her face told Bruce she never had thought about it, never even questioned it. The look on her face made him laugh once again.

"Well, you're going to find out soon enough, so I may as well just tell you. One of our benefactors happens to be Alexander Bourne himself. If it weren't for him, I'd have never achieved success. He's going to be very pleased to find out."

Kristin's head was spinning. She could hardly believe what she'd just heard. She literally felt the color draining from her face. "Y-you mean I…we've been…working for Bourne?" she stammered.

"Aw, you don't look well," Bruce said with mock-sympathy. "Perhaps you should lie down?"

"D-does David know?"

Bruce laughed once again. "Who do you think is responsible for getting benefactors to invest in us? The truth is, there aren't many who will invest in a small, independent colony unless there's something in it for them. You think people still do things out of the goodness of their hearts?"

Kristin avoided his gaze.

Bruce slapped his hand down on the table to get her attention, causing her to jump. "Wake up, Doctor. That's not the way the world works anymore." He looked at the clock. "In fact, I'm expecting visitors any moment now."

"Visitors?" she asked nervously.

As if on cue, a procession of people walked in; they looked vaguely familiar. The procession parted ways, and Bourne came into view. "Bruce, I've heard you have good news for me."

"That I do, Alex. It works," he told him, motioning towards the experiment. "I hope it was worth the wait."

"Show me," Bourne urged.

Bruce did so, and the experiment worked once again without fail. Bourne gave a satisfied smile. "I knew I could count on you." He noticed Kristin in the corner. "What's the matter with her?"

Bruce waved a casual hand. "She had a sudden dose of reality. She'll be fine. She won't give you any trouble, will you, Doctor?"

Bourne approached her. "Tell me your name, please."

"D-doctor Kristin Westphalen," she said quietly.

"Oh, yes, you're a friend of David's. You used to work for the UEO?"

She nodded nervously. She suddenly realized she was trembling. She was afraid.

"Don't worry, Doctor, I don't plan on hurting you. We're just here to collect Dr. Lysander and his experiment. Then, you can go on about your life. You have nothing to be afraid of," Bourne explained.

Kristin, however, couldn't help but notice his sinister tone. "W-what do you plan on doing with this knowledge?" she asked bravely.

Bourne gave her a smile. He ran a gently hand across her cheek. "Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about. We're just going to show the UEO what Macronesia is made of."

And before Kristin could protest, they all left as quickly as they came, taking Dr. Lysander with them.


	9. Super Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhyClodR780

A moment later, Ben ran into the lab. "Was that….was that…?" he stammered.

Kristin was still shaken, but she nodded. "Apparently, one of our anonymous benefactors happens to be Alexander Bourne."

"And Dr. Lysander?" Ben questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I believe he's no longer needed here."

Ben sighed heavily. "Doc, how could you not know who you were working for?"

"I wasn't working for him," she defended.

"If he was funding your research, you were."

Kristin felt her anger rise. She was angry at herself; she suddenly felt very guilty. But, the other part was anger with David. Without another word, she pushed past Ben and exited the lab. She immediately punched David's phone number into the keypad of the vid-link.

"Hello, Kristin," David said as if he expected her to call.

"How could you?" she said angrily. "I trusted you. And all this time, you've been allowing us to help the Macronesian Alliance? You've allowed us to help Bourne?"

"Calm down, Kristin. It sounds worse than it is," David said softly.

"Oh, really? Bourne and his entourage just waltzed in here, took Bruce and his subduction experiment with them, and left. And, you're telling me to calm down!" Kristin yelled.

"If it's any consolation, I didn't know what Bourne was capable of when we first started. He was just one of a number of benefactors. And, if it wasn't for him, you probably wouldn't have a job. You should be grateful," David countered. "And, it never bothered you up until now."

"Grateful?" Kristin scoffed. "How can I be grateful to that man? He's the number one enemy of the UEO; he can't be trusted. And it never bothered me before because I didn't know who our benefactors were."

"You never asked," David pointed out. "And you really think the UEO has our best interests at heart?"

"You mean you don't?"

David sighed. "Kristin, I think you need to realize the world is changing. Bourne only wants what's best for everyone."

She shook her head. "More like he wants what's best for him. He's just upset about the UEO's restrictions on the oceans. Aren't you even the slightest bit concerned about him having access to this man-made subduction?"

David shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. If you do what he asks, there's no reason to fear him."

Kristin couldn't believe it. She thought this man was her friend, her comrade. She thought they both had the same interests at heart: science and exploration. But, it was this moment she realized they were on completely different sides. "I thought this was an independent colony."

"It is," David maintained. "It seems Bourne won't be bothering with Nexus anymore, now that he's got what he's wanted. If you wish, you can continue like you were before. He's donated enough funds to keep you satisfied for quite a while."

She shook her head and turned away from the screen. "I want nothing to do with his money. There must be other benefactors. If worse comes to worse, I'll find other ways to fund my research."

"Have it your way."

With that, David cut the link. Kristin sat down for a minute, trying to think of what to do next. Just then, knocking on her door interrupted her thoughts.

It was Ben. "Can I come in?"

She stepped aside and allowed him to enter. "You don't need to yell at me," she told him. "I already know I was completely naïve and irresponsible. I already feel bad enough."

"I'm not here to yell at you," Ben said gently. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I know you wouldn't have intentionally worked for Bourne. I suppose we were all working for him. We're all guilty. But, we can rectify that."

"How?" Kristin asked, feeling almost hopeless. "Do you realize what Bourne could do now that he has access to subduction? He could use that against the UEO, use that against the world."

"Ah, but you're forgetting one thing. We can inform the UEO, tell them what's going on. They might not be able to prevent it, but they can prepare for it," Ben suggested. "At least that's something."

It sounded like such a simple solution; Kristin wondered why she hadn't thought of that.

"Mind if I make a call?" Ben asked.

"Katie's on speed dial number one," Kristin replied with a small smile. She was beginning to feel a little better.

A minute later, a communications officer answered. "Mr. Krieg."

"Hi, Jack," Ben greeted. "Is Katie available? It's really important."

The officer nodded. "She just got off-duty. I'll put you through to her quarters. Have a nice day."

A moment later, Katie's face appeared on the screen. "What? You missed me already?" she quipped when she saw Ben.

"Well, yes, but that's not why I'm calling." He looked at Kristin and motioned her toward the screen so Katie could see her.

"Doc?" Katie questioned.

Kristin sighed nervously, and Ben slipped his hand into hers and squeezed gently. "We've had a bit of a situation here. The UEO is in trouble. One of the doctors here, Dr. Bruce Lysander, had been working on an experiment that would create man-made subduction. Well, he was successful. Well, apparently, his research was funded by none other than Alexander Bourne. He and his cohorts marched in here not too long ago and took Lysander and his experiment with them."

Katie's eyes were wide with panic, but she tried to remain calm. "I'll alert McGath right away."

Kristin nodded. "That's what we were hoping you'd say. I just want you to know Ben had nothing to do with this."

Katie nodded. "Neither did you." Katie knew that whatever had happened, the doctor, her friend, would never do anything for Alexander Bourne.

Kristin hesitated. "I wouldn't say my hands are completely clean in the matter. Over the years, I did assist Lysander with his research, only occasionally, but…"

"Well, in my opinion, that doesn't matter much; what matters is you're trying to prevent Bourne from succeeding now," Katie assured her. "I'd better go so I can contact the secretary general. I'll be in touch. You two stay safe."

With that, Katie cut the link.

One month later

Secretary General McGath did take the information seriously. Fleets were sent out to monitor the waters around Macronesia, but nothing happened. After a while, it seemed pointless to have submarines and boats surrounding the area. McGath called everyone to retreat, but to remain on high alert.

The HMS Clinton had been one of the first boats to begin patrol around Macronesia, and now that it was being called to retreat, Katie didn't like that. She called Secretary General McGath.

"With all due respect, Sir, I think we need to stay where we are," Katie explained. "Bourne now has access to a new weapon."

"Or maybe not," McGath countered. "We're not going to stop watching Bourne. He is our number one enemy. We don't know what he plans doing with this man-made subduction or if he will even do anything at all. Unfortunately, we have other things to do. We can't keep wasting time and energy having all our fleets patrolling Macronesia alone. We have other enemies to watch as well. And, if Bourne is up to something, I guarantee he won't try it knowing he's being watched."

"But, Sir-"

"We will stay on high-alert, but we will retreat. That's an order." McGath didn't wait for any more replies. He simply cut the link.

Katie sighed. She knew McGath was right; they couldn't keep waiting around for something to happen when it might not. She had no choice but to follow orders.

A few days later, she called Ben to tell him what was going on.

"McGath has ordered us all to retreat," she told him.

"Why?" Ben asked, visibly upset.

"Because Bourne hasn't done anything. We've been watching him for a month, and he has shown no signs of hostility against us. He's on Macronesian territory. He's not breaking any rules," Katie explained.

"For now," Ben added.

Katie nodded. "We're on high-alert, but that's all we can do is wait. Personally, I think Bourne's just biding his time, but like McGath said, he might not even know what to do with this man-made subduction. Maybe nothing will come of it at all." Then, she added, "It could be months or years before anything else comes of it."

Ben sighed. "I guess."

"So, how are you guys doing? Everything's alright down there?"

Ben nodded. "Everything's fine," he assured her. "Everyone was a little shaken up after Bourne made his presence here, but things have calmed down. As far as Lysander, well between you and me, I never liked him anyway. I don't think anyone really even misses him."

"What about Kristin?" Katie asked. "How is she?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "She's the same, for the most part. Without Lysander around, she's busier, so I don't get to see her as much as I used to, but we still try to get lunch together a few times a week. She's been a little quiet."

"Still feeling guilty?" Katie guessed.

"I think so…and the anniversary of the disappearance is coming up. You know, she still believes they could come back some day…but it's going to be five years soon," Ben pointed out.

Katie smiled softly. "Maybe I should introduce her to Captain Hudson."

Ben chuckled. "She did seem surprised to hear that there is someone actually out there still looking for the seaQuest."

"I don't think any of the UEO brass actually thinks he'll find it, but McGath allows it," Katie said. "I should probably give her a call myself later. I haven't spoken with her for a while."

"I think she'd like that."

"Well, I'd better go. I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart. Take care of yourself."

"You too. I can't wait to see you again." With that, Katie cut the link.

Meanwhile, in Macronesia, Bourne was biding his time, just like Katie expected. He had Dr. Lysander and the man-made subduction. The trouble was, he wasn't sure what to do with it, how to use it to his advantage. He knew what he wanted, but he wasn't sure how to get it. He was about to give up hope.

However, his luck seemed to change. He and his entourage decided to go out for a leisurely dinner when a young man approached them.

"E-excuse me, Mr. Bourne," the young man said.

Born gave him a smug look. "Can't you see I'm eating?"

"I-I'm sorry, Sir, but if you please, I'd like to introduce myself. "The name's Deon, Larry Deon."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Not yet, but it might. I hear you have a little problem," Deon said mysteriously.

"How could you-"

"I have my ways, just like you have yours. Well, I'd like to make a business proposition with you. I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine."

"Have a seat, Mr. Deon."


	10. Imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRhq-yO1KN8

Four years later

"Oh, welcome back, Mr. Krieg," Kristin embraced the younger man as he stepped into the docking bay of Nexus Colony. "How was your holiday with Katie?"

"Thanks, Doc," Ben said, hugging her back. "And, it was wonderful. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her." They began walking towards their quarters.

She nodded in understanding. "I'm sure it was hard to say goodbye again."

Ben smiled softly. "Yeah, but we're planning another reunion very soon. Four months apart is way too long. Talking every day just isn't enough. Plus, there's a reason we want to see one another more often." His smile became even wider.

Kristin stopped in her tracks. "You mean…"

Ben nodded in confirmation, the same grin still on his face.

"Oh, congratulations!" She gave him another hug.

Ben thanked her again. "Yeah, Katie's decided she's going to retire the end of this tour, so we've decided to start our long-awaited family."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two. Aunty Kristin will be spoiling that little one like mad."

Ben chuckled. "I think you're more excited than I am."

"Well, I don't have anyone to spoil. I don't think Cynthia will ever have any of her own. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of her. She devotes her life to orphaned children; it's very commendable. But, it certainly doesn't satisfy my desire to be a grandmother. Your children may be my only chance for that."

"You can be honorary grandmother if you'd like," Ben offered.

"I think we'll just leave it at Aunty Kristin, if that's alright."

Ben smiled. "Aunty Kristin it is. So, anything interesting happen while I was away?"

Kristin shook her head. "No, everything's same old/same old." Then, a thought came to her. "So, when Katie retires, you'll be leaving here too?"

Ben shrugged. "Well, Katie and I have talked about it a little. We decided that if she gets pregnant right away, she'll have to take maternity leave before the tour is over. Then, she and I will stay here for a while. After that, who knows? Maybe we'll stay here."

Kristin gave him a look. "You're not just doing that because of me, are you? I certainly don't expect you two to live here just because I'm here."

Ben shook his head. "It's not just because of you. I know you don't leave the comfort of the colony very often, but it's still a bit of a dangerous place out there. Bourne's still the UEO's most formidable enemy. Whether he'll ever do anything more than make threats, they don't know. But, in the end, the colony may be the best place to raise a child."

Kristin smiled. "Well, I can't lie; I certainly wouldn't mind seeing your little one grow before my eyes."

"And, we'd love that too," Ben said with a smile.

Two months later

Kristin was working in her office when the vid-phone rang. "Dr. Westphalen," she said as she hit the answer button and continued typing on her laptop.

"D-doc?" Katie stammered weakly.

Kristin turned her attention to the younger woman on the screen. She looked pale, almost green with illness. "Katie? What's wrong?" Concern laced every word.

"I'm a little under the weather," Katie admitted. "But, I wanted to ask you something. What does morning sickness feel like?"

"Like hell," she said with a soft smile. "How long has this been going on?"

"A week or so. I was fine earlier, but every night, about this time, I'm so sick. It's horrible. Plus, I'm late…two weeks now. And why do they call it morning sickness since it never hits in the morning?"

"That's just what they call it. Have you told Ben?"

"Not yet. I don't want to unless it's a false alarm. Plus, we didn't exactly plan this. We weren't going to start trying until our next reunion."

Kristin laughed. "Apparently, you celebrated a bit too much during your last reunion."

Katie blushed slightly. "I guess. What am I going to do? I didn't plan on leaving the UEO until the end of the tour."

"Calm down," Kristin soothed softly. "This isn't a disaster. It will all work out in the end. First, you're going to have to see your CMO on board."

"If I'm pregnant, they're going to throw me off the boat," Katie said worriedly.

"Temporarily," Kristin reminded. "You can go back when you're ready."

"What about the baby?"

"Leave her with Daddy," Kristin told her.

"In Nexus?"

Kristin nodded. "I'll help him," she assured Katie. "And, when you've finished the tour like you wanted, then you can come right back if you wish. What do you think?"

"I guess that could work," Katie said thoughtfully. "You won't tell Ben?"

Kristin shook her head. "My lips are sealed. That's your job, but you will call me as soon as you know anything?"

Katie nodded. "Of course." She began holding her stomach. "Ugh, any morning sickness tips?"

Kristin smiled once again. "Crackers and tea helped me, but there's no cure. It just has to pass."

Katie nodded. "I hate to leave, but-" She didn't get a chance to finish. She quickly left the view of the screen, and Kristin heard her vomiting.

"Feel better, Sweetie," Kristin called. "Call me soon." With that, she cut the link and sighed happily. She didn't need a test to confirm what she already knew. Her intuition told her Katie was indeed pregnant.

The next day, Ben came running into the lab. "Doc!" he yelled, a big smile on his face. "We did it!"

Kristin smiled. "I know. Congratulations, Daddy!"

Ben's face fell slightly. "You mean Katie called you already?"

"Sorry. I guess she's faster than you. Six weeks along…only eight more months to go."

Ben nodded. "I know…I can't wait to show him how to play baseball and go fishing and-"

"Him?" Kristin questioned. "What if he turns out to be a she?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't care what it is, but every man wants a son," he admitted.

"Well, I can understand that. My ex-husband wanted Cynthia to be a boy so much too. But, when she was born, and he stared into her eyes, he loved her instantly. That's the only thing I still love about that man, the fact he loves our daughter so. I hate to burst your bubble, but it's a girl," Kristin said.

Ben gave her a look. "How could you know that?"

She winked mysteriously. "I just have a feeling. I can't explain it."

"Have you told Katie?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Don't," Ben urged. "I don't want to hear her gloat. She wants a girl, you know."

"Every woman does, just like a man wants a son," Kristin explained. "I won't tell her."

Ben sighed. "Well, see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"To go buy a pink bedroom set for our daughter," Ben said.

Meanwhile, in Macronesia, Larry Deon paid a visit to Bourne. "I've finally done it."

"Done what?" Bourne demanded, nearly rolling his eyes. While Deon succeeded in making a name for himself by creating Deon International, the main supplier of world goods, putting all others to shame, he never succeeded in creating anything beneficial to help Bourne's cause. He didn't expect much to come from this meeting.

Deon placed a laptop in front of him. It showed a virtual simulation of a small submarine. "Man-made subduction. If you want these, I can make them."

"How soon?"

"I've already creating working prototypes. We followed Dr. Lysander's specifications as far as getting these machines to actually perform subduction. We've had success every time with the prototype. And, we've already coined a name for them: the Lysander class, after Dr. Lysander, of course. Now, if you don't want these, I'm sure I can easily sell them to-"

"You know I want them," Bourne interrupted. He knew Deon would want a substantial cut for this, and he was willing to pay anything. "I'll give you five billion; how many will that get me?"

Deon's jaw practically fell to the floor. "As many as you want."

Three months later

Kristin had been asleep when she'd heard a commotion outside her door. She sat up and listened for a moment, trying to determine what was happening. When the commotion wasn't subsiding, she threw on her robe and headed out into the hallway.

There were people running in all directions in panic. Some of them were crying. She stopped one of her nurses, Miranda. "What's going on?"

"Didn't you see the news? It's Bourne; he's changing the world somehow." Miranda was obviously very distraught.

"What do you mean?"

"Just go turn on the news. I need to call my mother. Excuse me."

Kristin sighed. She turned and went back into her room. Then, she turned on the television. A female announcer appeared on the screen. "The UEO has declared a state of emergency. Alexander Bourne is now in possession of subfighters that are capable of subduction. He is using this to expand his territory and his power. Secretary General McGath will be making a statement shortly; stay tuned." Then, the screen switched to a different view, showing a map of the new territories that had appeared around Macronesia, virtually overnight.

Kristin was in shock. She couldn't believe it. Dr. Lysander's invention did prove to be dangerous, but so many years later. She couldn't even listen to what McGath had to say.

"And in other news, an earthquake has hit the town of San Juan," the announcer continued once McGath had finished his speech.

Kristin said a silent prayer. She had expected as much; that earthquake was going to be the first in a long line of natural disasters that would come if Bourne continued this assault on the world.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door that made her jump. She quickly answered it.

"Doc, did you see?" Ben asked in a worried voice. "I-I can't get a hold of Katie. What if-?"

"McGath just made a statement; I'm sure Katie's just busy. I'm sure every UEO boat is on call now. She'll call as soon as she can," Kristin tried to comfort Ben as best as she could. But, the truth was, she was worried too.

"The UEO should have killed Lysander as soon as we told them," Ben said. "We warned them."

"That was four years ago; I almost forgot about it. I'm sure they did too. I don't think anyone could have anticipated this."

"Are you okay? Have you called Cynthia?" Ben asked.

Kristin suddenly became panicked. She'd been in shock; she hadn't even thought of her own daughter. "I'd better do that now."

"Where was she?"

Kristin tried to think. "Last month, she was in California at her orphanage, but she said was going to be travelling. She wanted to help some of the refugees that had fled Bourne's control."

She waited nervously as the vid-phone rang and rang. Suddenly, she heard Cynthia's voice mail. "Hi, this is Cynthia; you know what to do."

"Cynthia," Kristin said, her voice trembling with worry now, "please call me as soon as you get this message. I need to know you're alright." She cut the link, but didn't turn back to Ben.

Ben could see her shoulders shaking. He came up from behind her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she's alright," he said softly.

Kristin didn't say anything. She turned to him and put her arms around him. She wasn't trying to comfort him this time, but rather, she needed her own comfort. She sobbed softly against his shoulder.

Suddenly, the vid-phone rang once again. Ben and Kristin both jumped. "Hello?" Kristin said, wiping her eyes.

"Doc, is Ben with you?" Katie asked worriedly. "I've been trying to reach him."

Ben stepped into the view of the screen. "Katie, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine…and so is the baby," she assured him. "We're fine."

"What's going on out there?"

She sighed. "I can't tell you much, but we're trying to hold off the subfighters. The Clinton isn't in the frontlines, so no worries there. It's madness though."

"I don't like the thought of you out there now," Ben said worriedly.

"Me either," she admitted. She lovingly caressed her growing tummy. "Someone else isn't too happy about what's going on. She's been kicking up a storm. If I'd have known this was going to happen…" her voice trailed off. "What kind of world are we going to bring our baby into?"

Ben shook his head. "I don't know."


	11. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot link the song inspiration for this chapter as it is another from Angels in the Snow!; The Dream. Again, if you would like the lyrics, ask. Thanks.

Later that evening, after Ben had gone back to his room and things had calmed down a bit, Kristin found herself alone and unable to sleep. She still had not heard from Cynthia. A news announcement had come in hours before; the UEO had the situation under control for the moment. According to Katie, the UEO had its own group of subfighters. She couldn't explain how they came about, but at least it was something to hold Bourne off. Everyone knew it wouldn't stop him permanently, but it would at least slow his progress down.

Still, with that small glimmer of hope, Kristin had hoped her vid-phone would ring and that her daughter's smiling face would be on the screen, but to no avail. Kristin had said some prayers, but that was all she could do for the moment. She paced absent-mindedly. She looked at the small shrine in the corner of her room.

"I wish you were here," she whispered. "I know it's been awhile; no one believes you're still alive. Still, I have hope…"

Suddenly, her vid-phone did ring just then, causing her to jump. She rushed to answer it.

"Mom?"

"Oh, my God! Cynthia, darling, are you alright?" Kristin's voice trembled with joy as she said a silent 'thank you'.

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine; I'm sorry I couldn't call you earlier. I didn't have any reception. We were in Argentina."

"Where the earthquake hit?" Kristin asked worriedly.

Cynthia nodded. "We heard there was a group of refugee children here. They needed a place to go."

Kristin sighed. "How are things there, in San Juan?"

"Only a few casualties actually," Cynthia told her. "We managed to rescue the children, and we're back at the orphanage."

Kristin breathed a sigh of relief. "I hope you plan on staying there for a while now. I'm sure you've heard about Alexander Bourne's latest tactics."

"Yeah, I did," Cynthia confirmed. "You're alright?"

"I'm fine. Everyone was a little shaken up earlier, but things have calmed down now. Katie's been in contact with us; the UEO has the situation alleviated for the moment, but no one can say for how long…"

"Then, I hope you can understand that's why I can't sit idly by and watch," Cynthia said softly.

"What?"

"Mom, there are hundreds of refugees trying to escape Bourne's rule every day; half of them are children, children without homes, without families. Someone needs to help them."

"And I feel for them," Kristin replied, "but the UEO-"

Cynthia shook her head. "The UEO doesn't give a damn about them! Bourne isn't going to stop; you know that, and so do I. The UEO is going to find themselves outnumbered and overwhelmed, if they aren't finding it already. They don't have the time or the resources to be concerned about the refugees. You used to be concerned about helping others."

"I still am," Kristin said after taking a deep breath. "But, can you blame me for worrying about my only child?"

"I know you're worried, but you someone has to try to change the world."

"But why does have to be my daughter?"

"You used to do the same thing, and I used to ask that same question. Why does it have to be my mother? Yet, I never asked you to stop," Cynthia pointed out.

"Touché," Kristin replied. "But, I'm not as adventurous as I once was, I suppose. I care about the fate of humanity…" her voice trailed off as she glanced towards her small shrine. "Without seaQuest, my priorities have changed," she added quietly.

"I know losing seaQuest has left a hole in your life, in everyone's lives," Cynthia said. "But, it's been eight years, Mom. Even if that submarine is found at the bottom of the ocean somewhere…" She didn't finish. She couldn't find it in her heart to tell her mother she thought the crew was dead.

"I know," Kristin said after a moment. "But, there are some days, the hope that they'll be found alive and well is all I have."

Cynthia sighed. "I don't want you to be angry with me."

"I'm not angry," Kristin assured her. "I know what you have to do, and I shouldn't have questioned it. You're my daughter, and I love you no matter what. You make me proud every day. It just scares me that I might lose you." Like seaQuest, she thought, but she didn't voice it out loud.

"You're not going to lose me, Mom. I'll be fine. I'll call you soon. And, how about I visit for the holidays? We haven't seen one another in a while."

Kristin smiled. "I'd love that. I love you. Take care of yourself."

"I will, Mommy. I love you too. And, please don't worry. And, you take care of yourself as well."

She nodded. "I will. I have Ben."

"Bye. I'll call you soon." With that, Cynthia cut the link.

Kristin stood there for a time, reflecting on the conversation. Cynthia was right. Years ago, Kristin would be out there, fighting for the same injustices her daughter was. But now, Kristin wanted to avoid it. She knew that wasn't denying the fact that it was happening. She was just afraid. She lay down and try to sleep, praying that her loved ones would be alright during whatever dangers they were about to face.

Seven months later, 2031

The status of the world had taken a darker turn, much to everyone's dismay. However, no matter what she was told, Kristin still held out the hope that seaQuest would return. As Cynthia had predicted, the UEO did find themselves outnumbered many times, and they lost more territories to Bourne.

But, once again, the UEO managed to hold Bourne down for the time being, stopping his progress once again. This was the perfect opportunity for Katie to take a leave of absence. Although none of them could ignore the fact that danger was always looming before them, Ben, Katie, and Kristin were ecstatic that the newest member of the Krieg family would be joining them shortly. And, as planned, Katie left the Clinton to stay in Nexus for a while until after the baby was born.

Ben and Kristin waited anxiously in the Nexus docking bay. Kristin chuckled softly at Ben's nervousness.

"You're acting like a teenager on his first date," she noted. He was pacing back and forth.

"I know, I know," Ben said. "It's just that I want everything to be perfect. I want to make sure Katie's comfortable. And what if the baby's early? I'm kind of freaking out," he admitted.

Kristin patted his shoulder gently. "First of all, Katie isn't going to be expecting the Ritz Carlton, but you need to remember, she's lived most of her life underwater. She's used to cramped quarters. This will be a treat for her. Second, if you're scared, think of how scared she must be. Every new parent is nervous, but the point is, you'll get through it together. And, if you need help, I'm right here. Now, take a deep breath."

Ben did as Kristin instructed, but didn't let it out.

Kristin laughed again. "Let it out, Mr. Krieg. Just relax. Everything's going to be okay."

Ben breathed out. After a moment, he asked, "How do you know?"

"Because I've been there. Believe me, I was terribly nervous when I was a new parent. But, nature gives us instincts. Nature gives you the tools, I assure you." Noises could be heard from the docking bay, indicating a launch had just docked. "Now, chin up, your wife's here. You need to be strong for her."

Ben held his breath as a very pregnant Katie stepped into the docking bay, being escorted by one of the security guards.

"Watch your step, Ma'am," the guard told her as they walked down the few steps to where Kristin and Ben were standing. Once down the stairs, Katie rushed as fast as a very pregnant woman can into the waiting arms of her husband.

"Oh, I've missed you so. How's our little one?" Ben whispered.

"Doing just fine," Katie assured him. She gently pulled away and turned to Kristin, and the two women hugged. "How are you, Doc?"

"I'm fine," she told her. "Very excited to meet my niece."

Katie laughed softly.

"What?"

"She must be excited too because she's kicking up a storm," Katie replied.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact Daddy's here?" Ben asked, a little crushed.

"Oh, I'm sure she's excited about that too," Kristin said, squeezing his arm gently. She turned back to Katie. "Well, I hate to run off, but I really have a lot of work to do. Besides, you two don't want me being the third wheel. You two enjoy your reunion. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye," Ben and Katie called to her as she headed to the lab.

"Let's get you to our room," Ben said. "Do you need a wheelchair?"

Katie laughed and shook her head. "I'm pregnant, not broken. I can walk."

Ben offered his arm to her. "Sorry; I'm a little nervous."

"It shows," Katie noted, "but I think it's sweet." She accepted his arm, and they started walking. "So, how is she?" Katie nodded her head, indicating she meant Kristin. "She certainly left quickly."

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "The same, I guess. There are days when she's so quiet; I know she misses them, but she doesn't like to talk about it. I guess I can't blame her. It's hard for all of us. Are they still looking for it?"

"Captain Oliver Hudson is using a UEO supply hauler; McGath's actually not too happy about it. He'd rather Hudson supplied his efforts to the task at hand, but Hudson is adamant that seaQuest is out there."

Ben sighed. "Well, in fairness, it's still hard to believe it just disappeared. It must be lying at the bottom of the ocean somewhere."

"But it's been nine years; don't you think someone would have found it by now?" Katie asked.

Ben shrugged. "I don't know. We're still learning new things about the ocean…and with the way the world is changing, there're new things that happen to the world nearly every day now."

Katie sighed. "Don't remind me." She rubbed her belly lovingly.

"We're here," Ben said, stopping in front of his door. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" she asked quizzically.

"Just do it," Ben urged. "I've redecorated."

Ben led her inside and helped her sit down. "Okay, you can open them now."

Katie did and immediately let out a sigh. "Oh, Ben…I can't believe you did all this." Katie was sitting in a very comfortable rocking chair next to a beautiful wooden crib. Inside the crib, there were sheets and bedding decorated in pink and purple hearts and bears. Then, there was the typical baby furniture: a changing table, a dresser, a diaper bin. And, Ben had utilized the last corner to place lots and lots of toys.

"Is it okay?" he asked. "The dresser's filled with clothes and things too. I wanted to make sure we had everything."

Katie looked through the dresser. "Well, there is one thing we don't have."

Ben blanched slightly. "What's that?"

Katie laughed. "We haven't decided on a name. Well, not completely anyway."

Ben sighed. "I know, but we've narrowed it down to three: Charlotte, Stephanie, and Sophia."

"Yes, I know, but what if the baby's early? I don't want my baby entering the world without a name."

"Fine; Charlotte."

"You like Charlotte? Are you sure?"

Ben nodded. "Positive. I've been thinking about it, and I thought we could call her Charlie."

Katie laughed. "I guess that's cute." She thought for a moment and nodded. "Charlotte Krieg. It certainly sounds right. What about a middle name?"

Ben didn't have to think. "Kristin."

Katie smiled. "Exactly what I was thinking. Charlotte Kristin Krieg." Then, she added, "There's actually something else I want to talk to you about too."

"What else have we forgotten?"

"Well, now that we're going to be parents, have you thought about what would happen if anything happened to us?" Katie asked.

"You mean a will?"

She nodded. "With the way the world is, I think it's a good idea."

Ben thought for a moment. "I suppose you're right."

Katie took paperwork out of her bag. "Good, because I had this drawn up." She handed them to Ben. "All we need to do is fill in the blanks just in case."

"Wow, you've really planned this out. We need to decide who would raise her? Well, I think you already know."

Katie sighed. "Well, obviously Kristin, but I'd like someone else in case. Maybe a partner…"

Ben chuckled. "So, you'd like a mother and a father?"

"Ideally."

"There's only two men I'd choose, and they're both gone. Leave it blank."

Katie sighed. She wrote Kristin's name down. Then, when Ben wasn't looking, she wrote Nathan's name in the other. "Do you think we should mention it to her?"

"What, tell the doc that we want her to raise our daughter in case of our untimely death? Probably not. What are the chances that will actually happen? This is just a precaution, right?"

Katie nodded and stuffed the paperwork in an envelope.


	12. With Arms Wide Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99j0zLuNhi8

One month later

After a long day, Kristin finally was able to go back to her room, completely exhausted. She was supposed to have dinner with Ben and Katie, but there were some unexpected patients. At this late hour, Kristin was not going to disturb the parents-to-be. She decided she would make a not to see them in the morning. She'd been very careful not to bother them too much, knowing they needed time together. But, Katie and Ben felt she'd been avoiding them; that wasn't the case. Kristin just wasn't sure what the happy medium was, apparently.

She ate a quick sandwich, considering she hadn't time for lunch or dinner, and changed into some pajamas. She lie down and fell asleep almost immediately. But, her rest was interrupted a short time later by a soft knocking.

Kristin woke, but didn't move. She listened for a moment, but heard nothing more. She decided it was just her imagination. She turned over to go back to sleep when louder knocking interrupted her. She groaned slightly.

"Why can't they go and wake Dr. Anderson?" she muttered to herself. She forced herself out of bed and answered the door. Standing there was a very nervous Katie.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Katie asked.

Kristin shook her head. "No, I wasn't asleep yet," she lied. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Katie admitted. "Can I come in?"

Kristin stepped aside, and Katie entered. Immediately, however, Katie doubled over, her face mirroring the fact that she was in a bit of pain. "What's the matter?" Kristin asked, now very concerned.

Once the pain had subsided, Katie was able to speak. "What does labor pain feel like?"

"From the expression on your face, I'd say just like that," Kristin replied. "How long has this been going on?"

"An hour or so," Katie admitted. "I didn't want to wake Ben in case it's Braxton-Hicks. But, they've been coming fairly regular. I'm just not sure if this is it since I'm still a week early. I…oh!" Katie winced and held her stomach again.

"You'd better sit down for now," Kristin urged. "I'm going to wake Ben. We're going to have a baby soon."

Twenty minutes later, Katie was in medbay, along with a nervous Ben and Kristin, who had found her second wind, now preparing for a delivery.

"Just breathe, Katie," Ben soothed gently, holding her hand during a contraction.

After it had passed, Katie said, "I can't believe this is just beginning. It gets worse?" she asked worriedly.

Kristin smiled softly. "Did you want something for the pain?"

Katie thought for a moment and was about to answer, but was interrupted by another contraction.

"I think we're going to have to see how much you're dilated," Kristin told her. "That was awfully fast."

Katie nodded. "I thought first born children were supposed to be slow." Ben helped her lie back as Kristin began her examination.

"Usually, they are," Kristin replied. "But sometimes, they're faster than we think. I was only in labor for four hours with Cynthia. And, you are at six centimeters already; this isn't going to take long." She helped Katie back into a more comfortable position, took off her gloves, and washed her hands. "I'll be back shortly."

"W-where are you going?" Ben asked nervously. "What do I do?"

Kristin chuckled. "I'm just going to round up a few extra nurses. I won't be long. And, just comfort your wife. I'll only be a few minutes." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze as she passed him. Then, she left.

"You really need to get a grip," Katie noted, but she was smiling. "I'm supposed to be the nervous one, remember?"

Ben let out a breath. "I-I'm just not sure I can do this…what if I'm not a good father?"

"Well, it's a little…ah!" She squeezed Ben's hand as another contraction hit. It subsided a few moments later, and she continued once again. "It's a little late for that. You have to do this. I have doubts too, but we'll get through it…together."

Ben sighed. "That sounds like the same advice the doc gave me a while back," Ben told her. "Do all parents go through this?"

"Yes, they do," Kristin reassured him, entering the room once again with a couple of nurses. "You'll be fine." She gave him another squeeze on his shoulder and turned to Katie. "How are you doing?"

"Alright," Katie said. "About that pain medication-"

"I'm afraid it's too late for an epidural," Kristin told her, "but I can give you something to take the edge off."

"That'll work," Katie said. "I wasn't interested in an epidural anyway."

Two hours later, Katie was in full-labor. The baby's head was nearly out. "Okay, Katie, sweetheart, we're going to need you to give one big push. Do you think you can do that?"

Katie was exhausted. Sweat soaked her hair and the hospital gown she was wearing. Her hair stuck to her forehead. She shook her head. "I don't think I can."

Kristin gave Ben a look and gave a nod with her head.

Ben took Katie's hand in his and gave it a kiss. "Yes, you can. Just one more push; I'm right here with you."

Katie took one deep breath and pushed with all her might. Finally, a baby's cry filled the room, and Katie fell back exhausted. Ben kissed her forehead, praising her. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart. Look, she's here; she's finally here."

The umbilical cord, and the baby was quickly whisked away to be cleaned up. A moment later, Kristin placed the baby in her mother's arms. "Here she is."

A nurse next to Kristin held some paperwork in her hand. "Do we have a name?" she asked.

"Charlotte Kristin Krieg," Katie said with a smile. She turned to Kristin. "What do you think?"

Kristin blushed and became choked up. "I never…you didn't have to…oh, I love it." She gave Katie a gentle hug and did the same with Ben. She quickly composed herself, however. "Well, if you two don't mind, I have a few things to take care of. And, then, Aunty Kristin needs to get some rest." She turned to Katie. "And, so should you. Linda and Susan can answer any questions you have. I'll see you later?"

"Of course," Ben replied, happily looking down at his daughter. "Thank you."

Katie chimed in. "We couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for everything."

Kristin shook her head. "I really didn't do anything. Enjoy her. Bye."

As Kristin exited, Katie turned to Ben. "Well, Daddy, what do you think of her?"

"I think she's absolutely perfect. And, you were amazing."

Katie smiled. "We both were."

Ben gently took his daughter from her mother's arms. "Welcome to the world, Charlie."

Two month later

Katie placed her sleeping daughter into her crib. She turned to Ben. "I'm not sure I can leave her," she admitted. "I can't believe it's been two months already. She's grown so much."

"I told you that you should have just retired early," Ben said. "Now, you're having regrets?"

Katie nodded. "Part of me is, but part of me knows I'm needed out there. Bourne's subfighters just overtook another territory last week. I want a chance to try and stop that, to make a difference, to create a better world for our daughter."

"I know she'll be proud of you," Ben assured her. "And you'll be back in a few months."

Katie nodded. "I know, but, by then, she might not even know me. That's what scares me."

"We'll call you every night. Charlie won't forget her mommy; I promise. And, I can handle things."

Katie thought about how much Ben had impressed her since becoming a father. He had really stepped up to the plate, and he was already an expert at feeding, changing diapers, and burping. She knew he could handle it, and, if he needed, Kristin was there as well. It just hard to know that she wasn't going to be the one tending to her daughter's needs. For a brief moment, she wondered if she was making the right choice. She wondered if it was too late to change her mind.

But, there was a knock at the door. Ben answered it, and let Kristin and Andrew inside. "Uh, I'm just here to let you know your launch will be here in about twenty minutes, Ma'am."

Katie nodded. "Thank you. We'll be there shortly."

Andrew left, and Kristin gave Katie a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," Katie said, tears coming to her eyes. "I feel like we haven't had much time together lately."

Kristin waved a casual hand. "Well, you've had more important things to tend to. There'll be time enough for that after the tour is over." She carefully approached the crib, so as not to wake the baby. "Are you alright? You look like you're having a hard time leaving her."

Katie's voice became thick. "I just didn't think it was going to be this hard. I almost wish I could take her with me."

Kristin gave her a sympathetic look. "She'll be fine. All mothers go through this. You should have seen me when I had Cynthia. I was a basket case the day that I returned back to work. You're holding up better than I did."

Katie shrugged. "I'm sure I'll fall apart on the launch."

Ben put an encouraging arm around his wife. "I told her she could make a call to Secretary McGath."

Katie sighed and shook her head. "But it wouldn't be right. The UEO needs all the help it can get."

"We'll take good care of her," Kristin assured her. "I'll stay with her until Ben gets back."

"I know you will," Katie said. She bent down to give her baby a kiss. Then, she turned back to Ben. "We'd better get to launch bay before I change my mind."

Ben and Katie headed to the launch bay, and they said their last goodbyes. Then, Katie boarded her launch, sobbed for a while like she promised, but then focused on the task at hand, and that was stopping Bourne from taking over anymore of the world.

Because, indeed, Bourne was planning his next attack, and he wasn't going to hold back this time. He had made a vow that the world would be his, and nothing was going to stop him.


	13. We Shall Be Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gg9Me90bvtA

Two months later

Between Kristin and Ben, they took care of little Charlotte. When Ben was working, Kristin would watch her and vice versa. It had been working so far. And, Ben called Katie every night as he promised. Charlie knew her mother and did not forget her, even though she was young. As soon as she saw her mother's face appear on the screen, she would coo and giggle.

Since Ben was working, Kristin was watching Charlie. She'd just laid the baby down for a nap, so she thought she'd turn on the news. With Katie in the midst of the conflict, Kristin and Ben both made a point to keep themselves informed, especially since Bourne managed to expand his territory nearly every day now. The world map was updated every hour because of this. It was frightening, but a sad reality.

But, when it came to Bourne's Lysander class subfighters, that also meant the potential for natural disasters. And, there were news reports of earthquakes and volcano eruptions nearly every day. Luckily, there hadn't been anything too devastating, like a tsunami. But, it was certainly anticipated. And, since the conflict was always on everyone's minds, little else was ever reported.

So, Kristin watched for a few moments, awaiting the announcement of the world's status. "Alexander Bourne has increased his territory once again, no over-taking parts of Asia and India as well," the announcer's voice said. "And in other news, Bourne's Lysander class subfighters have caused a tsunami coming off the coast of Alaska. Waves as high as thirty feet have been reported. Thousands have been killed while others have been reported missing." 

Images of the devastation were shown at that moment. Bourne now own about half of the Pacific Ocean. "And with Bourne taking more land, more refugees are left without homes, trying to escape Bourne's wrath."

Disturbing images of refugees trying to flee Bourne were shown. Macronesian soldiers were chasing them. Kristin turned her head from the screen as shots rang out. She didn't know if their deaths were actually shown on the screen, but one could infer.

As if she knew what was happening, Charlie began to cry. Kristin walked over to her crib and picked her up and started comforting her. "There, there. Aunty Kristin is here. She won't let anything happen to you." She kissed the baby's cheek and rocked her. 

At that moment, Ben walked into the room. "There's my girl!" he cried. "Oh, what's the matter, sweetheart?" he asked as Kristin helped the baby into his arms.

"I'm not sure," Kristin informed him. She motioned towards the television. "I think the daily news frightened her. Did you happen to see?"

Ben shook his head. "But I heard. Don't worry, though. I've already spoken to Katie; just briefly, but she's fine."

"I just want to know when it became okay to show those poor refugees being gunned down on national television," Kristin said in disgust. "It's appalling." She shivered.

"What?" Ben said in shock. "You mean they actually show that?"

Kristin sighed. "Well, I didn't watch, but feel free to rewind it." She motioned towards the television.

"Maybe later. She didn't give you any trouble though?"

Kristin smiled and shook her head. "No, not at all. She's such a good baby; we had lots of fun. I think she just missed her daddy." She noticed how little Charlie was all smiles now in her father's arms. "Well, I think you've got everything under control here. I guess I should go. I want to get a nap in before I have to be in medbay. See you later?"

Ben nodded. "You bet. Thanks, Doc. Bye."

"Bye," Kristin called as she headed out the door.

Ben turned off the television for the time being. He was interested in watching it, but he needed to get his daughter situated for the evening. He read to her, played with her, and did all the little things that his four-month old daughter loved about her daddy. Then, he fed her, bathed her, and got her dressed in her pajamas. Then, it was time for their nightly call to Katie.

"Hello, my sweet girl," Katie said when she saw that it was Ben.

Although Charlie was tired, she gave her mother a grin, showing two bottom teeth. She giggled softly.

Ben took her hand and waved. "Say hi, Mommy."

"And, hello, Daddy," Katie greeted her husband. "How are you?"

"I'm fine…worried about you," he admitted. "You're alright?"

She nodded.

Ben laid Charlie down in her crib, and he and Katie sang her a lullaby, a nightly ritual. Then, after Charlie was settled, Ben turned back to Katie. "So the truth. You're really alright?"

Katie sighed. "Physically, I'm fine. Emotionally, well, it's getting harder. Did you see the news? Do you know they showed a group of refugees being gunned down by Macronesian soldiers?"

"I didn't see it, but Dr. Westphalen told me about it. When did that become alright to show?" Ben asked.

"It's not," Katie explained. "Somehow, Bourne was able to get his own footage shown on our news networks. He's been buying them off. He's proud of what he does. It's disgusting."

"We all knew what Bourne was capable of. It's not a surprise," Ben noted.

Katie replied, "I know, but…" her voice trailed off.

Ben could tell Katie wanted to tell him something, but she hesitated. "What is it?"

"I…With everything that's happening, I've made a decision."

"Okay…"

Katie took a deep breath. "I'm not retiring after this tour. I love you, and I love our daughter, and I want to be with you both. But, I feel like if I leave, I'll be turning my back on my country at a time when I'm needed the most. I just…can't." She averted her husband's gaze for a moment, waiting for him to yell at her.

But, Ben didn't plan on doing so. Yes, he wanted his wife to be with him and their daughter, but he understood. "I'd never expect you to stop doing what you think you have to do. You'll be coming to visit soon though?"

Katie gave him a smile, feeling somewhat relieved. She nodded in affirmation. "Of course. I'm visiting next month." Then, she asked, "Do you think Charlie's going to hate me though? I'm afraid she'll think I'm abandoning her."

Ben shook his head. "She won't hate you. She's going to be proud of what you're doing, and so am I. She might even follow in your footsteps."

"Well, I actually hope she doesn't have to. That's the reason I'm doing it," Katie explained. "I hope that this all ends very soon. I don't want her to grow up in the midst of impending war."

"Then, this is the most honorable thing you could do, and I hope you're right." He glanced toward the crib where their sleeping daughter lay. He said a silent prayer that the world would be a better place soon so that she wouldn't have to know the loss and devastation the world knew now.

After Katie and Ben said their goodbyes and I love yous, Ben sat down in front of the television. He turned on the news. No, he didn't particularly want to see the news footage everyone had been talking about, but there was a part of him that had to. And, when he did see it, he found himself shocked. The most horrible thing was that there were three little children, the youngest, a little girl just a little older than Charlie. After watching the news for a little longer, he went and stood by his daughter's crib, watching her sleep for a long time.

And it was in that time that he'd made a decision. It was the most difficult decision he'd ever made, but if his wife was out there making sacrifices in order to make the world a better place for their child, so could he. He retired to his bed, spending what he knew was to be his last night in Nexus colony.

The next morning Ben woke early. Charlie wasn't awake yet, and that was fine. He had to pack. Kristin would be arriving shortly anyway since she normally arrived just as he'd be leaving for work. That's when he'd tell her the news. He wasn't sure how she was going to take it. He hadn't even told Katie yet either. But, he knew he had to do it. There was no other way around it.

A short time later, Kristin arrived, right on schedule. "Good morning, Mr. Krieg," she said as she entered the room. But, upon looking at him, she noticed he wasn't wearing the clothing he would normally wear for work. "Oh, are you not working today?" She wondered if she may have mixed the schedule up.

"Uh, well, yes and no," Ben began. "Charlie's still sleeping, so I think you should sit down."

Kristin did, but the seriousness in Ben's voice worried her. "Something's happened to Katie, hasn't it?" Her voice shook with emotion.

Ben placed his hands on her shoulders. "No, no, not at all," he soothed. "Katie's fine, but there is something I need to tell you."

Kristin noticed Ben's bags sitting by the door at that moment. She looked at him in dismay. "What's going on?"

"Look, before you jump to conclusions, here me out. Katie just told me last night that she's not going to be retiring after this tour after all," he began. "Apparently, that footage of the refugees is from Bourne himself. He's been selling it to our television networks. He's mocking us, and he's making a mockery of what he's doing. It isn't right."

"Cynthia told me that after I spoke with you," Kristin said. "She's been trying to help as many of them as she can, but there are so many now."

"I know. Well, all of this got me thinking. If my wife can make the sacrifices she's making to try to create a better world for our daughter, why can't I? I mean, really, what am I doing for the world? Nothing. I'm a supply officer. I make my rounds in colony, making sure everyone has the supplies they need, but it's not really doing anything for the rest of the world," Ben informed her.

"It's a very important job," Kristin countered. "You're a very integral part of the colony."

Ben sighed. "Yes, for the colony, but we're separated from the rest of the world. It's easy to turn off the television and forget about what's really going on. Well, I'm not going to do that anymore. I want to do something more; I want to prevent what's happening on the news from happening to my child and others just like her."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I gave Cynthia's refugee rescue a call. I'm going to be working for them. I'm leaving, and I need to know that you'll take care of Charlie while I'm away." Ben gave her a desperate look, hoping she would say yes.

Kristin sat there, quite speechless for several minutes. She couldn't believe it. Of course, she loved Charlie like her own, but to take care of her full-time…almost permanently until either of her parents returned. It was a big decision to make at the spur of the moment.

"Doc?"

"I…I…how could you just leave?" Kristin asked. "You really think that leaving your child is going to make a better world for her?"

"I'm not asking you to understand it. I'm just asking you if you'll take care of my baby."

Kristin sighed. She couldn't say no. She nodded. "Of course I will. How long do you plan to be away?"

"As long as it takes," Ben replied. "I'll come back for visits, just like Katie. You won't be completely on your own with her."

"Katie…does Katie know? She approves of this?"

Ben gave her a sheepish look. "Not exactly."

Kristin gave him a look. "Well, when are you planning to tell her? You don't expect me to deliver the news?"

Ben picked up his bags. "My launch is going to be here in just a few minutes. I'll call Katie as soon as I get settled." He walked back to Charlotte's crib and kissed his sleeping daughter's cheek. "Daddy loves you," he whispered. "Be good for Aunty Kristin."

"And what do I tell her if she calls before then?" Kristin demanded.

But, her only answer was the closing door. And, at that moment, Charlie started wailing. Kristin picked up the crying child, and tried to console her. What was she going to do now?


	14. The Dream Revisited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is yet another chapter inspiration I cannot link from Angels in the Snow! If you'd like the lyrics, let me know. Thanks.

Hours later, Kristin had finally gotten Charlotte settled so she could lie down to get some sleep herself. She was used to this. Since little Charlotte had come along, she'd been working the night shift to help Ben out. It did cut in to Kristin's sleep schedule, but being a doctor, she was used to working on only a few hours' sleep anyway. She would always nap when Charlotte was sleeping, but as she lay down, she found it difficult to sleep. She was only one person. How was she going to work and take care of Charlotte at the same time?

And as if on cue, the vidphone rang. Kristin grumbled slightly and quickly got up, silently praying the soft chime wouldn't wake the baby. It didn't, thank goodness.

"Hello?"

"Doc?" Katie said. "Are you okay?"

Kristin nodded. "I'm fine. A little overwhelmed at the moment, but I'll manage. I assume you've heard the news?"

Katie nodded. "And, I'm sorry. Believe me, I've already given Ben a piece of my mind. I can't believe he'd just leave like that."

"He seems to think he needs to be a vigilante of sorts. Don't get me wrong, I feel for those poor people; I really do. But, I'm not sure I would leave my baby either," Kristin said thoughtfully.

Katie sighed. "I guess I'm no better then. I left Charlie too." Kristin could hear her voice quiver slightly.

"Katie, Darling, it's going to be fine. Charlie's fine; I'm fine. I have no problems taking care of her for however long you and Ben need," Kristin assured her. She didn't want Katie being upset, and she silently chastised herself for complaining. She had no reason to complain, really. She wasn't the one in the middle of all the turmoil. She wasn't the one fighting for what little freedoms the country had left. She wasn't the one trying to right wrongs. She wasn't the one with the one who had all the troubles that Katie had on her shoulders.

Katie quickly composed herself. "Are-are you sure? I don't want to burden you…"

Kristin shook her head. "Frankly, I can't remember what my life was like before she came about. And, if she wasn't here, my days would be boring. I love her, and I want to do this. Please don't apologize."

"You're absolutely sure? My husband may not have given you a choice, but I intend to. I can make other arrangements if-"

"No, please," Kristin insisted. "I promise we'll manage. Charlie's already knows me, and I couldn't bear the thought of her with a stranger."

"Neither can I," Katie said. "In fact, if I or Ben can't be with her, I couldn't think of anyone better. I know I'm happy you're there with her, and I think Ben is too. Is she sleeping?"

Kristin nodded. "It's naptime. But, I know Ben called you every night so you could see her. I can do the same thing."

Katie felt tears sting her eyes again. "I'd love that. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

Kristin waved a casual hand. "That's what friends are for. Don't worry about it."

Kristin heard some sort of commotion from Katie's end and then a message coming from the Clinton's PA system, "Captain Krieg to the bridge."

"I guess that means I need to go. I'll speak to you later," Katie said. "Thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome, Honey. Take care of yourself," Kristin replied before cutting the link. She turned back to Charlie's crib and checked on the baby. She was sleeping like an angel. Kristin sighed. She had meant every word she'd said-she did love being with Charlie, loved taking care of her. But, she knew one thing; she couldn't do this on her own. She quickly formulated a plan. She wouldn't be able to implement it until Charlie was awake, but she was confident it would work. In the meantime, she lay down and tried to get what little sleep she could.

Kristin woke an hour or so later to Charlie's crying. "Just a minute, Baby," she called as she sat up to shake herself back to reality. She rubbed the sleep from her tired eyes and went to tend to the baby. She changed her and fed her, resulting in a happy and very awake child. All Charlie wanted to do was play.

"Well, how about we take a little walk first?" Kristin asked.

Charlie cooed happily in response, so Kristin headed into the corridors, Charlie on her hip. In her nearly ten years of service in Nexus Colony, Kristin never really took the time to get to know too many of the other residents there. She silently chided herself for that, but there'd been a reason for her aloofness. It was fear. She'd been so close with the crew members on seaQuest, and look what happened. Now, they were presumed dead. And, after nearly ten years, they had to have been, right? She didn't like to think about that much; she very much wanted to believe that wasn't the case, but it didn't seem like there was anything else to believe anymore. It was getting harder to have the hope she once had. She'd hoped for a miracle for so long, but having seaQuest re-appear out of thin air would be more like a fairy tale. It just didn't seem very likely anymore.

But, she did know a few others, although not very well, and those were her lab technicians and nurses. Her most-trusted nurse was Susan; she was a young woman in her early twenties, but she was a good, hard worker. And, she'd been there when Charlie was born. All Kristin needed was someone to watch Charlie during the night. She walked towards medbay and went to Susan's station.

"Oh, hello, Doctor. You've brought us a visitor, I see," Linda, another nurse said. She made some funny faces for the baby to laugh at. Charlie gurgled and cooed.

Kristin smiled. "Well, I was wondering, is Susan available? I need to ask her something."

"She's just with a patient now, but she should be back here in a minute. Shall I go fetch her for you?" Linda asked.

"No, that's fine; we'll wait," Kristin told her.

But, as promised, Susan came into the nurse's station a short time later. "Oh," she said with a smile. "Hello, Doctor. And hello, Charlie," she added. "How are you two today?"

Kristin hesitated slightly. "We're fine, but I have a huge favor to ask you."

"What's that?"

Kristin sighed. She didn't know if anyone else knew the fact that Ben was no longer with them, but they had to find out sooner or later. "Ben's left the colony, and he's left Charlie with me. I'm happy to do it, but I have a problem. I can't work and watch her at night. I was wondering if you'd be able to help out with that. It would only be on the nights I have to work, of course. And, she only wakes up once or twice during the night. And, it-"

"Doc, it's okay," Susan gently interrupted her. "I can see you're kind of desperate."

Kristin nodded. "It's just that I know Ben's asked you to help with Charlie once or twice already when I've had an occasional emergency. She's familiar with you."

Susan nodded. "Yep, Charlie and I go way back. She took the baby from Kristin and bounced her on her knee. "Of course I'll help you with her. It's no trouble at all."

"R-really?" Kristin asked. "If you want me to pay you-"

Susan gave her a look. "That's definitely not necessary. It's okay."

Kristin put her arms around the younger woman, but gently so she didn't squish little Charlotte. "Oh, thank you, thank you. Uh, you'll come to my room later though. I'm having Charlie's things moved into there. And, I'll have a cot brought in for you to sleep on."

Susan nodded and smiled. "Sounds wonderful, Doc. Don't worry about a thing."

Four months later, 2032

With the trade embargo now in effect against Macronesia, the world situation had gotten significantly worse. Although the UEO refused to call it war, but rather a conflict, war was it was. Bourne was claiming new territories daily. His subduction not only created new refugees but also created new natural disasters. This meant neither Ben nor Katie were able to visit as much as they wanted and not for any extended period of time. Katie was able to visit twice, but both visits were only two days at a time. And, Ben only visited once, staying for only one weekend himself. And, of course, neither of them visited together.

Therefore, Kristin had very little free time for herself. She took care of Charlie during the day, worked during the night, and only slept in short shifts. Thank goodness for Susan; she was a tremendous help, and she even took Charlie a few times during the day so Kristin could sleep more than a few hours. Kristin was grateful for this and did accept the help a few times. But, she didn't feel right about doing it all the time. She felt like she was pawning her responsibility off on someone else. And, she had grown so attached to Charlie; she really didn't like being away from her.

As far as Katie and Ben themselves, they spoke as often as they could, but they had not physically seen one another since Charlie was just two months old. They were both out doing what they felt needed to be done, but they weren't much of a family anymore…and they both knew it.

Kristin knew it too. She didn't know exactly what was going on in their marriage, but she did know they both loved Charlie. Even though they weren't with her, she knew they were doing what they were doing for her and for the rest of the world. Therefore, Kristin did her best to create structure and normalcy for the Charlie. She had put Charlie on a schedule, and Charlie knew what to expect from Kristin during the day. She knew when her mealtimes were, when playtime was, and even when her naptimes were. All in all, Charlie was a happy little girl, and she seemed pleased with her caregiver.

There was one thing that did worry Kristin though. Charlie was starting to talk. She said 'dada' and 'mama'. And, since Charlie really didn't know Katie as her 'mama', she had started calling Kristin 'mama'. Kristin tried in vain to teach Charlie how to say 'aunty', but to no avail. And today was no different.

"Mama," Charlie said. "Mama-mama-mama-mama…" Charlie repeated the word over and over again.

"No, sweetheart. I'm Aunty. Aunty Kristin. Can you say aunty?" Kristin asked as she was getting a meal ready for her.

"Aaaaahhh," Charlie cooed.

"Yes, that's it," Kristin encouraged.

"Aaaahhh…Mama!" Charlie giggled. It was a game for her.

"You think you're so smart," Kristin said, sitting down in front of her to feed her. But, at that moment, she heard something, something like shooting. Her heart sank. She quickly picked Charlie up from the high chair and went to investigate.

She heard more firing as she entered the corridor. "What's going on?" she asked one of the guards passing through the hall.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Our officers are checking it out. We ask that all other residents stay put."

Kristin hugged Charlie tightly, and did what she was told. She didn't want the baby being alarmed. "Come on, Sweetie. Let's go have lunch," she said gently. She tried not to let her fear show as more shots echoed through the colony. No, they weren't inside the colony, but they were in the ocean. That could mean anything.

She put the baby back into her high chair and started feeding her when she realized she had forgotten to get Charlie a drink. "Oh, one minute, Honey. Let me get your cup of water." Kristin went to turn on the tap when she realized there was a problem. No water came out.

Charlie must have sensed her dismay. "Mama?"

Kristin tried to smile. "How about some apple juice instead?" She walked to the refrigerator and went to fill up Charlie's cup. She put the cup on the tray of the high chair when she heard a voice behind her.

"This colony now belongs to Macronesia." It was a Macronesian soldier; they had apparently invaded Nexus. He'd left the door open, and Kristin could see many more soldiers swarming the area.

Kristin instinctively stood in front of Charlie. "P-please don't hurt us."

The soldier merely smiled. "I only follow orders from Macronesia. But, if you won't give me a reason to do so, I won't." He stood there for a long time, and Kristin didn't know what he was going to do.

A moment later, she heard an eerily familiar voice, one that sent chills down her spine.

"President Bourne," the soldier called into the hallway. "I believe I found the woman you were referring to."

Bourne stepped into the doorway. "Well, well, we met again, Doctor."

Charlie started fussing, and Kristin picked her up to comfort her. Kristin gave Bourne a look, but she didn't speak.

"Still intimidated, are you? Well, it had been years since I'd seen you, and I thought I'd make my presence known. You see, Nexus is the key to taking over the rest of the Pacific Ocean. It stands directly between me and the rest of UEO territory," Bourne explained. "It's nothing personal really."

"Y-you're not going to hurt us?" Kristin asked timidly. She was more afraid for Charlotte now.

"We've just taken over your water supply. I won't hurt anyone…unless there's a reason to." His voice took a dark tone as he eyed Kristin, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Why are you doing this?"

Bourne laughed. "You still support the UEO? Well, it's that little trade embargo they've put on us. The UEO needs to know who's more powerful."

"There are other ways to get your message across." Kristin was surprised in herself. She couldn't believe she was negotiating with Alexander Bourne.

Bourne scoffed. "You mean all that peace and love stuff that the seaQuest used to spread around?" He shook his head. "Those days are long dead." He noticed Kristin's pained expression. "You still believe seaQuest can save the day?"

"That boat certainly didn't disappear into thin air," she replied. "It has to be out there…somewhere."

"Even if it is," Bourne countered, "there's no way anyone can stop me. You and your UEO don't have a prayer."

Kristin didn't answer, but she refused to believe what Bourne was saying. She knew there had to be a way to stop him, seaQuest or no seaQuest.

Suddenly, however, at that moment, there was more shooting that could be heard from the surrounding waters. "What was that?" Bourne asked.

The soldier shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, Sir."

Then, another soldier came in followed by General Stassi, Bourne's right hand. "We've been fired upon, Sir," General Stassi informed.

Bourne sighed audibly. He turned back to Kristin. "It seems I have a matter to take care of, but I trust we'll see each other again very soon, Doctor."

With that, Bourne and his cohorts left the room, closing the door behind them. Kristin hugged Charlie tightly, hoping for some sort of miracle.


	15. When We Stand Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76RbWuFll0Y

Bourne and Stassi had left as quickly as they came, leaving Nexus Colony with some relief. But, his soldiers still remained. No one had been hurt, as was promised, but there was fear and unrest throughout the colony. Unfortunately, their water supply was still held hostage, and the threat of Bourne returning to take over for good loomed over them. In watching the news, Kristin had heard that Bourne had gone back to confront the UEO council, being quite angry that his fleet was fired upon.

Still, she did her best to carry on normally. She had faith the UEO would get them out of this somehow, but her faith was faltering. On her nightly phone call to Katie, however, that faith was renewed.

"Did you hear?" Katie asked, not even bothering to say hello.

"Hear what?" Kristin asked, rather confused. She wiped some slobber off Charlie's chin with a cloth.

Charlie cooed and said, "Mama." She wasn't looking at the screen though.

Kristin pointed to the screen. "Yes, that's mama."

Katie smiled. "Hi, baby." But, she didn't seem to notice or be upset that her child had called Kristin mama. She was more concerned about the news. She turned back to Kristin. "They found it."

"Found what?" Kristin asked, bouncing Charlie on her knee.

"Doc, I'm pleased that you're so attentive to Charlie, but can you put her down for one minute and listen?" Katie said in an exasperated tone.

Kristin put Charlie down in her baby play station. "Okay, what did you have to tell me?"

Katie took a deep breath. "They found the seaQuest, Doc."

"W-what? Is everyone…Nathan? Are they…alive?" Kristin was in shock.

"There are rumors flying around everywhere," Katie admitted, "but apparently, it was found in a cornfield in Iowa. The crew members have been appearing all over the globe. Commander Ford, Lucas, even Tim O'Neill are all alive and well. I also heard that some haven't been found yet. There's been no word on Captain Bridger."

Kristin sat down for fear she was going to fall over if she didn't. "So, now what?"

"McGath's given Hudson permission to take over. That's why Hudson had been looking for the seaQuest for so long. It's his boat, at least until Captain Bridger shows up. If you turn on the news, you'll see."

Kristin nodded, still in shock. "So, Hudson will get us out of this mess?"

"That's what's being said. I can't really go in to all the details, but I…I wanted to tell you what was going on. You were right all along. I only wish Ben were around to see it."

"What do you mean?" Kristin asked, finally coming back to reality for a moment.

Katie sighed. "I know he hasn't talked to Charlie in a while, and there's a reason for that. Have you spoken with Cynthia lately?"

Kristin shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. She's been in areas that had little or no phone service. She wrote me a letter, but it was written over a month ago. I only just received it."

"Well, Ben left her group…three weeks ago. He said that he felt they weren't doing enough. He went off on his own. I haven't heard from him since," Katie said, the sadness in her voice evident.

"I'm sure that, wherever he is, he'll hear about seaQuest's return. Perhaps his faith in man will be restored. Maybe he'll come home." Kristin was trying to reassure Katie, but it wasn't working.

"Nice try, Doc, but I've accepted it. I just hope he's safe."

Kristin glanced toward Charlie, who was playing with a rattle. She thought the same thing, but didn't say it out loud.

"If I hear anything more, I'll let you know," Katie continued. "I'm sure the captain will turn up. They all are."

Kristin finally realized what Katie had said, that the boat had been found in a cornfield, that crew members were reappearing. "What exactly happened to them?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, and even if I did, I probably wouldn't be at liberty to say. Word is, seaQuest is on its way to help free Nexus."

Kristin nodded, feeling about a thousand different emotions at once. Her thoughts drifted to Nathan and Lucas, and Katie's voice became foggy.

Katie continued talking. "I'll let you know if I hear anything more. Until then, take care of yourself. Bye, Charlie. Mommy loves you."

"Mama, mama, mama," Charlie repeated as she played.

"Bye, Katie," Kristin said as Katie cut the link. Kristin picked Charlie up and walked over to the little shelf with the flags, photos, and medal on it. Charlie cooed when she saw the shiny medal, reaching for it.

"No, no, sweetie," Kristin said gently. "That's very special. It's not a toy." She picked up Nathan's photo. "Do you know who this is? This is your Uncle Nathan. We thought…" Her voice became strained as tears threatened to fall. "We'd thought he was gone, but your mama just told me that he might not be."

"Mama," Charlie repeated.

Kristin chuckled softly, her eyes still glistening with unshed tears. "Yes, well, perhaps Uncle Nathan will meet you soon. But, for now, it's time for Miss Charlie's bedtime." Kristin set the photo down and headed to the rocking chair. "What story should we hear tonight?"

Charlie said something that sounded like Chinese, making Kristin laugh once again.

"I think you're saying Snow White." Kristin grabbed a book of fairy tales off the shelf and read Snow White to Charlotte as she rocked her. Then, she laid the sleepy baby in her crib. She didn't have to work that evening, so she went back to her shelf and opened the envelope containing Nathan's E-mail message from so many years ago.

She sat down in the rocking chair and read it to herself several times over. She hoped she would see Nathan very soon so she could give him her answer, and she hoped he still cared about her as much as she cared for him.

The next day, Charlie woke up as usual, and Kristin started her day. But, she instantly sensed something wasn't right. She could hear noises from the corridor. She got Charlie settled and went to investigate. She gasped when she saw Bourne and Stassi and quickly closed the door.

She wondered what had happened. She wondered if Katie knew what was happening. She turned on the television, and the news explained it.

"UEO's largest and most-powerful vessel, the seaQuest, has been found after ten years of absence. UEO Secretary General will not release the reason for her absence, but this news appears to be alarming to Macronesian President Alexander Bourne. As we speak, Bourne is attempting a takeover of UEO's Nexus Colony. Nexus Colony is located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It also happens to be preventing Bourne from taking any more territory from the UEO. In a statement made earlier, Bourne claims that if he takes Nexus, he will take the rest of the Pacific Ocean."

The announcer continued to talk about Bourne's plot to take over Nexus, but Kristin had turned it off. The voices in the hall had gotten closer, and she was worried they might pay her an unexpected visit. She held her breath as the voices stopped directly in front of her door, but then, she heard them getting further away. They had moved. She breathed a sigh of relief.

But, she heard more noises, disturbing ones. Weapons were fired, she thought. Her heart sank. She picked up Charlie and held her close.

"Mama, mama, mama," Charlie babbled happily.

Kristin kissed her cheek. "Oh, honey, I'm not even going to try to correct you right now," she whispered, "but, if you love me, please keep it down."

At that moment, however, two Macronesian soldiers burst into the room, along with General Stassi.

"P-please don't hurt us," Kristin said bravely.

Stassi ignored her and gave the soldiers a signal. One of them grabbed Kristin's free arm. "You do as we say, and we won't." He led her out of the room through the colony.

Kristin held onto Charlie tightly, unsure of what was going to happen next. As they walked through the corridors, Kristin saw colony guards lying motionless. She stifled a shudder, but she didn't know if they were dead or merely stunned. She hoped the latter was the case. She was thankful that Charlie seemed unfazed by all of this. She gurgled and cooed and jabbered in her baby language.

Finally, the soldiers had led her to the other end of the colony. One of them unlocked a door and the other pushed her inside. Kristin was somewhat relieved to see most of the other colonists in there. General Stassi left, but the soldiers remained.

Kristin looked around the room, and immediately noticed Susan in the corner. She carefully shuffled through the crowd over to her.

"Doc, are you alright?" Susan whispered.

Kristin nodded. "Are you?"

"Yeah, but-"

Kristin felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see the face of a Macronesian soldier.

"Quiet. This is your one warning," the soldier said.

Kristin was about to protest, but she thought twice, seeing Charlie's questioning face. She merely nodded to the soldier and gave Susan a look. The two women sat down on the floor and tried to keep Charlie entertained.

Hours later, Charlie had become fussy. She was tired, she was hungry, and she was in desperate need of a diaper change. She started wailing, and Kristin tried her best to calm her. She looked up to see a Macronesian soldier looming above her.

"P-please," Kristin began. "It's not her fault. She's just a baby."

The soldier didn't answer her. He simply crouched down next to her and placed a box on the floor. She looked at him in shock, and he just smiled softly and nodded.

Kristin looked at Susan. "Open it," Susan mouthed.

Kristin handed Charlie over to Susan and did so. In the box were a few diapers, baby wipes, and some animal crackers and juice boxes, all for Charlie. Kristin wasn't sure what was going on. She'd heard that Macronesian soldiers were cold and heartless, but apparently, that had been a stereotype. She quickly got Charlie situated. When Charlie was happily munching away on her animal crackers, Kristin turned to look for the kind soldier, but she couldn't find him.

Instead, an announcement was being made. General Stassi was telling his soldiers that orders had changed. They were to vacate Nexus Colony. She never did get a chance to thank the soldier. There was too much fo a commotion. Kristin turned to see the other colonists cheering. She could see UEO soldiers and one that looked exactly like Commander Ford. Kristin tried to get to him, but she couldn't. She could only pick Charlie up and go back to her room. SeaQuest had saved the day. She only wondered when she'd get a chance to thank the crew and when she might see Nathan again.


	16. I Will Always Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDqqm_gTPjc&feature=related
> 
> Also, everything may not be as it seems. Thank you.

One month later

Things went back to normal in Nexus Colony for Kristin. She still continued to work and tend to Charlotte. She watched the news and saw that Captain Oliver Hudson was now captaining the seaQuest. Nathan had retired, according to the television, although the reason for it was not released. Kristin was relieved to know that Nathan was alive and safe. She wondered if he thought about it, if he had tried to contact her. She wanted to speak with him, but she had no idea where he was exactly. She guessed his island, but she had no idea if he would have the same phone number. His E-mail address would certainly have changed as well. She wished she could take a leave of absence to investigate his whereabouts, but how could she with Charlie?

In her chats with Katie, Kristin had also found out that Lucas had enlisted in the navy. Years ago, Kristin would have flown off the handle and lectured the young man about how he was wasting his life. But, now, after having lived through the turmoil, she understood. Certainly, if the world situation was different, not in the midst of a global conflict, then she would feel he was wasting his life. But now, she understood it and accepted it. She had been trying to contact Lucas as well, but to no avail. But, when she actually did have some free time to do so, it was late at night, between patients and experiments-really not an ideal time to try to call or write.

After a nightly shift, she headed to her room, feeling rather exhausted. She met Susan at the door. "Morning, Doc. I can't stay and chat. I've got to get to work."

Kristin nodded. She was late because the flu was going around the colony. Kristin had been seeing patient after patient. Luckily, Charlie, Susan, and she were all still well. But, Kristin was tired. She wished she could crawl into bed, but instead, she had to tend to a very rambunctious nine-month old. She found it hard to find the energy.

"Mama!" Charlie was sitting in her baby play station, bouncing happily and holding her arms up to her.

Kristin went over and picked her up. "Hello, Baby. I don't suppose you're feeling very sleepy."

Charlie giggled and shook her head.

"I didn't think so," Kristin noted. "How about some breakfast?"

"Eat, eat," Charlie said.

"Yes, you'll eat, eat." Kristin set her in her high chair and got some breakfast for her. Then, she turned on the television. She needed something to try to keep her awake, for fear she'd fall asleep while Charlie was awake.

She sat in front of the high chair and helped Charlie eat while listening to the news. There was the normal rundown about the Macronesian conflict. Then, the announcer said, "And breaking news, we've just been informed that UEO flagship, the HMS Clinton has been destroyed in a conflict with a Macronesian vessel. UEO rescue teams are searching for survivors. We will keep viewers informed on the situation as updates come in."

Kristin just stared at the screen in shock for several moments. She had dropped the spoon holding a mouthful of oatmeal for Charlie.

Growing impatient, Charlie interrupted Kristin's thoughts. "Eat, Mama, eat."

"I-I'm sorry, Honey," Kristin apologize and turned the screen off. "I think that's enough television for now." She picked up the spoon again and fed Charlie her breakfast. Then, she set Charlie back in her baby play station. "How about you play for a bit while I make a phone call?"

Her hands shook as she dialed Katie's number. She knew what the television had said, but she hoped it was wrong. She hoped that, somehow, they'd gotten the information wrong. But, instead of hearing a ringing sound, she heard an automated operator's voice. "The number you have dialed is not in service at this time."

Kristin cut the link. Charlie babbled and played happily, and Kristin felt like crying. She had no idea if Katie was alive or how to get in contact with Ben either. She tried to think of what to do when there was a knock at her door. Kristin answered and saw two men and a younger woman, all in business suits.

"Dr. Kristin Westphalen?" one of the gentlemen asked.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Can I help you?"

"We're from the Department of Family and Human Services of New Cape Quest. Can we come in?" The man showed her some identification.

Kristin stepped aside to let them in.

"My name's Rick Schneider," he continued and pointed to the others, "This is Eileen Bennet, and this is Carl Peterson."

Kristin muttered a few hellos, but she was rather confused. "What exactly can I do for you?"

Rick sighed. "I'm not sure if you've heard about this or not, but have you seen the news?"

She nodded. "The Clinton was destroyed. Is this what this about?"

"Somewhat," Rick replied. "I know Mrs. Krieg had left Charlotte in your care, and I regret to inform you that she passed away. Her body was recovered last night."

Kristin was in a daze. She barely heard what he said next.

"We've tried to contact Mr. Krieg. We understand his last known whereabouts was near Saudi Arabia. Apparently, he was actually reported as a visitor on the seaQuest just recently. But, he didn't stay; he went back to help refugees." He paused. "Are-are you alright?"

Kristin was crying softly, but nodded. "I'm-I'm fine," she said through tears.

The man nodded and placed a box of tissues from a nearby table and set them in front of her. "A man fitting Mr. Krieg's description was caught smuggling refugees out of Macronesian territory. He was shot dead immediately. This happened just two weeks ago. We believe Charlotte is an orphan."

Kristin tried to compose herself, but the news was quite devastating. She continued to cry softly.

"We know this is a lot to take in." It was a softer, feminine voice, that of Eileen, Kristin guessed. "That's why we're here. You may be pleased to know Mr. and Mrs. Krieg had a will in which they appointed guardians for Charlotte in the result of their deaths. That information will be shared with you as soon as we get to New Cape Quest."

"New Cape Quest?" Kristin asked through her tears.

"We're going to have to take Charlotte into our custody until arrangements are made," Eileen continued.

Kristin became hysterical. "You're taking Charlie? No, you can't do that! Please!"

"Sshh, please calm down, ma'am," Carl stepped in. "This has nothing to do with your care of her. This is just legalities. This is what the law requires. I'm sure she'll be back in your care by evening if everything checks out. You're going to have to come with us."

Kristin watched helplessly as Charlie was picked up by Eileen. Immediately, Charlie began fussing. "Mama!" she cried. Kristin was led out by Carl to docking bay. "We have a launch for you. I hope you understand that Charlotte will be on a separate launch from you. Don't worry; she's being well taken care of…" Carl continued to explain things to Kristin, but she really didn't listen. This was like a nightmare.

A short time later, the launches arrived in New Cape Quest. Kristin was led into the Department of Family and Human Services building by Carl. She had hoped to see Charlie, but no such luck.

Once inside, she was shown to a waiting room. "The other potential parent should be here shortly," Carl explained. "It's my understanding that the lawyer handling Mr. and Mrs. Krieg's affairs will be meeting with you two later today. Once all that is over, you two can decide what to do."

"But what-" Kristin started to ask, but Carl headed off down the hall. She couldn't believe this was happening. Were Katie and Ben really gone? And, did Carl say 'other potential parent'? What did that mean? She felt as though the room was spinning. There was a couch and several chairs in the seemingly empty room. She went to sit down. She noticed a young couple sitting in one corner of the room, but, other than that, the room was empty. Magazines lined the tables in the corners of the room, and there was a small table with a coffee pot, disposable cups, and sugar and creamer packets. Kristin walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee. She hadn't eaten, not that she felt like it anyway, but at least it was something. And, she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon either.

She sat back down, sipped her coffee, and tried not to fall apart. But as she felt alone, and the reality of what was going on sunk in, she couldn't help but shed a few silent tears. That was until she heard voices in the hall. She recognized one of them but couldn't quite place it. As they came into the room, she saw another gentleman in a suit similar to what Carl and Rick were wearing speaking to another man. His back was turned, but she finally knew who it was.

"Can you please tell me what this about? You whisk me away from my life, from my grandson…and you won't tell me anything more!" It was apparent he was agitated and was told just as little as Kristin was.

"Sir, please, just calm down. As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Krieg's lawyer gets here, you'll be told more. We aren't at liberty to divulge the details of their will. Please, just have a seat." With that, the man left.

As the other man turned, Kristin watched him.

"Kristin? Is that you?" Nathan went and sat next to her. "Are you…you know about Ben and Katie?"

She nodded. She only hoped they had been reuniting under better circumstances. In all the ways she imagined they would see one another again, this was never one of them. She resisted the urge to throw her arms around him. "I've been taking care of Charlie while Katie was on the Clinton and Ben was…away," she began, her voice shaking slightly. "I'd heard that the Clinton had been destroyed, and then, these people show up shortly after, took Charlie away without telling me a thing. And, here I sit. So, you're the other 'potential parent'?"

"That's what they tell me, but they won't tell me much more. I'm sorry we're not meeting under better circumstances."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Kristin replied. "I…I just can't believe…" She didn't know if the reality was finally hitting her or if it was the emotion of finally seeing a familiar face, but she finally broke down, unable to hold it in any longer. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed softly. A moment later, she felt strong arms envelope her, Nathan's arms. She gratefully leaned against him and cried for what seemed like a very long time.

After a while, Kristin's tears subsided.

"Feel better?" Nathan whispered.

She nodded. "A little," she whispered back, still hanging onto him. She was almost afraid to let go.

But Nathan gently pushed her up so he could look at her. He knew he was going to have a lot of explaining to do, why it seemed like he was away for ten years to her when it was really a week to him. He looked the same, and in all reality, she didn't look that much older herself. There may have been an extra line or wrinkle, but for the most part, the years had been kind to her. She'd let her hair grow a bit longer, and she looked a bit thin and exhausted, but that was expected under the circumstances. He thought she looked gorgeous, but of course, this wasn't the time to tell her. "So, what exactly happened. How did you end up taking care of Ben and Katie's child?"

Kristin managed to tell him the whole story, starting from the moment that seaQuest went missing, going to Nexus Colony, working with Ben, Katie on the Clinton, and then how she came to be Charlie's caretaker.

"You were living in Nexus Colony? Ford never mentioned it," he said.

"I never got a chance to talk to him. I tried, but there was too much commotion that day. And, one thing led to another. I…had wanted to call you."

"Me too," Nathan confirmed. "I just haven't gotten a chance…I didn't know how to go about doing so."

"Where was seaQuest all this time? What happened?" she asked.

Nathan paused. He knew she deserved an answer. "It's a long story. Can I tell you later?" he asked, looking around.

She gave him a confused look but nodded. "So, when you came back-?" she began

"I woke up at the American Embassy in Brussels. They introduced me to a young boy, my grandson," Nathan explained. "That's the reason I retired and left the seaQuest to Captain Hudson. I'm really not cut out for this war business. I'm dedicated my life to raising Michael, and I'm also trying to find his parents."

"His parents…you mean your son?"

Nathan nodded. "I never believed he was dead."

At that moment, another gentleman entered the room. "Mr. Bridger, Miss Westphalen, would you please follow me?"

Nathan placed an arm around Kristin's shoulders as they were led into a conference room.

"Please have a seat," the young man told them. "Mr. Huckle, the Krieg's' lawyer," will be with you shortly. With that, he closed the door.

Nathan and Kristin exchanged glances and sat next to one another, but neither of them spoke to one another. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

A short time later, and older man entered the room. Kristin and Nathan stood. "Mr. Bridger," the man said, holding out his hand to shake, "I'm Jedidiah Huckle." Then, he offered his hand to Kristin. "Miss Westphalen, nice to meet you."

Kristin and Nathan both muttered greetings.

"Please have a seat while we go over Mr. and Mrs. Krieg's wishes concerning their daughter." He took a large envelope out of his briefcase and opened it. He put on a pair of reading glasses and started reading. "I, Katherine Ann Krieg, and I, Benjamin Michael Krieg, have decided, in the result of our deaths that our daughter, Charlotte Kristin Krieg be raised by Kristin Westphalen and Nathan Hale Bridger, signed June 30th, 2031."

Mr. Huckle paused for a moment while he rifled through the envelope again and took out three smaller envelopes. He passed one to Kristin and one to Nathan. Kristin glanced at hers and saw that it had her name written on it. "Mr. and Mrs. Krieg had composed these letters for you explaining their wishes. This other envelope is for Miss Charlotte. It is their wish that it be presented to her when she is old enough to understand what happened."

Mr. Huckle paused again, allowing Kristin and Nathan to understand what was going on. "Now, although this was their dying wish that you two raise their child, you need to understand that you do not have to do so. That is the reason for being here. If you would like, you can sign off your rights, and Charlotte will be placed with a loving, capable family."

"No," Kristin protested.

Nathan and Mr. Huckle looked at her.

"I mean, I'm not sure what Mr. Bridger is planning to do, but I…I'd be happy to take are of Charlotte. I already have been doing that. I can't bear the thought of her living with strangers," she explained quietly.

Mr. Huckle nodded and continued, "If you two decide to comply with the wishes of the deceased, you will be monitored by a member of the Department of Family Services until the state of Florida is confident that she is placed in the best care possible. Now, please understand this is in no way reflective on the type of caregiver you are. We just need to be sure that Charlotte is being cared for and having the best life she can have. That may be with you, Miss Westphalen," Mr. Huckle explained. "Or that may be with someone else. Only time will tell."

Mr. Huckle paused again, awaiting questions. When none came, he continued once again, "I know this is a big decision to make. I'll give you two a chance to read your letters. Please know a decision is not needed right away. Charlotte has already been placed in temporary care. Go home, sleep on it if you need. I'll be in the next room for the next two hours if either of you have any questions for me." With that, Mr. Huckle put the papers back into his briefcase and he stepped into the adjoining room, closing the door behind him.

Kristin and Nathan exchanged glances once again.

"I, uh…guess we should read the letters," Nathan said.

She nodded and opened hers.

Dear Kristin,

I suppose if you're reading this, something horrible has happened to us. I know that raising our daughter is a lot to ask, but you've been doing such a great job already. I know you never expected to raise another baby, but you've never complained, at least not that we know of. And, we see how Charlie looks at you. She loves you so very much, and we know you love her. We made sacrifices for our country, and therefore, we also sacrificed our family. This was never the way it was intended, but I think Charlie's better off this way. We weren't very good parents, I suppose.

We really hope you will continue to raise Charlie. But, if you do, we ask one thing of you. Please tell her about us when you feel she's old enough. We've written a letter to her as well, and we'd like it given to her when you see fit. But, please let her know us. I know you will.

And lastly, we want you to know that we love you dearly. We never thought we'd be such good friends, but we are so grateful for you. Please love our daughter.

Love always,

Katie and Ben

Kristin felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. She looked at the date on the letter. It was written just four months ago. She wondered when all this was decided, when they decided to appoint Kristin and Nathan as guardians for Charlie. But, she also knew it really didn't matter. She knew what she was going to do. But what about Nathan?

He was already caring for his grandson. Was he willing to take on yet another child? Kristin didn't know if she could raise a child on her own again. It would be nice to have some help. She looked at up at Nathan who was still reading his letter. A minute later, he looked at her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"So?" she asked.

He nodded. "Let's take Charlotte home."


	17. Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0pn5GeAVxM

"Home where, exactly?" Kristin inquired.

Nathan looked at her. "Forgive me, but I'm not prepared to live in an underwater colony."

She gave him a small smile. "Neither am I."

He gave her a confused look.

"I haven't been happy in Nexus for years," she admitted. "I've only stayed there because of Charlie and Katie and Ben. I have nothing keeping me there now, but I have a home in England. And, you still have a home on your island?"

He nodded. "I've just remodeled it. It was severely dilapidated after sitting for ten years, but having Michael forced me to get it done quickly. I added extra rooms, just in case. Would you mind relocating?"

She thought for a moment. Since Nathan had his grandson, it really seemed logical she be the one to move there. It wouldn't be fair the other way around. Besides, England wasn't exactly the safest place anymore. Bourne's soldiers had already taken parts of Europe. He could own the rest of Europe by the latter part of the year. "I think that's the best option."

"I suppose we should tell Mr. Huckle then," Nathan suggested, standing and holding out his arm for her to take. "Shall we?"

She accepted his arm and nodded. They walked into the adjoining room.

"So, you've reached a decision already?" Mr. Huckle asked.

They both nodded. "We'd like to honor the Ben and Katie's wishes. We'd like to take Charlie home," Nathan explained.

"Fine; I'll inform the department right away. This isn't my first case like this," he explained, "I can tell you that they'll be assigning you a case worker. He or she will monitor how you do with Charlotte and how Charlotte does with you. If everything seems satisfactory, you can begin adoption after that. You can wait here for the time being. Someone will be with you shortly." With that, Mr. Huckle left the room.

Nathan sighed. "It looks like we're going to be here a while yet. Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded. "Why?"

"With everything that's happened, I thought you might need a break. And, you do look a little tired," he pointed out.

"I haven't slept since yesterday," she admitted. "I usually don't sleep until Charlie's ready to take a nap. I work the night shift. When all this is over, I'll probably break down and then sleep for about twenty hours." She smiled softly. "I hope you're ready for this."

Nathan took her hand and squeezed gently. "I know it's sudden, but we'll get through it. We'd always made a good pair before."

She was silent for several minutes. She wanted nothing more than to pick up where they left off, but with everything going on, she knew it would certainly complicate things. "I need you to be my partner in raising Charlie."

"I know that, and I plan to be," Nathan replied, somewhat confused by what she was getting at.

"Maybe we should just focus on raising her for the time being," Kristin said.

Before Nathan could say anything, the door opened. A young woman stepped inside; Nathan and Kristin stood to greet her. The woman extended her hand to shake. "Mr. Bridger, Miss Westphalen, I'm Molly Turner; I've been assigned to your case. I'd just like to go over a few things before we let you take Charlotte home. Please have a seat. We don't need to be overly-formal." She gave them a smile to put them both at ease.

Nathan and Kristin sat back down, and Molly continued. "I do realize this is happening rather fast, but I'd just like to go over a few things here, get to know one another. So, are you two a couple?"

Nathan and Kristin exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"We did date a while back," Nathan began.

"But not anymore," Kristin finished.

Molly nodded. "So you two are just friends?"

Nathan and Kristin exchanged another glance, then looked back at Molly and nodded.

"Good," she said with a smile. She breathed a sigh of relief. "You really don't know how happy that makes me."

"Pardon?" Nathan said.

Molly chuckled softly. "Perhaps I should explain. I might look young, but I've been a social worker for about ten years, and I've seen my share of cases just like this one. I know you both care about Charlotte or you wouldn't be doing this, but you two have to remember that you must always do what is in the best interest of Charlotte. When we have two unmarried people as yourselves, it's always best that those two people keep things strictly platonic. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Kristin and Nathan exchanged another glance.

"I think I speak for both of us," Kristin spoke up. "We don't plan on getting romantically involved. We're both older, and Nathan also cares for his young grandson. The children are the first priority here."

"Do you agree, Mr. Bridger?"

Nathan hesitated as he gave Kristin another look, but he nodded. "Of course."

Molly was writing things down as she spoke. "Well, if you two stick to that, then I will be out of your hair in no time. Really, I'm sure you know that getting romantically involved could have devastating effects if you two were to break up. This would obviously complicate things and would break down the stability and structure Charlotte needs right now. So, knowing that you two are being very mature and responsible on the matter certainly makes my life easier. In fact, I'm calling you two my easy case," she joked. "Okay, next question. Where do you plan on living?"

"Well, Charlotte and I will be leaving Nexus Colony," Kristin explained. "Since Nathan has his grandson, it would be easier for us to relocate rather than him."

"You have enough room for that, Mr. Bridger?" Molly asked.

Nathan nodded. "I've just remodeled, and I have several extra rooms. Charlotte would have her own room, and so would Miss Westphalen."

"And you live where?" she asked, rifling through the papers in front of her to find Nathan's information.

"I own my own island just off the Yucatan Peninsula," Nathan told her. "But, we're close enough to the mainland for supplies and schools and things. Charlotte will have everything she needs."

Molly nodded. "Very well; I'll just need directions on how to get there. We make several visits to the home before we decide you don't need us anymore. The first one will be scheduled, but the others will be unannounced."

Nathan and Kristin nodded as she continued going over more information with them. After that came scores of papers to sign.

"Great," Molly said, putting everything that had been signed into a file folder. "You wait here, and we'll bring Charlotte out to you. Then, you'll be able to leave. I guess I'll see you in about a month. We'll send a letter about the exact date in a week or so."

"Thank you," Nathan and Kristin both said.

With that, Molly left the room, and the two were left alone once again.

"The day's already gone, and we still have to have Charlie's and my things moved to your island," Kristin groaned, worried about how and when all the work was going to get done.

"That's already been taken care of," Nathan assured her.

"How?"

He gave her a smile. "You remember that bathroom break I took when Molly was going on about all those rules and suggestions? Well, I took the liberty of making a few calls. Your things are being moved as we speak. Of course, you'll have to send in your official resignation, but they already know you won't be returning."

"Oh, Nathan, I can't believe you did all that. Thank you," she beamed.

Nathan took her hand in his. "See what I mean? A great pair."

Kristin gently pulled her hand away. "I think Miss Turner is right though."

"About what?"

"I think it's best we keep things platonic," she said quietly.

Nathan was slightly taken aback, but he tried not to show it. He had hoped they'd be able to pick up where they'd left off, but that was probably foolish to believe that. It had been ten years. Surely, Kristin hadn't waited around for him. She probably had other romances. She could be involved with someone right now. "Of course, we need to do what's best for Charlie."

She gave him a smile. "Good; I'm glad we're on the same page." In reality, Kristin had wished things could be different. It had been ten years. She'd waited for this moment, this very moment when they'd be reunited. She wanted to bury herself in his arms and never leave. She loved him, and she sensed he still loved her. But, with the situation, the caseworker was right. If anything did go wrong and they broke up, things would be terribly awkward after that. And it would definitely put a wrench in the structure and stability that Molly stressed for Charlie's situation. Romance had to be on the back burner.

Finally, Charlie was brought into them. "Here she is," Eileen announced as she came into the room.

"Mama, mama," Charlie said, holding out her arms to Kristin, trying to wriggle out of the arms of Eileen.

"She's been saying that over and over again," Eileen told Kristin as she handed the baby over to her.

Kristin nodded and hugged Charlie. "So, we can leave now?"

Eileen nodded. "There's a launch waiting for you. Good luck. Uh, by the way, she's just had a diaper change, and she ate not too long ago. She should be set for a while."

"Thank you very much," Kristin said as Eileen left them.

Charlie buried her head into Kristin's shoulder. "Mama, mama."

Kristin kissed Charlie on the cheek. "I missed you too, sweetheart, but don't worry. No one's ever going to take you away from me again." For a moment, she'd nearly forgotten about Nathan until he cleared his throat. She turned to him. "Sorry." She adjusted Charlie so Nathan could see her. "Charlie, this is your Uncle Nathan. We're going to be taking care of you now." She didn't know if Charlie really understood what she was saying, but Charlie held her arms out to Nathan.

Nathan took her from Kristin. "Hey there, Charlie."

Kristin smiled. "That's amazing. She normally doesn't go to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger," Nathan insisted. "I'm Uncle Nathan." Then, he asked, "She calls you mama?"

Kristin sighed. "It's a game. I've been working on Aunty Kristin with her since she began talking. I'll keep working on her."

Nathan gave her a look. "Wouldn't it stand to reason that she calls us mother and father?"

Kristin shook her head. "I'm not sure what your letter from Katie and Ben said, and I'm not going to ask. But, they did want her to know the truth one day. I think it's best we don't pretend. Aunty Kristin and Uncle Nathan should be what she calls us. I don't want to confuse her."

Nathan nodded. "Whatever you say. Are you ready to go?"

"Hours ago," Kristin confirmed.

Nathan smiled. "Then, let's go. Our carriage awaits."

A short time later, they were all secured inside a launch. Charlie clung to Nathan, and Kristin didn't argue. Her lack of sleep was starting to catch up with her. She was beginning to see the advantage to having a partner, and Nathan was already fitting into his role well. Kristin was looking forward to laying her head down and letting Nathan take over for a while.

Nathan noticed she was looking more peaked. He put an arm around her. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

She pulled away and gave him a look. "What about Charlie?"

He smiled. "Don't you trust me with her?"

"Yes, but…"

"We'll be fine. If we're going to do this, you're going to have to learn to let me do some things," Nathan chided her gently.

"I know, I know," Kristin muttered sleepily.

Nathan put an arm around her once again. "Close your eyes. I'll wake you if I need, but you definitely need your sleep. We have to do what's best for Charlie."

She nodded, feeling too exhausted to argue anymore. She snuggled against Nathan's shoulder, and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

She didn't know how long she had slept when she felt a gentle nudging. "Hey, sleepyhead, wake up. We're here."

Kristin sat up and stretched. She could hear Charlie laughing happily. She rubbed her eyes and saw Nathan. "Feel better?" he asked.

"I feel like I could sleep for another two days," she admitted.

Nathan put out his hand and helped her out of the launch. "Soon," he promised.

Kristin stepped out onto the beach in front of Nathan's island home. The outside certainly looked similar to how it had looked before, but she was eager to see the inside. But on their way in, a young blonde-haired boy came running out, followed by an older woman.

"Grandpa!" the boy shouted. Nathan handed Charlie to Kristin just before Michael jumped into his arms. "Oh, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Nathan said, returning the hug. "Guess what? We're going to have some friends staying with us."

Michael looked over Nathan's shoulder at Kristin and Charlie. He gave Nathan a look. "I'll explain it all to you after we get inside."

"Is that why they delivered all that stuff here?" Michael asked.

"Oh, they delivered it already? Good," Nathan said. "Did you give you any trouble, Marta?"

She shook her head. "No, he was an angel as usual, Mr. Bridger." She looked at Kristin and Charlie and held out her hand. "I'm Marta. I help Mr. Bridger with Michael."

"How do you do? I'm Kristin, and this is Charlotte." Kristin shook her hand.

They all walked back into the house. Nathan paid Marta and sent her on her way. Then, they sat down with Michael and explained what was going on.

"So, is it okay if we stay here, Michael?" Kristin asked him.

Michael nodded. "I guess that would be alright."

Nathan and Kristin laughed. "Good."

Nathan turned to Michael. "Do you think you can play for a bit while we get things unpacked for the baby?"

Michael nodded. "Can I play a video game?" He gave Nathan a small pout. "Please?"

Kristin covered her mouth so she didn't laugh out loud. It was really adorable to see Nathan with his grandson.

Nathan sighed and nodded. "Fine, but something educational. And, don't think I won't be checking on you."

Michael immediately jumped up and ran towards the computer. "Thanks, Grandpa. I'll be good, I promise."

Nathan smiled and ushered Kristin up the stairs. "I'll get Charlie's things unpacked, and you can lie back down if you want."

Kristin started to protest, but she changed her mind. "Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure. We can all have dinner together. How does that sound?"

"Good; I haven't eaten at all today, either," she admitted. "Too much going on."

They stopped in front of a doorway. "I thought this would be your room, if you find it satisfactory. Charlie's room is right next door. Mine's right on the other side, and Michael's across the hall. We're all within earshot, at least."

Kristin glanced inside the room. It certainly looked very cheery, and it was definitely large enough. "This is perfect."

"Uh, I believe everything was put into Charlie's room. They were supposed to have been labeled. I'll put your things in the spare room until you wake up, and I'll help you later, if you'd like," Nathan offered.

She nodded. "Thank you."

He took Charlie from her again. "Is there anything else you need?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Well, if you do, don't hesitate to ask. Make yourself at home. Sleep well." With that, he walked to the next room. "Say goodnight to Aunty Kristin."

"Night, night, Mama," Charlie said with a wave.


	18. Glitter In The Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YP0r_WybdNg

Kristin awoke hours later, feeling much more alive. There was a lovely aroma in the air. She couldn't tell what Nathan was making, but it smelled delicious. Then again, she knew she could eat anything at the moment; she was so hungry. She got out of bed and stepped into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and combed through her hair with her fingers since it was a little mussed. She knew she would have to unpack soon, but for now, this would have to do. Then, she walked towards the room next to hers, the one Nathan said was to be Charlie's. She wanted to see if Nathan had unpacked everything.

Much to her surprise, he had. The room looked adorable. Nathan had set everything up just as it had been in Nexus. He even had little pink and purple curtains hung on the window; she wondered how in the world he had known and where he'd gotten pink and purple curtains. Everything was arranged just as she would have done. She looked in the dresser drawers; all Charlie's clothes had been folded to perfection. She was very impressed. Deciding that the room was satisfactory, she headed downstairs to find out what smelled so good. As she started down the stairs, however, she could hear that it sounded like a bit of a party was going on. She could hear Nathan, Michael, and Charlie giggling, the banging of pots and pans, and some very off-key singing. She quietly stepped toward the kitchen, not wanting to put a stop to the fun, but wanting to sneak a peek at the scene without being noticed.

She poked around the corner of the doorway and had to cover her mouth for fear she'd laugh out loud and blow her cover, but the most adorable and amusing scene was playing out in front of her. Nathan wore a metal colander on his head, an apron, and he was holding a spoon. Michael wore a small pot on his head, and he was holding two pans that he was banging together. Charlie was sitting in her high chair, but she had some small pots and spoons on the tray that she was banging together as well. Nathan and Michael were marching around the room, singing some sort of made-up song, and Charlie was doing her best to bang and clang along, cooing and giggling at the same time. It was the cutest thing Kristin had ever seen.

Finally, however, Kristin couldn't stand it. She had to say something. She cleared her throat softly and said, "Having a parade, are you?"

Nathan stopped dead in his tracks and turned, taking the colander off his head and looking a little sheepish. "I-I'm sorry; did we wake you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. I see you're entertaining them." She walked over to Charlie, who continued to bang and clang the kitchen utensils in front of her.

"We were playing a little game while we made dinner," Nathan explained. "It should be ready soon. We're having pasta; I hope that's alright."

She nodded. "It's perfect." She picked Charlie up out of her high chair and hugged her. "Are you having fun with Uncle Nathan, sweetheart?"

Charlie giggled in response and held her arms out to Nathan, who took her from Kristin.

With mock-hurt, Kristin said, "I've been replaced."

Nathan chuckled. "Well, I think it's safe to say she's taken to me."

Michael tugged on Kristin's shirt, causing her to look at him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Are you having fun too?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Would you like to join our game?" He handed her a pot for a hat and a spatula. "You can help Grandpa lead the parade."

She smiled and nodded. "That sounds wonderful." She placed the pot on her head and looked at Nathan, who followed suit. Nathan set Charlie back into her high chair, put the colander back on his head, and picked up his spoon and started marching once again. Michael and Charlie began clanging their pots and pans, and Kristin marched behind them. It was fun to be completely silly for a bit, and the children certainly enjoyed it.

Fifteen minutes later, however, the parade was over, and it was time for dinner. Nathan handed Charlie over to Kristin so he could set up the high chair in the dining room. Then, he came back into the kitchen. "Uh, do you want me to feed her, or…" He was unsure of how to do this. He didn't want to step on Kristin's toes, but he didn't want to let her do everything either.

She chuckled softly. "How about we alternate? I can feed her now."

Nathan had a small plate where he had cut up the pasta very small enough for Charlie with a little sauce. He handed it to Kristin, and he ushered them all out into the dining room. They all had a lovely, leisurely meal. After that, Nathan cleared the table, and he and Michael cleaned up the kitchen while Kristin got Charlie ready for a bath.

After he and Michael had finished in the kitchen, Nathan headed up the stairs to see if Kristin needed help. Now, it was his turn to watch for a moment. He watched Kristin smile and laugh with Charlie in the bathtub. Kristin sensed his presence and turned to look at him. "How long have you been standing there?"

Nathan kneeled down next to her. "Not long; I was just wondering if you needed any help."

"Well, I've already washed her, but we always try to have a little playtime before getting out." She handed him a rubber duck. "You can be Mr. Duck."

Nathan laughed. "Thanks." The two played with Charlie in the water for a several minutes. Then, Nathan turned back to Kristin. "You know, you're pretty good at this parenting stuff."

She gave him a look. "Did you think I wouldn't be? I did raise one already."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, it's nice to see you this way. I remember you being tough as nails for the most part. It's nice to see a different side of you."

Kristin was quiet for a few minutes. "Well, I think you'll find I've changed a bit in the last ten years, but I'm sure you have too." Then, she paused and added, "You're not too bad at it yourself. Charlie's really taken to you, and I can see you're very good with Michael. I'm impressed."

Nathan gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

Suddenly, Charlie slapped her hands in the water, causing a splash that hit Nathan right in the face, causing Charlie to giggle.

Kristin laughed and handed Nathan a towel. "I think bath time is over, Baby Girl."

Nathan wiped off his face. "Definitely." But, he was smiling too.

Kristin wrapped Charlie in a towel, and Nathan drained the water and put the toys away. They walked into Charlie's room together after that.

"I never asked, is the room okay? We can do a little paint in here maybe," Nathan said thoughtfully.

"Oh, I meant to compliment you," Kristin said, setting Charlie down on the changing table and continuing to dry her off. "Everything's perfect. Where did you get these curtains?"

Nathan smiled. "Would you believe they were Robert's? Carol had bought them when she found out she was pregnant; of course, she wanted a girl." He opened one of the dresser drawers and handed a pair of pajamas to Kristin.

Kristin dressed Charlie, and turned to Nathan. "Well, she had good taste," she noted. "They match the crib bedding perfectly. Um, I usually read her a story before bed. Do you want to help me?"

He nodded. "Of course."

Kristin sat in the rocking chair with Charlie, and Nathan took a book off the shelf. Then, he sat on down on a stool next to the rocking chair. "This is one of my favorites," Nathan said, showing Kristin the cover.

"Oh, The Giving Tree by Shel Silverstein," Kristin said. "That's a good one, but that's not Charlie's book though."

"It is now," Nathan said. "I've brought some of Robert's old books out of storage for Michael, and well, I thought Charlie would like this one."

Kristin smiled and nodded. "Where is Michael, by the way?"

"He's coloring before he gets ready for bed." Nathan opened the book and started to read, "Once there was a tree, and she loved a little boy."

Kristin rocked Charlie while they listened to Nathan read the story. Charlie certainly seemed to like it, and Kristin took a trip back to her own childhood in listening to the story. By the time Nathan read the last line of the story, Charlie was asleep.

"And the tree was happy," Nathan finished. "The end." He looked at Charlie. "I think she liked it," Nathan noted. He put the book back on the shelf and took the sleeping baby from her arms. He laid her in the crib and placed a blanket over her. He then turned the baby monitor on. He turned back to Kristin. "Uh, I've put one of the receivers in my room. This one will be yours." He handed it to her. They walked out of the baby's room together. "I need to get downstairs and get Michael settled down for the evening. Did you want to join me, or would you rather unpack your things?"

"We can deal with that after the Michael's in bed, if that's alright," Kristin replied. "I'd like to get to know him a little better."

Nathan smiled. "I think he'd like that."

So, the two went back downstairs and visited with Michael. After a while, Michael started to feel more comfortable with Kristin. He handed her a drawing.

"I made this for you; this is you, this is Grandpa, this is Charlie, and this is me," Michael said, pointing to each person in the drawing. Then, Michael asked her, "What should I call you?"

"Oh, thank you for the picture, darling," Kristin said, giving him a hug. "You can call me Kristin."

Michael looked at Nathan who nodded.

Kristin gave Nathan a confused look.

"It's just that he's been taught to always refer to adults as Mr. or Mrs., but I should have explained that it's okay to call the adult by his or her first name if he or she insists," Nathan assured his grandson.

"Well, I'm proud of you for using your manners, Michael, but it's okay. Kristin is fine with me."

Michael smiled. "Okay, Kristin."

Nathan looked at the time. "Well, I think it's time to put all this away. It's bedtime, kiddo."

"Aw, do I have to? We were having so much fun," Michael protested.

"Tomorrow's another day," Nathan reminded him. "Besides, we're all tired. It's been a long day."

Michael reluctantly put his crayons away. "Can Kristin read me a story and tuck me in?" he asked, looking expectantly at Kristin.

"It's alright with me as long as your grandpa doesn't mind."

"Fine, but give me a hug goodnight first, kiddo."

Michael wrapped his arms around his grandpa. "Goodnight and love you."

"Love you too, kiddo. See you in the morning."

Michael took Kristin's hand and started leading her up the stairs.

While Kristin was tending to Michael, Nathan started to move the boxes with Kristin's things in them to her room. That way, he could help her unpack when she was ready.

A short time later, Nathan heard Kristin saying goodnight to Michael. She left the room and stepped into the hallway where she saw Nathan carrying the boxes. "Oh, thank you. You could have waited though."

Nathan shrugged. "It's alright. I couldn't see you doing it all yourself. Everything go okay?"

She nodded. "We now have two little sleeping angels. Is that the last box?"

"Almost," Nathan said. "There are just two more." He handed her the box in his hand. "I'll go get them."

She walked back into her room and started to unpack. She heard Nathan come back in with the remaining two boxes. He set them down with the other ones.

"Thank you," she said as she was folding clothes and putting them away.

"You're welcome. Um, would you like some help?" He really didn't think she did, but he didn't want to leave her either. He wanted the company. He wanted to talk. They had a lot to catch up on, and they hadn't time with the children.

She smiled at him. "You mean, would I like some company? Sure." She motioned towards the bed. "Have a seat."

Nathan did so while Kristin continued to unpack. She didn't have a lot of boxes to go through, so she knew it wouldn't take her long. She finished putting her clothing away. "The rest is should just be toiletries and miscellaneous items," she told him, sitting down next to him. "It can wait." She patted his arm. "You wanted to talk?"

"Is it obvious?" Nathan asked sheepishly. "It's just that we haven't had a moment alone."

"I know. We have a lot to catch up on. So, tell me, where have you been for the last ten years?" Kristin began, not skipping a beat.

Nathan took a breath and told her the whole story, well, that is, what he could tell her. "…the next thing I knew was that I was waking up at the American Embassy in Brussels and they were introducing me to Michael," he explained. "Most of what happened in the last ten years remains a mystery."

Kristin was silent for a few moments. "I'd never imagined all that could have happened," she admitted. "I suppose it was a shock when you did return, seeing the state the world is in."

"A bit," Nathan admitted. "I think I'm still trying to comprehend it."

"You're not the only one. It hasn't been easy for those of us who remained here either."

"So, what about you? What have you been up to?" Nathan asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not much, really. I had opened my practice in England, but I found I really wasn't happy there. Then, I was given the opportunity to work in Nexus, and that's where I've up until this morning."

"What about Cynthia?"

"Oh, well, she's still the humanitarian; she helps the refugees. We write to one another about once a month or so," Kristin explained. "So, Michael…this means that Robert is still alive?" She'd finally put two and two together.

He nodded. "It looks that way."

"Did they tell you anything at the embassy?"

Nathan shook his head. "Not much. Apparently, Michael was dropped off there about six months earlier by his parents. No one has seen or heard from them since. It's a mystery to me as well."

Kristin absentmindedly fumbled with a box on the bed as she thought.

"We can talk about this more tomorrow if you want to finish unpacking," Nathan said.

"No, I was just thinking," she admitted. She opened the box and looked inside.

"Do you want some help?"

"I…well, I'm not sure if I really need these anymore." She handed him the box and let him look inside. It contained the flags and the medal. "We…we thought you were dead. This is all I had of you for so long." Nathan could hear the emotion in her voice, that she was near tears. "I've missed you so."

He looked into her eyes. "I've missed you too." He lifted his flag out of the box. The note fell on the floor. Nathan picked it up and opened it. "You…you saved this. I'd forgotten I wrote it."

She smiled softly. "I wish things hadn't turned out the way they did. I wished we'd had that summer."

Nathan took her hand in his. "But, we have now."

Kristin avoided his gaze. It took Nathan several minutes to realize she was crying. Her shoulders shook as she wept.

Nathan pulled her into his arms. "Oh, sweetheart, it's okay. I'm here now."

She shook her head. "It's not that," she said softly. "It's Ben and Katie; I can't believe they're gone." She cried harder and buried her face in Nathan's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a long time. Finally, Kristin's crying ceased. "Do you feel better?" Nathan asked.

He didn't receive an answer, and he shifted to look at her face. He realized she'd fallen asleep. He adjusted himself and lay back, trying not to disturb her. He wanted to stay right there and hold her while she slept. But, he also knew that might step over the line just a bit if they were to keep things platonic. He shifted gently. Kristin moaned softly, but didn't wake. Nathan covered her up with a blanket and turned down the lights. "Goodnight, Kristin," he whispered as he headed to his own room.


	19. Sweet Child O' Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w7OgIMMRc4&ob=av2n

One month later

Kristin was cleaning like a mad woman. She wanted everything just perfect.

"She's not coming to see the house," Nathan told her. "She's coming to see how Charlie's doing."

"I know," Kristin said, after vacuuming for about the hundredth time. "But," she said, starting to wipe off the countertops, "how clean the house is would reflect on us as caretakers too."

"I'm sure Miss Turner does not expect it to be immaculate. She knows a ten-month old and a six-year old live here; you know things are never immaculate with young children in the home," Nathan reasoned. "I think you need to relax."

Kristin ignored him and went to straightening every little knick knack so that it looked just right.

Nathan sighed, realizing he wasn't going to convince her otherwise. "I'll go see if Charlie's up from her nap."

In the past month, the little family had been very well. Nathan and Kristin did everything they could for Charlie and Michael, and in the evenings, after the children went to bed, he and Kristin would talk and spend time with one another. It was nothing fancy or special, but it was lovely all the same. They always enjoyed talking with one another and spending time together. Some nights, they didn't talk about much, but just being with one another was enough. Sometimes, they'd watch the stars together and listen to the waves lap against the shore. It was so peaceful. It was heaven…well, almost. Neither of them had yet made an attempt to break that rule about keeping things platonic, but that didn't mean the desire for it wasn't there.

They'd already been through their fair share of challenges: a memorial service had been held for Ben and Katie. It was a difficult day, but they got through it. Charlie didn't know what was going on, but she sensed her guardians' sadness. She didn't raise much of a fuss, but she wasn't terribly happy that day either. She didn't know it was a memorial service for her own parents. Then, there was getting Charlie to try some new foods. Nathan loved to experiment in the kitchen, but Charlie didn't think it was so wonderful. They thought the poor thing would starve since she suddenly started to refuse to eat anything. But, finally, they made a breakthrough. Now, Charlie loved his cooking.

Then, there was the little matter of getting Charlie to say 'aunty' and 'uncle'. She still called Kristin 'Mama', and she had an interesting nickname for Nathan. She started calling him 'Bear'. At first, they didn't know why. But, it was Michael who figured it out. Nathan always played little games with the children, and he would play one where he pretended to be different animals. Of course, one of those animals was a bear. Apparently, Charlie loved that one, so she started calling him bear.

"It makes me sound like I'm gruff and mean," Nathan had said.

But Kristin shook her head. "No, I think it's adorable."

But, even with these little challenges, neither of them would trade this new life for the world. Neither of them had planned for it, but life has a funny way of making changes. Often, those changes, although they can be painful, are actually for the better. This was no different. Fate had brought them together for a reason, and it was for the better. And, they were happy, for the most part. And, now, Molly Turner was making her promised, scheduled visit to assess that happiness and determine if it was indeed the best place for Charlie.

Nathan had Charlie in his arms when he headed back down the stairs.

"Mama," Charlie said when she saw Kristin.

Nathan shook his head. "You'll have to wait; Mama's gone a little crazy cleaning." He carried her into the kitchen to get her a snack.

"Haha," Kristin said sarcastically. "And it's Aunty Kristin."

Nathan gave Charlie a graham cracker and walked back into the living room. "You can tell her up and down that you're Aunty Kristin, but I've given up on the matter."

"So, you don't mind if she calls you Bear?" Kristin asked.

"Well, it's better than other things she could call me," he noted.

Before Kristin could reply, however, the doorbell rang. "Go answer it," she told Nathan. She gave one last frantic wipe-down of the table.

"Stop worrying," Nathan said as he headed to the door, Charlie happily munching away at her cracker in his arms.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Bridger," Molly greeted him. "We meet again."

"Please come in," Nathan said. He stepped aside to let her walk in.

As Molly did so, she gave Charlie's arm a tickle. "Hello, there, Charlotte. How are you doing?"

But, Charlie buried her head into Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan laughed softly. "She just woke up," Nathan explained.

Molly shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, it's a good thing. I'm a stranger to her, and it's good to see she's attached to you."

At that moment, Kristin came into the entryway. "So nice to see you again, Miss Turner," she greeted.

"Oh, please, call me Molly," she insisted.

"Alright, Molly, would you like to come in?" Kristin ushered her into the living room to sit down. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?"

Molly shook her head. "No, thank you; really, this won't take long. I just have a few things I need to go over, and then, I'll be on my way. She took Charlie's file folder out of her bag and took out a piece of paper with several questions on it. "So, why don't you tell me how you're doing with Charlotte? Do you think you're all adjusting well?"

"Uh, it's Charlie, actually," Nathan corrected gently. "We call her Charlie."

Molly smiled. "Alright, Charlie. So, since you were the one who had to do the most bonding with Charlie having not met her before, why don't you tell me how you're doing, Mr. Bridger?"

"I think I'm doing very well. Charlie actually took to me right away, and I can't imagine life without her now."

Molly was scribbling things down as Nathan spoke. "Great…what about you, Miss Westphalen? Are you and Charlie adjusting to your new home here?"

"Oh, yes," Kristin assured her. "I'd actually spent a summer on Mr. Bridger's island years ago, and it was just as I had remembered it. And, Charlie seems to love it here. She loves spending time on the beach with us and Michael."

"Michael? Oh, is that your grandson, Mr. Bridger? Is he here? I'd like to meet him," Molly said.

"Oh, he's upstairs playing. I'll go get him," Kristin said. She quickly headed up the stairs. A moment later, she started back down the stairs, Michael following behind. Michael shyly clung to Kristin's waist, hiding behind her when he saw Molly. Kristin kneeled down before him. "It's alright, sweetheart. There's nothing to be afraid of. She just wants to talk to you for a minute."

Michael looked at Molly, who smiled and waved.

"I won't bite, I promise," Molly said in a friendly, reassuring voice. "You can go right back upstairs and play when we're finished."

"OK," Michael said, taking a step into the living room, but holding Kristin's hand tightly.

"So, Michael, do you like having Charlie and Miss Westphalen in the house?" Molly asked.

"Miss Westphalen? Oh, you mean Kristin. Yeah, I like having them here. Charlie's okay, for a girl. And Grandpa and Kristin…well, they play all kinds of games with us. We have lots of fun," Michael assured her.

"You never feel left out having Charlie around? Your Grandpa and Kristin have to do a lot for her."

Michael nodded. "Yeah, but they usually take turns with Charlie so they don't forget about me. When Grandpa's doing something with Charlie, Kristin usually does something with me and the same when Kristin's with Charlie. I think they do a good job that way."

"Wow, okay," Molly said, writing things down as she spoke.

"Um, I have one more question for you, Michael. Do you think that if you're grandpa put Charlie in say, her high chair, that you could keep an eye on her for just a few minutes while I talk to your grandpa and Kristin alone?" Molly asked, looking towards Nathan.

"Yeah, I think I could handle that. I help with her all the time," Michael informed her. "I once watched her for ten whole minutes while Grandpa was in the bathroom. Kristin was at the grocery store, and he had eaten something that didn't agree with him and-"

Kristin stifled a chuckle while Nathan interrupted, "Uh, I don't think Miss Turner needs to know all the gory details." He turned a bright shade of red. "Let's go, Charlie."

Nathan walked into the kitchen and set Charlie in the high chair. Michael sat down in front of her and took a few rattles and little stuffed toys to play with her. "Good boy, Kiddo. We'll just be a minute."

He walked back into the room and sat down again.

"I'll keep this brief. So, how are you two adjusting together? Are you two working as a team in raising Charlie?" Molly asked.

"Definitely," Kristin answered.

"Yes," Nathan agreed.

"I won't ask you to elaborate because I can already see that you are. Are you two still keeping things platonic?"

Nathan and Kristin exchanged a glance, but nodded.

"Yes, it's best for the children," Kristin assured her.

"And you still agree, Mr. Bridger?"

Nathan nodded. "Yep, same here."

Molly smiled satisfactorily. "Great, good to hear. Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to look around the house, just to make sure that it's a safe environment for Charlie, and see that she has her own room and things like that."

"Of course," Kristin said, giving Nathan a look that said, 'I told you so'. She led Molly out of the living room while Nathan went back into the kitchen to check on Charlie.

Twenty minutes later, Molly was finished with her assessment. "Well, Mr. Bridger, Miss Westphalen, I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that I'm very happy with what I've seen her today. Now, our next several visits will be unscheduled. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you very much," Kristin replied as she led her to the door.

"You're very welcome; keep doing what you're doing, and you won't see me much longer. Bye."


	20. If I Didn't Know Any Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abmuxiu02D8&ob=av2e

After Molly's visit, Kristin had calmed down once again, no longer caring if the house was immaculate-looking or not. Once again, they fell back into their roles as parents, and things were going along smoothly.

Nathan, however, was rather annoyed by one thing. They were two mature adults who had feelings for one another, but couldn't express them. Logically, he knew the reasoning behind it. But, he failed to see the fairness in it. After living through Hyperion and coming back, he knew he couldn't take things for granted anymore. And, he definitely couldn't wait to show his feelings for another person. They were already living like they were a couple, save for romance. What harm could a little romance do?

And, he knew Kristin wanted it as much as he did, although she was too modest to say. Nathan knew she had sacrificed so much-all for Charlie. He knew she loved that child like she truly was her own, and so did he. But, didn't Kristin deserve some happiness of her own? Didn't he deserve it? Them being together as a couple wouldn't stop them from loving Charlie. In fact, they'd be even happier, he knew. But, he also knew he'd have to be subtle about it. He couldn't just come out and make his move. It had to happen naturally. He knew he'd have to get Kristin out of the house. So, during their nightly talks, Nathan made his suggestion.

"What do you say we go out for dinner one of these nights?" Nathan asked her.

She thought for a moment. "Well, it would have to be early. You know how fussy Charlie can get if she doesn't get enough sleep."

Nathan chuckled. "No, that's not what I meant. I meant just the two of us."

She stared at him blankly, unsure of what to say.

"All we do is take care of the children, then, we have these talks. I'm not saying I don't enjoy it, but it would be nice to have a little adult fun for a change. Marta could stay with the children. I thought you deserved a night out."

She hesitated. "It's a lovely idea, but…"

"Of course, it would just be two friends sharing a meal," Nathan assured her.

She smiled. "It's not that. It's just that…I have nothing to wear. Do you realize how long it's been since I've even worn a dress? I don't even think I own one anymore," she admitted.

Nathan reached out, took her hand in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We can remedy that. We'll take a trip to town tomorrow, and you can go dress shopping while I take the kids to the toy store. I'll call Marta and make sure she'll be able to stay with the kids. What do you think?"

Kristin eyed him for a few minutes. Nathan was right. They really needed to spend some time as adults. It was perfectly innocent, right? "Alright," she said with a smile.

The next morning, Nathan gave Marta a call. She happily agreed to stay with the children. Then, Nathan made some dinner reservations. Everything was set. He heard Kristin come down holding Charlie. "Good morning," she greeted him. "What's that Cheshire cat smile about?" she asked as she set Charlie in her high chair.

"Nothing; I, uh, just spoke with Marta."

"And?"

"She'd be happy to stay with the children tonight. So, let's hurry up and eat some breakfast so we can go," Nathan urged.

"Go where?" Michael asked.

"We're going into town today," Nathan explained. "I'm going to take you and Charlie to the toy store while Kristin does a little shopping for herself. Marta will be staying with you and Charlie tonight while Kristin and I go out to dinner."

"Are you going out on a date?" Michael asked.

"No, honey, it's not a date," Kristin interjected. "It's just that your grandpa and I need a little alone time, to talk about adult things."

Michael nodded. "Okay. I'm glad Marta is coming over. She always plays video games with me."

"So, you're okay with us going out?" Kristin asked.

Michael shrugged. "Sure, why not? You two are always taking care of Charlie and me. You deserve a night on the town once in a while."

Nathan and Kristin laughed. "We're glad you approve, kiddo," Nathan told him.

One hour later, everyone was washed and dressed and ready to go. And, a short time after that, they were in town.

Kristin handed Charlie to Nathan. "You sure you're going to be alright with these two?" she asked.

"Of course; why are you worried?"

"I'm not," she insisted. Truthfully, Kristin was nervous about buying a dress. She knew this was a friendly dinner, but she wanted to find something Nathan would like. She hoped he would change his mind and go with her.

"Uh, how about we meet back here, in say, an hour? Or do you think you'll need more time?" Nathan asked.

"No, an hour should be fine." She gave Charlie a kiss. "Be good for Uncle Nathan." Then, she ruffled Michael's hair. "Have fun, and help Grandpa out with Charlie."

"I will," Michael promised.

Then, Kristin went in the direction of one of the local dress shops while Nathan and the children went in the other. Kristin entered the shop and started browsing the racks, but she didn't see anything that really caught her eye.

A moment later, one of the employees approached her. "Can I help you find anything, ma'am?"

"Well, actually, yes. I'm trying to find a dress for a dinner this evening. I don't need anything overly fancy, but it's not terribly casual either," she explained.

The saleswoman thought for a moment. "Why don't you come with me? I think we have a few things in the back that might work."

So, Kristin followed her into the back of the store. There was a small rack filled with cocktail dresses. The saleswoman took one off the rack and handed it to Kristin. It was a short, burgundy-colored dress with off the shoulder straps. It was really just what Kristin was looking for. "Why don't you try this on?"

Kristin took the dress from her and headed for the dressing room. The dress fit her perfectly. The saleswoman knocked on the door. "Is everything alright in there? How does it fit?"

Kristin stepped out and showed her.

"Oh, you look beautiful," she saleswoman gushed.

"You don't think it's too revealing, do you?" Kristin asked. This was supposed to be a friendly dinner; she didn't think the ample cleavage that was showing said 'friendly'.

"We can fix that." The sales woman took a few pins and made the straps just a little tighter, reducing the amount of cleavage that was showing. "If you like this one, we can have that altered in just a short time."

Kristin admired herself in the full-length mirror. She really did like the dress, so she agreed. She took the dress off and handed back to the saleswoman, who whisked it away to be altered. "Do you need anything else today?"

"Not here; I'll have to stop in one of the shops next door to find some shoes. Can I come back for the dress?"

"Of course, ma'am. It should be ready in about twenty minutes," the saleswoman assured her.

So, Kristin popped into the shop next door and selected a pair of heels. Really, it didn't take as long as she expected, and she realized she probably fretted over nothing. After picking up her dress, she felt much more confident about the evening's outing, and she was actually quite excited about it now. She wondered if Nathan felt the same way.

She waited on one of the benches in the square where Nathan had said they should meet. A short time later, she heard Michael's voice. She turned to see Michael running towards her, Nathan and Charlie following close behind.

"Grandpa bought me a new video game," he announced proudly. He showed it to Kristin.

"Space Ducks From Mars. Sounds very educational," she quipped, looking at Nathan.

Nathan shrugged. "I did promise him he could pick it out. Besides, I played Pac-man and Space Invaders when I was younger, and I turned out alright."

"I wasn't judging you," she assured him. "I'm just teasing you because you're always stressing he play something educational. I really don't think one un-educational game will rot his brains. So, what did you get, Charlie?"

Nathan reached into the bag and took out a stuffed Disney Eeyore doll. "It talks and sings and lights up," Nathan told her. "Charlie just loves it."

"That's adorable," Kristin said.

Charlie reached over and took it from her. "Mine, Mama."

Kristin and Nathan chuckled. "I think we're going to have to have a sharing lesson, young lady," Kristin teased.

"Did you find a dress?" Nathan asked.

Kristin lifted the bag. "Yes, it wasn't as hard a decision as I thought it would be either."

"Let's have a look," Nathan said.

"No, I want to surprise you. Besides, it's all wrapped up, and I don't want it getting dirty," Kristin told him.

Nathan nodded. "Alright. Does anyone need anything else?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Then, let's go home."

By early evening, Marta had arrived. Nathan had fed Charlie her dinner so Kristin could get ready. He knocked on Kristin's door.

"Yes?" she called. "Come in."

Nathan opened the door and stepped inside. He couldn't see her, but he could see the bathroom light was on. "I was just letting you know I've already got Charlie settled. I thought you'd want to say goodnight before we go."

"Of course," she said stepping out.

Nathan stood there, mouth agape.

"Is something wrong?" she asked nervously. She turned to look back in the mirror. "Do I look alright?"

"N-no, nothing's wrong. You look fine…more than fine," he assured her.

She turned back to him and smiled. "Thank you. You look more than fine yourself." She walked past him to head to Charlie's room to say goodnight. But, she stopped and whispered, "Mr. Bridger, I do believe you're blushing." She then turned back and left the room.

Kristin went in to Charlie's room and kissed her goodnight. "Love you, Sweetheart. See you in the morning."

Nathan stood in the doorway and waited for her. "Ready?"

She nodded, and they headed down the stairs and said goodnight to Michael and Marta.

When they'd gotten to the mainland, Nathan helped Kristin out of the boat. "I hope it's alright that we walk there. It's not very far," he said.

She shook her head. "No, that sounds lovely. It's a beautiful night."

"Yes, it is," Nathan commented, but he wasn't looking at the stars. He was looking at her.

She pretended not to notice, however. They couldn't act on their desires, she knew. "Um, so, have you been to this restaurant before?"

He nodded. "Several times. I'm amazed it's still in business, considering how everything has changed. Carol and I used to eat there all the time. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."

They walked, arm in arm, the rest of the time in silence, just enjoying one another's company.

When they'd gotten to the restaurant, Kristin was pleased to find Nathan had reserved an outdoor table. They were shown to a small, candlelit table, over-looking the water, under the stars. It was like something out of Lady and the Tramp.

"This is lovely," she said when the wine had been poured and their meals had been brought.

Nathan took her hand in his. "Yes, it is," he agreed.

They ate and laughed and talked, spending a lovely evening, talking about anything and everything.

"How about dessert?" Nathan asked when they were finished eating.

"I don't think I could eat another bite," she said.

"How about a walk then?"

She smiled and took his hand, and they walked leisurely back to the boat.

As much as they didn't want the evening to end, it was time to head home. They quietly walked back into the house so as not to wake the children.

Marta stood when she heard the front door open.

"Hello," she greeted them. "Did you have a good time?"

Nathan and Kristin exchanged a glance.

"It was lovely," Kristin said. "Did you have a hard time with the children?"

"Not at all; they were perfect angels as usual," Marta said.

"Well, Kristin can see you out," Nathan told her. "I'd like to go check on the little angels now. Excuse me." And he headed up the stairs.

"Well, I hope you two will make a habit of this now," Marta said as she gathered up her things.

Kristin gave her a confused look.

"What I mean is, you two deserve a little time alone. You make a lovely couple. Goodnight." With that, Marta left, leaving a surprised Kristin.

A couple? Is that what they were? Is that how other people saw them? She knew what she'd desired, but she didn't think she showed it to anyone. She suddenly felt nervous. She didn't hear Nathan come back in the room. He tapped her shoulder, and it made her jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Everything okay?"

"Y-yes," she stammered. "Are the children alright?"

He nodded. "Perfect. Did you want to talk some more?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded, sitting down. He sat next to her. They were both silent for a few minutes.

"Um, how about we talk about us?" Nathan said.

"U-us?" She looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Kristin, you know how we both feel about each other." He moved closer to her, but she stood and turned away.

"But, we're not supposed to-"

"Who says? Who says we're not supposed to. I love you, and I'm not going to pretend like I don't. I've done that before, and it only taught me one thing-that life's too short for things like that." He put his hand on her arm and gently spun her around. He took her in his arms and brought his face just mere centimeters from hers. "May I kiss you, Doctor?"

Her head was screaming at her not to do it, not to look into his eyes, but she did. How could she not? She loved him too, and all the pretending really was silly. "Of course, Captain."

Nathan brought his lips to hers, closing the gap between them. An electric spark could be felt as they finally proclaimed their love for one another. Somehow, they inched towards the stairs. Between kisses, they started up the stairs. Finally, they were on the landing, kissing one another passionately.

But, in one brief second, Kristin pushed him away gently.

"What, what's wrong?" Nathan asked, catching his breath. "Don't you want this?"


	21. Come On, Get Higher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHx4BlF6V2o

Kristin hesitated for a moment. What was she doing? She was throwing caution to the wind, that's what. But, that was completely irresponsible. What about Charlie? What about Michael? Yes, she wanted this, more than anything. But, what if things did turn badly? What if she and Nathan did separate? Could they continue living in the same home for Charlie's sake? She had all these doubts running through her head when Nathan interrupted them.

"Kristin?"

"Nathan, I…I…"

Nathan shook his head and turned to go up the second flight of stairs.

"Please, don't leave. I'm sorry; I just need a moment to think."

He stopped in his tracks and turned back to face her. "About what? What's there to think about? I love you, and I think you love me. It doesn't need analyzing."

"I do love you," she confirmed, "but, Molly-"

"Knows nothing about us," Nathan finished. "I know she was just trying to help, but I think we're both old enough to make our own decisions."

"But if you and I did separate…" Kristin's voice trailed off. She felt guilty for killing the mood; she turned away from him, feeling ashamed.

Nathan put an arm on her shoulder and gently turned her back around to face him. "I haven't left you yet, have I?"

She shook her head, but didn't speak, still avoiding his gaze.

"I made a promise that I would be in Charlie's life, and I don't plan on breaking that promise. And I don't plan on letting you go, if you'll trust me." He put a hand under her chin and gently lifted so that she would look into his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

She thought for a second, and she decided to follow her heart. "Yes…I'm sorry I ruined the moment."

"You didn't ruin anything," he said, pulling her into his arms again and kissing her once again.

After a several minutes, Nathan broke the kiss. "So, are we going to stay on the landing all night?"

She smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

He put out his hand and waited for her grasp it. When she did, he quietly led her to his bedroom.

Kristin was a little nervous. She'd never actually been inside his bedroom, not even once. And, it had been a long time since she'd been intimate with anyone.

Nathan sensed her uneasiness. He pulled her into his arms again. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded against his shoulder. "I think we can at least sit down."

Nathan eased her over to the bed, and it wasn't long before they were wrapped in one another's arms again. Kristin moaned softly, her mouth pressed against his. Nathan responded in kind by pushing her back against the bed.

Hands began to explore as their kisses deepened. After several moments, Nathan pulled away. "How far do you intend to go?" he whispered. "I'm finding it hard to hold back."

"Then, don't," she whispered back.

Nathan started into her eyes for a moment, trying to determine if she was being sincere.

She simply nodded in response to his questioning look and gently guided his hand to find the zipper of her dress.

That was all Nathan needed, and it wasn't long before all clothing was shed until there were no barriers between them. Then, they joined together as one, and moans, whispers, and cries of pleasure filled the air until they both found release.

Nathan collapsed in her arms. "I love you so much," he whispered between pants.

"I love you too," Kristin whispered back, placing a kiss to his sweat-dampened forehead.

Nathan rolled over and pulled her into his arms. "You feel alright? It wasn't too much too soon, was it?"

She shook her head. "No, I think that was long overdue. I feel wonderful…a little tired though."

Nathan glanced at the clock. "Well, considering it's nearly two AM, maybe we should get some sleep."

"You know, the kids are going to be getting up in a few hours," she noted.

"I know…get some sleep. We're going to need our energy."

Nathan awoke to the first sign of sunlight streaming through the blinds. He shifted slightly and propped his head up on his elbow to watch the sleeping woman next to him. She looked even more beautiful sleeping next to him, he thought. But, as if she could sense she was being watched, and her eyes fluttered open.

Nathan placed a kiss to her lips. "Good morning, beautiful."

A soft smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Good morning, yourself. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "Did you?"

"Definitely; what time is it?"

"Nearly six."

"And the kids aren't awake yet?" Kristin asked in surprise.

"No, maybe their giving us a reprieve." He brought his mouth closer to her throat and began kissing softly.

"N-Nathan, not that I don't enjoy what you're doing, but the kids could wake up any second."

"They could, or they might just sleep a little later than usual," Nathan replied, continuing his assault.

"And you'd rather tempt fate?"

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, pulling away for a moment to look at her.

She shook her head, put her hands on his shoulders, and pulled him down lower to her, their lips joining in a kiss.

After their morning rendezvous, Nathan went downstairs to get breakfast together while Kristin took a shower. The children indeed were sleeping in later than usual.

But, it wasn't long before Charlie woke and started fussing. Nathan rushed upstairs to tend to her. He met Kristin, dressed in a bathrobe, hair still wet, in the hallway.

"It's okay, I'll get her," he told her. "Just take your time."

She didn't argue and went back to finish getting dressed.

Charlie was standing in her crib. "Bear," she said, holding up her arms when she saw him.

"Good morning, honey," Nathan greeted her as he lifted her from her crib. "You must have been tired." He changed her diaper and got her dressed and ready for the day. "How about we go downstairs and get some breakfast, hm?" Nathan picked her up and started out the door to see Kristin had been watching him, now dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, her hair still a little damp, but it had been brushed.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a few minutes. I can take over if you want to shower now," she offered.

He handed Charlie off to her. "Alright, but I'll only be about five minutes." He quickly headed to the bathroom while Kristin brought Charlie downstairs to get her breakfast. To her surprise, Nathan had everything ready-scrambled eggs and toast. She put Charlie in her high chair and started feeding her.

Sure enough, a short time later, Nathan came back downstairs, washed and dressed. "Did you like my surprise?" he asked.

She smiled. "You didn't have to make breakfast by yourself; I would have helped you."

He shrugged. "I thought you needed a break. Michael's still asleep?"

"I assume so."

Kristin finished feeding Charlie and brought the dishes to the sink. Nathan took that opportunity to come behind her and hug her.

She chuckled. "You're insatiable." She turned her head to kiss him.

But it was that moment that Michael decided to come downstairs.

"Uh, Grandpa?" Michael asked in surprise.

Immediately, Kristin and Nathan pulled away from one another, both blushing.

Nathan went over to the table and started getting Michael some breakfast. "Hey, kiddo, how'd you sleep?"

Michael sat, but made no attempt to eat. He looked back and forth between Kristin and Nathan, a questioning look on his face.

Kristin approached him and tried to explain. "Michael, sweetheart, I'm sorry if we've made you feel uncomfortable, but-"

"So, do I call you Grandma now?" Michael asked, finally taking a bite of his toast.

"You mean you're not upset by us…by what you just saw?" Kristin stammered.

"Why would I be upset? It's about time you and Grandpa get together. I could tell you two were in love a long time ago."

"You did?" Nathan asked, now very intrigued.

He nodded. "I wondered what took you so long."

"When did you get to be so smart?" Nathan asked him, exchanging a smile with Kristin.

Michael shrugged. "I guess I've always been that way." He turned back to Kristin. "So, should I call you Grandma?"

"Why don't we take it one day at a time? Grandma's a little too fast," Kristin said gently.

"Okay…but I'm glad Grandpa loves you because I love you too."

Kristin felt tears sting her eyes and Michael's touching words. She ruffled his hair as she passed, going to take Charlie out of her high chair. "I love you too, Michael."


	22. Just Another Day in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.fanfiction.net/watch?v=QR4Y6Ll0DwA

One month later

Kristin had been kind enough to let Nathan sleep in; she'd quietly ushered the children downstairs to get breakfast ready. But, Charlie had been fussy since she had a little cold, and Michael was wildly rambunctious for some reason.

Nathan woke to hear Charlie crying; he could hear Kristin quietly trying to sooth her, and he could hear Michael asking his favorite question lately, "Can we get a dog?"

He quickly got out of bed and got dressed to help with the children.

"Good morning," Nathan greeted her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Rough morning?"

"You could say that," Kristin said, passing Charlie to him. "Could you take her while I get the laundry put into the dryer?"

"Can't that wait? Why don't you sit down and have something to eat?" Nathan urged.

"I'm not that hungry; I'd rather get the chores done first." She headed into the utility room.

A moment later, Kristin came back into the kitchen. "We've got a problem," Kristin groaned.

"What?"

"The dryer isn't working, and the dishwasher is on the fritz as well."

"I'll take a look as soon as I'm finished eating; don't worry," he promised. "Now will you please sit down and eat?"

She took a breath and was about to protest, but thought against it. She closed her mouth and complied. Some days, she missed being a doctor and scientist, but it was days like this that reminded her that there wasn't time for that. Nathan passed her the plate of pancakes, and she took one off the stack, poured some syrup on it, and began eating.

"Can we get a dog?" Michael asked Nathan, not missing a beat. "You did say I could have a pet a while back."

Kristin raised an eyebrow and gave Nathan a look.

"I did say that," Nathan replied sheepishly to Kristin. "But that was before Kristin and Charlie came to live with us," he said, looking back at Michael.

Michael put on a pout. "That's not fair."

Nathan looked back at Kristin pleadingly, who had been suspiciously silent up to this point. He couldn't tell if she thought a pet was a good idea or a bad one. "Someone is having a birthday soon."

She sighed. Of course, a puppy would be a big responsibility and only add to the chaos they seemed to have lately, but she had always had pets growing up, she remembered. She also knew that between Nathan, Michael, and herself that the puppy could be trained in no time…well, hopefully. And, seeing the pouting look on Michael's face and the look on Nathan's face that nearly matched Michael's melted her heart. "Oh, alright," she caved in. "But we'll have search for the perfect one."

"Yes," Michael cheered happily. "And I promise I'll walk it and feed it and clean up after it and…" He kept on jabbering as Kristin and Nathan wondered what exactly they were getting themselves into.

Two weeks later

Michael ran into Nathan and Kristin's bedroom, holding a newspaper. He bounced on the bed, rousing the two out of their sleep. "Guess what, guess what, guess what?" he shouted.

"Ugh," Kristin groaned. "Why don't you stop bouncing and tell us what?"

"Look." He thrust the newspaper towards them. "The local pet shop is holding a puppy sale. Can we go?"

Nathan and Kristin exchanged glances. They did promise.

"Fine," Nathan said. "We'll make a trip to town today." He suddenly noticed the sun hadn't even risen yet. "You woke us up before dawn?"

"I wanted to get an early start," Michael said, matter-of-factly.

Kristin and Nathan groaned, and Nathan stood to usher his grandson back to his bedroom. "Why don't we wait until the pet shop is actually open, okay? Go back to bed."

Michael reluctantly did so, and Nathan climbed back into bed next to Kristin. He put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"You back asleep?"

"Almost," she mumbled sleepily. "I'm starting to regret making that promise."

Nathan laughed softly and kissed her cheek. "Just another day in paradise, hm?"

Hours later, after they'd gotten a little more sleep, and the sun had finally risen, they had finally made their way into town. Kristin pushed Charlie in her stroller while Michael pulled on Nathan's hand.

"Come on, I want to get there before all the good dogs are gone," Michael urged.

"I'm sure they'll have plenty of puppies to choose from," Nathan assured him. "The store only opened five minutes ago."

"Well, I want to beat the mad rush," Michael insisted.

"You and Michael go on ahead; we'll catch up to you," Kristin told him.

"So, Michael ran along, and Nathan followed close on his heels. Kristin and Charlie weren't too far behind. They reached the pet shop a short time later.

"Good morning," a young male employee greeted them. "Can I help you find anything?"

"We'd like to see your best puppies, please," Michael announced.

The adults all chuckled.

"Very well," the man said. "Our puppies are in the back." He then looked at Kristin and Nathan. "I assume we're looking for a child-friendly breed?"

"Yes," Nathan confirmed.

"Then, I'll show you the Labradors and the retrievers first. By the way, my name's Nick; if you have any questions, just ask." He brought them to a room filled with kennels.

"Oh, they're adorable," Kristin breathed when she saw the first batch of puppies.

Michael picked one up. "I want this one." He was holding a little fluffy golden retriever.

"Golden retrievers are very excellent with children," Nick informed them.

Nathan turned to Michael. "It really should be a family decision. Why don't we look around so we can all choose one together?"

Michael reluctantly put the puppy down and nodded.

They looked through all of the kennels, seeing scores of puppies. But, when it came right down to it, they really all loved the first one they'd seen.

Michael went and picked up the same puppy again. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked Nick.

Nick took the puppy from Michael and had a peek. "This one is a little boy," he said, handing him back. "Is this the puppy you've decided on?"

"It looks that way," Nathan said. "But we're going to need a collar, leash, dog food…the works."

"I'll get you everything you'll need," Nick said as he went to collect all the items.

A short time later, everything was bought and paid for. As they were leaving the store, Kristin said, "We'll just have to think of a good name."

Michael thought for a minute. "Can we call him Max?"

"Max," Charlie repeated.

Everyone laughed. "I guess Max it is," Nathan confirmed.

One week later

"Come on, Max," Michael called, running down the hallway, Max following close behind.

Kristin was cleaning Charlie up after lunch. "No running in the house," she called.

Kristin finished with Charlie and set her down on the floor for a moment. Then, the doorbell rang. "Nathan, can you answer that?"

But, Nathan didn't answer her, and the doorbell rang again. She groaned slightly and wiped her hands on a towel. She quickly went to answer the door, and Kristin was shocked by who she saw.

"Surprise," Molly greeted her. "I did tell you we'd be making unscheduled visits."

Kristin tried to wipe the shock off her face. "Of course; please come in."

Molly did so, and Kristin went to go check on Charlie. "Oh no!" she gasped. Charlie had gotten into Max's dog food bowl, and she was happily munching away. She quickly picked Charlie up and cleaned her up, hoping Molly hadn't followed her and witnessed the little fiasco.

But, Molly had. "So, how are things going?" she asked.

At that moment, Michael came back in with Max. He took Max's leash off, and the puppy bounded towards Molly.

"No, Max," Kristin cried. She gave Molly an apologetic look and turned to Michael. "Please take him upstairs and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. And, if Grandpa's up there, tell him to come downstairs.

"Okay." Michael picked Max up and carried the puppy up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry about that," Kristin said. "Things have been a little crazy around here."

"I can see that," Molly observed. She took a closer look at Charlie. "But, you've managed to keep her alive."

Kristin wasn't sure if she was trying to be funny or if her comments meant she wasn't pleased by what she had just witnessed. She hoped that wherever Nathan was, he'd hurry up. She didn't want to handle this alone. "Uh, why don't we go sit down in the living room?"

The two walked into the living room and sat down. Kristin set Charlie down; Charlie had been standing on her own for quite some time, but she had yet to take her first steps.

"Well, from the looks of it," Molly continued, "it seems you're all quite comfortable with one another now."

At that moment, Kristin heard the backdoor close. "Sweetheart, where are you?" Nathan called.

Kristin's face turned a shade of pink; she hoped Molly didn't notice the term of endearment. She wasn't sure how that would affect her assessment of them. "In here, Nathan."

Nathan continued as he walked into the living room, "You know, honey, we-" But, when he saw Molly, he stopped short. "Oh, I didn't realize we had a guest. Sorry about the shouting." He held out his hand to Molly. "Nice to see you again, Miss Turner."

"Same here," she replied.

"Molly's here to observe us," Kristin said. "Her unannounced visit."

"Right," Nathan said, catching on to what she meant.

"So, Mr. Bridger, how would you say you're adjusting to raising Charlie?"

"Oh, I think we're doing well. Kristin and I try to split up the care of Charlie, and I think we do fairly well," he said.

"I see…and Michael doesn't seem to have any problems having a baby in the house either?" Molly asked.

"Not at all," Nathan said. "In fact, we just got a puppy, so he's on cloud nine."

"Uh," Kristin interrupted, "Molly's already met Max. He already jumped up on her."

Nathan gave her a sheepish look. "We're still training him," Nathan explained.

Molly nodded. "I understand; really, I think that having a pet is a good thing for a child." She continued asking questions one after the other to both Kristin and Nathan. Then, when they weren't expecting it, she asked of Nathan, "And how long have you and Miss Westphalen been sleeping together?"

"About a month," he answered, not thinking.

"Nathan!" Kristin yelled.

"I…I…" Nathan stammered.

But it was too late.

"I already knew it anyway," Molly said, now a little frantic. "Don't think I didn't notice him calling you sweetheart and honey. And, I can see the way you too look at one another. But after I warned you? I thought you two were going to be my easy case. I thought you two were smarter than this."

"Now, wait just a minute," Nathan answered. "Why is it so wrong for us to be a couple?"

"Because I've seen bad things happen to couples who break up in situations like this," Molly explained. She threw her hands up in the air. "Look, I obviously can't stop what you've already done, but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Nathan continued to defend himself, "Miss Turner, we are not some young, fickle couple. We're not going to break up. In fact, if it makes you feel better, we're getting married."

"You are?" Molly said.

"We are?" Kristin said.

He looked from Kristin, then to Molly. "Of course we are. It's about time, isn't it?"

Kristin didn't answer.

"Well, it certainly isn't required," Molly replied, "but it certainly does make me feel better. Maybe you really are my easy case after all. By the way, I've been pleased with everything I saw. I think you two are doing a marvelous job. Congratulations on your engagement. See you soon." With that, she showed herself out.

Nathan looked at Kristin, who was still staring in shock, saying nothing.

"Uh, honey…"

Kristin finally found her voice. "Married?" she said again.

"You think it's a bad idea?"

"Well, no…but…"

"But what?"

"It's just so sudden."

He took her hand in his. "We both know we're not getting any younger. We don't need anything big or fancy, unless you want it."

She shook her head. "Not really."

"So, what do you say?"

"I guess we're getting married," Kristin confirmed.


	23. God Bless The Broken Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Do32g82qilk

Two weeks later

After Molly's visit, Kristin and Nathan did not speak any more about their marriage plans because there was something more important at hand: Charlie's first birthday. Kristin wanted everything to be perfect for the special day, and since their daily lives were a little chaotic as of late, they'd only gotten more so with the party plans. But, it was finally the morning of the party. Nathan wanted to talk to Kristin about something other than the party, so he thought he'd wake up early before the children were up. But, he found Kristin was already awake herself. He headed to the kitchen to find her working there.

"Good morning," Nathan greeted her. "What are you doing?"

She turned to him, her face having white spots of flour scattered about it. "I'm working on Charlie's birthday cake. She motioned towards the cookbook on the counter. "I want it to look just like the picture."

Nathan took a look at the picture; it was a sheet cake in decorated to look like a letter block with butterflies, flowers, and the number one. "You know, Charlie's not going to care what it looks like."

"I know, but I want this to be special." Kristin continued to add vanilla, and sugar to the batter, ignoring him.

Nathan put a hand on hers, trying to get her to stop for a minute. "I got up early because I was hoping to talk to you."

Kristin started to crack eggs on the side of the bowl and add them to the mixture. "Well, talk. I'm listening."

Nathan let out a frustrated sigh. "Can I have your full attention for just five minutes, please?" he pleaded.

Kristin finished adding the eggs, but she set the bowl aside. She took a towel and wiped the goo off her hands. "What is it?"

"It's just that we're always on the go lately," Nathan began.

"Well, what do you expect? We have a six-year old, going on seven and a one-year old in the house, not to mention a puppy. We knew things would be busy once in a while," Kristin countered.

"I…I know, but when we are alone, we always end up talking about the kids or the puppy…or what we're going to do tomorrow with the kids…"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"That's not what I'm saying. It's just that I miss talking about us. In fact, since we've decided to get married, we haven't talked about it even once since Molly was here."

Kristin shrugged. "Well, you made a point not to make a very big deal out of it. I figured, why should I?" The curtness in her answer was not masked.

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought you agreed we should get married."

Kristin stood to go back to her baking. "Yes, I think we should. We love each other, so that seems to be the next step. And you're right; we're not getting any younger. But, it usually takes a few years for the romance to die."

"The romance is still alive; it's just that we've been too worn out lately for much else."

Kristin rolled her eyes. "I am not talking about sex, Nathan. And, if you don't know what it is I am talking about, perhaps-"

But, she was interrupted by Charlie's crying. "We'll have to finish this later. I really need to get this in the oven; could you?"

"I'll go take care of her," Nathan confirmed, somewhat annoyed their conversation had gotten cut short. But, it was probably for the best since it looked like a heated argument would have ensued if not for Charlie waking up. He turned and headed back up the stairs, leaving Kristin to her baking.

One hour later, the cake was removed from the oven and was cooling. Both Charlie and Michael were up and about, and Nathan made breakfast while Kristin was upstairs washing up.

"Is Kristin angry?" Michael asked as he stuffed a mouthful of waffles in his mouth.

"Of course not; what would make you think that?" Nathan asked as he helped Charlie eat her breakfast.

"Because I heard her muttering something under her breath when she was heading to the bathroom; she said men were oblivious. What does oblivious mean?"

"It means I screwed up somehow," Nathan answered. "I just need to figure out how. Did she say anything else?"

Michael thought for a moment and shook his head. "Not that I can remember. Why don't you just ask her why she's mad?"

"Because she wants me to figure it out on my own."

Michael gave him a confused look.

"Let's just say be glad you don't have a girlfriend yet; you'll find love is complicated," Nathan explained.

At that moment, Kristin came back into the kitchen, now washed and dressed.

"I made you some breakfast," Nathan said weakly.

"I'm not hungry…too much to do," she answered, still sounding curt. Apparently, she was still upset.

Nathan started to wonder how long she'd been feeling this way. Was it really that he just hadn't noticed it? That she'd been angry the whole time? Maybe he was really oblivious. He tried to appease her again. "After breakfast, I thought I'd take the kids out on the beach so you can finish things without anyone interrupting, if you want."

"You do what you like, but I'd already told Michael he could help me decorate the cake. But, Max certainly needs to get outside to run off some energy."

Nathan nodded. "Right, well, I'll get Charlie and Max out of the house for a while."

A short time later, Michael and Kristin were working on the cake while Nathan took Charlie and Max outside. He put Charlie in her swing and began to push her while Max ran around in the yard. He also started to think, trying to go over what was said between Kristin and him just a short time ago. And, it didn't take him long to finally figure it out. He'd never proposed properly. In fact, he hadn't even given her a ring. How could he have been so stupid? He was oblivious. He picked Charlie up out of her swing. "How about a change of plans? Why don't we head to town and pick something out for Aunty Kristin?"

"Mama," Charlie said.

Nathan chuckled. "We're going to pick something out for Mama." He headed back into the house. Michael and Kristin barely noticed he'd come back in. "Uh, I actually need to head into town."

"For what?" Kristin asked, now a little nervous. "I thought we'd have the party for noon, before Charlie's nap."

"Don't worry; we'll be back before then. I just forgot to pick up an extra present…for Charlie," he explained. "And we're taking Max with us so he won't be a bother."

Kristin sighed. "Alright. See you later."

"Later," Nathan said as he headed out the door with Charlie and Max.

Once Nathan arrived in town, he secured Max inside the boat. "Be a good boy; we'll be back in a little while." Then, he took Charlie and headed toward the jewelry store.

As soon as he entered, he was greeted by a saleswoman. "Can I help you with anything, Sir?"

"Actually, yes; I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Right this way." She showed him a display of rings in a glass case. "I'll give you a moment to browse. Just let me know when you find one you like."

"Well, Charlie, what do you think? Do you think Mama will like any of these?"

"Pretty," Charlie said, pointing to a ring.

Nathan looked to where she was pointing. It was a dainty ring with a small diamond stud in it. "That is pretty, but let's see what else is here."

They'd searched through all the rings in the case, but still, Nathan saw nothing that really caught his eye. He didn't want to show up with just any old ring, but he wanted something today. He started browsing the other cases.

"You didn't see any rings you liked?" the saleswoman asked.

"Nothing special enough for my fiancé," Nathan said. "Do you happen to have anything else? Something in the back, perhaps?"

"We do have a few things; one moment." She headed into the store room and came back a moment later with some ring boxes. "This particular ring just came in; what do you think of this?" It was a white gold band with a large diamond in the middle and a smaller one on either side. It was lovely, and he liked it. He turned to Charlie. "What do you think, Charlie?"

"Pretty," she confirmed.

The saleswoman chuckled.

"We'll take it," Nathan confirmed.

Back at home, Kristin finished making lunch. Now, they just had to wait for the guest of honor and Nathan. "Where could they be?" she muttered. "It's nearly noon."

"Don't worry; Grandpa said they'd be back soon," Michael assured her.

"I know, but-"

The door opened, and Nathan entered, Charlie in his arms and Max in tow. "We're back."

"It's about time," Kristin said, taking Charlie from his arms. "We were starting to worry."

"I said we'd be home before noon. It's ten minutes to."

Kristin nodded. "Well, it's still cutting it close. I'm going to go put Charlie's party dress on. Could you set the table, please?"

"Of course," Nathan said. But, he took pulled Michael aside. "Want to see what we got for Kristin?" He showed Michael the ring box.

"Wow!" Michael exclaimed.

"Sshh," Nathan said. "I want it to be a surprise. But, do you think she'll like it?"

Michael nodded. "Definitely. When are you going to give it to her?"

"Tonight. I'm going to see if Marta can stay with you and Charlie while Kristin and I go out. Keep it a secret until then, okay?"

"My lips are sealed," Michael promised.

After lunch, cake, and presents, the party was a success. Charlie seemed to have a great time, and everyone loved watching her destroy her own piece of cake. Nathan made sure he took lots of pictures to remember the day.

After Charlie was cleaned up and put down for her nap, Nathan offered to clean up. "You can go upstairs and rest," he told Kristin. "I'll take care of the mess."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't feel right leaving you."

He nodded. "Just go; I'll see you later."

She didn't argue since she was tired. "Alright. See you later."

Nathan did the cleaning as he promised, but he also took the opportunity to put his plan into motion. He called Marta, and she was able to watch the children, much to his delight.

Kristin awoke hours later. In fact, apparently, she'd slept a lot longer than she'd thought because it was dark outside. She looked at the clock. "I can't believe I slept so long," she muttered. She headed downstairs to be greeted by Marta.

"Good evening, Miss Westphalen. How are you?" Marta asked.

"I'm well," she answered, a little confused why she was there. "Did you come over to wish Charlie a happy birthday?"

Marta smiled. "Well, I did bring her a little toy," she admitted. "But, actually, Mr. Bridger asked me to stay with the children tonight."

At that moment, Nathan came in from the other room. "We're going out," Nathan told her.

"Out? But I just woke up. I'm a mess," she said, turning to go upstairs to change.

But, Nathan caught her arm. "Where we're going, you don't need to worry about it. You look gorgeous."

She gave him a doubtful look but didn't argue. "I can't believe you let me sleep so long. What about Charlie?"

"Both kids have had their dinner; Charlie's in bed for the night, and Michael's upstairs playing. And, I thought you could use the rest."

"Well, I at least want to go give Charlie a goodnight kiss." She headed back up the stairs to say goodnight to Charlie and Michael. She couldn't imagine what Nathan had up his sleeve, but she figured it was his way of trying to butter her up so she wasn't angry with him. When she was finished with her goodnights, she headed back down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Nathan asked.

"I suppose," she answered, not really having much of a choice. She started out the front door, but Nathan stopped her.

"Not that way." He offered his arm and led her out the back door. "We're not going far." He led her down the beach where he'd set up a moonlight picnic.

"Oh, Nathan," she breathed softly. "I can't believe you did all this."

"Well, someone mentioned I hadn't been romantic enough lately. I wanted to show you I can still do that."

She blushed slightly. "I'm sorry; I guess I can't put all the blame on you. We've both been a little out of touch with one another for the past couple of weeks."

Nathan took her hand in his. "That's why I've set this up. We need a little time to catch up."

So, the two ate and talked, reconnecting with one another. After eating, Nathan took her in his arms, and they watched the stars together. "I should have been a little more considerate with my proposal."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was smart thinking. Molly was about to have a heart attack, I think. If you hadn't told her we were getting married, I'm not sure what would have happened."

"Yes, but I want to show you that it's something I truly want to do, not just that it's something out of obligation or convenience." He reached inside the picnic basket and took out the small box and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"Open it." He waited until she did so; she looked at him awe-struck, happy tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Then, he took her hand, placed the ring on her finger, and asked, "Kristin, will you marry me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. "Yes, you know I will. I love you so."

"I love you too, sweetheart."


	24. Enter Sandman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CD-E-LDc384

One month later

They didn't make a big fuss for the wedding, and yes, it was what Kristin truly wanted. Under the circumstances, it seemed best to just do a quiet justice of the peace wedding. But, that didn't mean the importance of the day was down-graded in any way. Kristin had gone out and bought a cream-colored dress for the special day, and Nathan donned a suit and tie. Michael wore a suit that looked like a miniature version of Nathan's, and even Charlie had her own special fancy dress.

After the ceremony, Michael didn't miss a beat. "So, do I call you Grandma now?" he asked Kristin.

Nathan and Kristin exchanged glances.

"Well, you are Mrs. Bridger now," Nathan pointed out.

Kristin nodded. "You can call me Grandma if you'd like, sweetie."

"Good," Michael smiled.

And, so the little family seemed complete. They were all happy, for the most part. Well…almost. It didn't take long for the happiness to fade when Michael started acting differently.

Nathan and Kristin were in the kitchen with Charlie. They'd been working with her like mad to get her to take her first steps. They made a point, however, not to be too loud since Michael was still sleeping. But, Michael did wake not too long after, and he was in a mood.

He entered the kitchen and made a sour face when Charlie smiled at him.

"Morning, Kiddo. How'd you sleep?" Nathan greeted him.

"Terrible," Michael answered in a gruff voice.

Nathan and Kristin exchanged a look.

"I'm sorry you didn't sleep well," Kristin said gently. "How about some breakfast?"

Michael nodded. "I guess."

Kristin set a bowl warm bowl of oatmeal in front of him with milk and berries on the side. "There you are."

But, Michael made a face once again.

"Tell Grandma thank you," Nathan urged.

"No!" Michael shouted. "Why should I? You two aren't my parents!" And, with that, Michael got up and ran upstairs in a huff.

"Oh, dear," Kristin muttered worriedly. She looked at Nathan.

He sighed heavily. "I was worried this would happen. I'll go talk to him." He left Kristin to tend to Charlie and headed up to Michael's bedroom. He knocked gently on the closed door. "Michael, can I come in?"

"Go away!" came the response. "Just leave me alone!"

Nathan tried the doorknob. Naturally, he found it locked, just as he expected. He heard footsteps and turned to see Kristin with Charlie in her arms. Curiosity had gotten the better of her; she wanted to see what the problem was. She gave him a questioning look.

Nathan shook his head and stepped away from the door. They walked into Charlie's room together.

"He won't open the door," Nathan said when they were alone. "I don't know what to do," he admitted.

Kristin started to change Charlie's diaper as she spoke, "He'll come out when he's ready. Maybe it's best not to push him."

"You think so?"

She nodded. "I'm sure of it. Eventually, he'll get hungry. And, if not, well, there's one thing he'll definitely open the door for."

Nathan gave her a confused look.

At that moment, there was some soft scratching at the door.

"Ah, speak of the devil," Kristin said with a smile.

Nathan opened the door to see Max; he stepped aside for the dog to enter. He gave Kristin a smile. "I'd forgotten."

She nodded. "Michael can't seem to stay away from him for long. Believe me, one way or another, he'll decide to come out and talk. And when he does, one of us will be there to listen."

So, they finished tending to Charlie, and then took her back downstairs, leaving Michael alone. Nathan had a hard time doing so, but he decided to trust Kristin's logic. He only hoped she was right.

Later, when Charlie was napping, Nathan decided to take Max outside since Michael was still locked away in his room. Kristin was in the kitchen cleaning up the lunch dishes. While doing so, she heard small footsteps walk down the stairs. She smiled inwardly, knowing it was Michael. He stood in the doorway for a moment, just watching her.

She looked up and smiled. "Hello, Sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

He nodded.

"How about a sandwich?"

He nodded again, but didn't speak.

She made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and poured him a glass of milk. She set them down on the table. "Go ahead," she urged.

Michael was still standing in the doorway. He waited until she went back to doing the dishes before sitting. He took a big bite of his sandwich.

Kristin watched him out of the corner of her eye; she noticed Michael eyeing her suspiciously as he ate.

Finally, after his sandwich was finished and his milk was drunk, he asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Kristin stared at him, dumbfounded. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because I wasn't very nice this morning," he said sadly.

"Oh, Sweetheart," she exclaimed, moving to sit down next to him. She put an arm around his shoulders. "We all have bad days; I'm not angry with you."

Michael put his head down. It took a second for Kristin to realize he was crying.

She quickly reacted, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Please tell me what's wrong," she whispered softly, rubbing his back to calm him.

"I…I…had a dream last night," he began through sobs, "about my mom and dad." He started sobbing harder when he mentioned his parents.

"Ssshh," Kristin soothed. "It's alright. You're alright."

She continued to whisper soothing and comforting words as Michael cried. Several moments later, Michael's cries quieted. He gently pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Feel better?" she asked.

He nodded. "A little; I'm ready to talk now."

She smiled softly. "And I'm ready to listen."

Michael took a deep breath. "Grandpa broke his promise."

"What promise?"

"When Grandpa and I first met and he found out my parents were still alive, he promised me he'd find them. He promised me that we'd be a family again. But, then, you and Charlie showed up…and my parents are still gone. I don't think Grandpa even cares anymore," Michael said sadly.

Kristin felt a stab of guilt upon hearing Michael's story. She mentally chastised herself for not asking Nathan more about Robert. She really knew nothing of the story; she wondered if Nathan knew much more than she did. "I'm sure that's not true. Things are just…complicated."

"You mean Grandpa has looked?" Michael asked hopefully.

"I really don't know," she admitted. "We'll have to ask him."

At that moment, Nathan came back into the house, Max running close behind. "Ask me what?" He then turned to Michael. "Glad to see you out amongst the living again, kiddo."

Michael didn't answer, and Kristin hesitated.

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

Kristin put an arm around Michael and whispered, "Why don't you go upstairs and play with Max? Let me talk to Grandpa alone for a bit, okay?"

Michael nodded and obediently started up the stairs, patting his leg so Max would follow.

Once he was out of sight, Nathan turned back to Kristin. "You want to tell me what's going on here?"

"Did you make a promise to him and not keep it?"

"What? Of course not."

"He says that you did," she countered. "Let me refresh your memory. Did you tell him you'd find his parents?"

He sighed. "I tried," he admitted. "With the conflict going on, it's not easy. The Internex hasn't been much help."

She paused for a moment, letting what he said sink in. "I don't want to pry, but what exactly did the American Embassy in Belgium tell you? How long had Michael been there when you showed up?"

"All they told me was that Michael had been dropped off there by a nanny. That was six months before seaQuest came back to Earth. And, try asking a six-year old when the last time it was he saw his parents," he pointed out.

"Can't you contact the embassy? Can't you ask them if they have any more information? There must be someone who knows something."

Nathan was quiet for a moment. "Sweetheart," he said gently, "have you seen the news lately? There is no American Embassy in Belgium anymore; Bourne took it over last month."

Kristin was ashamed to say she hadn't watched the news, not since Katie and Ben passed away. She was almost too afraid to watch, afraid someone else she loved would leave her. She purposely avoided it. She shook her head. "I've been so busy."

"Yes, well, you understand my conundrum at least," Nathan continued. "I've done everything I could save for taking a submarine out into the water myself. I'm trying to avoid doing so."

Kristin thought for a moment. "Well, you at least need to explain all of this to him. He thinks you don't care anymore."

Nathan shook his head. "That's not true at all. I want nothing more than to find my son and his wife; I want us all to be a family again. Plus, I would love to know why Robert let his mother and I think he was dead when that obviously wasn't the case. I need to know what happened."

She sighed. "Well, one thing at a time. I think I have an idea that could help him."

"What's that?"

"Do you have any old photos of Robert?"

He walked upstairs and opened a cedar chest, where he had all of his precious family memories stored. He brought the photo albums down to Kristin. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see; you go talk to Michael, and I'll work on this," she told him.

Nathan nodded and headed back up to Michael's room to speak with him.

"Hey, Kiddo," Nathan said as he knocked on the doorframe. "Can I come in?"

Michael nodded. "I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning."

"It's okay," Nathan said. "Grandma explained what the problem was, and I need to apologize to you. I should have talked to you about what I was trying to do to find your parents. I have been trying to find them, and I haven't forgotten. I should have told you that."

Michael nodded. "I miss them."

Nathan wrapped his arm around him. "I know you do, kiddo. And, I know Grandma and I aren't the same, but we try our best."

Michael nodded. "I know you do, and I love you…it's just that…well, I've been having these dreams about my dad. Actually, they're more like nightmares."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nathan asked.

"Well, in the dream, my parents and I are walking along the beach. Then, there's a storm, and we're separated. I can't find my mom, but I see my dad in the water…and he's drowning. He calls to me. He says, 'Help me!' I find a big piece of driftwood, and I hold it out to him. He can just barely grab on. Just as he's getting a grip on the piece of wood, the undercurrent drags him under. Then, I wake up," Michael said sadly.

Nathan didn't know what to say. All he could do was hug his grandson tightly and hope that dream wasn't a bad omen but simply just a dream.

Meanwhile, Kristin was going through the photo albums of Robert. She was making a little scrapbook for Michael. She didn't have any photos of his mother, but there were plenty of Robert. She hoped it would at least help him remember his father and put his mind at rest somewhat, at least for a moment or two.

She carefully pasted photos from when Robert was a child into a blank photo album she had lying around the house. She marveled at how much Michael resembled his father; she could also see Nathan in Robert as well. Apparently, all the Bridger men had the same eyes.

She flipped through the album and found some photos of Robert as a teenager. She selected a few for Michael's scrapbook. Then, she found some pictures of him as a young adult. She found a close-up of one in his dress whites when he was at the academy. He looked so much like his father. She looked into his eyes and suddenly dropped the album in shock. She knew he looked familiar, and it wasn't just because he was Nathan's son and bore a striking resemblance.

At that moment, Nathan came back into the kitchen. "Michael is doing much better," he announced. "We had a nice long chat." Then, he noticed the look on Kristin's face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, Nathan, but I've met your son."


	25. In The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVTXPUF4Oz4

"What? Where? When?" Nathan asked excitedly. Then, he added, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she replied, picking up the album off the floor. "I can't forget his eyes. I met him in Nexus."

"So, it wasn't that long ago?" Nathan was nearly trembling with joy. "Tell me."

"Well, there's not much to tell, but when Bourne was attempting to overtake the colony, we were all brought into a conference hall in the colony. We were told we all had to keep quiet, but it's not so easy for a baby to understand that. When Charlie started fussing, one of the soldiers approached me. I was frightened at first. I thought he was going to scold us, possibly hurt us. I didn't know. Instead, he handed me a box. I remember just giving him a look, but he smiled and nodded. Inside the box were some supplies for Charlie-diapers, wipes, some crackers, even some juice for her. It was enough to keep her satisfied until help arrived. That's when you came in. I never saw him again after that. I was hoping to thank him."

Nathan just stared at her for a few moments, allowing what she had just said to sink in. Finally, the reality hit. "You're telling me my son is a soldier for Macronesia?"

"I know one thing when I saw that young man; he was no Macronesian solider," Kristin insisted. "He may have looked like one, but there was softness in his eyes…your eyes, Nathan. He has your eyes; Michael has his eyes. I can't explain why he came in with Stassi and Bourne, but I highly doubt he supports them in any way," she defended.

Nathan shook his head. "You don't know my son." With that, he quickly retreated from the room, heading towards the door.

Kristin followed him. "Where are you going?"

"Out," he answered. "I need some time alone, to think." He turned the doorknob.

But, Kristin placed a hand on his. "Nathan, if I've said anything to upset you, I'm sorry. Can't we talk about this?"

"Later; I really just need some time. I'm sorry." With that, he gently pushed her hand away and headed out the door.

Kristin sighed sadly. She wondered what Nathan had meant, that she didn't know his son. Did that mean he thought Robert could support Macronesia? She knew what it looked like, but she also knew how Macronesia worked. When Bourne overtook a new territory, citizens were forced to serve him or be killed, unless they were lucky enough to escape. It seemed perfectly logical that Robert could have simply been a victim of circumstance. Why would Nathan think otherwise?

She heard the boat engine start; Nathan was leaving. She wished he would talk to her, but she obviously couldn't force him. Just like Michael, she had to give him time. She only hoped that when he returned, he would be able to talk to her.

Michael heard the noises coming from outside as well. He quietly headed downstairs to see Kristin looking upset. "Grandma, where's Grandpa going?" he asked.

Kristin turned to him and forced a smile. "Oh, hi, sweetie; Grandpa's just taking a little trip into town. He'll be back later. Is Charlie still sleeping?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah, I walked by her room, and she didn't make any noises."

She nodded. "You want to see what I've been working on for you?"

"For me? What?"

She held out her hand, and Michael grasped it. "Come on."

Kristin did her best to put Nathan out of her mind for the time being; she had to focus on Michael, and she didn't want him to sense any possible turmoil. She showed him the scrapbook. "These are pictures of your father when he was younger. I thought you'd like to have this to help you not feel so sad."

Michael looked through the photos. "Wow! My dad looks like me," he noted.

She smiled. "He certainly does." She continued to watch as he leafed through the album. "I'm sorry I don't have any pictures of your mother for you."

Michael shrugged. "It's okay; I remember what she looks like. She's really pretty," he said, "like you."

Kristin blushed. "Thank you, darling."

"My dad told me that he and Grandpa used to fight a lot," Michael said after he finished looking through the album. "He said Grandpa was close-minded. What does close-minded mean?"

"Uh, it means not being able to be open to the ideas of others. In other words, Grandpa's too stubborn to accept anyone who doesn't think like he does," Kristin explained.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, that's what my dad said. When I first met Grandpa, I was scared. I thought he was going to be mean, but I think maybe my dad was wrong about him. He doesn't seem close-minded."

"Well, I can tell you that Grandpa can be very stubborn sometimes," Kristin admitted. "But, I think it's different with fathers and sons. Grandpa probably just wanted what was best for your father, and he may have pushed your father just a little too hard. Parents are notorious for that. I've done it with Cynthia on occasion," she admitted. She paused. "Did your father ever mention anything else?"

"Yeah, but I can't remember it all. I remember asking my dad about his parents, and he said that we couldn't see them. He said Grandpa wouldn't accept him. He said…" He looked at Kristin sheepishly. "I can't remember anymore."

"Oh, it's alright, honey. I'm sure when Grandpa gets back, he'll be able to tell us more," Kristin assured him.

At that moment, she heard Charlie fussing. "You want to help me?" she asked Michael.

"Is it alright if I go outside to play instead? I didn't get to play with Max outside."

"Oh, of course, baby. Have fun." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Listen, if you see Grandpa, tell him to come find me so I can talk to him, okay?"

"Okay," Michael promised. He started out the door. Then, he turned. "Grandma?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. "Glad I could help."

Michael nodded and headed out the door with Max.

Kristin headed up the stairs and took Charlie out of her crib, got her changed, and brought her back downstairs to entertain her.

Hours later, she started getting dinner prepared. Nathan hadn't returned yet, and she was getting worried, but she tried not to let the children know that.

After dinner was ready, she waited for a bit before serving it. She hoped Nathan would show up any moment. Michael was in the living room playing with Charlie, so she hoped she had a little time.

But, finally Michael came in. "Grandma, is dinner almost ready? I'm getting hungry."

She nodded. "Of course, honey. Go wash up, and I'll get Charlie ready."

"Okay," Michael said obediently. He headed upstairs to wash his hands while Kristin put Charlie in her high chair. She knew she at least had to feed the children; she, on the other hand, wasn't feeling very hungry.

Michael came downstairs a moment later, sat down at the table, and started eating while Kristin fed Charlie. "It's really good, Grandma; thank you."

"You're welcome, honey," Kristin answered, but her mind was miles away.

"Grandma?" Michael asked.

"Yes?"

"Is Grandpa coming home soon?" Michael asked hopefully.

She stopped and looked at him. "I hope so, baby. I guess he's just running a little late." She fought back the tears that threatened to fall, swallowed hard, and forced a smile. "I'm sure everything's fine." She put another spoonful of food into Charlie's mouth. She then felt a small hand on her shoulder.

Michael rubbed her shoulder gently. "It's okay, Grandma. I miss him too."

Kristin gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, honey. But, don't worry about me; you just worry about eating dinner, okay?" She didn't want Michael feeling any worry, but she knew he did.

After the children were fed, she got them ready for bed. She read Charlie her story, alone, and laid her down. Then, she set to reading Michael his story.

"Grandpa always reads my story," Michael protested.

"I know, honey, but he's not back yet. It's just for tonight, okay?"

"Could I stay up and wait for him? Please?" He gave her his notorious pout that he used when he wanted something.

She sighed. Under normal circumstances, she would have caved in, but she knew Nathan would have hell to pay when he did return, and she didn't want Michael to be a witness to that. "Not tonight, honey. I promise I'll try to do it just like Grandpa."

"And do all the voices?" Michael asked.

"And do all the voices," Kristin confirmed. "Is it okay?"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice," Michael said. "But just for tonight."

Kristin's reading was very satisfactory, Michael thought. "I guess that wasn't so bad," Michael said when she finished.

Kristin chuckled softly. "Thank you." She gave him a kiss and a hug. "Goodnight, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too," Michael answered.

Kristin turned down the light and started to shut the door when Michael stopped her.

"Grandma?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you have Grandpa come say goodnight to me when he comes home?"

"Of course I will. Sweet dreams." Then, Kristin headed back down the stairs. She cleaned up the dinner dishes, put away the leftover food; she did all she could to keep herself busy, but still, no Nathan. She then felt something down by her feet. Max was pawing at her foot.

"Oh, alright," she said. "Let's go outside."

She headed out the door with Max. She sat down on the back porch while Max ran around.

Not long after, she heard a boat in the water, and she knew Nathan was finally back. She stood and walked towards the dock. She waited patiently for Nathan to notice her, arms crossed over her chest.

Nathan tied the boat up and turned to her. "I guess you're angry with me," he noted.

"You guessed right. Nathan, where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick about you," she said gently.

He walked past her. "I told you I needed some time to think. There was nothing to worry about."

"Well, did you succeed in clearing your mind?" she asked, following him.

"Somewhat."

"Nathan, would you stop for just a minute?" she asked.

He turned to her. "Can't I go back in the house? It's late, and I'd like to eat some dinner."

"Fine, as long as you promise we can have a talk when you're finished."

"Not tonight; I'm tired."

"And you don't think I'm tired? I've been dealing with the children all afternoon while you were out doing God knows what. I've been tending to Charlie, trying to make excuses for you because Michael kept asking what was going on. And, I couldn't even tell him what it was because I don't even know. Nathan, I'm your wife, and I think you owe me some sort of explanation," she said.

He turned away from her, but didn't walk away. He knew he'd hurt her, confused her. But, he was just as confused himself. He knew she needed some answers. "I have a confession to make."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Nathan, you know you can always talk to me."

He looked at her. "I know. Robert and I never had the best relationship. In fact, I remember the last conversation we had. The war was still going on, and he announced that he no longer wanted to be in the navy. As you might guess, I took that rather well," he said sarcastically. "One thing led to another; words were said. I yelled, Robert yelled; Carol yelled at both of us. It was a mess. I'd told him that if he planned on turning his back on the military that he was also turning his back on me. I told him that if he left, that he was dead to me. I told him I never wanted to see him again."

Kristin was silent for a while, trying to think of something to say. "So, that only added to the guilt when…"

"When we thought he was lost at sea," Nathan finished. "I never forgave myself. Carol said she never blamed me, but I could never be sure. I guess it doesn't matter. Now, it looks like I have a second chance. I've decided I need to try harder to find him. I made a promise to Michael, and I have to keep it."

Kristin wrapped her arms around her husband and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry you dealing with all of this. If you would have told me, I could have helped you sooner."

Nathan returned the hug. "I know, and I am sorry that I worried you. But, I really needed some time. I should have called to let you know I was alright, I suppose."

The two stayed that way for a while. Then, Nathan asked, "Did you eat dinner?"

She shook her head. "No, I was waiting for you."

"Then, why don't we go inside? I know I'm starving."

The two went back inside, Max following behind. They ate and talked quietly. Then, they headed upstairs. Nathan looked in on the children, giving them both kisses and hugs as promised. Then, he and Kristin headed to their own room to do a little more reconnecting of their own.

After Kristin was asleep, Nathan was still wide awake. He had made a decision, and he wasn't sure how to tell her. But, he knew he had to find his son, even if that meant hurting the ones he loved.


	26. Not N' Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yY3CehyfUko

Kristin awoke to find Nathan gone. There was a note pinned to his pillow. She picked it up and read it.

Sweetheart, Michael and I went for a morning sail. I wanted to spend some quality time with him. We'll be home soon. Love, Nathan

Since Charlie was still asleep, she quickly washed and dressed. She wanted to make a lovely breakfast for when Nathan and Michael returned. She woke Charlie and got her dressed. "You can help me make breakfast," she told her.

Charlie jabbered in response.

She headed to the kitchen and started making pancake batter while Charlie played in her high chair.

Just as Kristin was pouring the batter onto the griddle, Michael came in the door. "Good morning, sweetheart," Kristin greeted him. "I'm making blueberry pancakes, your favorite."

"Oh, okay," Michael told her. He couldn't mask the sadness in his voice though.

Kristin looked up from her cooking. "What's the matter? Have you been crying?"

"A little," Michael admitted. "Grandpa's leaving."

"Oh, is he going to town again?" Kristin asked, flipping the half-cooked pancakes.

"Not exactly," Michael began. "He-"

Michael stopped when Nathan came in the door.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up for breakfast?" Nathan asked. "I need to talk to your grandma alone."

Michael nodded and headed upstairs.

Once they were alone, Kristin said, "So, did you two have a lovely time on the water?"

Nathan nodded. "We had a nice, long talk. I told him everything."

Kristin finished cooking the pancakes and turned the griddle off. "And how did that go?"

"Fairly well actually. I think he understands," Nathan said.

"Well, Michael's a smart boy; I'm sure he knows things were said that were regretted," she said, starting to cut a pancake up for Charlie. "He said you were leaving. What are you going to town for?"

Nathan hesitated. Kristin set the pancake down in front of Charlie so she could begin eating and looked at Nathan expectantly.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually," he began. "Why don't we have breakfast first though?"

Kristin was a little confused, but she nodded. "Would you go see if Michael's ready to eat please?" She continued to set the food down on the table.

"Sure thing," Nathan said. He headed back upstairs. "Hey, kiddo, breakfast is ready."

Michael was sitting on his bed, his head down, looking sad. "I'm not hungry."

Nathan sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "I know this isn't going to be easy, but I explained to you why I have to go. And, I'll be back for visits. Hopefully, I'll find your parents quickly, and I won't be gone very long after all. Now, can you please try to eat? I thought we'd all have a nice family breakfast."

Michael sighed. "Alright."

"That a boy," Nathan encouraged. "Oh, and one other thing, please don't tell Grandma yet. I still need to explain everything to her. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Michael confirmed.

The two headed downstairs, and Michael put on a smile for Kristin's benefit.

"Ah, there you two are," Kristin said when she saw them. "Come on, breakfast is getting cold."

The two sat down, and they all had a quiet, leisurely breakfast. Michael finished quickly and announced that he was going outside with Max. Kristin cleaned Charlie up and set her in her baby play station. Then, she started clearing the dishes.

"Okay, breakfast is over, and the children are occupied. What's the big mystery?" she asked Nathan.

"Maybe you should sit down?" Nathan said gently. He ushered her into the living room.

"I have a feeling this is bad news," she noted.

He sighed deeply. "Well, there's no easy way to say this," he began. He took a deep breath. "All the talk about Robert has got me thinking. I haven't been doing enough to find him or his wife."

She nodded. "You mentioned that last night."

"The Internex is no help; Bourne is still taking over new territories nearly every week, and I don't think I'll get anywhere with the methods I've been using until this conflict is over," Nathan explained. "And we already know that could take years. There isn't time for that."

"So, what is it you're getting at?"

"I wasn't exactly honest with you last night," Nathan admitted. "I didn't lie; I just omitted a small bit of information about my whereabouts yesterday."

Kristin tried to keep her cool. "So, where were you yesterday?"

"I went out and bought a submarine; it's just a small one, but I thought I could use it on my mission."

"Your mission?"

"I need to use more aggressive tactics. If I'm going to find my son, I need to physically be out there looking. I'm not going to find him any other way," Nathan reasoned.

Kristin was silent for a moment.

"Sweetheart?"

"You mean to tell me that you made all of these decisions on your own? Without consulting me? Without consulting Michael? What about Charlie?"

"Kristin, I-"

"No, Nathan, don't; I'm not finished with you. I spent ten years thinking you were dead, hoping and praying for a second chance. It seems that we've gotten that, but don't think for one minute that I am letting you leave me again!"

"Kristin, I am not leaving you. I'm just going away for a little while. I'll call; I'll come back for visits. Don't you understand that I have to do this?" Nathan said.

"And you really think this is as good idea? To leave your wife, your adopted daughter that you agreed to take care of, and your grandson? Do you really think this is what Michael wants? He's obviously traumatized over the fact he's lost them. You're all he has left. He obviously doesn't want you to go."

"He has you too. He loves you," he pointed out. "And I already explained it all to him. He understands."

"And you don't think he's just saying that to appease you?" Kristin argued.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "He wants his parents back."

"Yes, but not at the cost of losing his grandfather," Kristin explained.

"He isn't losing me. I said I'll come back, at least once a month. I promise."

Kristin lowered her voice. "What happens if you don't come back?"

Nathan shook his head. "That's not going to happen."

"Nathan, there's a war going on. I know the UEO won't call it that, but you and I both know what it really is. The waters are dangerous. You know what could happen." Kristin's voice began to shake as tears crept up and threatened to fall. "I lost you once." She turned away from him and stifled a few sobs with her hand.

Nathan could see her trembling shoulders. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and pulled her into an embrace. "I promise you won't lose me."

"You can't promise me that. I've lost too many people lately. I can't handle it," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "Please don't go; I can't do this alone."

"Kristin, I don't want to leave, but I have to do this. I need closure. This is the only way I can get it. As for you, I know you'll be alright. Marta can help you with the kids if you need."

She shook her head, tears flowing freely now. "No, I can't. I'm not as strong as I used to be. I won't be able to do it without you." She sobbed into his shoulder.

At that moment, they heard the door shut. Michael came back into the house. "G-grandma?"

Kristin quickly pulled away from Nathan and wiped her eyes, but it was too late.

Nathan knelt down in front of him. "Grandma and I are just having a little discussion. Everything's fine. Go upstairs and play, okay?"

Michael sighed. He knew Kristin was upset about Nathan leaving too. "I don't want him to go either, Grandma," he said before leaving the room.

Nathan tried pulling Kristin into his arms again, but she pulled away. "Don't."

"Kristin, I don't want you being upset with me. I just want you to understand," Nathan said gently.

"Nathan, I do understand you wanting to find your son. I understand you needing closure. What I cannot comprehend, however, is how you can leave us behind. What do you think Molly will say? What about the adoption?" Kristin asked through her tears.

Nathan sighed. He hadn't thought of that, but he knew that the court would award custody to Kristin when the time came if he wasn't around. "Molly's going to let you adopt Charlie. You don't have to worry about that."

"But, that wasn't the agreement. I know you want to keep your promise to Michael, but did you forget about your promise to me?" Kristin sobbed. "You promised you were going to be a parent to Charlie. You promised you'd be my partner."

"I am; Kristin, I can't keep justifying this to you. I'm going. I'm sorry." He headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Kristin asked, still crying.

"I have to go pack. Do you want to help me?"

His response was more soft sobbing. He knew there was no way she was going to help. And, the sad thing was, it broke his heart; it truly did. But, he really had to do this.

Sometime later, he headed back downstairs, bags in hand. Kristin was still in the living room, holding Charlie. She had stopped sobbing at least, but he could see that her eyes were still glassy. He set his bags down by the door, then he walked towards her and held out his arms. "Could I say goodbye to Charlie?"

She allowed him to take the baby from her. "So, this is really it?" she asked, her voice trembling again.

He nodded. "I am sorry, but…"

She held up a hand. She didn't want to hear any more excuses. She watched as Nathan said goodbye to Charlie.

"I have to go away for a while, Baby," Nathan whispered to her. "But I want you to know I love you, and I will call you as often as I can. And I'll be back very soon. Take care of Mama and Michael, okay?"

"Mom, mom, mama," Charlie repeated.

Nathan hugged her. "I love you, honey." He set her down on the floor and turned to Kristin. "I've already said goodbye to Michael."

She nodded, but didn't speak.

Nathan held out his arms. "I know you don't want to say goodbye, but-"

She wasn't going to let pride stop her from saying goodbye properly in case something awful did happen to him. She put her arms around him and sobbed softly into his shoulder. Nathan hugged and kissed her and whispered into her ear, but she really couldn't focus on what he said. They stayed like that for several moments.

Finally, Nathan broke the hug, however. "I have to go, baby. I love you." With that, he grabbed his bags and headed out the door.

Kristin felt her knees go weak as she crumpled to the floor and sobbed, feeling more alone than she had in a long time.


	27. My Immortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo

It had been a few days since Nathan had left. Although Kristin disagreed with his decisions, there was one thing she had to admit he was right about. She was stronger than she thought, well, during the day at least. She busied herself with Charlie and Michael, took Max out for walks, kept the house clean, made the meals, did all the domestic tasks she had always done. Keeping busy meant she didn't have time to miss Nathan. Michael and Charlie kept her going; she had to be strong for them.

But, when she was alone and the children were asleep, that's when her tears would flow. This evening was no different. The wound was still fresh, and she was still having a difficult time admitting that Nathan was truly gone. She lay in that big bed all by herself, finding it difficult to sleep without the warm body of her husband next to her. She sobbed softly as she rearranged Nathan's pillows to mimic a body, but it was a poor substitute.

She lay there in the dark as painful sobs wracked through her. She didn't hear the soft footsteps from down the hall, walking towards her room.

The soft knocking caused her to jump.

"G-grandma?" Michael whispered, standing in the doorway. "Are you alright."

Kristin quickly cleared her throat and wiped the stray tears from her cheeks. "I'm fine, Michael. Go back to sleep."

Michael ignored her request and walked towards her bed. "I heard crying."

"It was just the wind," Kristin said. "Everything's fine."

Michael crawled into the empty spot next to her on the bed. "You're sad," he noted. "It's okay to cry. You don't always have to wait 'til you’re alone."

Kristin just stared at him, unsure of how to answer.

"I've heard you every night since Grandpa left," Michael explained. "You don't have to hide it."

"Michael, you don't need to worry about me," Kristin said softly.

Michael sat up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Kristin's neck. "I'm sad too. I cry at night too sometimes. The first night was the hardest, wasn't it? Can I sleep in here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Kristin heard a few sobs escape Michael's throat as well. She enveloped him in her arms and rocked him gently, finally giving in and allowing herself to cry in front of Michael, both of them purging themselves of the sadness that prevented them from feeling at peace. Somehow, this little bit of comfort worked, and they both eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Kristin awoke after having actually slept the whole night. Michael was still asleep; strange that one so small could offer her so much comfort. She pushed herself out of bed and quickly washed and dressed. She emerged from the bathroom to see Michael awake, still sitting on the bed.

"Good morning," she greeted him softly. "How did you sleep?"

"Really good," Michael answered. "You?"

She walked over to him, sat down beside him, and put an arm around his shoulders. "Better than I have all week," she admitted. She kissed the top of his head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Michael replied. "Tonight will be better," he assured her.

"I hope so," she said, loving the boy's optimism at the moment. "You want to help me make breakfast?"

Michael brightened up even more. "That sounds like fun."

She gave him a smile and nodded. "And then afterwards, we need to get on with your studies." Nathan had been homeschooling Michael, but since Nathan left, Kristin had let Michael's studies slide. But, it was time to get back into a normal routine.

"Grandma," Michael groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Well, it's either that or we enroll you in school on the mainland. Then, you would have to take the ferry every day, and you wouldn't have nearly as much time with Max that you have now. Which would you rather?"

Michael thought for a moment. "But if I went to a regular school, I'd meet other kids my own age. Max is my only friend right now."

"So, are you saying you want to be in a regular school? How come you never told Grandpa that?" Kristin asked.

"Because he seemed happier having me home with him. But, wouldn't you have more time with Charlie if I were in school? And I'd still be home on the weekends."

Kristin thought for a moment. "Alright," she said. "We'll see about enrolling you today," she promised. "But first, breakfast. Go get dressed, and I'll go tend to Charlie. I'll meet you downstairs."

Michael ran to get dressed while Kristin took care of Charlie. A short time later, all three were in the kitchen. Kristin set Charlie on the counter so she could help too.

"What are we going to make?" Michael asked.

"Well, how about we make homemade waffles?"

"Okay," Michael said excitedly. "Can we put chocolate chips in them? Please?"

Kristin smiled. "A few," she said. She pointed to the cupboard. "Go in there and get out the large mixing bowl," she told Michael. She picked Charlie up and balanced her on her hip while got out the eggs flour, milk, and vanilla.

The three of them set to making the batter. By the time they were finished, the counters were covered in uncooked egg and flour, and the three of them wore more batter than what actually made it to the waffle iron. But, none of them seemed to care. It was fun, and the three of them laughed and laughed-something they all needed. After the waffles were cooked, they sat down at the table to start eating when there was a knock at the door.

"Keep an eye on Charlie, sweetheart," Kristin said gently as she went to answer the door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bridger; by the way, congratulations on the nuptials," greeted a smiling Molly. Then, upon noticing the flour-smudged face and the splatters of waffle batter on her clothes, she asked, "Uh, did I come at a bad time?"

"Oh," Kristin chuckled softly. "Sorry; cooking with the children," she explained. "Please come in." She stepped aside to let Molly pass.

Molly stepped inside. "Please, don't let me interrupt anything. Go about your meal. I'm just going to observe you for a while. Then, I'll sit down and talk to you and Mr. Bridger afterwards, if that's alright."

Kristin stopped at the mention of Nathan's name. "Uh, actually, Mr. Bridger isn't here at the moment," she said quietly.

"Oh? Where is he?"

Kristin hesitated. She didn't want to tell her the whole story, and she certainly didn't want Molly telling her 'I told you so'. "He's away on business. He'll be home next week," she lied. She looked around the corner of the doorway to the kitchen. Michael gave her a look. Kristin simply gave him a wink and a look that said, 'please, go along with it.' Michael nodded and stuffed another bite of food into his mouth.

"Oh, very well," Molly said. "Well, I'll just speak with you then."

The two women walked into the kitchen. Kristin motioned towards the table. "Please have a seat. Are you hungry? There' plenty of food," she offered.

"Oh, no thank you," Molly told her, "I ate before I came here. But, please by all means, go ahead. Remember, just go on as though I'm not here."

Kristin nodded and started to eat. When breakfast was finished, Michael took Max outside as was his normal routine.

"Oh, wow, I see the dog is well-trained now," Molly commented.

Michael nodded. "Yep, he's a good boy now. See you later," he called as he headed out the door.

Meanwhile, Kristin started cleaning up the kitchen. It was a little awkward being eyed by Miss Turner as she did so, but she tried not to let her uneasiness show.

After a few moments, Molly asked, "So, what business?"

"What?"

"You said Mr. Bridger was away on business. What business exactly? I thought he had retired."

"Oh, he did," Kristin assured her. "He's just…visiting a friend." More lies; she hoped Molly didn't ask any more questions about Nathan. She wondered if lying to a social worker was a federal offense.

"I see," Molly muttered. "Well, you seem to be handling things well without him."

"Well, I miss him," Kristin admitted, "but he'll be home soon." That wasn't a lie exactly. Nathan did say he'd come home for visits. She tried to act naturally, but she was feeling terribly nervous. To her relief, however, Molly stopped talking for the time being. She let Kristin finish cleaning up the kitchen.

"Why don't we go into the other room and talk?" Molly asked.

Kristin picked Charlie up. "Of course." She and Molly headed into the living room.

"Mrs. Bridger, why did you lie?" Molly asked.

Kristin's heart sank. "W-what?"

"Mr. Bridger contacted our office a few days ago. He told me everything, about his son, why he felt he had to leave you and the children. He wanted to be sure you wouldn't be penalized in any way when it came to Charlotte, that it was his fault, not yours. He wanted to be sure you would still be allowed to adopt Charlotte in his absence," Molly explained. "Why did you lie?" she asked again.

Kristin took a deep breath. She felt like crying again. "Because I was afraid," she admitted. "I'm sorry, but you had warned us about becoming romantically involved, and now that Nathan's gone, I thought you'd be angry. And I didn't know if it would affect Charlie's case," she admitted. "Please don't take Charlie away." Her chin began to quiver.

Molly got up and sat down next to the older woman. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Mrs. Bridger, I'm sorry; I want you to know that asking you two not to get romantically involved was just a suggestion, not an ultimatum. Perhaps it was wrong of me to suggest it, but you two are still married. What happens in your marriage is between you and Mr. Bridger. Let me assure you now that even if you and Mr. Bridger get divorced, I have always submitted positive reports to the state of Florida concerning Charlotte's situation. It's protocol that I still have to make some more visits before adoption can begin, but at this point, I don't foresee that being a problem. Charlotte will not be taken away." Then, she added, "And that lie, it's off the record. I should have told you that Mr. Bridger and I had already spoken."

Kristin nodded, swallowing hard and forcing back the tears that were creeping up on her. She forced an awkward laugh. "Well, we're still making adjustments around here," she admitted. "And I need to thank you."

"For what?"

Kristin was silent for a moment. She averted Molly's gaze. "For not saying 'I told you so'."

For the first time that day, Molly saw Kristin's vulnerability; she heard her voice tremble. "Mrs. Bridger, I'm not here to judge. As I said before, what happens between you and Mr. Bridger is-"

But he words were cut short as Kristin started to sob. She'd tried to hold back; she'd tried to be strong, but the mention of Nathan was too much. Molly simply wrapped Kristin in her arms. "Sshh," she soothed. "It's okay."

After several minutes, Kristin's sobs subsided. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I…I am so sorry. I didn't mean-"

Molly waved a hand. "No, there's no need to apologize. Are you going to be alright?"

Kristin nodded. "It's just hard sometimes. It hasn't even been a week; I've been trying not to think about it," she admitted.

"Perhaps you should talk to someone; go out and make some friends?" Molly suggested.

Kristin gave her a weak smile. "Perhaps." Kristin took a few more deep breaths to compose herself and keep her emotions at bay as the conversation turned back to Charlie. After a while, Molly finished her assessment, and Kristin walked her to the door.

"I'll see you soon," Mrs. Bridger. "And remember, just take one day at a time."

"Thank you for everything, Miss Turner," Kristin said as the woman left.

A few more days went by. Kristin took Michael into town as promised and enrolled him in the local school.

That evening, as Kristin was making dinner, the vid-phone rang. Michael got to it before she could, hoping it was one of his new school friends.

"Hello," Michael answered as Kristin turned the burner off the stove top so she could see who was there. "Oh, hi, Grandpa," she heard him say. "Have you found my mom and dad yet?"

"Not yet, kiddo," Nathan answered, "but I'm trying. How are you?"

"Good; guess what? I'm going to school on the mainland now!"

"You are? Why?"

"Because I asked Grandma if I could, and she said yes." Michael proceeded to tell all about his classes, his teachers, and the new friends he'd made.

"Wow!" Nathan exclaimed. "Well, it seems like you're really enjoying it. Are you being good for Grandma?"

Michael nodded. "Of course. Do you want me to get her?"

"Please, and make sure she brings Charlie. I want to see her too."

"Okay," Michael said as he headed into the kitchen. Kristin had been standing in the doorway, so she knew what was going on. "Grandpa's calling."

She nodded, taking Charlie out of her high chair. "Why don't you go and work on your homework a bit? I'll call you down when dinner's ready."

Michael nodded. "Alright." Then, he turned back to her. "Are you and Grandpa going to have a discussion?"

"Possibly, but I was going to tell you it was time to work on your homework anyway. We won't yell; I promise."

Michael nodded and then, headed upstairs as he was asked.

Kristin headed into the living room. "Look, Charlie," she said pointing the screen.

"There's my baby girl!" Nathan said when he saw her.

"Dada!" Charlie cried.

Nathan gave Kristin a look.

"She's been doing that for a week now," she explained. "No more Bear."

Nathan continued to talk to Charlie as Charlie babbled back and giggled happily. Then, Nathan asked, "Charlie, do you think Mama's going to talk to me?" He looked expectantly at Kristin.

Kristin left the view of the screen to put Charlie in her baby play station. Then, she stepped back into Nathan's view.

"So, how are you?" Nathan asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Better than I thought I'd be," she admitted. "But, there have been some moments."

"So, you've put Michael in school?"

"It's what he wanted. Honestly, it's more of a help to me. I was having a hard time keeping up with Michael's studies and tending to Charlie. And, he seems much happier."

"Uh, I just wanted you to know I called the Department of Family and Social Services and explained everything to them; I wanted to be sure this wasn't going to ruin anything for Charlie's adoption."

She nodded. "I know; Molly actually paid us a visit the other day. She told me. I guess I should thank you."

Nathan shook his head. "Don't mention it."

There was an odd moment of silence. The conversation was a bit awkward as it was, and the silence only made it more so.

"Uh, so, are you still angry with me?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, you can't expect me not to be."

"I love you," he assured her.

"I know," Kristin answered, "but you have an odd way of showing it sometimes. I love you too, but things are certainly strained between us."

"I wish things were different."

"Me too. Are you having any luck?"

Nathan shook his head. "Not yet."

Another awkward silence.

"I'll be home in a few weeks," he promised. "We can talk more then."

"Just don't come home expecting anything," she warned gently.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're my wife."

"Sometimes it doesn't feel that way." With that, she cut the link before any harsh words ensued; she also purposely turned the ringer off. She wasn't about to let Nathan off the hook so easily, and he had to understand that he could not expect her to act like nothing happened. He'd cut her deeply, and she couldn't forget it. She allowed a few tears to fall before quickly composing herself. She picked up Charlie, gave her a kiss, and headed to the kitchen to finish making dinner.


	28. You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlgkIvLx2v4&feature=relmfu

"I'm home, Grandma!" Michael called after he came home from school.

"I'm upstairs in Charlie's room, honey," Kristin called to him.

Michael headed up the stairs and set his books down. Then, he headed into Charlie's room.

"How was school, sweetie?" Kristin asked him as she changed Charlie's diaper.

"Good; I'm happy it's Friday though. It's been a long week," Michael said dramatically.

Kristin chuckled. "Well, I think there are some chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk on the kitchen table for you to drown your sorrows in. I'll be down in a minute."

"Yay!" Michael exclaimed, running down the stairs excitedly.

But, at that moment, there was a knock at the door. Michael answered it.

"Hi, there, Michael. Do you remember me?"

Kristin quickly headed down the stairs, Charlie in her arms. "Michael, honey, who's at the door?"

Michael stepped aside, and Kristin stepped into view of the doorway. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"Doc?" Lucas said.

Kristin set Charlie down and enveloped the young man in her arms. She kissed his cheek. "Oh, Lucas!"

"It's so good to see you, Doc," Lucas whispered as he hugged her.

After several moments, Kristin broke the hug and wiped the happy tears from her eyes. "Why don't you come inside?" She stepped aside so he could do so.

"Thanks, uh, is the captain around?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, he's out at sea. It's just me and the children," she answered quietly.

Lucas noticed the baby clutching Kristin's pant leg. "Is she…are you and the captain…are you two…together?" Lucas stammered.

"Why don't we talk about that a little later?" she said, picking Charlie up. "Lucas, this is Charlie, Charlie, this is Lucas."

Charlie held her arms out to Lucas. "Up," she said.

Kristin laughed. "She likes you."

Lucas took the baby from Kristin. "Hey, there, Charlie."

"Grandma, can Lucas have a snack with me?" Michael asked.

"Would you like some milk and cookies?" Kristin asked Lucas. "And just because Nathan isn't here doesn't mean you can't stay for a while. You are going to stay, aren't you?"

"Well, I was hoping to take with the captain about a few things. And, I was hoping to stay with him for the weekend," Lucas admitted.

"Then, it's settled," Kristin said. "I'll make up the guest room for you." She turned to Michael. "You show Lucas around, okay?" She took Charlie from Lucas' arms again. "See you later," she told Lucas as she headed back upstairs with Charlie.

Michael took Lucas' hand. "Let's go." He pulled Lucas toward the kitchen. Once there, he motioned for Lucas to sit at the table. "Grandma made cookies," he said. "Do you want some milk? It's in the fridge. Glasses are in the cabinet to the right of it." He sat down, grabbed a cookie from the plate, and took a bite.

Lucas found a glass and poured himself some milk. He sat down across from Michael and helped himself to a cookie. "These are good," he commented.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, Grandma makes some good cookies."

"So, the doc-I mean, your grandma takes care of you while your grandpa's away?" Lucas asked. He still wasn't quite sure what the relationship was between the three people in the home. Captain Bridger had never mentioned either one of them. He wasn't sure if he and the doctor still spoke. But, Michael called her 'Grandma'. Was that just out of respect, or were she and the captain an item? And what about the baby? Was she theirs together? The baby did look a little like the doctor, he thought.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, she and grandpa-"

At that moment, Kristin entered the kitchen. She set Charlie in her high chair and handed her a cookie and a cup of milk as well. "There, your room's all set," she told Lucas with a smile. "I'll show you where it is in a bit."

"Thanks," Lucas said, taking another cookie. He wanted to ask so many questions, but he wasn't sure where to start. He hesitated.

Kristin seemed to pick up on this. She turned to Michael. "When you're finished, can you take Max out for his run? He's been begging me all day, and I haven't gotten around to it," she asked.

Michael finished his milk and cookie. Then, he grabbed another. "Sure thing. Come on, Max!" he called. A moment later, the puppy came bounding into the kitchen.

"Whoa, a dog," Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah, you want to come with me?" Michael asked.

"Maybe later," Lucas promised.

"Okay, see you later," Michael said.

Once he was out the door, Kristin sat down across from Lucas. "To answer your question, the captain and I are married," she began.

"Married?" Lucas said in shock. He couldn't believe the captain never told him; then again, their last meeting wasn't exactly pleasant. He and the captain had made up, so to speak, but there was still a lot of tension over the fact he'd joined the military. "I mean, uh, congratulations."

"You're not upset, are you?"

"No, no, of course not," Lucas assured her. "It's just that I can't believe the captain didn't tell me. We just spoke last week. He told me he'd be returning here, so I thought…well, I had wanted to spend some time with him." Then, upon hearing Charlie make some noise, he turned to her. "So, is she yours…and the captain's?" he asked.

Kristin chuckled softly. "Not exactly. Charlie was Ben and Katie's daughter."

"Ben and Katie?" Lucas questioned. "You mean they-"

She nodded. "Did you know about what happened?"

"I just saw Ben about a few months ago; he never mentioned he had a daughter. He didn't even tell me he and Katie were remarried. He…wait a minute, if she's their daughter, why is she with you?" Lucas searched her face for the answer. When he saw the tears well up in her eyes, he knew.

"Lucas, I'm sorry…I thought you knew. It's my understanding they only died a couple of weeks apart."

"I tried to talk him out of it," Lucas said sadly. "I told Ben to stay…on seaQuest. He turned me down. He said that we had different missions. He said that mine was to save the world while his was to change it. I told him we could do it together, and he told me we weren't on the same side anymore. I knew I shouldn't have let him go."

"Lucas, you can't blame yourself for this. Ben knew he was sacrificing his life; he knew what could happen. They both did, which is why they made arrangements if anything happened to them. Katie and Ben died trying to make the world a better place; it's no one's fault," she said, her voice trembling. "I miss them too."

Lucas nodded and squeezed her hand gently. "So, what else don't I know?"

"Why don't we go upstairs? I have something I've been meaning to give back to you. Charlie needs her afternoon nap anyway," Kristin said, picking Charlie up and motioning for Lucas to follow her.

Once she'd laid Charlie down, she brought Lucas into her bedroom. She told him to have a seat as she headed for the closet and took out a box. "I'm not sure if anyone's told you, but after the seaQuest disappeared, the UEO had a huge memorial service for all of you. Of course, I was there, along with Katie, Ben, Crocker, and Shan. It was hard for all of us," she said, sitting down next to him, the box in her hand. "Your parents never attended the service, so..." She handed the box to him. "These were given to me to remember you by."

Lucas opened the box and saw his encased medal with his name on it and a United States flag, neatly folded.

"I'd cherished these for so long because I thought…well, the world thought…You can't possibly know how happy I am that you're not." Tears fell down her face now.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad these were given to you," he whispered. "That's what I would have wanted."

They stayed like that for a long time. Then, Kristin finally pulled away and wiped her cheeks with her hands. "Sorry, I think I've gotten your shoulder wet."

Lucas gave her a smile, his own eyes glistening as well. "It's okay; I've had worse." Then he added, "I guess I should tell you my parents are dead."

"Oh, Lucas, I'm so-"

But, Lucas waved a hand. "You don't have to say it. I think it's for the best. My mother and I were never very close, and my dad, well, he tried, but I think it was too late. The damage had already been done." He looked at her. "I know we never actually said the words, but I've always thought you were more of a mother to me than my real mother was."

"Oh, Lucas," Kristin breathed, sitting back down to wrap him in her arms once again. "I've always loved you like you were my own."

Lucas returned the hug and gently pulled away. "I think you should keep these. I can't think of anyone more deserving who should have them."

She felt more tears threaten to fall, but she managed to hold them back. She didn't want to spend the long-awaited reunion crying. She did enough of that on her own. She accepted the box from him. "Thank you; I'll treasure it."

"I know you will," Lucas said.

Kristin put the box back in its proper place. Then, she headed into the bathroom to wipe her eyes and nose until she felt she looked presentable. She came back into the room and tried to think of something a little happier to talk about. "So, tell me about seaQuest. It must be exciting," she said.

"You could say that," Lucas said, flashing one his boyish smiles. "Well, Captain Hudson is certainly different from Captain Bridger. But, at least he understands what's been going on in the world for the last ten years."

Kristin gave him a confused look.

"Well, when I saw the captain, he and I had words about my decision," Lucas began. He knew Kristin was probably going to lecture him as well, so he braced himself. "I've joined the navy," he added quietly, looking straight-ahead instead of at her.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Kristin replied.

Lucas turned and looked at her. He couldn't believe this was the same doctor he'd known for three years. Well, actually, it was thirteen, but he didn't think the ten years where he was absent counted. "You mean you're not going to lecture me? From what I remember, you never thought very much about the military."

Kristin sighed. "I know, and if this were a time of peace, I might feel differently," she admitted. "But I've seen the way the world has evolved. I've seen the evils of Alexander Bourne first-hand. Someone has to stop him. And, there are times when the military is certainly necessary. I don't condone war, but I also realize it's an inevitable fact."

"I wish Captain Bridger felt the same way," Lucas said sadly.

"You mean he doesn't?"

Lucas shook his head. Lucas told her about the microbe contamination and his mistake in engineering an antigen that attacked seaQuest's bioskin and made half the crew ill as well-including Nathan himself. "Captain Bridger seems to think that peace and love can still win this thing. It doesn't work like that."

"I think the captain's still adjusting," she explained. "I can talk to him if you'd like."

"No, you don't have to. I mean, we did talk a little. He said he'd like me to meet his son," Lucas said softly.

"Well, I hope you still know you're part of our family. I don't want you being a stranger," she said.

Lucas put an arm around her shoulders. "I promise, I won't be. If I'd have known you were here, I'd have been here sooner." Then, a thought came to him, "So, it's just you and the kids here? All alone?"

"Well, it wasn't always that way." She told him about her life over the past ten years he was away, about Nexus and Katie and Ben, Charlie, and then, how she and Nathan reunited. She left out the part about not wanting Nathan to go, however, not wanting to air her dirty laundry, so to speak.

"So, that's it? You're not a doctor anymore?"

"Well, I'm taking a leave of absence," she said thoughtfully. "There are days I miss it, but maybe when Charlie's a little older…my priorities have changed," she explained.

"So, you don't mind it?"

"Taking care of the children? Not at all," Kristin answered.

"I mean, you don't mind being alone?"

Kristin stood and looked out the window just then, watching Michael play with Max. "It's not my ideal choice, no. But, you know the old saying, 'you can take the man out of the sea, but you can't take the sea out of the man'."

Lucas could hear the sadness in her voice. "Why don't you tell him you don't want him out there?"

"Lucas, don't you think I did? You know how stubborn that man is. When he has an idea in his head, he's going to do it. Nothing will stop him, not even love…" her voice trailed off.

Lucas came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

She turned back to him, her cheeks wet with tears. "It's alright. I'm still adjusting," she admitted. "But, I'm not broken yet."

Lucas nodded. "Neither am I."


	29. Strawberry Fields Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NN9iogpzVhc

Kristin wiped her eyes with her hands once again. "Well, why don't we go see about getting your things up here, hm?"

Lucas could tell she was trying to put on a brave face for his benefit, but he didn't want to push the issue either. He could tell she probably spent a lot of time 'adjusting', as she said. And, he knew she and he would do a lot more talking. "Okay, I'll be right back."

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No thanks; I've got it covered."

He headed down the stairs out to the launch and grabbed his duffel bag. A moment later, he was back upstairs.

"I'm in here, Lucas," Kristin called.

Lucas followed the sound of her voice; she was in the baby's room. "I-I'm sorry, did I wake her?"

"No, her afternoon naps are usually short, so don't worry. I've actually been trying to wean her off of them, but she gets cranky if she doesn't at least sleep a little. Just let me finish changing her, and I'll show you where you room is. Then, I thought we could go out on the beach," she replied.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," Lucas said.

Kristin finished changing Charlie and lifted her into her arms. "Follow me." She led him down the hall to the last room on the right. "I hope it's alright."

Lucas took a look inside; it was twice as large as his room on seaQuest. "It's definitely alright. You forget I live on a submarine."

She smiled. "I forgot how tiny the rooms are; well, I'll let you get settled. We'll meet you downstairs?"

He nodded. "Of course."

She headed down the stairs while Lucas unpacked his things and placed them in the dresser. He didn't pack a lot, so it didn't take very long. As he put his clothes away, he mused about the doctor. He remembered meeting the 'tough as nails' doctor; sure, she was hard on everyone else, he remembered. But, she was always sweet and kind to him. Sure, they'd had their moments. She would adamantly insist that he was just a boy so many times, but it was only because she loved him. It was more than his own mother had ever done. But the most interesting thing was seeing her with two young children now. He knew she had some sort of maternal instinct because of the way she'd been with him, but seeing her changing diapers and making cookies; well, it was a little surreal. He finished unpacking and headed down the stairs.

Charlie was standing in the middle of the floor while Kristin was trying to get her to walk to her. From what Lucas could tell, this was something Kristin had been working at with her for a while.

"She looks like she wants to walk," Kristin explained, "but she just won't take those first steps."

"She'll get it when she's ready; maybe she just hasn't found the right motivation," Lucas pointed out. "When she finds something that she finds worth walking for, she'll do it."

Kristin couldn't argue with his logic. And really, she had to wonder if she was a little crazy. She remembered when Cynthia started walking, the little darling became a little walking disaster. She still had to see about moving everything above three feet high; she really had to be careful what she wished for. She picked Charlie up. "I suppose you're right. Tell me, when did you get so smart?"

Lucas flashed her one of his boyish grins he was so famous for. "I guess it just comes with the territory." He held his arms out to Charlie. "May I?"

Kristin obliged. "Thank you. So, Michael's been begging us to go out with him."

Lucas nodded. "Let's go then."

They headed out the door and walked down the beach where Michael was playing with Max. Kristin put a blanket down on the sand and Lucas set Charlie down. Michael was calling to Lucas. He looked at Kristin.

"Go ahead," she urged.

Lucas hesitated, but he went over to Michael anyway.

"Lucas, this is Max, Max, this is Lucas," Michael introduced. "He's real friendly," Michael assured him.

Lucas kneeled down and pet the dog. "You're so lucky," Lucas said. "I always wanted a dog."

Michael smiled. "Well, I guess it's kind of hard living on a submarine."

Lucas nodded. "Maybe someday. So, does he know any tricks?"

"Yeah, you want to see? I work with him every day," Michael said excitedly. "Max, sit." Michael continued giving commands, and Max obediently did every one that was given; he even played dead.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

Michael laughed. "Thanks…you want to throw the Frisbee for him? He catches it in his teeth."

"Okay," Lucas agreed. So the two ran and played with the dog for a long time. Lucas didn't even notice Kristin go inside with Charlie until the sun started to set.

"Hey, maybe we should go inside?" Lucas suggested.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, dinner should be ready soon."

So they headed back into the house; upon opening the door, fragrant smells wafted through the air.

"It smells so good in here," Lucas commented.

Kristin chuckled. "Well, thank you, I hope you're hungry."

"Starving," Lucas confirmed. "So, what are we having?"

"Honey mustard chicken with roasted potatoes and green beans; I hope it's alright. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. You two go wash up."

Michael and Lucas obediently went upstairs to do as they were told. While up there, Michael asked, "Want to see my room?"

"Sure," Lucas said.

So Michael opened his door, and he motioned for Lucas to have a seat. Since they'd been running around, they really hadn't a chance to have a conversation anyway. "Pretty cool," Lucas commented upon seeing the ocean theme in the boy's room.

"Yeah, thanks," Michael said. "I never really had a real bedroom before this."

Lucas gave him a look. "Well, not one I can remember," he added. "I guess I must have had one at some point."

"So, you like being here? With your grandparents?" Lucas asked.

Michael nodded. "Well, it's been a little tough," he admitted. "I mean, with Grandpa away, it's just me, Charlie, and Grandma. I knew things were hard for her, so I got her to put me into a real school; I was being home schooled. But, I think it's better this way. Plus, I've made a lot of new friends. In fact, I've been invited to my first sleepover."

"Wow! That's exciting."

"I guess, but I don't know if I'm going to go…"

"Why not?" Lucas asked. "Are you scared?"

Michael shook his head. "Of course not! I just don't feel right leaving Grandma; she's been so upset with Grandpa leaving." He lowered his voice as though someone else might hear him. "Sometimes, I hear her crying at night; she doesn't want me to know. She acts like she's fine, but I know she's not."

"But I don't think she'd want you to miss out on having some fun," Lucas explained.

"I know that," Michael replied. "But…"

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Michael opened it.

"I hate to break up the party, but I've called you two three times. Dinner's on the table," Kristin said gently, holding Charlie in her arms. "Have you washed up?"

"Just doing it now, Grandma," Michael said, heading to the bathroom.

Kristin chuckled and shook her head. "Thank you for hanging out with him, by the way," she said to Lucas. "With Nathan away, he doesn't get to have any older male influence in his life. It's good for him."

"It's no problem; he's a great kid."

She nodded. "He sure is."

Charlie interrupted by saying, "Eat, eat."

Kristin smiled. "Yes, honey, I know." She turned back to Lucas. "See you downstairs."

Lucas watched her go. He could see how much Kristin loved those children, and it was sweet that Michael was trying to protect her from the pain she was obviously feeling. He made a mental note to speak with Kristin about the sleepover situation later and headed to wash up.

Once downstairs, Lucas walked in on a sweet scene. Kristin was sitting in front of Charlie's high chair, trying to get the little one to eat while Michael was eating himself. Max was sitting on the floor right next to him, and unbeknownst to Kristin, was feeding him green beans when she wasn't looking. Apparently, vegetables weren't his favorite thing, just like any typical child.

"Have a seat, Lucas," Michael said, motioning to the chair next to him.

"Thanks," Lucas said. He took a plate and helped himself to the dishes in the middle of the table. He made a point to take a generous amount of each dish so as not to hurt Kristin's feelings. He cut a piece of chicken and popped it into his mouth. "Wow!"

"I know it's not the kind of food you're used to," Kristin began apologetically.

Lucas nodded. "It's better. I can't remember the last time I had a home-cooked meal. Thank you."

After the meal and spending some more time with the kids, Kristin said it was time for bed.

"Aw, Grandma, can I stay up a little later, please?" Michael begged. He stuck his bottom lip out for effect.

"I've already let you stay up later than normal," Kristin said gently.

"I'm not going back until Sunday morning," Lucas assured him. "We'll hang out all day tomorrow," he promised. "And maybe I can help you with that little problem you're having." He gave Michael a wink.

Michael eyed him for a minute. Then, he nodded. "Okay, fine, I'll go to bed…on one condition. You read my bedtime story."

"Michael," Kristin said warningly, but Lucas waved a hand.

"You drive a hard bargain, kid, but alright. So, what are you reading?" Lucas asked.

"Diary of a Wimpy Kid; have you ever read it?"

"I used to love those books," Lucas said.

Michael gave Kristin a hug and kiss, and turned back to Lucas. "But, you have to do all the voices; Grandma does her best, but it's not the same."

Lucas flashed Kristin a smile as he followed Michael up the stairs.

A short time later, Lucas walked back down the stairs.

Kristin was sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea; she looked lost in thought, but she looked up when she heard the soft footfalls on the stairs. "Everything go okay?" she asked quietly.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, he's already out. I've really had a lot of fun with him."

Kristin moved over and patted the cushion next to her, indicating Lucas should sit. "I'm so happy to hear that; Michael is a good kid, just like someone else I know." She looked at him deliberately.

Lucas blushed slightly. "Well, thanks; I guess I had some good teachers. You know, he really loves you too. It's hard to believe you two have only known each other for about all of six months or so."

Kristin nodded. "We were kind of thrown into this situation together, him and me. We didn't have much of a choice, and I'm surprised we've bonded so quickly as well." Then, she added, "I'm so sorry for not asking, but would you like something to drink?"

"It's no problem. Do you have Coke?"

"In the refrigerator; help yourself."

Lucas walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda. "Michael mentioned he's really enjoying his new school."

"Yes, he said he's meeting lots of new friends."

"Uh, Doc, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but earlier, Michael told me he was invited to a sleepover. The only thing is, he's worried about leaving you," Lucas said gently.

Kristin was silent for a moment. "I certainly don't want him feeling guilty," she began. "I've tried to be strong around them, but I think he notices more than he lets on."

Lucas nodded. "He does; do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "You didn't come all this way to hear me blubber like a baby. What about you? So, what's it like, being part of the military now?"

Lucas didn't like how quickly she changed the subject, but he didn't push it. "Well, it's more responsibility," he admitted. "But having UEO clearances definitely has its perks."

"You're staying safe?"

He nodded. "Of course; I don't plan on getting myself killed anytime soon." Then, he realized what he said. "Sorry…I meant…"

She shook her head. "It's alright; I'm glad of that. I wouldn't want to get a call telling me…you just keep being safe."

He nodded. They continued chatting about seaQuest and the old crew, the new crew, and the changes that had happened. In fact, they chatted until two AM until Lucas finally said, "It's late; we should probably turn in." He felt a little bad for doing so since he could tell the doctor hadn't had any stimulating adult conversation for quite some time, and he doubted conversing with a baby and a six-year old was very gratifying for her.

But, she simply nodded. "I'm sorry I kept you up so late."

"Don't worry; I've missed our talks." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Night, Doc."

"Goodnight, Lucas."

The next day, he spent the whole day with Michael like he promised. He and Kristin talked a bit in between, but it was nothing like their chat the night before.

Later, Kristin made a point to speak with Michael. "So, tell me about your new friends." She gave Lucas a look, indicating she wasn't going to give away that they'd spoken about the night before.

"Well, there's Andrew, Jose, and Carlos. But, my best friend is Marco; in fact, he and his family live pretty close to the school. And, well, he's having a birthday party next week."

"Oh, his birthday is close to yours. Did you tell him yours is coming up as well?"

Michael nodded. "I told him maybe he could come here."

"That would be lovely; are you invited to his party?"

Michael nodded. "But, it's a sleepover; is that alright?"

"Of course it's alright, Honey; why wouldn't it be?" Kristin said with a smile. "You don't ever need to be afraid to talk to me about something, okay?"

Michael shrugged. ""I just thought you might be lonely without me."

Kristin put on a look of mock-sadness and put a hand to her head. "Well, it will be hard to see you go, but somehow I'll make it through."

Michael laughed and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Grandma!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, go wash up for dinner."

After Michael left the room, Lucas turned to Kristin. "That was awesome."

Kristin smiled. "Thanks; and I suppose I need to thank you for telling me about that. I need to make a point to talk to him more."

Lucas put a hand on her shoulder. "You're doing a great job with both of them. If my mother had done have of what you do now, well…"

Kristin turned and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks."

Kristin let Michael stay up even later to spend as much time with Lucas as possible. But, at ten PM, she made him go up to bed; Lucas expected to have another evening chat, but she said she was going up to bed as well.

"Okay, goodnight, Doc."

"Goodnight," she said.

Lucas decided to watch a little television before heading upstairs. After a while, however, he became bored and decided it best to turn in himself. He tried to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake anyone. But, as he padded down the hall, he heard noises. He stopped in front of Kristin's bedroom and heard soft sobbing. He stood there for a long time, debating what he should do. But, he also knew she'd probably be embarrassed, so he headed to his own room, hoping she'd feel better soon.

The next morning, he awoke to the delicious smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. He quickly dressed and headed down the stairs. A well-rested and smiling Kristin greeted him. "Good morning; did you sleep well?"

"Morning; yeah, I did. Did you?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry for not staying up later, but I was so tired. Are you hungry?"

"Starved; where's Michael?"

"Out with Max; he'll be in in a minute. " She placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him. "Eat up."

After breakfast, Lucas said his goodbyes to Charlie and to Michael. Then, Kristin followed him to the door.

Lucas turned to her. "I guess this is it."

She nodded and wrapped him in a hug. "Now, you remember you always have a home here. And, if you need anything, you call me…anytime, day or night."

Lucas nodded. "I will, Doc…and the same goes for you too." Lucas heard a soft cry escape her throat.

"And please come back to me in one piece. Stay safe. I love you."

"I will, Doc. I love you too. I'll see you soon." With that, he gently pulled away from her and headed back to his launch.


	30. Hallelujah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBo-n_17XU0

Nathan Bridger boarded a launch headed for his island. He said his goodbyes to his small crew. He had promised to be home weeks before, but it didn't exactly work out that way. He'd tried, but then, seaQuest needed his help, and his plans got delayed. But, this weekend was special . It was Michael's birthday, and he knew he had to be there for that. And, better yet, it was a surprise; he didn't even tell Kristin he was coming, not that she was really talking to him much as it was. No matter, he intended to change that while he was home.

Meanwhile, back on the island, Kristin was working on a cake for Michael. She had arranged a party with all his school mates, just like he had wanted. And, she allowed Michael to have two of his friends stay over for a sleepover. She'd made all the arrangements with the other children's parents, and Michael seemed very excited.

As she worked, Michael agreed to entertain Charlie, and he'd done pretty well, he thought. He managed to keep her out of the dog food bowl, a feat in itself, and she didn't even cry once, another feat. And, it had been a whole hour. But, he had to admit, he was getting a little sick of playing 'Ring Around the Rosy', Charlie's favorite game. But, he was trying to be a good sport and started again. "Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of posies." But, before he could get to the 'ashes, ashes' part, Max started barking and pawing at the door.

Now, Charlie loved Max, but she did not like it when he barked. It startled her, and it often made her cry. Thankfully, Max didn't bark much. The only time he did was when he sensed there was someone near or he heard a noise. But, Michael could see Charlie's bottom lip start to quiver. "Max, shush," he ordered. "You're scaring Charlie."

But, Max ran around in circles and barked some more.

"Michael, is someone here?" Kristin called. She looked at the clock. It was too early for party guests to arrive yet.

"I'll go see," Michael called back. Thankfully, Max had stopped barking, so Charlie had sucked her bottom lip back in. Michael handed her a toy and went to look out the window alongside the door. Max pawed at his leg excitedly. "What's out there, boy?" But, when Michael looked, he finally saw what Max was barking about. He saw Nathan walking up the beach. "Grandma, it's Grandpa!" Michael called, throwing open the door.

Kristin headed out into the living room to see what Michael was shouting about and was shocked when she saw Nathan walk through the door, Michael in his arms. "Honey, I'm home," he greeted.

"Daddy!" Charlie squealed. And, to everyone's surprise, Charlie stood and started walking towards Nathan.

Nathan put Michael down and held out his arms to Charlie. "Wow, you're such a big girl! No one told me you could do that." He looked at Kristin.

"Actually, this was the first time," Kristin admitted.

"Well, she must have been waiting for me to do it." He turned to Michael.

"I can't believe you're here," Michael said. "I didn't think you'd be home for a while."

"You didn't think I'd miss your seventh birthday, did you? In fact, I have something special for you in my bag," Nathan continued.

"A present?" Michael said excitedly.

Kristin decided she needed to give the three of them time to get reacquainted. Besides, she had so much work to do if she was going to have everything ready by party time. She quietly slipped back into the kitchen before any of them could notice. She continued decorating the cake and making the party food.

About an hour or so later, Nathan came into the kitchen. "There you are," he said. "I was wondering where you'd gone off to."

"Well, I've been getting things ready for the party. Did Michael tell you about it?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, he did. He seems very excited about it."

Kristin continued working and didn't look up. "Yes, so please don't ruin it for him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She sighed. "It means that contrary to what you might think, it hasn't exactly been a picnic while you've been away. It's been hard on him and Charlie."

"I know it's been hard, and I don't plan on ruining anything; in fact, I should complement you."

"Why? You didn't think I'd handle things so well?" She finally looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, because I knew you would handle things well; in fact, you've done better. Michael seems very well-adjusted, and Charlie…well, she's growing like a weed."

"Well, you know children; you blink and they've grown a foot. Of course, when you're away, you miss so much more." The oven timer went off, and she turned to remove the homemade pizzas she'd made.

Nathan sighed. "I guess that means you're still angry with me."

"You're very perceptive," she said sarcastically. She set the hot pans on trivets that were laid out on the counter so they could cool.

"Is it going to be like this with you all week?"

"Week? Oh, you mean you're going to grace us with your presence all week? How very kind of you!"

"Kristin."

"Look, Nathan, I'm happy you've come home because of the children, but while you're here, let's just focus on them. I'll step aside and let you do anything you'd like with them. You're here now, so spend every waking moment you can with them. That's what they need." She turned to leave the room, but Nathan grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said. "What about us? I'm here to see you too."

She wriggled out of his grasp and lowered her voice so the children wouldn't here. "So, what? You thought you'd show up here, surprise us all, spend some sweet moments with the children, and then, you and I would head up the stairs together?"

"Well, I-"

She shook her head. "You have another thing coming. I'll be civil to you while you're here, but I don't plan on sleeping in the same bed with you. Of course, you have your choice of either of the guest rooms. Now, you'd better head back to the children while I finish up here. Charlie's due for a diaper change, I'm sure." And, with that, she left the room and headed up the stairs, leaving a shocked Nathan.

He sighed heavily. He knew she was angry, but he hadn't expected her to be this angry. And, in all honesty, yes, he did expect to be sleeping in the same bed as his wife. Why wouldn't he? He just thought a few apologies and telling her how much he missed her would be enough to melt her heart. But, apparently, he'd thought wrong. But, he wasn't going to be giving up so easily. He was determined to try to make things right before he left to go back out to sea. But, upon hearing Charlie cry, he knew it would have to wait until after the diaper change.

He headed up to Charlie's room. "Okay, baby girl, let's get that diaper changed." He laid her down on the changing table. He didn't know Kristin was standing in the doorway watching him. He finished changing her and lifted her up over his shoulder. When he did, Charlie waved to Kristin.

"Hi, Mama," Charlie giggled.

Nathan turned to see Kristin. "Checking up on me?"

She smiled softly. "Maybe, but I see you haven't forgotten anything."

"It's like riding a bike."

She nodded. "I know I said I'd step aside, but you can't blame me for being a little over-protective. Sorry."

Nathan shrugged. "It's no big deal; I used to like when we did things like this together."

She paused for a moment. Then, she said, "So did I." With that, she turned and headed back down the stairs.

Nathan sighed and turned to Charlie. "I guess I really screwed up with her, haven't I? I need to show Mama I'm really sorry."

"Daddy sorry," Charlie repeated.

Nathan smiled. "You're a little parrot now, aren't you?"

"Charlie parrot," Charlie replied.

Nathan sighed. "Well, little parrot, we best get downstairs and see if Mama needs any help."

Nathan made his way back downstairs, and at that moment, the doorbell rang.

Michael ran to the door and opened it. "Carlos, hi; you're the first one to arrive. Come on in!"

Carlos stepped inside and handed Michael a present. "Happy birthday, Mikie."

Michael smiled. "Thanks." He set the gift down and noticed Nathan standing there.

"Carlos, this is my grandpa and Charlie; Grandpa, this is one of my good friends, Carlos. He's going to be staying the night as well."

Nathan set Charlie down and extended his hand to Carlos. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Carlos said, taking Nathan's hand. He turned to Michael. "Is Charlie your little sister?"

"Well, not exactly…" Michael replied. "It's complicated."

"Well, why don't you show Carlos where your room is so he can put his things away?" Nathan suggested.

Michael nodded. "Okay; come on, Carlos."

Once the boys were upstairs, Kristin called out. "Nathan, is someone here?"

Nathan picked Charlie up and headed to the kitchen. "Carlos is here."

Kristin nodded, but she looked a little worried. "I didn't expect the children to come this early."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Kristin was about to shake her head, but she thought twice. She did need help, and she couldn't let her anger get in the way of it. "Could you finish making up these gift bags for the children? And, would you mind helping with the party games?" she asked. 

Nathan nodded. "Piece of cake." Then, upon noticing that Kristin still looked worried, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Thankfully, she didn't pull away. "Everything's going to be fine; these are just six and seven-year olds, not the UEO brass," he teased gently.

"Yes, well, I think I'd rather be facing the brass. Do you realize in thirty minutes, our house will be filled with twenty-two six and seven-year olds in addition to Charlie, Michael, and Max? I must have been crazy when I agreed to it," she muttered nervously.

Nathan chuckled. He gave her arm and encouraging squeeze. "We'll get through it."

One hour later, the party was in full-swing, and it was going wonderfully. Nathan handled the games while Kristin finished the food. They'd just finished singing 'Happy Birthday', and cake and ice cream was being served.

Once every child had a piece of cake, including Charlie, Nathan cut a slice and walked over to where Kristin was standing, in the corner, watching.

"Well, Mrs. Bridger, I think we pulled it off."

She nodded. "I guess we did. I really don't know how I would have done it without you. Thank you."

He handed her the plate of cake. "Why don't you have something to eat and rest?"

She shook her head. "Maybe later."

Nathan did push the issue. "Well, you're welcome. I'm glad I was here."

She gave him a smile. It wasn't much, but Nathan appreciated it. Maybe he could resolve things before he left again. He only hoped.

After the guests started to leave and the only children left were Michael, Carlos, and Marco, Kristin started to clean up. Nathan had gone upstairs to lay Charlie down for her nap. He came back down the stairs. "Where's Grandma?" he asked Michael.

Michael and his friends were playing with some of Michael's new toys. "In the kitchen, I guess."

Nathan found her putting away leftover food and cleaning up plates and cups. "Why don't you let me help you?" He started to help clean up the dishes.

She shook her head. "No, go visit with Michael."

"I don't think he wants an old man ruining his fun right now," Nathan noted. Then, he added, "It's just some cleaning up. Please?"

Kristin was about to protest again, but she closed her mouth. She was exhausted, and she was grateful for him. "Thank you."

Nathan walked around and gathered all the stray dishes and cups. Then, he helped Kristin load the dishwasher. "You know, I am sorry I can't be here with you all the time."

She sighed. "Nathan, I thought we weren't going to do this."

"You don't have to say anything; I just want you to listen for a minute."

Kristin started wiping down the counters as Nathan continued to talk.

"I realize I'm missing out on things, and I wish it wasn't that way," Nathan continued.

"It doesn't have to be that way," Kristin said quietly, turning to him.

"I…I know."

"Have you had any luck finding your son?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly; I got a little side-tracked. It's not as easy as I thought it would be."

"I didn't think it would be." Then, after a pause, she turned to him. "So, you're telling me how sorry you are; are you willing to show me?"

"Of course," Nathan said, moving to pull her into his arms.

But, she took a step back. "That's not what I meant. I meant, are you going to stay?"

"Kristin, you know I can't do that. I have to find my son. But, as long as I'm here, let's make the most of it. I want to cherish the time we have together." He stepped closer to her once again.

But, she put her hands up. "I'd like that too, but not until you promise me you won't leave me again. Until that time, I can't." With that, she headed out of the room, leaving Nathan alone once again.


	31. Losing Grip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOcKckBLouM

The next morning, Nathan woke early. He knew Kristin was still exhausted from the party, and he thought he could hear soft sobbing coming from her room last night. He'd made an attempt to comfort her, but she had her door locked. He didn't attempt to knock because he knew what the result would be. Although he knew she was still very angry with him, he wasn't going to stop showing her how much he still loved her even if she didn't feel the same way. And, he was going to start by making breakfast for everyone and taking care of the children so she could sleep.

So, he headed to Charlie's room, got her situated, and headed down the stairs, only to be surprised to find Kristin already in the kitchen. But, she wasn't cooking; she was writing a note. But, upon seeing Nathan, she said, "Oh, good, you're awake."

"You're up early," Nathan noted. "I thought I'd make breakfast for everyone."

"That's good because I'm going out for the day; that's why I was leaving you this note, but now that you're awake, I can just tell you instead." She ripped up the note and threw it in the trash bin.

"Out? Where?" Nathan asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure; maybe I'll do a little shopping. Maybe I'll go to the cinema. But, I thought this was best; this way, you'll get to spend the whole day with the children. Now, Carlos and Marco's parents are supposed to pick them up around noon or so. Please make sure they have lunch before they leave. Other than that, you should be fine, right?"

"But, Kristin, I-" Nathan began. "Why are you leaving?"

"I just told you. Besides, I can't remember the last time I had a day to myself. I'd like a day off to recharge my batteries. Certainly, you can't blame me."

Nathan thought for a moment. She did have a point. "No, you're certainly entitled to-"

"I'm glad you approve," she replied. "And even if you didn't, I was going out anyway." She gave Charlie a kiss. "Goodbye, honey. Be a good girl, okay? I love you."

"Bye, bye, Mama," Charlie replied. She waved as Kristin headed out the door.

Nathan looked at Charlie. "Well, sweet pea, let's get breakfast started."

Kristin did feel a small pang of guilt as she headed toward the mainland. She realized that leaving on the spur of the moment wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do, but then, Nathan hadn't really given her much of a choice when he left either. And, she was only going out of a few hours. Maybe she'd make some new friends, something she'd been meaning to do. Sure, she'd become acquainted with some of the parents from Michael's school, but that's all they were was acquaintances. She was hoping for at least one girlfriend she could chat with, have coffee with…someone like Katie.

She pulled into the dock and tied the boat securely. Then, she headed towards the shops. She really couldn't think of anything she needed, but she decided a little browsing wouldn't hurt. An hour and a half later, she had gone through every shop on the street. She sighed. Surely, she should know how to entertain herself without the children or Nathan, but she was having a tough time deciding what to do next.

Then, she had an idea. She walked a few blocks down and headed to the cinema. She decided she'd watch a movie, and then, go home after that. At least she'd have had a little fun by herself, and she'd be home before the children missed her too much. Besides, she knew Nathan was handling things just fine.

After the movie was over, Kristin stepped outside and was shocked to find it was pouring. She tried to hail a cab, but she only got herself soaked instead. Realizing it was a futile effort, she quickly darted into the nearest public place, and that was a little café. At least it was warm; she decided she'd have to stay there, at least until the rain let up and she could get back to the boat without being soaked. She sat down at one of the small tables and waited for a server to come so she could order something warm to drink.

But, just then, another patron of the café approached her. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

At first, she was about to protest, but she thought twice. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." He extended his hand. "I'm Paul by the way. Can I get you a drink?"

She put her hand in his. "I'm married."

Paul chuckled. "I'm not asking for a long term commitment; I just thought you could use a cup of coffee. You got caught in the rain, hm?"

She smiled shyly as her cheeks grew warm. "Sorry, I just didn't want you to…I didn't know if…sorry."

Paul waved a hand. "It's alright. I probably should have known better than to go up to a strange woman, but, well, I just moved here, and I thought I'd introduce myself."

"Well, welcome to the area. I'm Kristin, by the way."

Paul smiled. "How about we start over?" He walked a few feet away, turned, and then, turned around again and approached her table. "Hello, I'm Paul. I'm new to the area, and I was wondering if I could buy you a cup of coffee in exchange for some scintillating conversation while we wait out the storm?"

She chuckled and nodded. "But, I think you give me too much credit. I don't know how scintillating I'll be."

"Don't worry," Paul told her. "You've already made my day." With that, he summoned a waitress over and ordered Kristin a cup of coffee and some muffins for them to eat.

"So, what brings you down here?" Kristin asked as she sipped her coffee.

"My work, actually," he said. He then noticed Kristin was shivering. He took off the jacket he was wearing and slipped it over her shoulders. "There you are."

"Thank you," Kristin said gratefully. "I guess I picked a bad day to have a day out by myself. You see, we live on an island not too far from the mainland. Well, my husband's been away for a couple of months, and now that he's home, I decided to take a little time for myself while he took care of the children. I didn't know it was going to start pouring while I was watching a movie."

"So, you have children?"

"Well, we're taking care of our grandson at the moment; he just turned seven." She didn't know how to explain Charlie's situation. "Then, we have a foster child," she added, "and she's just a little over a year old."

"Wow, you have your hands full. So, you take care of them while your husband's away? What does he do for a living?"

"Well, he's retired actually, but…" Her voice trailed off. She didn't know if this nice man would really be interested in hearing the long story it would become if she continued. "It's complicated."

"I see," Paul said. "It must be hard for you, to be alone with two small children for months at a time."

She nodded. "I manage though." There were a few moments of silence. Then, Kristin asked, "So, do you have any children?"

He shook his head. "Nope, not yet; I haven't found the right woman yet. I want children though."

She smiled. "Well, that's a start."

"So, what is it you do for a living?"

"Well, actually, I just take care of the children at the moment, but that's a full-time job in itself," Kristin defended.

"It certainly is; you don't have to justify it to me. My mother was a full-time parent, and I am thankful she was. And I never thought less of her," Paul said.

"Well, before the children came along, I was a doctor. But, that's on hold for the moment," she explained.

Paul nodded. "I see. Well, I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, but can I ask you something? If your husband's been away for months at a time, and he's just come home, how come you're not spending the afternoon with him?"

Kristin looked down into her coffee cup. "It's a long story."

Paul looked out the window; the rain was still falling in sheets, and it didn't look like it was letting up anytime soon. "It looks like we're going to be here a while. Of course, I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

Kristin absentmindedly ran her fingernails along the sides of her coffee cup, making soft pinging noises as she thought. It really would be lovely to have a sympathetic ear. "Well, it all began ten years ago…" She told him all about seaQuest, meeting Nathan, falling in love, losing him, Nexus Colony, Ben and Katie, Charlie, Michael, losing Nathan again. She didn't leave out a single detail. Part of her was surprised that she was being so candid with a complete and utter stranger, but the other part was so relieved, so happy to get this all of her chest. When she'd finished her story, she felt a few tears threaten to fall. She took a napkin and dabbed them before that could happen. She certainly didn't want to make Paul feel more uncomfortable than he may have already.

Paul was silent for a moment.

Kristin took his silence to mean he was terribly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have told you all of that. It's just that I don't have anyone else to talk to, and when you asked, I guess I took advantage of that."

Paul placed a comforting hand over hers. "No, don't worry. I mean, I'm just shocked that your husband could be so blind. I think he's a damned fool."

Kristin blushed slightly. She didn't know if Paul was simply being kind and sympathetic or if he might be a little attracted to her. Somehow, she feared the latter was the case, and she couldn't help but notice that Paul was very handsome himself. But, she quickly pushed that thought from her mind. She was a married woman. "Would you mind telling him that?"

"I'd love to," Paul retorted.

At that moment, Kristin looked out the window. The rain had let up, and in fact, the sun was starting to set. She hadn't realized how long she and Paul had been talking, but it was apparently a lot longer than she'd thought. "I…I'm sorry, but I really should get home. Let me pay for my half."

Paul shook his head. "No, it was my treat."

Kristin started gathering her things and started to head out the door when she realized she was still wearing his jacket. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to him. She slipped it off her shoulder and handed him the jacket. "Sorry."

"Damn."

"What?"

"Well, I was going to let you leave with it. I thought it would give us an excuse for us to meet again. I really enjoyed talking to you."

"I enjoyed it too," she admitted. "Well, I really should go. Maybe we'll meet again sometime." She turned to leave, but Paul grabbed her arm gently.

"Here," he said, handing her a piece of paper. "It's my phone number. Call me anytime. I don't know anyone else here, and well, I consider you my first friend. Maybe next time, we can do something with the kids? Of course, just on a friendly basis."

She accepted the paper and stuffed it in her pocket. "I'd like that," she admitted. "Well, see you later then."

"Goodbye, Kristin."

With that, she headed out of the café and back to the boat. As she drove back, she had about a million different emotions swimming through her head. Sure, Paul had reassured her that he just wanted to be her friend, but she was a woman; certainly, she could tell when a man was coming on to her. Paul was definitely interested, she thought. She sighed as she pulled the boat up to the dock of the island. By this time, most of the lights in the house were shut off. Charlie was in bed by now, and Michael was probably on his way.

She tied up the boat and stepped on to the dock. She took out the piece of paper with Paul's number written on it. She sighed. "Kristin, you are a married woman; this is all you need." With that, she threw the piece of paper into the water without another thought and headed into the house.

Nathan was waiting in the living room, worried sick. He never expected for Kristin to be gone this long. It wasn't like her. He practically flew out of his seat when he heard the back door close quietly shut. "It's about time," he said, trying not to sound too angry.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I never expected to be gone this long. I got caught in the rain," she said apologetically. "Are the children in bed?"

"Charlie's been down for about two hours now, and Michael's been in bed for about an hour. They both missed you."

"I missed them too," she admitted.

"Look, I'm not going to lecture you, but you could have at least called," Nathan told her. "I've been worried sick."

She was about to apologize some more when she realized the tables were now turned. "Well, at least you know the feeling. I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower." With that, she headed up the stairs, once again, leaving Nathan speechless.


	32. Doesn't Have To Be This Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WaT1a4tK4U

Nathan stood there for a long time, trying to figure out what had just happened. It seemed no matter what he said or did, it always made Kristin upset. This was certainly not how he'd envisioned his homecoming. He knew this couldn't continue all week; he had to do something. So, he made his way up the stairs. The bathroom door was shut, and he could hear water running. And, he was sure he heard Kristin sobbing on top of that. He stood there for a minute. Should he knock on the door? Should he just walk in? He knew she'd tell him to go away. He waited.

After a while, he heard the water turn off. He heard sniffling sounds, so he knew she was still crying. He waited a bit longer and knocked gently on the door.

"Kristin, sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Nathan, thank you," she called back.

"I was wondering if you might be hungry. There are a lot of leftovers from dinner; I can fix you a plate if you'd like," he offered. He really just wanted to talk with her; he was hoping she'd say yes.

"You know, I…I'm just really tired. I think I'm going to turn in," she said.

Nathan could hear she was trying to mask her voice, trying to make it sound as though everything was fine when it truly wasn't. He tried the doorknob to find it was locked. "Kristin, please open the door."

"Nathan, please, I-"

"Kristin, you don't need to pretend anymore."

"W-what?"

"You keep trying to tell me you're fine. You seem to forget I know you better than anyone. Now, I know you're angry with me, and I don't blame you. But, I also know you're upset; you're crying."

"I am not," Kristin said quietly.

Nathan sighed. "You're not fooling me. Look, just open the door; I won't push you into anything, but at least let me hug you, hold you. Let me try to make it better. Please?"

Kristin put her hands on the sides of the sink, trying to compose herself. She was about to decline his offer, but as she stared at herself in the mirror, looking a fright, she knew that's what she wanted. She needed someone's shoulder to cry on. But, she was so angry with him.

Nathan waited with baited breath for the door handle to turn. But, after several minutes, nothing happened. He started to realize it was a lost cause. "I...I guess I'll see you in the-"

But, suddenly, the door handle turned, and the door opened a crack.

Nathan pushed the door open and saw Kristin, standing there, wearing a bathrobe, her hair still damp and tears streaming down her face. He immediately went to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, honey…I am so sorry."

Kristin didn't answer him. Instead, she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed freely. She didn't tell Nathan it wasn't all his fault, that he wasn't the only reason she was crying. She'd felt guilty for spending the day with another man she hardly knew. And, the sad thing was, that complete stranger had been more sympathetic and loving than Nathan had been with her in months. It wasn't right.

Nathan didn't push her as he promised. He just continued to console her and whispered comforting words to her. After a while, he said, "Why don't we get you in bed?"

She simply nodded, her face still buried in his shoulder.

Nathan led her to the bedroom and helped her lie down. He lay beside her and put an arm around her. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," he whispered. "I promise I won't stay in here since you're still angry with me."

"I'm not just angry at you," Kristin muttered through her tears.

"What?" Nathan sat up to look at her.

She sighed. "I'm sorry I was gone all day; that wasn't my plan, and I feel bad about it."

Nathan waved a hand. "I'm just happy that you made it home safely. I'm not angry with you. Is that what this is all about? Do you think I'm angry with you?"

"No, but maybe you should be."

"And why do you say that?"

"Nathan, do you know what I did all afternoon?"

"No, but I'm guessing you're going to tell me."

"I spent all afternoon talking about our problems to a complete stranger," she answered. "And I should have been talking to you."

Nathan sighed. "I think you're making a mountain out of a mole hill, Sweetheart. We still have lots of time to talk, that is, if you want."

She finally turned over to look at him. "Nathan, I love you more than anything, but sometimes, you're such a…you're such a…you're just such a...plonker."

"I'm not sure what that is, but I'm guessing it's not a complement."

"It means you're a cold, insensitive jerk. You've gone away and left me alone with two young children. Have you ever thought what that's done to me?"

"Of course I have. And I know it's hard for you, and I'm sorry. But, I have a grandson in there who wants his parents back…and I want them back too. If my son is alive, I need to find him. I've told you that. I know I've told you about the pain I've had in losing him, being told he was dead. You also know I never believed it, never wanted to believe it. Apparently, there was a reason I never did. I never meant to hurt you, but…"

"But you have."

"Look, I'm not sure what else to say. All I wanted to do was come home and spend some time with my family, and that includes you. Are you going to keep being angry with me every time I come home?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe." She turned back over.

Nathan lay beside her and put his arm around her again. "I don't want to fight with you. I just want to hold you until you fall asleep. Is that alright?"

She didn't answer, but she didn't pull away either. Instead, she snuggled back into him.

Nathan hugged her tighter and placed a kiss to her temple. "I love you, Sweetheart. Sleep well."

She sighed sleepily. "I love you too."

The next morning, Kristin awoke to the smell of coffee. Apparently, Nathan had kept up his end of his bargain and had retired to his room once she had fallen asleep. She really didn't know what time it was, but she knew she'd slept later than she normally would have. She quickly dressed and headed down the stairs.

"Good morning," Nathan greeted her.

Charlie and Michael were nearly finished with their breakfast, and Nathan was halfway through with his.

She gave both Charlie and Michael a kiss on the cheek and greeted them. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to say goodnight to you last night."

"It's okay," Michael said. "Where were you?"

"I'd gotten caught in the rain, and by the time it let up, it was late. It won't happen again," she promised. "Did you have a good day with Grandpa?"

"Yeah, we had lots of fun. Grandpa wants to take us to the zoo today."

Kristin looked at Nathan. "That sounds like fun."

"Why don't you have a seat?" Nathan offered. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded. "Starved actually."

Nathan stood up and took a plate out of the refrigerator. "Well, I made this especially for you because I know that waffles with strawberries and whipped cream are your favorite." He set the plate in front of her.

"Oh, my," she said, unsure of what else to say.

"Dig in," he urged.

After a brief moment, she picked up a fork and took a bite. "Hmm, this is delicious."

Nathan smiled and poured her a cup of coffee. "Well, eat up so we can go."

"We?" she asked.

"Yes, I thought we'd all go to the zoo. That's what Michael just told you."

Before she could protest, Michael broke in.

"Please, Grandma…we don't want to go without you."

Even Charlie had chimed in. "Mama, zoo."

Kristin sighed. She was apparently outnumbered, and she really didn't need another day on her own. "Well, alright."

"Yay!" the three of them cheered.

Nathan put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. "Together; how our family should be."

So, one hour later, they were on their way to the zoo. It was a lovely, fun-filled day. In fact, Kristin had forgotten her anger with her husband. By the time they'd gotten home and put the children in bed, it was late. Nathan wasn't sure what he should do.

"Well, I guess I'll head up to bed," he said, starting up the stairs, but hoping Kristin would stop him.

"W-wait."

Nathan turned back to her. "What?"

She climbed the stairs to meet him. She placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Hmm…that was sweet," Nathan replied.

"I just wanted to thank you for a wonderful day," she whispered.

Nathan smiled. "You're welcome. It was wonderful for us to be together like that." Then, after a slight pause, he added, "And, for what it's worth, I know I've been away too long. I'm going to make a promise to come home much more often…and stick to it."

She smiled back. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"I hope you do. Well, goodnight." He turned to go back up the stairs, but she put her hand on his.

"How about we sleep in the same bed tonight?" she asked huskily.

"Kristin, are you…are you sure?" he asked.

She merely smiled, took his hand, and led him up the stairs.

The next morning, Kristin woke up wrapped in Nathan's arms.

"Morning," Nathan muttered. "How do you feel?"

"Much better than I have lately," she admitted. "That was long overdue."

"Tell me about it." He shifted in the bed and gently turned Kristin so she was facing him. "And I mean it; it will not be so long next time." He placed a kiss to her lips.

"Well, if you can promise me to come home every two or three weeks, I think I could accept that. It would certainly be a lot easier on the children."

"I'll try to come home at least once a month for sure." He sat up and leaned his back against the wall. Kristin laid her head on his shoulder. In the early morning light, Nathan could see something in the corner of the room. "What's that?" he asked.

It was the box that Kristin had Lucas' flag and medal in. "Oh, when Lucas was a couple of weeks ago, I was going to give his flag and medal to him, but he told me to keep them. I've been looking for a better place to put them rather than just stuff them in the closet."

"Lucas was here?" Nathan asked in shock.

"Yes, I thought you knew. He came here looking for you actually. Apparently, you'd never told him about us?"

"Well, we didn't have the friendliest reunion," he admitted. "Did he tell you how he ruined his life?"

"You mean, did he tell me he joined the military? Yes."

"And I suppose you gave him a lecture about it," Nathan said. "So did I."

"On the contrary, I didn't."

Nathan was taken aback. "You didn't?"

"No, I think it's the best thing for him. Really, I don't see where he had a choice. Captain Hudson wouldn't have allowed him to stay. And, with the way the world is, good soldiers are necessary."

Nathan just looked at her. "Who are you, and what have you done with my wife?"

She chuckled softly. "I'm still the same person; it's just that I've seen how the world has changed. I'm still not a fan of the military, but without them…well, I can't imagine where the world would be if the UEO hadn't intervened. We'd probably all be under Bourne's rule." Then, she added, "Frankly, I thought you'd be more sympathetic to his cause."

"It's just that Lucas has so much potential," Nathan replied.

She nodded. "He does, but it's not really a time when science and exploration is a high priority. I know you want the world to be the way it was, but…it just can't be like that. Believe me, if it was, Lucas would have gotten an earful from me."

"He seems happy though," Nathan noted.

"He does, and we're all he has left, so you'd better accept it. I told him this was his home anytime he wanted to visit. His parents passed away," she told him.

"I think we left on a civil note," Nathan defended.

"He mentioned that, but I think you two need to work on your relationship. The next time you see him, I'm ordering you not to lecture him. Tell him you love him. You never know when it could be the last time you're seeing him."

Nathan hugged her tightly. "Yes, Ma'am." Then, he added, "Now this sounds more like the Kristin I know."

"Well, having you home brings out the best in me," she said. "I only wish I could be this way all the time."

"I'm trying to make it happen."

"I know…but, have you ever thought that Robert might seek you out when the time comes? That maybe you should just wait for him?"

"What?"

"You're not planning to cross into Macronesian waters?"

"If it will find my son."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Of course I do, but I've never shunned away from danger before," Nathan retorted.

She stood, now angry. "But, Nathan, you have priorities now. You have a family."

"I promised I wouldn't get myself killed. I'll be careful. My crew and I already have come up with a plan."

"A plan? Nathan, I think your only plan should be staying right where you are!" Kristin shouted.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?"

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Yes, I suppose I am. It's been wonderful having you here. In fact I seem to recall you saying, 'together, how our family should be'. That's the only way it should be."

"Now, wait just a minute," Nathan replied. "I thought we had an understanding. And Robert is part of this family; I'm not going to rest until he's back here!"

"No, you had an understanding. I really didn't have a say. Well, now I'm giving it. I don't want you to go. And, I agree your son is a part of this family, but I don't think he would want you risking your life to find him. You're not going."

"And what happens if I do?"

She thought for a moment. She really hadn't thought of a consequence. She just knew she didn't want to lose him again. She simply left the room, closing the door behind her.


	33. Love, Hate, Sex, Pain

**Three days later**

Nathan started packing up his things. He was heading back out on his mission, despite what Kristin had said. He knew how she felt, but he was going to be damned if he was going to sit idly by to 'wait and see'. He knew his son was alive, and nothing was going to stop him from finding him. He knew this whole mission idea came at a somewhat inauspicious time, at least when it concerned Kristin and the children, but he didn't think Michael's dreams were an accident either. And, the fact that Kristin had apparently met Robert just months earlier only showed him his quest was not unattainable. Robert was close, and Nathan was sure he'd find him soon. Kristin just didn't understand.

He put his bag on the bed and started placing his clothing into it. As he did, he sensed someone watching him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see it was Kristin. They'd barely spoken since the other night; the only time they did talk was when it concerned either of the children. And, as soon as Michael was in bed for the night, Kristin would go to the bedroom and lock the door behind her. Nathan continued to pack, pretending not to notice. He was waiting to see if she would speak to him first.

She stood there for several more minutes, just watching him. Finally, she asked, "So, you're still leaving?"

"I have to do this," he answered, not bothering to turn around.

"Right, of course," she answered.

Nathan finished his packing and zipped his bag. He finally looked up to see she was still standing there. "You're still angry with me?"

"You don't seem to care what I think, so what does it matter?"

"Kristin, please…can't we just be civil to one another for five minutes?"

"I am being civil, but you can't expect me to hide how I feel."

"I could say the same thing," he retorted.

"I'm not asking you to hide your feelings. I've told you before, I want nothing more than for you to find your son. If he's alive, certainly, you should have closure. Michael should have closure. I just think there's another way," she explained. "Another way that doesn't involve you abandoning us again."

"And I've told you I'm not just going to wait around for something that may never happen or for a war to end. I know it makes me sound cold-hearted, but I can't. I love you and the children, but sometimes, people have to make sacrifices."

"And how do you expect a baby to understand that?"

Nathan sighed. "I just can't seem to win with you, can I?"

"I could say the same thing."

He gently pushed past her and set his bag down in the hallway. "Where are the kids?"

"Downstairs. I asked Michael to keep an eye on Charlie so we could talk."

"We've had the last three days for that, but you kept yourself locked away in the bedroom." With that, he headed down the stairs to say his goodbyes.

Nathan picked Charlie up out of her baby play station. "Well, Sweetie Pie, it's time to say goodbye. You be a good girl for Mama, alright?" He hugged her tightly. "I love you, Honey."

"Love you," Charlie repeated.

Nathan set her back down and turned to Michael, who had his head hung.

"Do you have to go?" Michael asked quietly.

"I thought we discussed this? This is really the only way I'm going to find your parents. I'll be home in just two weeks; I promised."

"Really?"

"Really," Nathan replied, kneeling down to face him. "I'm going to come home a lot more often."

Michael wrapped his arms tightly around Nathan's neck in response. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, Kiddo. But I'll call you in a couple days, OK? You be good for Grandma."

"I will be. I love you."

"Love you too." He broke the hug and put his hands on Michael's shoulders. "Can you keep an eye on Charlie a little longer so I can talk to Grandma?"

"Sure thing," Michael said.

Nathan ruffled his hair and headed back up the stairs. Kristin was sitting at the top of the stairs, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. He took a seat next to her and put an arm around her. "I love you."

She nodded. "I know." Her voice trembled. "I love you too."

Nathan pulled her close and kissed her on the temple. "I'll be home soon." He stood, picked up his bag, and headed out the door, leaving Kristin and the children alone once again.

Kristin headed back down the stairs and picked Charlie up.

"Are you alright, Grandma?" Michael asked worriedly.

She turned to him. There were still unshed tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away. "Yes, I'm fine, Baby. We're going to be just fine. I think we're going to go out for dinner. Does that sound like fun?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah, OK. Can we get pizza?"

She smiled. "Of course. I think we deserve it. And how about ice cream afterwards?"

Michael just looked at her for a minute. Kristin rarely suggested they eat unhealthy food like that.

"Go get your shoes on before I change my mind," she urged. She knew this was something they needed.

A short time later, they were in town on their way to the pizza parlor. Once inside, Kristin thought she heard someone calling her name, but it was so crowded, she realized she must have been mistaken. She ushered the children to a table in the back.

"It sure is busy in here," Michael commented.

"Would you rather go somewhere else?" she asked.

"No way; how often do I get pizza twice in one week?"

She chuckled. "It probably won't happen again, so enjoy it while it lasts."

At that moment, a man was standing next to their table behind Kristin.

"Uh, Grandma," Michael said, pointing.

Kristin turned to see Paul.

"I saw you from the other end of the restaurant. I called to you, but you didn't hear me. I just thought I'd come over and say hi."

"Oh, hi," she said, blushing a bit. "How have you been?"

"Alright," he admitted. "Still settling in. Uh, these must be the children?"

"Yes, this is Michael, and this little one is Charlotte; we call her Charlie. Michael, Charlie, this is Paul."

"Hi," Michael waved.

"Hi," Charlie repeated, causing everyone to laugh.

After a moment, Paul said, "Well, I guess I'd better get back to my table. I just wanted to say hi. I, uh, guess I'll see you around." He started to leave.

Kristin noticed how lonely he looked; she thought for a moment and turned back. "Paul," she called. "Why don't you join us?"

"Are…are you sure? I don't want to ruin your family moment or anything."

"You wouldn't be ruining anything," she assured him. She motioned towards the empty chair. "Please."

Paul nodded. "OK, just let me grab my jacket."

A few minutes later, Paul returned, and he sat back down. "So, what brings you all out tonight?"

"Well, my husband had to go back out to sea, and I thought we needed a treat," she admitted.

"We're going out for ice cream after this," Michael chimed in.

Paul chuckled. "Well, how nice of Grandma." He gave Kristin a smile.

"So, have you had any luck meeting anyone else around here?" she asked after they'd ordered.

"A few people from work, but no one else yet."

"Well, you know us now," Michael added.

Paul smiled at him. "I do, and I'm glad of that."

"Maybe you can come over to our house sometime?" Michael suggested.

"Oh, I don't think I'll do that," Paul said.

"Why not?" Michael asked. "We don't know that many people around here either. And well, with Grandpa away, I think Grandma needs a friend over once in a while."

Kristin felt her face grow warm, but she didn't say anything. She caught Paul's eye, and he gave her a shy smile. "Well, sometimes, it's different for adults," he explained, not taking his eyes off Kristin.

"Why?" he heard Michael ask.

"Because…because…" Paul looked at Kristin, now at a desperate loss for words.

Kristin turned to Michael. "Because it's rude to insist someone you barely know come to your house," she explained.

Michael sighed. "Then, we'll just have to get to know Paul better."

Before anyone could say anything more on the subject, their meals arrived. To both Kristin and Paul's relief, Michael dropped the subject. After everyone had eaten, Paul took out his wallet.

But, Kristin put a hand on his and gently pushed it away. "Please, let this be my treat…to thank you for the other day."

"Really, you don't have to," Paul protested.

"Please, I really wouldn't feel right," Kristin insisted.

Finally, Paul put his wallet away. "Well, I guess you know what this means?" he asked.

"What's that?"

"I'll have to return the favor some time." He stood to put on his jacket.

"Can Paul come to the ice cream shop with us?" Michael asked.

"He's certainly welcome to." She gave Paul a smile.

"As long as I get to pay," he said, smiling back.

So, they walked down to the ice cream shop and ordered ice cream cones. Then, they walked with them down to the beach. The children played while Kristin and Paul sat down on a bench together.

"Are you alright?" Paul asked when the children were out of earshot.

"Of course," she said, giving him a confused look.

Paul shrugged. "Well, you had mentioned your husband had just left. And from what I remember from our last conversation, you hadn't been too happy with him."

She suddenly looked straight ahead, avoiding his gaze. "We'd barely spoken for the past three days," she admitted. "I'm not sure if the reality's sunk in yet. I'll probably break down after the children are in bed." She finally looked at him, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "He promised he'd come home more often though."

"Well, that's something at least," Paul told her. He put a hand on hers. "If you ever want to talk…"

She nodded. "I know. Thank you." Then, she added, "I had a really nice time tonight."

"I did too. The kids," he said pointing toward them, "they're wonderful."

She nodded. "They sure are. I think if it wasn't for them, I'd have gone crazy by now. They're helping me keep my sanity."

He smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. If I'm not being too forward, do you think I could see you all again sometime?"

She turned toward him, giving him a smile. "Paul, you're very sweet…and if things were different, I'd like to say yes. But, why do I get the feeling this might be developing into something more than a friendship?"

"Kristin, I-"

She gave his hand a squeeze. "I know I might complain about my husband, but I love him. But, I'm afraid if we keep seeing one another, someone will end up getting hurt." She turned toward the children. "We really should get home. Thank you for the lovely time. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime."

Paul gave her a smile. "Perhaps. Take care of yourself, Kristin."

"You too, Paul." With that, she stood and headed towards the children so they could get back home.


	34. Landslide

**One week later**

"Oh, no," Kristin muttered after taking Charlie's temperature. "One hundred and one." Charlie had been up half the night, crying. "I think we need to take you to the doctor, Sweetie." She turned to Michael. "You're not feeling sick, are you?"

He shook his head as he grabbed his backpack. "Nope, I feel fine."

She nodded. "Well, you let me know if you do. She might be contagious. She leaned over and gave him a kiss. Have a good day at school."

Michael waved to her. "Bye, Grandma. I love you." With that, he was out the door.

Charlie laid her head on Kristin's shoulder and whimpered softly.

"Alright, let me call the doctor and see if he has any openings."

A minute later, she was talking to the receptionist. "Good morning, Ma'am. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if Dr. Alvarez had any openings today."

"Actually, Dr. Alvarez isn't with us any longer, but we have a new doctor taking his place, Dr. Ferguson. Is that alright?"

"It's fine," she answered.

"OK, and the patient's name?"

"Charlotte Krieg."

The receptionist typed something into the keyboard in front of her. "Alright, the doctor can see her at nine o'clock. Does that work for you?"

"Perfect; thank you."

So, a short time later, she and Charlie left the house and headed to the doctor's office. Once there, Kristin could see it was crowded. There were many other parents with ill-looking children. Kristin approached the reception desk.

"Uh, Charlotte Krieg," Kristin told her.

"Of course," she said. "The doctor might be running a little behind. Just have a seat."

"Thank you." Kristin found a seat in the corner of the crowded waiting room. She half-expected a wait when she saw how crowded the waiting room was, suspecting that there must be some type of virus going around. Charlie laid her head on Kristin's shoulder, obviously feeling miserable.

Kristin rubbed her back and rocked her gently, trying to give her a little comfort until they were called. After a while, the number of patients in the waiting room began to dwindle. Finally, a nurse stepped out in the waiting room. "Charlotte."

Kristin gathered her things and followed the nurse back to a room. The nurse checked Charlie's vitals, took her temperature and weight and asked some questions about how long Charlie had been ill. "OK, the doctor will be with you shortly," she said.

Kristin sighed. She knew what that meant; more waiting. She tried to remain calm, but her patience was wearing thin. Finally, however, the door opened.

The doctor was looking at a clipboard as he entered the room. "Charlotte Krieg," he said. Finally, he looked up. "Oh, hi."

"Paul? You mean…you're a… _you_ work _here_? You're a _doctor_? _Why_ didn't you tell me?" Kristin stammered.

Paul chuckled. "I'm sorry; it's just that you never asked." He took a seat. "So, Charlie's not feeling well, huh?"

"She has a temperature of one hundred and one; and she's had that fever since about midnight. She's been up half the night. She vomited once. I don't think she has an ear infection, but she might. And, she seems congested." Kristin continued to list off all the symptoms.

"I think that's the most thorough list any parent has ever given me. Can we lay her down on the table and let me take a look?" He started to look at Charlie's ears, checked her throat, and looked at her tummy. "You said she vomited? Has she drunk anything after that?"

"I got her to drink a little bit of water this morning, but not since then. She has had a wet diaper since, however."

Dr. Paul nodded. "OK, well, that's a good sign. There's a virus going around, and I think Charlie's most likely caught it as well. I'm going to give her a round of antibiotics. Is she allergic to anything?"

Kristin shook her head. "No, not that we know of."

"And, I want to see her back next week for a re-check, just to be sure." He started writing out a prescription. "So, how is everything else?"

"Fine, just fine. I mean, she doesn't seem to be having any trouble anywhere else, just that she's sick," Kristin replied.

Paul smiled softly. "I actually meant with _you_. How are you keeping?"

Kristin blushed slightly. "I'm fine. Well, I didn't sleep much last night. In all honesty, I haven't slept much at all this week. I guess I'm a little worried. Nathan said he'd call, and he hasn't called yet. Of course, I should have half-expected that; Nathan hasn't kept his promises lately, and I should know how he can be by now. And, now that Charlie's walking, I'm having a horrible time keeping her out of things. I mean, she gets into everything. Do you know she climbs? I ran upstairs for something the other day, I came back downstairs, and there she was, _literally_ climbing the bookshelf. I don't even know how she did it. And, I can't seem to keep her out of the dog food. No matter how hard I try, she keeps eating it. Dog food won't harm her, will it? I swear, I can't turn my head for second with her. And, I'm so busy with her that I feel like Michael's getting pushed aside. By the time he finishes his homework, it's practically bedtime, and I find myself putting him in bed and asking if everything's OK with him. Of course, he always says he's fine, and I hope that it's true. The problem is, I'm not sure. I guess I'm having a hard time keeping it together lately." She finally realized she'd been rambling. "Oh, God…I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

Paul waved a hand and handed her the paper. "Don't worry. _This_ is for Charlie She'll get this twice a day for ten days." Then, he handed her another. "And this is for you."

She read it. "One glass of merlot every night before bed?"

Paul smiled. "Two if necessary. Just remember to take some time for yourself. Just breathe. Relax. You're doing _fine_."

"I must sound like a crazy person."

He shook his head. "Not at all. Uh, can I ask you something, on a somewhat non-professional basis?"

"What's that?"

"Well, I have tickets to this concert, and I don't have anyone else to go with. I was going to ask my landlord since I really don't know anyone else, but well, let's just say my landlord looks like he's about ninety-seven years old, and I'm pretty sure he's senile too. Anyway, it sounds like you need a night off. It's on Saturday. By that time, Charlie should be feeling better. What do you say?"

Kristin thought for a moment. "Well, I'd love to, but I already told you that-"

"Just as friends," he promised. "I remember what you said, but I still think you need a night off. You deserve a little fun."

She sighed. He did have a point and the thought of a night away _was_ tempting. "Alright," she agreed.

"I'll give you a call in a few days," he promised, "to get directions to your place. Is that alright?"

She nodded. "That sounds perfect. I'll talk to you soon then."

By the end of the week, Charlie was feeling much better, as Paul promised. Kristin had called Marta, and she gladly agreed to stay with the children. She arrived just as Kristin was getting ready.

"Oh, hello, Marta," Kristin greeted. "Please come in."

As Marta entered, she said, "My, Mrs. Bridger. You look lovely. Where are you and Mr. Bridger headed this evening?"

"Actually, Mr. Bridger's still away," Kristin answered. "I'm just going out with a friend."

"Oh, I see."

Kristin looked in the mirror. "You don't think I look too lovely, do I?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I just don't want to send the wrong message. The friend I'm going out with happens to be a man, and well…it has to stay platonic. What does this dress say?" Kristin asked worriedly.

Marta shrugged. "It says you look lovely."

Kristin sighed. "Maybe I should change. Charlie's already in bed. She should be asleep for the rest of the night. She's had a little bug, but she's feeling better. But, if she does wake, and she's acting a little sick, you can call me. Here's my mobile number. Michael's upstairs playing a video game. He cans stay up a little later since it's a weekend, but I want him in bed by nine thirty. If Paul arrives, tell him I'll be right down, OK?"

Marta smiled. "Of course."

Kristin rushed up the stairs to find something else to wear. Finally, she decided on a simple light green sundress. She hoped it didn't send the wrong message. And, to be sure it wasn't too revealing, she slipped on a sweater over it. Then, she took her hair out of the up do she was wearing and opted to wear her hair down instead, deciding it was more casual. Just then, she heard Marta call up to her.

"Mr. Ferguson is here."

"I'll be right down," she called back. She gave herself one more look in the mirror, deciding she looked decent enough. Then, she said a goodnight to Michael, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and headed down the stairs.

"Wow," Paul commented when he saw her.

"Do I look alright?" she asked. "I didn't know how dressy or casual the concert was going to be. I could go change," she said.

"No, I mean, you look great."

She smiled. She noticed his khaki pants, his dress shirt, and jacket he was wearing. "You don't look bad yourself," she answered back. She turned to Marta.

"Have fun," Marta said with a smile.

With that, Kristin and Paul headed out the door, and the two boarded the ferry.

"So, is Charlie doing better?" Paul asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, yes," she assured him. "You were right. You're a good doctor."

Paul chuckled. "Well, I try. Unfortunately, I have so many patients right now, it's hard to feel that way. The area has a hard time keeping doctors, which is why I got the offer to come here."

"Well, I think it's very commendable of you; I had no idea."

"Thank you; they're trying to find me a partner, but good doctors are few and far between lately. Most of them are being lobbied to help the UEO with the Macronesian conflict or they go off to live in colonies; they don't want to work in small towns with little pay anymore. The world is a different place now."

She nodded. "Well, I'm sure they'll find someone for you soon."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"You could be part-time to start if you wanted," Paul explained.

"I…I don't…"

"We could even work it out where you could bring Charlie with you too. What do you say? Please, you saw how crowded it was the other day. It's like that _every_ day."

"Alright, alright...I'll think about it. I'm not making any promises though. I mean, I…I'll have to talk it over with Nathan…"

Paul gave her a satisfied smile. "Well, thinking is better than nothing; of course, I plan to wear you down more. I'll get an answer out of you yet."

She laughed softly. "I'm starting to think you have ulterior motives for asking me to accompany you to this concert."

"Ulterior motives indeed," he answered mysteriously.

The ferry docked, and the two of them walked to a bandstand near the beach. A blanket was already laid out in the sand.

"I took the liberty of coming down here earlier today and finding a good spot for us," he told her. "With these outdoor concerts, there's always the risk of not being able to see or sitting too close to the stage. I hope this alright."

Kristin smiled. "It's perfect."

Paul sat and offered his hand to her; she accepted, and he helped her sit down. "I really want to thank you for coming with me. You are much better company than my landlord."

Kristin burst into peals of laughter, and Paul laughed with her. It was the best time she'd had in a long while.

After the concert, the two boarded the ferry again and headed back to the island. Kristin had thought she and Paul would part there, but he stepped off the ferry as well. "I thought I should at least walk you to your door," he explained.

She smiled. "Thank you; that's very sweet."

Paul put a gentle arm around her shoulders as he guided her along the beach. And, she didn't pull away. As they started up the walkway, they stood on the porch for a long time.

"Well, I guess I'll say goodnight," Paul finally said, not taking his eyes off her.

"Y-yes, goodnight. I had a really wonderful time," she muttered.

"Me too," Paul replied, not making an effort to move.

Finally, Kristin put her arms around him, and Paul hugged her back. Finally, she pulled away. "G-goodnight." With that, she closed the door. She turned to see Marta.

"Did you have a nice time?" she asked.

She nodded. "H-how much did you see?" she asked.

Marta merely smiled. "I didn't see anything you didn't want me to see."

"I'm not in love with him," Kristin said quietly.

"Of course not." Marta began gathering her things. "By the way, Mr. Bridger called while you were away."

"H-he did? What did he say? Did you tell him where I was?"

"I just told him you were out with a friend. Goodnight, Mrs. Bridger. By the way, call me anytime. You deserve a night out once in a while. Goodnight."


	35. Don't You Wanna Stay?

As soon as Marta left, Kristin sat in front of the vid-phone for a long time. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she felt terribly guilty. The date with Paul was completely innocent, right? She sighed and started dialing Nathan's number, her hands trembling slightly as she did so.

She waited a few moments before Nathan appeared on the screen. "Bridger," he answered, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"S-sorry," she answered quietly. "Did I wake you?"

"Oh, no," he replied, changing his tone of voice quickly. "I didn't know it was you at first. Marta said you were out; did you have fun?"

"I suppose. How have you been? I've been worried."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I got a little side-tracked; I had to help _seaQuest_ with another mission. I called the first moment I had free."

"You just can't stay away from _seaQuest_ , can you? I thought you retired for a reason," she teased gently. Then, she became serious. "I hope you're not losing sight of the task at hand."

"Of course not," he assured her. "This was just something that had to be done. I don't plan on making a habit of it."

"And, you'll still be home next week?"

"I…might have to adjust that promise, only slightly, though. Make it two weeks, tops. I do promise that one."

She sighed. "You've been _adjusting_ a lot of promises; it's getting old."

"Well, it would have been next week, but something came up, like I told you. It's just a week; what difference does it make?"

"Obviously none. It's just that you promised Michael too…and he believed you. And, now you're going to disappoint him."

"He'll understand, Carol. Kids are resilient; he'll be fine."

"Kristin."

"What?"

"You just called me Carol," she said quietly.

"I did? Sorry…I guess it just brought back some memories. She and I used to argue about the same thing when Bobby was young. But, she knew what I was when she married me; I was out to sea a lot. I couldn't help it," he defended.

"And I _thought_ I knew what you were when I married you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that maybe we may have rushed things a little. I mean, we were both thrown into the Charlie situation, and we wanted to rekindle something we had. But in the process, we'd forgotten that ten years had gone by, that we've both changed a little. Maybe this just isn't working."

"Kristin, I don't want to break up."

"Well, neither do I, but I can't keep going on like this. I don't want to be alone. You promised you'd be my partner."

"I _am_ your partner. You promised for better or for worse," he retorted.

"Yes, but I also assumed you'd be here with me, not halfway across the world. I've spent more time with Paul talking and sharing with him than I have with you in the last week you've been home. And, we hardly talk much anymore."

"It's not because I haven't tried; you're always angry with me."

"For the reasons I've just explained."

There was a slight pause. After a moment, Nathan finally asked, "Who's Paul?"

Kristin's heart sank slightly. She'd forgotten, Nathan didn't know. And, now she'd have to explain. "I met him the day I got caught in the rain. And again, the day you left. And, again last week. Charlie was sick, and he's her new doctor. And that's who I was with tonight."

"I see," Nathan answered quietly. "So, you've been spending a lot of time with him then?"

"A little, I guess. He's kind and sweet and sensitive. He actually listens to me when I talk, and he seems concerned about me and the children. I've already told him I'm married. He assured me it's strictly platonic."

"And is it?"

"Of course," she answered quickly. "It's just alarming."

"What is?"

"That I can talk so candidly with a man I hardly know. You and I aren't like that anymore…but I wish we were."

"Do you have feelings for Paul?"

There was a long moment of silence. "I don't know," she admitted. "I think he has feelings for me, but I don't think he'd ever act on them unless I was willing. I've already told him that can't happen. I had told him we should stay away from one another, that is until I saw him at the doctor's office. And, Nathan, I was so stressed…I needed a night away. I said yes when I knew it was probably a mistake. Now…I'm confused. I love you, but…I just can't keep doing this. Love can't be a two-way street. You can't keep leaving me alone and expect that everything is fine. I need you to be going in the same direction as I am," she explained.

"If I came home right now, would that make things better?"

"How long would you stay?"

"A week, maybe more."

"But I thought you couldn't get away."

"Well, I'll just have to try a little harder. I'll be home soon. Just don't do anything too drastic, OK? And stay away from Paul, at least until we talk, please?"

She nodded. "We're just friends."

"I know, and I intend to make sure it _stays_ that way. Don't tell the kids I'm coming either…I want to surprise them."

"Alright; when will you be here?"

"I might make it there tomorrow; only problem is, I need to stop talking first."

She smiled. "Sorry…see you soon then."

"Soon," he confirmed. "I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." With that, Nathan cut the link. He quickly altered his course, determined to get back to his wife as soon as possible.

The next morning, Kristin woke to the smell of coffee. The first thing she thought of was how nice it was someone made coffee. Then, she sat up, suddenly realizing there was no one in the home to make coffee. She looked at the clock. It was nearly nine thirty, hours past the time she'd normally get up. She quickly headed downstairs, taking a look into the children's rooms to find they weren't there. She ran downstairs in a slight panic, but the panic faded when she saw who was there.

"Morning, Sweetheart," Nathan greeted. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you certainly did that. You scared me half to death," she said, giving him a look of annoyance.

"Sorry."

"What time did you get here? I thought you weren't going to make it here this early."

"I might have fibbed just a little as to my whereabouts," he admitted. "Either that or I might have pushed my small sub to its limits. Either way, we arrived in port around four this morning, and I arrived here around five. I took a short nap on the couch until Charlie woke. I was going to wake you, but you looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Forgive him, Grandma," Michael interrupted. "He came all this way to surprise us."

She turned back to Nathan. "Of course I'll forgive him."

He held out his arms to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Good," he said. "I've missed you."

She nodded into his chest. "I missed you too."

"Want some coffee and some breakfast?"

"OK," she agreed. "Have you eaten?"

"I was waiting for you." He gently pushed her away. "Let me get you a plate."

And so, Kristin sat, and the two ate, and they spent time as a family. In fact, Nathan made a point to be the attentive husband, father, and grandfather the whole week. By the end of the week, Kristin had almost forgotten how upset she'd been with him. But, at the same time, she was starting to feel that pit in her stomach, the same one she got when she knew it was all about to end. She knew Nathan would be going back out to sea again, and she didn't want this to end. She loved her husband, and she wanted him with her. Was that too much to ask? But, she tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. Nathan was with her right now; she didn't want to ruin it.

So, after they'd put the children to bed, Nathan told her to get changed.

"Where are we going?"

"Out; Marta's coming over," he informed her.

"Where are we going?" she asked again. "I need to know how to dress. Casual or dressy?"

"Dressy. And I'll pack a bag for us."

"A bag?"

He nodded. "Marta said she'll take care of everything; don't worry. I just thought we needed some alone time. Trust me, alright?"

She nodded. "Alright. She grabbed a frock from the closet and headed to the bathroom to change. A short time later, she emerged once again.

"Wow!" Nathan exclaimed. "When did you buy that?"

She chuckled. "A while back. I've been waiting for the right occasion to wear it. Does it look alright?" It was an emerald green dress with a plunging neckline.

"Definitely; you look breathtaking," he confirmed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Have you packed everything?"

He held up a small bag. "I have our toothbrushes."

She laughed. "How about some clothes?"

"I put a few things in here," he assured her. "But where we're going, we don't need much clothing." He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to laugh once again.

"Alright, Sailor, let's go."

So, after saying goodnight to Marta, they left.

"So, just where are we headed?" she asked again once they were on the boat headed towards the mainland. "You're being so mysterious."

"Well, I thought we'd have a late dinner. I've made us reservations at Casa Rolandi; we can dine there, and then, I've gotten us a room, of course. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like you've put a lot of thought to this," she answered. "It sounds lovely." She placed a kiss to his lips. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Hmm," he agreed. "I'm looking forward to it too."

A short time later, they'd arrived at the hotel. They headed up to find their room before heading to the dining room. Once in the room, Nathan wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

She smiled. "Not in the past hour or so."

Nathan began kissing her neck. "I love you very much. In fact, I think it's time I've showed you."

"We're going to miss our reservation," she reminded gently. But, she didn't make much of an effort to push him away either.

"I'm only hungry for one thing, and that's you," he whispered huskily. "We can order room service later."

She thought for a second, and it didn't take her long to make her decision. She moved her head back slightly, allowing him greater access. And it wasn't long before they made their way to the bed, leaving a trail of clothing behind them.

Hours later, Nathan held her in his arms. "Are you feeling better about us?" he asked.

"Well, I've certainly enjoyed our time together. It's been much better than it has in a long time. But, I don't want it to end either." Her voice started to quiver, and she felt tears threatening to fall. She swallowed hard to keep them at bay.

"I don't want it to either, but…"

"Nathan, I don't hate you for looking for your son," she assured him. "If it weren't for the children, I'd be out there with you. But, this isn't exactly the most ideal way."

He nodded. "I know. How about I make a deal with you?"

She rolled her eyes. Not another deal. Not another promise he'll break again.

"This time, I won't renig on it. I'll only go out one more time. But, this time, I'd like to be gone for about a month. I promise, no _seaQuest_. I'll only stay focused on Robert, only stay focused on my goal. If I don't find anything in one month, I'll come back and stay."

"And if you do find anything?"

"Then, we'll talk about it. But, if I do find something, then I'll come home as often as possible. Is that a deal you're willing to accept?"

She thought for a moment. "And you won't let me down?"

"I swear it." He kissed her to emphasize his point. "I've been entirely too neglectful, too selfish. I know I need to change."

"Alright," she agreed. "But, I'm holding you to that. And while we're at it, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"Well, there's a reason Paul wanted to spend some time with me, and it's not to steal me away from you," she assured him. "They're in desperate need of doctors, and he offered me a position. It would be part time to start, if I wanted. And, he said he'd even make arrangements so I could take Charlie with me."

"Do you want to do it?"

"Of course, Nathan. I mean, I love Charlie and Michael, but you know I love my work too. It's just been on hold. But, if I can do both, well, I think I might be a little happier."

He held her tighter. "Do I need to worry about you and him working together?"

She smiled. "He's a gentleman, Nathan," she assured him. "As for me, I only see him as a friend, and nothing more. As for him, he knows my position. If I sensed if our friendship became compromised in any way, I'd definitely address it. Would you feel better if you met him?"

"In the future, yes, I'd love to meet him. But, of course, I trust you. You've never given me a reason not to. And, I appreciate you asking, but there's no need. You do whatever you want. I trust your judgment."

She smiled softly. "So, when do you plan on shipping out then?"

"Hmmm, well it's going to be hard to tear myself away from you." He rolled over until he was lying on top of her. He kissed her again. "What do you say we stay here together all weekend?"

"As long as Marta's OK with that."

"We'll ask her in the morning. But, I'll have to ship out Monday."

She nodded. "It's going to be hard to say goodbye again."

"I know, Darling, I know." Then, he captured her lips once again. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. How about I order us something? We need to keep our strength up."

She smiled. "Nathan Bridger, you're insatiable."

He kissed her once again. "I know, but that's why you love me."


	36. Nothing Else Matters

**Three weeks later**

After a lovely weekend, Nathan did ship out. It was hard to say goodbye, but Nathan made a point to call Kristin and the children every night. At least that showed an effort, and Kristin was pleased. Of course, she would rather have had him home, especially since he was very vague as to his whereabouts most of the time. She knew he was trying to protect her, trying to stop her from worrying, but it didn't help much. She worried anyway, but she tried not to let it consume her.

And, in the weeks that followed, she'd been fairly happy, happier than she'd been in quite a while, actually. Yes, her husband was away, and it was hard on her. But, she felt more connected to him now, and that helped her make it through. She did start working as a doctor, and again, part time so she wasn't away from Charlie too long. But, like Paul promised, he made arrangements so Charlie would be close. Actually, Kristin and Paul made the arrangements together. There was a daycare just down the street from the clinic, and the daycare was one that focused on early learning. So, it seemed the best of both worlds. Kristin could work as long as she wanted and go see Charlie anytime she had a break. And, she had a talk with Paul, and he promised not to overstep his boundary. He wanted a friendship, and that's all they had. It was a happy time…for the most part.

But, as the weeks went by, the number of Nathan's calls changed. The change was subtle; instead of every night, it would be every other night. Really, it was minute. Then, the calls changed from every other night to twice a week. And now, Kristin hadn't heard from Nathan since last week, and she was getting antsy.

"Good morning," Paul greeted her on Monday morning. "How was your weekend?"

"Uneventful," she answered quietly. Without another word, she began searching through the file folders placed on her desk, her patients scheduled for the day.

"I see," Paul muttered, unsure of what to do next. He'd made a point not to pry into her life too much the past few weeks. They were strictly friends, so he always waited for her to offer information to him. But, he couldn't help noticing she was obviously upset. Apparently, while he was weighing his options, he was staring.

"What?" she finally asked, noticing that he was staring at her.

"Sorry…I just couldn't help but notice you seemed upset. I was deciding if I should ask you about it."

She softened a bit and sighed. "No, _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I was trying not to let it show. I didn't mean to put you in an awkward position."

"You didn't. I mean, if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

She paused for a moment and nodded. "I know…and I might take you up on that soon. But, for now, we have work to do." Then, she added, "Thanks."

"Anytime, Honey."

Kristin blushed slightly at the term of endearment. It wasn't uncommon for Paul to call her by a pet name on occasion, but it was rare. And, since they'd been working together, he'd only called her Kristin or Doctor. Still, she quickly composed herself and went to see her first patient.

By noon, the number of patients had dwindled down. Kristin headed to her office to do some paperwork when she heard a soft knock on her door. She looked up to see Paul.

"Hi there," he greeted. "I was hoping you'd have a break."

She gave him a soft smile. "Well, I actually only have one other appointment this afternoon. I think I have two hours free. Why? Do you need me to take a patient or two of yours?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you. I was wondering if you'd had lunch."

"No, but I'm not that hungry," she admitted.

"So, you'd rather spend your free time doing paperwork?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "It's something to keep me busy."

"Well, if you don't want to eat, at least let me buy you a cup of coffee or something. I know this great little place. What do you say? I promise I'll have you back here in one hour, and then you can get back to your precious paperwork."

She thought for a moment and nodded. "Alright." She switched off her computer, took off her lab coat, and grabbed her purse. "Lead the way."

Paul led her out the door and the two headed down the street. "So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or do I have to drag it out of you?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"You're very tactful," she teased gently. Then, she became serious. "I'm sure you can guess."

"Nathan?"

She sighed heavily and nodded.

"But, I thought you two were doing better."

"We were, and at first, he was calling every night. Then, it became every other night, then twice a week. And now, I haven't heard from him in five days. I understand getting a little side-tracked, getting a little busy. But, it's difficult not to worry…and, now I don't know what to think."

They'd arrived at the café that they'd first met at. Paul gave her a smile. "Told you I knew a great little place." He ordered a meal for himself, a meal for Kristin, and two cups of coffee. "I know you said you weren't hungry, but you can always take it home." He led them to a table, and they sat.

"Thank you," she replied.

A few minutes later, a waitress brought their coffee and meals. Once they were alone, Paul continued to speak. "Have _you_ tried calling him?"

She took a bite of her sandwich and shook her head. "I mean, I would if it was an emergency. You think I should?"

Paul shrugged. "I can't tell you what to do."

"I know; I'm more worried than angry with him. He had mentioned a while back that he might cross into Macronesian waters. If he did that and got caught…" her voice trailed off.

There was a slight pause. "You know, Macronesians aren't the only ones he needs to be concerned about."

"What?"

"Kristin, Honey, have you seen the news lately? Read a newspaper?" Paul asked gently.

She shook her head. "With everyone I love out there, it's too much," she admitted quietly.

Paul stood and found the newest edition of the local paper and handed it to her.

Kristin glanced at the front page, which featured a story about Macronesia, the UEO, and a new threat, the Chaodai. Kristin skimmed over the story quickly. She looked up at Paul a few minutes later. "So, the plot thickens," she commented softly.

He nodded. "The Chaodai are against the alliance as well, but they're also against the UEO. If Nathan met up with one of their subfighters…well, you might want to call him."

She took a sip of her coffee as she looked through the paper some more, since there were several stories about the state of the world. It didn't look promising. Kristin knew Bourne; she'd met him, and she knew he wasn't one to become entangled with. She'd only heard of the Chaodai. She remembered when the Chaodai confederation came to be; she'd heard about the refugees, the murders. But, once Macronesia came to power, the Chaodai were never mentioned anymore. She never gave them a second thought. But, apparently, they were just waiting for their opportunity to strike. She knew she had been out of the loop way too long. "Nathan would never tell me where he was the last several times he called," she finally said. She pushed the newspaper away in disgust. "I can't believe how stupid I've been."

Paul put a reassuring hand on hers. "You haven't been stupid, not at all."

She shook her head. "You don't understand. Before Charlie's parents…when I was in Nexus, I knew what was going on. I made it my business to know, and I had Katie calling me all the time too. But after she and Ben…and having Nathan and Lucas out there, I just can't bring myself to want to turn on the news," she admitted. "I'm just so afraid someone else I love is going to leave me. And, I let that fear stop me. If I'd have known…"

"Knowing this wouldn't have changed anything. Could you really have prevented Nathan from going?"

She shook her head. "Probably not, but I would have asked more questions."

"Would he have told you the truth?" Paul pressed.

She shrugged. "Probably not. He didn't want to worry me." She pushed her sandwich away, having only taken one bite. "I'm sorry…I'll have to take it to go."

"It's alright." Paul raised his hand for the waitress to bring their check and two containers for them. A few minutes later, they were on their way back to the clinic. Well, Kristin was practically running, and Paul was having a hard time keeping up with her.

Once they got back to the clinic, Kristin muttered a quick thank you to him and headed straight to her office. She shut the door and dialed Nathan's number. She shut her eyes and said a silent prayer with every ring. But, after several rings, there was no answer. Her heart sank.

But, she wasn't about to give up so easily. She thought, by chance, Nathan was on some mission with the _seaQuest_. And, knowing how Nathan could be when it came to that damned submarine, she decided to give Lucas a call.

A moment later, she was talking to Lieutenant Tim O'Neill. "Doctor Westphalen?" he asked in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Mr. O'Neill, but it's Bridger now," she corrected gently, trying not to sound too urgent. "I know this is a little unorthodox. I mean, I know personal calls may not be allowed, but it's really important. Is Lucas available by chance?"

"I'll put you through. It was great to hear your voice," Tim said.

"You too," she replied, trying not to let her voice shake. "Perhaps we can speak again in unrushed circumstances."

"I'd like that."

A minute later, Kristin's call was routed to Lucas' room. "Wolenczak?"

"Lucas, how are you?" Kristin greeted.

"Doc, hi…I'm fine. Did you think I wasn't?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I've been reading the papers," she admitted.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "How are you? How are the kids?"

"The children are fine," she told him.

"And you?" he asked again.

"That depends on what you can tell me. Have you heard from Nathan at all?" she asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

Lucas shook his head. "Not for over a month. I thought he went back to the island."

"He did, but he went back out again; that was three weeks ago. We usually talk a few times a week; I haven't heard from him in five days. And, I just called him, and there's no answer." She tried not to cry, but she was doing a poor job of it. She put her head in her hands. "I…I just didn't know who else to call…what else to do. Is it possible Captain Hudson may have heard from him? C-commander Ford perhaps?"

"I…I don't know…maybe," Lucas said. "D-don't cry, Doc, please? I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this." He didn't like seeing her this way. "Would you mind speaking with Captain Hudson?"

"I'm sure he has more important things to do," she began.

"But, if Captain Bridger is missing, he'll make it a priority to find him. You know that," Lucas replied. "Just let me talk to him. Can you hold?"

She nodded. "I'm not going anywhere."

Lucas left the view of the screen while Kristin did her best to compose herself. She didn't want to meet the new captain of the _seaQuest_ blubbering like a baby. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose, hoping she looked presentable.

A few moments later, Lucas reappeared on the screen. "Doc, the captain would like to speak with you."

She nodded as a man around her age appeared on the screen. His reputation certainly preceded him, since he looked just as tough as she'd heard everyone describe. But, when he saw her, his tough exterior faded a bit. "Mrs. Bridger," he greeted gently.

"Captain Hudson, I certainly hope I'm not interrupting an important mission or anything. That was not my intention," she said apologetically.

He shook his head. "Well, when Ensign Wolenczak informed me of the situation, I would call it important. I owe a lot to Captain Bridger, and if he's in distress-"

"Well, I really don't know if he's in distress. I just can't get a hold of him. I don't even know his last known whereabouts," she admitted.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"Five days ago. It could be just a misunderstanding as well. I don't want to jump the gun."

"Oh, don't worry; we'll be sure to check it out beforehand."

"He might not be in UEO territory, however."

"Are you sure?" Hudson asked.

She sighed and explained that Robert may be in Macronesian territory somewhere. "Nathan was determined to find his son, so I wouldn't put it past him. But, with the Chaodai now being in full-force…" her voice trailed off as she felt tears threaten to fall.

"We'll find him," Hudson assured her. "Do you have a number where you can be reached at all times?"

She proceeded to give him all the numbers where she could be reached at. "I'll keep trying to call him as well," she said softly, her voice trembling slightly.

Hudson nodded. "We'll be in touch with you; take care."

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

With that, the link was cut, and she sank back into her chair, finally allowing her tears to fall freely. After several minutes, she dialed Nathan's number again. This time, a message appeared on the screen. " _Broken link_." That meant one thing. Either the submarine was no more, or the communications system was out. Either way, she felt it was a bad sign.

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

"Sir, the Chaodai won't negotiate," General Armand Stassi gently reminded Bourne once again. "They want nothing to do with us."

"So they say, but we just haven't been speaking their language yet," Bourne answered mysteriously. "Tell them that if the Chaodai President agrees to meet with me, I'll make it worth their while."

Stassi gave him a confused look, but answered, "Very well, Sir."


	37. Across The Universe

Paul knocked on the door to Kristin's office. He could hear her crying; he knew something was wrong. He didn't wait for an answer. He opened the door and saw her sitting in her chair, her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. He immediately wrapped her in his arms to comfort her.

"Oh, Honey, is it bad news?" he asked after a few minutes.

"He…he…no answer," she choked out, her head buried in his shoulder.

Paul just held her, knowing she needed someone to support her. He whispered soothing words to her until her sobs finally quieted.

Kristin gently pushed herself away. "I-I tried calling him," she explained, her voice still trembling. "And, he didn't answer. I thought perhaps Lucas had heard from him. Now, the _seaQuest_ is involved." She took a deep breath. "I-I know if anyone can find him, they will…but I just can't shake the feeling something horrible has happened." She began to cry softly again.

Paul put an arm around her shoulders. "It might not have. You don't know for sure."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

"If it means anything, I'm here for you." He hugged her tightly.

"Thank you. I'm going to need it. I…I think I'm going to need some time off," she admitted.

Paul nodded. "Anything you need. And if you need help with the children, I-"

Kristin gasped. "Oh, I haven't even thought of the children." She shook her head. "I…I don't think I can face them right now."

"Do you need me to call Marta?" Paul offered.

She laid her head on his shoulder and nodded. "Her number's in my mobile."

Paul called Marta and gave a small explanation of what was going on. She agreed to take the children for a few days to give Kristin some time to recover. Then, he told the receptionist to cancel all the appointments for the rest of the day.

A moment later, he appeared back in Kristin's office. He helped her up. "Everything's taken care of," he assured her. "Marta will pick Charlie up from daycare, and she'll be waiting at your house when Michael comes home from school."

She hugged him gratefully. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sweetie. That's what friends are for." Then, he asked, "What about you? Where are you going to stay?"

"I hadn't thought about it," she admitted. "I suppose I'll just go to a hotel. I need some time away."

"Would it be too forward if I…would you mind…you can stay with me if you like," Paul offered. "I don't think you should be alone."

She thought for a moment. "OK…thank you."

"Of course; let's get you out of here."

**Macronesian territory**

Nathan couldn't remember what had happened. The last thing he remembered was his small sub being attacked by subfighters. Then, everything went dark. He'd woken up on the shore, feeling somewhat disoriented. He couldn't tell what time it was, but he knew it was late in the evening, considering how dark the sky was. He had no idea if any other members of his crew had survived. And, he had no idea where he was.

But, given the time, he figured he did have a small amount of time to compose himself. He quickly tried to clear his head and figure out his next move. He decided he'd first need to figure out where he was; he stood to walk, suddenly feeling a pain shoot through his head. He instinctively brought his hand to his head and felt a large bump along with something warm and sticky. He brought his hand down to look at it, and saw it had blood on it. He knew that wherever he was, he needed to get some help. Given his own medical training, he knew head injuries often bled more. And, he didn't think he was hurt terribly bad, but he couldn't be sure. He just hoped that if he was on enemy territory, it was Macronesian rather than Chaodai.

He ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around his head as best he could. Then, he started walking up the beach in search of someone, anyone who might be sympathetic to his cause. A short time later, he heard voices. He hid behind a group of bushes to investigate. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when he saw the uniforms-a small group of Macronesian soldiers. They were on patrol.

Nathan took a deep breath, deciding it was now or never. He knew the possible outcomes of what he was about to do, but he hoped these soldiers might have a moral compass. He stepped out from behind the bushes and walked toward them, his hands raised in a surrender-like fashion. "E-excuse me?"

Immediately, weapons rose, pointing directly at him. "Halt," one of them ordered.

Nathan did as he was told, but continued to speak, "Please, I mean you no harm. There was an accident; I lost my boat, my crew. I just need some help. I've hit my head; maybe you could help me get back home. I'm not here to fight."

The soldier, who appeared to be in charge raised a hand, then lowered it, instructing his men to lower their weapons. Then, he turned back to Nathan. "You're not with the alliance, are you?"

"No," he admitted. "But, I don't want to fight," he said again.

The soldier turned back to his men and gave them instructions, telling them to start patrolling. Once they had departed, he said, "My name's Lieutenant Joshua Wilcox. I'll bring you to our med-station, have them check you out. But, if you try anything, and I mean anything," he paused and held his weapon up for effect, "I'll use this, understand?"

"Of course. And I'll be able to leave after that?" he asked.

"I can't say; I'll have to report this to my superior, Mr…"

"Sorry…Bridger; Nathan Bridger."

The lieutenant stopped as he recognized the name. "As in the former captain of the _seaQuest_? One of the UEO's heroes?"

Nathan's heart skipped a beat, realizing that perhaps it wasn't the best idea to use his real name. But, he tried not to let his panic show. "You've heard of me?"

The lieutenant smiled. "It's our job to know all the UEO leaders and the most formidable soldiers. They teach a whole course just on you in training camp."

Nathan didn't know what else to say. Certainly, he should have expected that. He was famous because of his work on _seaQuest_ , and certainly, every Macronesian solider would know who he was. The only thing he was baffled by was the fact the soldier was being so kind to him. His thoughts drifted to a conversation he'd had with Kristin when she told him she had met Robert in Nexus. Perhaps the reputation of Macronesian soldiers being cold and heartless wasn't all true, like Kristin had said.

Finally, they stopped in front of a building. "Can I trust you to wait here for a minute?" the lieutenant asked.

"I'm not going anywhere," Nathan promised.

"It'll just be a moment." With that, the soldier went inside.

Nathan leaned against the cool brick wall of the building. He knew he could very well be thrown into a prison camp for this, but he didn't have much of a choice. Maybe the soldier's kind demeanor was a trick, he didn't know. All he could do was wait and hope for the best.

A minute later, the soldier returned. "My superior would like to meet with you."

"Is that really necessary?" Nathan asked in dismay. "I already told you I didn't want any trouble."

"It's just standard procedure," the lieutenant assured him. "Follow me."

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

"Sir, President Tak-sin Chankul has agreed to speak with you," General Stassi informed. "He's waiting on the vid-link."

An evil smiled formed on Alexander Bourne's lips. "I had a feeling he'd change his tune. Put him through."

"President Bourne, let me be blunt. We have no interest in your alliance," President Chankul began.

"Please, with all due respect," Bourne began, "please hear me out. We have a proposition for you."

Chankul scoffed. "You couldn't possibly offer us anything we'd want."

"I beg to differ with you. We both want the same thing," Bourne retorted. "We both want the UEO gone."

Chankul paused for a moment. "I'm listening."

"I propose we form a treaty between the Macronesian and Chaodai territories. If you agree to help us overtake the UEO, we'll supply the Chaodai with all the weapons they'll need."

President Chankul laughed softly. "Your weapons our inferior to ours. What good would they do?"

"True," Bourne replied. "However, your weapons aren't powerful enough to overtake _seaQuest_ , and neither are ours. But, if we worked together, perhaps we can create something new. The ultimate weapon."

"Weapons of mass destruction are nothing new, Mr. Bourne."

Bourne shook his head. "I wasn't referring to weapons of mass destruction. _Destroying_ the world is not my plan. I was referring to a ship. Your Shayu subfighters are already more advanced than our Lysander class. It's obvious you have the technology. But, perhaps you need more funds?"

"So, just what are you suggesting? We create a submarine more powerful than the _seaQuest_? That could take years."

"If you agree, we can have something in the water within six months," Bourne promised.

Chankul gave him a doubtful look. "How can you possibly assure me of that?"

"Surely, you've heard of Deon International."

"I have, and I also heard of Mr. Deon's unfortunate situation. Seems to me he can't be much help if he's in a coma."

Bourne nodded. "True, but Deon's executors still run the company. All I have to do is offer them a substantial sum, and they'll get us whatever we need. How do you think I got my Lysander class?"

"I do recall hearing about that," Chankul confirmed. "Heard you had a very experienced scientist behind it all too."

"I did, but I grew tired of him once the work was done. He met an early demise," Bourne replied, a reminiscent smile on his face. "Of course, at the time, _seaQuest_ was out of the picture." There was a pause, and then, Bourne asked, "Do we have a deal, Mr. Chankul?"

"Tell me, Mr. Bourne, once the UEO is out of the picture, what are your intentions? To continue your overtake of the world as we know it?"

Bourne smiled. "I see what you're getting at. Would it put your mind at rest if we promised to leave Chaodai territory as is?"

"It would," Chankul confirmed. "And if you cross me, you'll regret it."

Bourne smiled again. "I'm sure I will. I won't cross you; I just know I can't defeat the UEO alone."

"Very well; we have a deal. We'll arrange a meeting, a treaty signing. We'll be in touch." With that, President Chankul cut the link.

Stassi turned to Bourne. "Are you _sure_ you know what you're doing? The Chaodai are ruthless; if you betray them, it could kill us all."

"I know," Bourne replied.

Meanwhile, Nathan was brought into a reception room. Luckily, he didn't see any chains or shackles, nothing that suggested he was about to be made a prisoner. Maybe the soldier was telling the truth.

"Have a seat," the lieutenant instructed.

Nathan did so, grateful for the offer since his head was pounding. He hoped the meeting with the superior officer was quick.

It wasn't long before he heard the door open, and a decorated soldier entered the room, clearing his throat.

Nathan stood, but the soldier said, "At ease, Sir." After Nathan was sitting again, he asked, "Are you really Nathan Bridger?"

"The last time I checked," he answered. "I mean, I don't have any ID on me, but yes, I'm Nathan Bridger."

"Husband of Carol Bridger, father of Robert?" the soldier asked.

"Yes, I-wait a minute. How did you-?" Nathan finally took a moment to look at the soldier, _really_ look at him. And it didn't take him long to realize. " _Bobby_ , is that you?" he asked in a surprised whisper.

"It's Commander Michael Hale here…but, yes, Dad, it's me." He wrapped his father in a hug.

Back in the Yucatan, Paul brought Kristin home so she could pack some clothing and anything else she might need. She wrote a note to the children and explained she wasn't feeling well, but that she'd be home in a few days and to be good for Marta. Then, he brought her to his apartment. It was small, but it was tidy. He led her to the sofa.

"Have a seat," he told her. "Uh, I figured while you're here, I'll let you have the bedroom."

Kristin shook her head in protest. "No, I couldn't possibly…I'm not here to steal your bed. I can stay on the couch."

But, Paul insisted. "Please…it's the least I can do. Just let me go make the room up for you. And, there will be no arguing," he said gently.

After a few minutes, he came back into the living room. "There…it's ready whenever you are. Did you want to lie down? Or if you wanted to talk…"

"Maybe I'll go lie down," she said quietly.

Paul nodded. "If you need anything, just ask."

"Thanks." She entered the bedroom. It was small, but cozy. She lie down on the bed and closed her eyes. But, her thoughts automatically drifted to Nathan, and she started sobbing once again. It didn't take long for Paul to hear her.

Immediately, he reacted and wrapped her in his arms. "It's OK; I'm here."


	38. I'm With You

**Macronesian territory**

"Bobby, I…I'm so happy to have found you," Nathan replied, happy tears forming in his eyes as he hugged his long-lost son.

"Michael," Robert corrected. "Please."

Nathan nodded. "Michael."

"Well, we need to get you to the med-station," Robert continued.

But, Nathan was still wary. He didn't know how he'd be received among these soldiers, even though the young man before him was his flesh and blood. And, considering that the lieutenant had informed him of his reputation, he was concerned. "Is it safe? I'm not with the alliance."

"Neither am I," Robert replied.

**Yucatan**

Paul did his best to comfort Kristin. After a while, she fell asleep, obviously exhausted, her head rested on his chest. He held her for a long time, but then, he decided to have some dinner waiting for her when she woke. He carefully shifted so he wouldn't wake her. Then, he lovingly covered her up with a warm quilt, shut off the light, and closed the door.

He headed to the kitchen to make some dinner for the two of them.

An hour later, the smell of something delicious roused Kristin from her sleep. She padded to the kitchen and watched Paul work for a few moments until he noticed her.

"Hi," he greeted. "Did you have a nice nap?"

She nodded. "I suppose. What are you making?"

"Pasta primavera with shrimp; it's almost ready. I thought you might be hungry."

"A little," she admitted. She really wasn't, but she knew he was trying to be kind to her. She'd force herself to eat enough so as not to hurt his feelings. "Do you need any help?" she offered.

"How about some company? Have a seat." He motioned towards one of the kitchen chairs.

She obliged and sat. "I'm afraid I won't be very good company though. It's been a _hell_ of a day."

"I know, Sweetie," Paul said sympathetically. "It'll get better though."

She sighed and gave him a weak smile. "I hope so."

They shared bits of small talk until the meal was ready.

"Would you like to eat in here or outside?" Paul asked.

She shrugged. "Whatever you'd like."

"How about outside? It's a nice night." He led her to a small table out on the porch and placed a plate in front of her. "What would you like to drink? I have soft drinks, or if you prefer, I have something stronger."

She thought for a moment. "Do you have wine?"

He smiled. "Of course. What do you prefer, red or white?"

"Red, please."

He walked back into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Merlot OK?"

She smiled. "It's wonderful; my favorite, actually."

"Mine too," he replied. He poured her a generous amount of wine and did the same for himself. Then, he sat across from her, and the two started eating.

Kristin took a small bite of her pasta. "This is delicious."

Paul smiled. "Thanks…my mother was adamant I learned to cook. She always said that was the best way to win a woman over."

"Well, men who can cook are very attractive," Kristin replied. "Nathan's an excellent cook." At the mention of Nathan, her voice cracked slightly. "S-sorry," she mumbled, wiping her eyes with her napkin.

"It's alright…we don't have to talk if you don't want to. I mean, I don't want to push you into it."

She nodded and took a gulp of wine to help compose herself. "It's fine." She quickly changed the subject. "So, was your mother right?"

"Well, every woman I've ever dated has raved about my cooking, so I suppose. But, a good meal isn't always enough," he replied.

"You've dated a lot of women?"

"Only a few I was really serious about," he admitted. "I was engaged to be married, but she died."

"I…I'm so sorry. Is it hard for you to talk about it?"

"It used to be, but it's been five years. It's getting easier," he admitted.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Do you…do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Well, we were both working at Cleveland General Hospital, both of us doctors," he explained. "She was stationed in the ER that week, I remember. She came home; we had a meal. We talked, and she fell asleep. A few hours later, she was called back in. There'd been a huge traffic accident, and they needed her. She gave me a kiss, told me she loved me, and that was the last time I'd seen her alive. An armed gunman opened fire in the ER that night. April was shot once in the head, dying instantly." Paul's eyes glistened with unshed tears, as he took a drink of wine. "Sorry. You'd think after five years, I'd be able to talk about it. I guess some days, it's hard."

"I completely understand," Kristin said, placing a hand on his. "I had no idea."

"It's not exactly something I go spreading around. In fact, you're the first person I've told that story to in a long time. I don't meet a lot of new people," he admitted. He took another sip of wine and cleared his throat. "I'm fine."

Kristin wasn't sure what to say. In her state, she felt she wouldn't be able to offer him any comfort whatsoever. All she could say was, "I'm just so sorry to hear that."

Paul waved a hand. "Please, it's fine. I'm fine." Then, he realized that the topic of conversation may not be the best for Kristin at the moment. He quickly changed the subject. "Would you like some more wine?"

She lifted her glass, and he poured two more glasses for them both. Then, Paul cleared the plates and took them into the kitchen, leaving Kristin alone. She stood and picked up her glass, looking towards the water. Once Paul was finished in the kitchen, he picked up his own glass of wine and joined her.

"I really appreciate this," she said quietly, staring out at the water. "If I were alone…well, I'd be a mess."

Paul put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's OK; I didn't have anything better to do anyway," he teased gently.

She smiled. "I'm sure you had better things to do than listen to me sob."

Paul stood behind her and put his arms around her. Then, he whispered, "No, I really didn't."

**Macronesian territory**

Nathan had no idea what his son had meant. He had about a million questions running through his mind, but he couldn't ask them. He was laying on a bed in the med-station, a doctor examining him.

"Well, Sir, you've got yourself a mild concussion. You really need to rest," the doctor explained.

"But-" Nathan began to protest.

"He'll be staying with me in my quarters," Robert interjected.

"Very well," the doctor agreed. "I'd like you to take it easy for the next few days. But, you should be fine after that. Carry on, Commander." With that, he left the room, leaving Nathan and Robert alone.

"Just what exactly is going on?" Nathan whispered.

"Sshh," Robert said. "Later." He helped Nathan out of bed and led him to his quarters.

Once there, Robert helped him to a cot in the room. "We're alone here," Robert assured him. "But, don't speak too loudly, just in case."

"Well, how about we start with where you've been when we all thought you were dead?" Nathan asked. "How is it you can turn your back on your own family, then on your own country? How in the _hell_ can you support Bourne?"

"I…I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but you're making assumptions," Robert said. "I promise, I'll tell you everything."

Nathan took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm listening."

"None of what you see here is what it appears to be," Robert explained. "My death was staged; it wasn't what I wanted, but it had to be done. It was the only way."

"The only way for what? You know, your mother and I loved you…do you _know_ what that did to us?"

"I…I know, but when you're a career soldier, you make sacrifices. This is a Section Seven outpost. We've been watching Bourne for years, under the veil of being soldiers ourselves for our own protection. That's the reason for the assumed names. That's the reason my death was staged. Only the best soldiers were given the opportunity. Most declined, but I didn't. Before Bourne, before Macronesia, it was just small missions. I had a life then. I was living in Belgium; that's when I met Heidi. I fell in love; I was going to get out. But, that's when Bourne came into power, and Michael was born. I couldn't. Heidi and I left Michael at the embassy."

"Where is she now?"

Robert shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "She was a nurse. When I was stationed here, she was attempting to offer her services to a refugee camp. But, we haven't been able to communicate, so I'm not sure. I had wanted to contact you so many times…but, I'd heard you were dead."

"Well, you obviously know that's not true."

Robert smiled. "I know; it's my job to know everything about the UEO and Macronesia alike. And, the Chaodai now," he added. "So, how in the world did you end up here?"

"I was looking for you," Nathan said. "But, my submarine got tangled up with some subfighers."

"Well, I guess it's lucky you showed up where you did. So, how is Michael?"

"He's fine, but he misses you and his mother."

Robert nodded. "I miss him too. When this all over, I hope we can be a family again."

Nathan sighed. "I had wanted to bring you home."

Robert shook his head. "That's not going to happen, not until this conflict is over."

"You know about your mother?" Nathan asked after a moment.

"I'd heard about it; by then, I was in too deep. I'm sorry I couldn't contact you, reach out to you. I loved her too." Then, he added, "I'd heard you remarried."

Nathan gave him a look.

"It's my job to know these things. Is she a good woman?"

"The best; I think you'd approve. Michael adores her." Then, he remembered something. "Actually, you've met her."

Robert gave him a confused look, and then, Nathan told him the story Kristin had shared with him.

"I actually remember that."

"She had wanted to thank you," Nathan continued.

"Tell her you're welcome."

"I'm sure you'll be able to tell her yourself."

"So, who was the baby?"

"That's Charlotte, Ben and Katie's little girl."

"You mean, Ben and Katie finally hooked up? It's about time," Robert said.

"Well, they'd hooked up and divorced," Nathan corrected. "Then, hooked up again, apparently."

"So, how are they?" Robert asked.

"They passed away," Nathan said quietly. "We've had custody of Charlotte; we call her Charlie. She has Katie's eyes and Ben's smile. She's a little darling."

Robert nodded solemnly. "Ben was like a brother to me."

"I know. So, about me getting back home," Nathan began.

Robert shook his head. "You heard the doc; you need to rest."

"I need to get back to my family."

"That's not going to happen, Dad; I'm sorry, but you could blow our cover."

"I at least need to let Kristin know I'm alive; she must be worried sick."

Robert was quiet for a moment. "I might be able to arrange something, but you're going to have to work with us. You're going to have to act as our prisoner. You can't go home, not anytime soon."

**Yucatan Peninsula**

Paul and Kristin stayed on the porch, drinking and talking quietly with one another.

"Some more wine?" Paul offered.

Kristin waved a hand. "I think I've had enough." Then, she added, "I hardly ever drink."

"Me either," he admitted. "But, it seemed like the kind of occasion that called for it."

"It has helped a little," she admitted.

"You want to go inside?" he asked. He offered his hand to her.

She accepted. "Thank you. But, I suppose I should probably let you get some sleep. You do have to be to work in the morning."

"Actually, I've asked a colleague from the next town to substitute for the rest of the week, in case you needed. I didn't want you be alone."

"That's really very sweet of you. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime. Of course, if you want to turn in…"

She shook her head. "I'm not that tired. I'm afraid if I'm alone, I'll think of him."

Paul led her to the sofa. "I won't leave you alone then."


	39. This Means War

**The next day,** **Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

The press lined up in front of a stage with a podium in the middle just in front of the Alexander Bourne's presidential palace for every available television station had received a call that a very important announcement was about to be made. From stage left, President Bourne, followed by General Stassi, entered. Immediately, camera flashes flickered throughout the area. No one paid much attention as President Chankul entered from stage right. Suddenly, however, a hush fell throughout the room that one could hear a pin drop; the stunned crowd had no idea what to think.

Bourne took his place at the podium. "My friends, please do not be alarmed. President Chankul and I have made a deal. Macronesia and the Chaodai have agreed upon an alliance; the Chaodai mean us no harm."

There was an audible, collective gasp heard throughout the room. Then, after the initial shock wore off, quiet murmurs began as hands shot up into the air for questions.

"Please hold your questions for now," Bourne continued. "Let me explain what we've decided upon. For years, my focus has been on one thing: the dissolution of the UEO and its regulations and policies. Now, most of you know that the Chaodai have the same goal, although they have remained quiet up until recently. The Chaodai have developed technologies that surpass our own. With this alliance, I've made an agreement not to step foot on Chaodai territory. That's not the basis of my plan. In order to defeat the UEO, we need technology, technology the Chaodai are capable of."

Bourne paused to take a breath and a drink of water. Still, more hands rose into the air. Bourne raised his hands and lowered them again, indicating the questions had to wait for he wasn't finished.

"When the _seaQuest_ was nowhere to be found, we had an advantage. But, in recent months, with the _seaQuest_ back in working order, our advantage has faltered. The _seaQuest_ is still the only submarine of its kind around, the fastest and the most advanced. Why hasn't anyone tried to duplicate it? Because it is not only expensive, it's time consuming. Just creating a ship that would match its intelligence could take years. But, I think that with Macronesian funding and Chaodai intelligence, we could create a ship that would not only match _seaQuest's_ intelligence, but surpass it was well. And, I think we could do it in less than a year. I'd like to get something in the water within six months. This conflict with the UEO has gone on far too long. We can continue as we are, or we can try to end it. A new submarine would certainly help us do that."

As Bourne paused, he motioned towards the crowd, indicating he was finished. Immediately, microphones rose as scores of questions began. Bourne motioned for Chankul to step forward. "Come, meet your adoring fans."

**Macronesian territory, Section Seven Outpost**

The sun shining on Nathan's face woke him from a deep sleep. As he sat up, his head started to pound. He groaned in frustration as Robert walked into the room.

"Glad to see you're awake," his son commented. "I brought you some coffee and something to eat." He set a tray down on a small table next to his bed. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fairly well, actually. But, the waking part is a little trying; my head's pounding," he admitted.

Before Robert could answer, there was a persistent knock on the door. "Commander Hale," someone shouted as the knocking continued.

Robert opened the door to find Lieutenant Wilcox on the other side. "What's the problem, Soldier?"

The lieutenant handed him a piece of paper. "A message from General McGath, an urgent one at that." He turned to Nathan, still sitting on the bed. "I do apologize for the intrusion."

Nathan waved a hand. "No worries."

Robert read the note in silence, then he turned back to the lieutenant. "Did he say anything else?"

"Just that we all need to stay on alert. I'm not sure if he's expecting a reply."

Robert nodded. "Very well. Thank you. I need some time to think about this; you may go."

With that, the lieutenant saluted and left the room. Immediately, Robert walked over to the television and turned it on.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked in confusion.

"Sshh," Robert hushed him gently as he tried to listen to the newscast. Nathan took a drink of his coffee as he watched the newscast too, the newscast that explained the Chaodai/Macronesian alliance.

"Oh, no," Nathan said quietly.

Robert nodded. "That's what the message was about. Seems we've been given a new mission."

"So, I won't be made a prisoner after all?" Nathan asked hopefully. He really wanted to get home to Kristin, or at least contact her in some way.

Robert sighed. "I'm not sure. We'll definitely need to keep you safe, but we could use you to our advantage."

"Use me? I don't think I like the sound of this. I really needed to contact my wife…you said you might be able to make that happen."

"Well, I was going to allow you to write her a letter, but there's no way the UEO will allow any type of mail with a Macronesian seal enter their territory without a thorough search with the new developments now. She wouldn't receive it for weeks that way, if at all. I just don't think there's a way at the moment; I'm sorry."

"What about a telegram? Anything?" Nathan asked. "Please, I had promised her I wouldn't…I just need her to know I'm still alive."

"Perhaps a telegram," Robert said, "but not now. _You_ won't be able to send it. I need to report you to General Stassi. When I have a chance, I'll send her something. That's all I can promise you." And, with that, Robert left the room, leaving a bewildered Nathan alone.

**Yucatan Peninsula**

Kristin started to wake, feeling safe and warm. For a moment, she'd forgotten where she was, who she was with. She felt the arms around her tighten. "I love you so, Nathan," she whispered quietly.

"Kristin, wake up," Paul said gently.

Upon hearing his voice, Kristin sat up, realizing they'd fallen asleep on the sofa together. "I…I'm sorry; I guess I wasn't completely awake yet." She felt her face grow warm with embarrassment.

"It's alright. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded. "Um, I really think I ought to get home. I need to check on the children."

"But, Marta's with them, remember?"

She nodded. "I know, but I really don't know what I was thinking; I really shouldn't be away from them for days at a time."

"Well, let me go with you."

She shook her head. "No, I mean…thank you so much for everything. I really appreciate it. I just…I'll call you later. I promise." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

Before Paul could protest, she headed out the door.

She hadn't meant to make such a hasty departure, but she'd suddenly felt so guilty. Nothing happened between the two of them; it was perfectly innocent. But, she wasn't blind to the fact that Paul appeared to have feelings towards her, feelings that were more than friendly. And, she was confused. Nathan was away, but she still loved him, even though his fate was unclear at the moment. She just didn't trust herself to be alone with Paul for the next few days away from the children.

She quickly boarded the ferry, mentally chastising herself for leaving the children in the first place. She knew Charlie would be fine since she had no idea what was going on. But, she feared Michael might be upset with her. And, if Nathan wasn't fond anytime soon, she knew she'd have to be honest with the boy eventually. She had to be there for him, not off with some stranger. A short time later, she was on the island. She practically ran across the beach and up the walkway to the house, bursting through the door.

"Mrs. Bridger," Marta exclaimed upon hearing the front door open. "I thought you were going to be away for a few days."

"I…I changed my mind. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I'll take over from here. Of course, I'll still pay you for the three days," Kristin stated quietly.

"Are you alright? You don't seem like you're feeling-"

"I feel fine," Kristin insisted, handing her a check. "Really. I'll call you the next time I need you."

Marta accepted the check, still feeling something was amiss. "Very well. I will continue to pray that Mr. Bridger is found safe."

Kristin gave her a look. "I didn't think Mr. Ferguson had told you that."

"He didn't," she admitted. "But it was on the news. Well, take care." With that, she headed out the door.

Kristin's heart sank. She hadn't realized that the press would find out so quickly. As if on cue, the vid-phone rang. She hoped it was good news.

"Hello?" she answered, seeing Captain Hudson on the screen before.

"Mrs. Bridger, how are you holding up?" he greeted, not beating about the bush.

"Captain Hudson." She gave him a nod. "I'm holding up," she admitted.

Hudson paused to look her over, seeing her eyes said differently. But, he didn't press the issue. "I just wanted to update you on the situation."

She nodded. "I hear the press has been doing that as well."

"I'm not sure how they found out, but considering your husband is quite famous, I suppose it should be expected. I hope you do not believe what they're saying."

"I actually haven't heard the reports; I only just heard about it."

"Well, to let you know, we have no reason yet to believe Nathan is deceased. We did find his submarine," he informed. "It's in bad shape," he admitted. "Apparently, his ship was attacked, but we haven't been able to find any of the crew. Now please do not think this is a bad sign. Although his sub was small, it was equipped with escape pods, both of which were deployed."

She bowed her head as she let the news sink in. She grasped the sides of the coffee table in front of her, for fear she might fall over. Although the news was promising, it was still hard to learn that her husband was still missing.

"Please be assured that we are doing our best to find him, although our priorities have changed slightly."

Finally, she looked back up. "What do you mean?"

"I…I'm sorry; I thought you heard about the alliance."

"The alliance?"

Hudson took a deep breath before continuing. "President Bourne has just announced a Macronesian alliance with the Chaodai. Although it's new, it's unclear what action the UEO will take with this. But, when they do decide, I'm sure seaQuest will be involved. Again, might I stress that we will not stop looking for Nathan, but our search may be delayed."

Kristin was silent, unsure of what to say.

After a moment, Captain Hudson felt the need to say something, seeing the woman before him looking distraught. "Mrs. Bridger?"

She waved a hand. "I'm sorry." She quickly wiped the few tears that had fallen away. "It's just…I'm fine. You said the escape pods were deployed?"

"Yes, Ma'am, they were."

"Captain, I'm sure you know that I know a little bit about the UEO and its ways. So, please don't lie to me to spare my feelings. How long before the UEO calls off the search?"

Hudson looked at her. He didn't know her very well, but he'd heard about her from other members of his crew that had worked with her. They'd said she was a strong woman, one that didn't break easily. But, seeing her before him, he could see she was looking frail. She tried to say she was fine, but he could see otherwise. He didn't know if he should tell her the truth.

"Please? I need to know," she continued. "I know what you're trying to do, but…I need to know."

Hudson nodded, hearing the desperation in her voice. "Probably two weeks. The fact we've found the submarine with the escape pods deployed is a promising sign for them. But, like I said, the submarine was in rough shape. It's possible…well, I think the chances are fifty/fifty at the moment. And with this alliance now, the UEO may not see his recovery as a high priority. Of course, I will personally keep you informed."

"I…I appreciate that," she said, trying to prevent her voice from shaking. But, she suspected she was doing a poor job of it, considering the look the captain on the other end was giving her. She felt tears threaten to fall again.

"I am sorry," Hudson replied. "Your husband is a good man. I hope we do find him alive."

She nodded. "I do too," she whispered. With that, the cut the link before breaking down.

A short time later, she heard Charlie fussing. Kristin had nearly forgotten about her. She quickly wiped her tears and forced herself up the stairs to tend to her.

"Hello, Baby," Kristin greeted her, trying not to cry.

Charlie nuzzled against Kristin's shoulder as she picked her up out of her crib. "Mama."

"Let's get you changed," she told her.

A short time later, Charlie was in her high chair, happily munching away on some crackers. Kristin did her best to remain cheery, but it was difficult since everything reminded her of Nathan. She did her best to try to occupy herself with other things, namely Charlie. She tried to play a little game with her. But, the only one laughing was Charlie.

Kristin was just about to give up when she heard the front door slam. She picked Charlie up and headed to the living room to see Michael holding a newspaper.

"You lied to me!" Michael shouted angrily.

"Well, hello to you too," she began.

But Michael continued to yell. "I went to school this morning to hear everyone talking about Grandpa." He thrust the paper towards her; the headline read: FORMER SEAQUEST CAPTAIN MISSING. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Michael, please calm down," she said. "I was going to tell you, but I was waiting."

"For what? For him to be found?"

"Well, perhaps. I didn't even know if he _was_ missing. This all just happened." She skimmed over the article. "You can't believe all this."

"Why not? It tells me more than you will. It says Grandpa is dead."

"He's not dead," she defended. "There was an accident with his submarine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been speaking with Grandpa's friend, Captain Hudson. They've been looking for him. Grandpa isn't dead."

"How can I be sure you're telling me the truth?" Michael yelled, still angry. "You've done nothing but lie to me. And, you left us too. Are you going to leave again?"

She shook her head. "No, I won't. I just needed some time to think, to collect my thoughts. It was a mistake; I'm sorry, but I'm here now. We'll get through this together."

Michael shook his head. "No, we won't." He stomped up the stairs, and Kristin heard the door slam.

She set Charlie in her baby play station and sat down on the couch, feeling helpless. The truth was, perhaps the paper was right. Maybe Nathan was dead. The fact that she didn't know was tearing her apart.

**Macronesian Presidential Palace, later that day**

"I think that went rather well, don't you, Armand?" Bourne asked the general, reflecting on the earlier press conference.

"I suppose so, Sir," General Stassi replied. "However, I'm not sure everyone agrees with your decision."

Bourne nodded. "I'm quite aware of that. But, I think they'll come to see my point of view with time."

"Well, while you were with the Chaodai president, I was contacted by one of our bases. It seems they've taken one Nathan Bridger prisoner," Stassi informed him. "I thought you should know."

Bourne rubbed his chin. "That is very interesting. In fact, I think we could use that to our advantage."

"But, he's not with the UEO anymore," Stassi reminded. "He retired."

Bourne nodded. "That may be, but I still think he's valuable to the UEO. I want Bridger brought to me. See that he is unharmed. And, get me President Chankul. I'm sure he'll have a say in this as well."


	40. Beautiful Stranger

**Yucatan Peninsula**

Kristin managed to pull herself together for the sake of the children. She couldn't spend the whole time weeping; that wasn't going to help anyone. She tended to Charlie and even managed to play with her a little. As for Michael, Kristin had attempted to talk with him, but he wouldn't come out of his room. When dinner was ready, she called him, but he wouldn't come downstairs.

She made him a plate and knocked on his door. "I know you're angry with me, and that's fine. But, you still need to eat. I'm setting a plate outside your door; I promise it's not a trick. I won't bother you at all. When you're ready to talk, you know where to find me. But, at least keep your strength up. Grandpa certainly wouldn't want you to starve yourself." With that, she set the plate outside the door and headed to the bathroom with Charlie to give her her bath.

Kristin heard Michael open his door, so that was a promising sign at least. After Charlie's bath, it was time for her to go to bed. After that, Kristin found that Michael had left his empty plate outside the door. She picked it up and said, "I love you," through the door. "Goodnight." She lingered for a moment to see if the boy was going to open his door to her. But, he didn't, so she simply shut out the hall light and headed down the stairs.

She decided to busy herself with the dishes since that would at least keep her mind off Nathan when she heard Max barking. She immediately headed to see what he was barking at, crossing to the living room where he was looking at the door, barking, and pacing.

"Sshh," she whispered. "We don't want to wake the children."

But, Max seemed persistent, pawing at the door and whining.

Kristin finally looked out the window, considering Max seemed insistent that someone must be there, and to her surprise, she saw Paul coming up the walkway. She quickly pulled herself away from the window, trying to think of what to do. But, with a knock at the door, she realized she had no time. She opened the door, faking her best smile.

"Uh, I'm sorry to bother you, but you left so quickly this morning, I…I wasn't sure if you were alright. And you never called, so I thought I'd come see how you were." He handed her a bottle of wine. "I thought maybe you could use some company? Could I come in?"

She just stared at him for a moment, but then nodded. She stepped aside so he could pass. "I am sorry once again."

"There's no need to apologize. Are the children alright?"

"Charlie's fine; Michael on the other hand, well…he's angry with me. Apparently, the press has gotten word of Nathan's disappearance, and he found out about it at school. Needless to say, he's not speaking with me at the moment. This is why I shouldn't have left; I'm sure he'll come around, but it's not going to be easy for him," Kristin replied quietly, still holding the bottle of wine.

Paul reached over and took it from her again, setting it on the table. "It's not going to be easy for _you_ either. There's been no word at all?"

"Captain Hudson from the _seaQuest_ contacted me earlier; they found his submarine. It was in rough shape, but both escape pods had been deployed, a promising sign I suppose…" her voice trailed off as she felt her voice start to shake.

Paul put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to put on a brave face for me. I've told you before, I'm here for you."

She turned away from him. "I…I know, and I appreciate it, but maybe it's best if you weren't here."

"Are…are you angry with me?"

She turned back to him. "No, that's not it at all. You've been so kind to me. How could I possibly be angry with you?"

"Then, why do you want me to go? I can see you're about to cry. Why won't you let me be here for you?" Paul pressed.

She sighed as she walked a few feet from him. She could feel his eyes staring at her as she tried to think of a tactful way to say what was weighing on her mind. "Because I'm not blind," she finally said.

"What?"

"I see the way you look at me," she continued. "I'm afraid you're starting to see more as more than a friend." She kept her back turned to him out of fear of what would happen next.

A moment later, she felt him come up behind her. "Kristin, I'm not going to lie to you; the day we met in the café, I was hoping you _were_ single. I haven't met anyone I'd been attracted to in a long time; you know that. But, I hope you also know I'd never overstep my boundaries either. I'd never try to take advantage of you or try to steal you away from your husband. I do have feelings for you, but I also know I don't want to walk away from you either. I simply want to be your friend. You can trust me," Paul assured her.

"But what if I can't trust myself?" she asked, her voice hoarse since her tears were on the verge of falling.

"What do you mean, Sweetie?" Paul asked.

She shook her head. "You know I love Nathan, but with him gone…I'm so confused," she admitted. "I love him more than anything, and you are so sweet and kind and gentle. I'm just afraid I might...make a mistake." She paused for a moment, then continued, "When the _seaQuest_ was missing, you need to understand I couldn't bring myself to even think about dating anyone else. Why do you think I had no problem living in Nexus, away from the world, away from everything? It was my escape; I was safe there. Sure, I was hurting, but I wasn't exactly alone. I had Ben and Katie then. And after Nathan returned, well, it was almost the push I needed to get back into the real world. So, here I am, in a new situation, and Nathan's gone again. Only problem is, I'm alone now. I don't have Ben or Katie, and I'm not sure I can cope on my own." Her tears were flowing freely now. She suddenly felt arms encircle her.

"You're not alone," Paul whispered. "And, I won't let you do anything you're not sure of."

She didn't know what to do at first. One the one hand, she was grateful for the support while on the other, she was afraid she was treading dangerous ground. But, she quickly pushed the latter thoughts out of her mind, turned, and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder once again.

Several minutes later, her sobs quieted, but Paul continued to hold her. "See? We can still be friends, that is, if you want to. I'd like to, at least."

She nodded against his shoulder.

"When April died, I was a mess. I can certainly empathize with you. Of course, if you want me to go, I will. But, I had the next three days suddenly open up in my schedule."

She gently pulled away, a small smile on her face.

"There's the smile I love," he said.

Her smile got a little bigger. "You don't have to go. I mean, I'd like the company. I really don't feel like being alone," she admitted.

"Good because I don't feel like leaving you alone." He stood and took the bottle of wine off the table. "Would you like some?"

She thought for a moment and nodded. "A small glass."

The two walked into the kitchen; Paul uncorked the wine while Kristin got two glasses out of the cabinet. Paul poured a little wine for each of them.

Then, they walked back into the living room and sat on the sofa. They drank in silence for several minutes.

Finally, Paul asked, "How about cards?"

"Cards?"

Paul nodded. "A game of cards might cheer you up. What do you say?"

"Not poker," she said quietly. Poker was Nathan's game; he spent hours trying to teach her. She was never very good at it, and since his return, they hadn't time to play yet. In fact, she hadn't thought about it for quite a while until now. But, she knew poker would only remind her of Nathan.

"I don't even know how to play that," he admitted. "Actually, I was thinking of Canasta. Do you have two decks of cards?" Paul asked her.

She nodded and headed to the hall closet where they kept board games and things of that nature. She retrieved the two decks of cards and returned to the kitchen.

"Do you know how to play?"

She shook her head. "I haven't the slightest clue."

So, Paul went about teaching her the game. There were a lot of rules to remember, but Kristin caught on quickly. And, it wasn't long before they were playing a game.

Finally, an hour and a half later, Kristin announced, "I'm out; I guess that means…"

"You won," Paul finished. "Congratulations."

She smiled. "Thanks. That was a fun game."

"And it's managed to keep you occupied, the main point. Do you want to play again?" Paul asked her.

She thought for a moment. It was nearing ten o'clock; she didn't want to keep him. "You don't have to stay with me all night, you know. I'll be fine."

Paul gave her a look. "So you say. Look, I've already told you, I'm here if you need me. Of course, if you're ready to turn in, we'll call it a night."

Before she could answer, she heard small footsteps in the doorway. "Grandma?" Michael said.

Kristin immediately stood and went over to him. "What is it, Sweetheart?"

"I…I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry," Michael said miserably. "It's just that I was so upset about Grandpa." He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to sob softly.

Kristin gently removed his hands from her waist and crouched down so that she was at his eye level; then, she enveloped him in a hug. "Honey, I'm not angry with you at all. I wasn't trying to keep what I knew about Grandpa away from you. It's just that I didn't even know for sure if he was missing. And, you need to understand that the press, meaning the television and the newspapers, they exaggerate things. They don't always know all the facts. No one even knows how they found out about Grandpa so fast."

Michael cried into her shoulder. "So, Grandpa's not dead?"

"We don't know, but we need to believe he isn't," she said quietly. "In fact, the seaQuest is out looking for him right now. In fact, the next time Captain Hudson calls, would you like to speak with him yourself?"

Michael brightened up a bit, pulling away to look at her. "Could I?"

"I'm sure you could. The captain will tell you everything he knows. When I spoke with him earlier, he assured me there's no reason to believe Grandpa isn't alive, just missing. In fact, I'm sure it won't be long before he's back here with us, OK? But, in the meantime, it's OK to feel sad. And it's OK to cry. We can feel sad; it's only natural. But, we need to help one another, not be angry with each other."

Michael nodded. "You're right, Grandma. I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart. How about you run off to bed now, hm?"

"OK, goodnight." He gave her a hug and kiss and headed up the stairs.

She turned back to Paul. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be; you handled that... _really_ well."

She smiled softly. "I only wish he didn't know what was going on," she admitted. "And I hope what I've told him is true." She sighed. "Where were we?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to turn in," he reminded.

She shook her head. "How about another game?"

**Macronesian Presidential Palace**

"Sir, Commander Hale has arrived with the prisoner," General Stassi informed.

"Ah, please send them in," Bourne said.

A moment later, Robert entered leading Nathan inside, his hands bound behind his back.

"Commander Hale," Bourne greeted. "Tell me, how did you find him?"

"Well, he washed up on our shores actually. Apparently, his submarine was attacked by Chaodai subfighters," Robert explained.

"And just what were you doing in Macronesian waters?" Bourne asked Nathan.

Nathan looked at Robert, and Robert gave him a nod.

"I was looking for my son; he'd disappeared many years ago. He was believed deceased, but apparently, that was untrue."

"And how would you know that?" Bourne pressed.

"Because he fathered a son, a son who is now in my care," Nathan explained.

Bourne turned to Robert. "Commander, you may go back to your station. I'll take it from here."

"Uh, don't you want me to escort him to the nearest prison camp?" Robert asked. Prison camps were normally the way that enemies were dealt with. At least Robert would be able to monitor his father and see that he was unharmed in the prison camp, that is until he could think of a plan to get him back to UEO territory.

But, Bourne shook his head. "No, I have something else in mind for the good captain," he said with a sinister tone. "You may go."

Robert cast a desperate look at Nathan, but he didn't have much of a choice; there was too much at stake if he revealed the man in question was his father. He quickly recovered, gave a salute to the Bourne and Stassi, and headed out the door.

Nathan turned his attention back to Bourne, hoping that Robert would still try to get him out of this mess.

"Now, Nathan Bridger, how wonderful it is to finally meet you. In fact, how lucky it is."

"Lucky for whom?" Nathan asked.

"Well, let's just say your life will be spared as long as you agree to help us." He picked up a phone receiver on his desk. "Send in President Chankul."

"Chankul?" Nathan thought. Where had he heard that name before? But as the man came into view, Nathan suddenly recognized him.

"Look what the cat drug in," Bourne told him, motioning toward Nathan.

Chankul smiled. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment." He cracked his knuckles loudly.

"I thought we could use him to help us with our little project," Bourne explained.

"Help us?" Chankul questioned. "You mean you're going to allow him to _live_?"

"What else would you suggest?" Bourne asked.

"Inject him with nanoexplosives and put him on display; it has proven to be a very effective way for us in the past to get what we needed." He gave Nathan a scrutinizing look. "I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him. He'll refuse to help you," Chankul reasoned.

But Bourne shook his head. "I'd rather not kill him, at least not yet. I'd really like to see what he can do for us."

Nathan was beginning to feel uncomfortable, considering they were speaking as though he wasn't even in the room.

Bourne turned to him. "You will agree to help us, won't you?"

Nathan hesitated. "What is you need me to do?"

"We want you to help us build a submarine comparable to the _seaQuest_ , only larger and more powerful." Bourne exchanged glances with Chankul. "And I suggest you agree, or I'll let Mr. Chankul here do what he likes with you."

Nathan sighed, realizing he had little choice at the moment. "Fine."


	41. Wouldn't Be So Bad

**Two weeks later,** **Yucatan Peninsula**

Although it was difficult, Kristin managed to keep things together. She was grateful for his shoulder to cry on when she needed it, but she also forced herself back into her normal life. She even went back to work since she needed something to keep her mind off of Nathan, something to busy herself. It may have been an escape, but at least it helped her keep her sanity, something she felt she didn't have much of lately.

As promised, Paul only provided the support she needed, and she was grateful for it. He never overstepped his boundaries, nor did Kristin. Captain Hudson managed to keep her informed on the situation; he called a few times a week. Unfortunately, there was never much to tell, but Kristin had the sinking suspicion he was only calling to check up on her. Even though they'd never met in person, she could tell the tough-as-nails captain felt a need to look after her, probably since he was Nathan's friend. She really didn't know, but she did hope she could one day meet him so she could thank him in person.

Michael seemed to adjust fairly well. Although he had his moments, he seemed to take a cue from Kristin, and most of the time, he was his normal self. Surely, he missed Nathan as much as Kristin, but he didn't let it take him down. There were even times Charlie would call for her daddy, but most of the time, she was happy; she didn't know what was going on. And so the little family seemed to be getting on as best as could be expected.

It was Monday, and Nathan had been declared missing for two weeks now. It started out as any typical day. Michael headed off to school, and Kristin brought Charlie to her daycare, then headed to the clinic. The clinic was busy, just as any Monday was. But, by afternoon, Kristin did have a little time to herself. She headed to her office to check her E-mails.

A short time later, one of the receptionists knocked on her door.

"Doctor, you have a phone call," she informed.

Kristin gave the other woman a smile. "Thank you." She hit the button on the vid-link. "Hello, Dr. Bridger."

"Hi, Doc," Lucas greeted.

Kristin turned her attention to the young man on the screen. "Oh, Lucas; what a surprise." She closed her laptop.

"Sorry; were you busy?"

She shook her head. "Not at all; just doing my daily routine. So, how have you been?"

Lucas hesitated. "Well, I've been better, I suppose…but, this isn't exactly a social call. I, uh…Captain Hudson was going to call you, but I asked him if I could give you the news myself. I thought it might sound better coming from me."

"News?" Kristin repeated. She didn't like the sound of this. She took a deep breath and braced herself.

"Doc, I'm sorry, but the UEO's called off the search. I know the captain informed you that would happen eventually. But, the captain also wants me to tell you that he won't stop looking himself," Lucas continued.

She shook her head. "There's no way he can," she said quietly. "The _seaQuest_ will be too busy for that now; that's why they called off the search in the first place."

"Well, that might be so, but Captain Hudson tends to do things his way. He might be all military, but he also does things his way, not always by the book." He paused to look at the woman on the screen. "Doc, are you…OK?"

She forced a smile. "I'm fine. Thank you for telling me. And, please, thank Captain Hudson for me was well."

But Lucas could tell she was putting on a front. "Doc…you don't have to be brave."

She shook her head. "I'm not. Are you alright?"

"Not really; I mean, I've gotten used to the fact the captain's retired. But we were still in contact. We would still see one another, still talk. I miss him."

Kristin didn't say anything for several minutes. "I miss him too."

Lucas watched her wipe away a few stray tears.

"But, he wouldn't want us feeling sorry for him either, would he? We have to move on," she continued.

"Doc?"

"I'm sorry; I really should go. You take care of yourself, and we'll speak soon."

"I know what you're doing," Lucas continued. "You can pretend like this isn't happening, but it's not going to help to shut me out."

She shook her head. "I'm not trying to shut you out, Lucas," she said, her voice trembling. "I just need some time. I can't talk about this right now. I'll call you in a few days, perhaps. I love you." She didn't wait for a response; she simply cut the link and broke down.

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

Nathan was given a room in the presidential palace, but it was certainly nothing glamorous or prestigious. It was, of course, so they could keep a close eye on him. And, he was watched every second of every day. Soldiers were ordered to stand outside his door.

Nathan knew he was between a rock and a hard place; he had no choice but to draw up plans for this new Maconesian submarine. In fact, Bourne already had named it, even though it hadn't been built yet- _Goliath_. Nathan wondered if he should remind the president that it was David who conquered the giant, but he decided against it. His only hope was that real life would mimic the story; that _seaQuest_ would still be able to conquer whatever was created by them.

As he was working on the plans, Stassi kept a close watch on him.

"The president feels you've taken entirely too much time; he wants it finished by the end of the day," Stassi explained.

"That's impossible," Nathan protested. "If he wants it to mimic the _seaQuest_ -"

At that moment, President Bourne followed by President Chankul entered. "Mr. Bridger, you needn't be too concerned on the details. We simply want a generalized plan," Bourne explained.

Nathan sighed and continued his specifications, feeling nervous under the watchful eyes of the others. He quickly finished the generalized outline he had drawn. "I haven't even started drawing up the missile and weapons areas."

Chankul waved a hand. "Simply not necessary. My men will cover that part." He examined the plans Nathan had drawn. He handed them over to Bourne.

"And, you think we could do this in six months?" Bourne asked Nathan.

"If you have people working around the clock, yes," Nathan said.

"Very well," Bourne replied, sounding pleased. "Of course, you'll be overseeing the work as well."

But Chankul broke in. "That's not what we agreed." He gave Nathan a look. "I thought we were going to reveal his presence to the UEO, show them we have the power, the upper hand."

"But, if we do that now, they'll organize some sort of rescue mission. That would require us to waste precious man hours trying to thwart that mission," Bourne countered. "He stays as is. After our submarine is built, then, you can do what you like with him."

Chankul sighed. "I guess that just gives us more time to plan how we'll kill him."

Again, Nathan did not like how these men tended to talk as though he wasn't in the room, and he definitely disliked the talk about Bourne handing him over to the Chaodai when all was said and done. But, he tried to remain positive. He hoped by then, somehow, someway, Robert would have figured out a plan to rescue him.

But, there was one thing that neither Bourne nor Nathan knew for President Tak-sin Chankul was organizing an investigation of his own. Chaodai Counter-Insurgence was monitoring the UEO closely, especially all Section Seven outposts. It had been suspected for some time that there may be some Macronesian soldiers that were perhaps double agents. Of course, Chankul made a point not to reveal this small detail to Bourne since he knew that the Macronesians tended to frown on their tactics. Still, Chankul was not about to go into this alliance blindly; he was going to get to the bottom of this. And when he did, weapons would be fired first, and questions would be asked later. That was the Chaodai way, and no alliance was going to make him change that.

**Yucatan Peninsula**

Kristin did her best to pull herself together. She didn't have any more appointments that day, but Paul did. She knew if he found her that way, he'd cancel the rest of his appointments, do everything he could to comfort her. She didn't expect him to drop everything for her. She quickly composed herself, wiped her eyes, and blew her nose. Then, she headed out the door since it was time for her to leave for the day.

"Goodbye," Kristin called to the receptionists and the nurses. She was hoping to get out the door before Paul noticed her.

"Bye, Doctor; see you tomorrow."

But, a moment later, Paul came out of his office. "Hey, I was hoping to catch you before you left."

She turned back to him. "Sorry, I thought you were with a patient. Is there something you needed?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight, just the two of us? Go out to dinner or something? I just thought with everything, you might need a night away. What do you say?"

Kristin hesitated. "Um, maybe tonight's not the best night."

Paul looked at her. He hadn't noticed before, but he could see now she looked upset. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing. I-I really have to go; I need to pick up Charlie and get home before Michael gets home from school." She eased toward the door.

But Paul inched towards her. He lowered his voice so as not to cause a scene. "Kristin, Honey, there are still tears in your eyes. What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

With that, she headed out the door, leaving a bewildered Paul in her wake.

Paul sighed heavily; he knew he'd have to at least call her later, but for now, he had work to do.

**Macronesia, Section Seven Outpost**

Robert was trying to think of a way he could contact Kristin. He hadn't bargained on Bourne taking such an interest in his father. He thought Nathan would be sent to a prison camp, just like most of the enemies, the refugees. From there, Robert thought it would be easy to help get Nathan back home. But, Bourne had thrown a wrench into all that. The problem was all outgoing contact was monitored; all phone calls, E-mails, and letters weren't exactly private. Contacting her in either of those ways could ruin Section Seven's cover and jeopardize her safety.

There was one thing Nathan had mentioned: a telegram. Did they even have those anymore? Robert wondered if an anonymous telegram could be sent without it being traced. But, as he was trying to think of what to do, he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter," Robert called.

"Commander Hale, an urgent message from headquarters," Lieutenant Wilcox informed. He handed Robert an official-looking letter.

Robert took it from him and read it carefully. He sighed heavily.

"What is it, Sir?" Wilcox asked.

"It's a mission order. Tell everyone we'll have a staff meeting at twenty-one hundred hours." Robert carefully folded the letter and placed it in his pocket. They were to organize an assassination against President Bourne.

**Yucatan Peninsula**

Kristin managed to keep the tears at bay for the moment. She didn't want the children to suspect anything. Unfortunately, since Nathan's disappearance, Michael had taken up a nightly ritual of watching the world news after dinner. As soon as he asked to be excused, he headed straight toward the television. Kristin thought nothing of it as she started cleaning Charlie up, that is until she heard Michael sobbing.

"What's wrong?" she asked in alarm, picking Charlie up in her arms and heading to the living room to see what the problem was.

Michael simply pointed at the television. Naturally, the press had gotten word of the fact the UEO had called off the search and that the UEO believed him to be dead. "You….you said….you said Grandpa wasn't dead."

Kristin set Charlie down and handed her a toy to occupy her so she could tend to Michael. She immediately wrapped Michael in her arms. "Oh, Sweetheart, I've told you before, we mustn't believe what we hear on the television and read in the newspapers. Grandpa isn't dead."

"But, they've stopped looking for him."

She shook her head. "The _UEO_ has, but Captain Hudson has promised me he won't stop."

Michael gently pulled away to look at her, wiping his eyes. "Really?"

She gave him a small smile. "Really. You remember what he told you when you spoke with him?"

"That Grandpa is his good friend, and he is going to do everything he can to make sure he comes home," Michael said.

"That's right. And, we have to believe him…and we need to keep believing that Grandpa's alright unless we're told for sure otherwise."

"Can we call him?" Michael asked after a minute.

"What?"

"Captain Hudson; can we call him?" Michael asked. "He did say we could call anytime."

"Oh, Michael, I-"

"Please," Michael pressed. "I really want to hear him say that he's still looking for Grandpa."

Kristin sighed. Oliver _did_ tell Michael he could call anytime, but she also knew how busy the _seaQuest_ was. She knew calls from seven-year old boys weren't the top priority, no matter how important Michael felt his call was. "Only for a few moments," she said. "Then, it's off to bed, OK?"

Michael nodded. "OK."

Kristin picked Charlie back up and Michael followed her to the vid-phone. She dialed the number, not really expecting to get through.

A moment later, Tim O'Neill answered.

"Mr. O'Neill," Kristin said.

"Dr. Bridger," Tim greeted, "can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm sure the captain is busy, but-"

"Actually, he's not," Tim interrupted. "Would you like to speak with him."

"Please."

"I'll put you through. And, Doctor?"

"Yes, Tim?"

"I'm sorry about Captain Bridger."

She nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Tim gave her a gentle nod and switched the screen view.

"Ah, Kristin," Hudson greeted. "I was hoping you'd call."

"Well, actually, Michael wanted to speak with you," she explained. She motioned for Michael to come into the screen view, and he did so.

"Captain Hudson?"

"Yes, Michael?" Hudson asked.

"Grandma says you're still looking for Grandpa even though the UEO has announced they are calling the search off."

Hudson nodded. "That's right, I am. I told you once that I will do everything I can to make sure your Grandfather is at home with you, right?"

Michael nodded. "That's right."

"And, you also need to know I'm a man of my word. I made a promise, and I'm sticking to it. Now, isn't it time for you to be in bed?" Hudson asked.

Michael gave Kristin a look. "Go on," she urged, nodding her head towards the stairs.

Michael turned back to the screen. "Thank you, Captain Hudson. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Michael."

With that, Michael headed up the stairs.

Kristin turned back to the screen. "Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you; it's just that he insisted on calling you."

Oliver waved a hand. "You weren't bothering me. I did tell you to call anytime."

"Yes, well, you know that really can't happen. You have orders. Well, goodnight." Kristin started to cut the link, but Hudson stopped her.

"Wait a minute. I wanted to talk with you. How are you doing?" He took a moment to look at her, but she averted her gaze. "Lucas said you were pretty upset. I'm sorry; I tried to get McGath to continue the search."

"I'm not upset with you," she assured him. "We expected this."

"Yes, but they're assuming Nathan's dead. I don't believe it."

She took a deep breath. "Neither do I." Her voice began to tremble as tears threatened to fall. "It means a lot to me that you're still going to try to find him."

"Of course, Kristin. I will bring him home to you; I promise you that."

"Thank you. Well, I'd better get this little one to bed," she said, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"I'll call you tomorrow, to see how're you're doing, OK? Take care of yourself."

"I will; thank you, Oliver."

With that, Kristin headed up the stairs and put Charlie to bed. Then, she headed back down the stairs, feeling almost helpless now. A moment later, there was a knock on the door. As if on cue, she opened the door and fell into Paul's arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's OK, Honey; I'm here."


	42. Saints and Angels

**Yucatan Peninsula**

They stood on the front porch for a long time, Kristin sobbing into his shoulder. Finally, Paul whispered, "Why don't we get you inside?" He carefully ushered her to the sofa and put an arm around her trembling shoulders.

"They've stopped looking," she finally managed to choke out through her tears.

Paul nodded. "I know, Honey, I saw it on the news. I am so sorry."

Kristin struggled to compose herself. "Of course…I don't believe he'd dead. I won't believe it until I have proof."

Paul gently rubbed her back for a while, the two of them not saying anything to one another. After a while though, he finally summoned the courage to ask what was weighing on his mind. "Where do you think he is then?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm assuming somewhere in Macronesia; that's where he was headed. Obviously, there was a problem."

"You think he was caught?"

"I'm not sure…it's possible. But dead?" She shook her head. "It's just too hard to take in right now."

"But Bourne seems to take pleasure in flaunting his power in the UEO's face; if he did have a former UEO captain in his possession, I certainly don't think he'd keep that a secret. I'm not trying to play Devil's advocate; I'm just trying to be logical," Paul said gently.

Kristin finally looked at him. "You think he's dead too?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I _hope_ he's not; I can already see what it's doing to you, and it _kills_ me to see you this way. But, if after several months have gone by, he's not-"

"I don't care," she interrupted. "You seem to forget, I waited ten years for him to be found alive once before. I'll wait again if I must."

Paul was about to reason with her again, but he shut his mouth, opting against it. Kristin didn't need to be reasoned with; she simply needed comfort. "You're right; I'm sorry for questioning it."

"You need to realize I'm not a fool," she said after a few moments. "I know he certainly could be…dead. But, I need to hold out the hope that he isn't, at least for now, for the children and for myself. If after several months go by, I'm not sure what I'll think then," she admitted. "I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

Paul leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "And I'll be here for you every step of the way…if you want me, that is."

"Oh, God, yes," she said, wiping stray tears from her cheeks. "I'm so glad I have you; if I didn't, I'd probably have hit rock bottom already. Now, I'm glad you've come over, but I am feeling better now. And, we both need to work in the morning, so-"

"Actually, I called in a favor," he interrupted. "We have tomorrow off."

"I didn't expect you to do that."

"I know," he said, "but I thought, under the circumstances, you needed a break. I hope you're not angry."

She shook her head. "No, that was very sweet of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I guess if you want to go…"

"I can stay if you want," Paul offered.

She thought for a moment, then nodded. She laid her head on his shoulder. Paul put an arm around her, and it wasn't long before he could hear her deep, rhythmic breathing. She had fallen asleep. He placed a kiss to her temple, and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Honey." And it wasn't long before he nodded off himself.

The next morning, Kristin awoke on the sofa. She was covered up with a warm quilt. As she sat up, she tried to remember what exactly had happened. Then, she suddenly remembered. Paul had been with her. She looked around the room. He was nowhere to be seen; she assumed he'd gone home so the children wouldn't find it uncomfortable. Then, she looked at the clock and panicked; it was after eight o'clock. She had to get Michael up and out the door for school, and she couldn't believe Charlie wasn't awake yet. But, as she reached the landing, she heard voices-those of Paul and Charlie. She walked towards Charlie's room.

There, Paul was playing a little game with Charlie and a few of her toys. Charlie was dressed, her hair was combed, and she assumed she'd been fed. And, Michael was nowhere to be seen.

Finally, Paul noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to see Kristin. "Oh, hi."

She gave him a small smile. "Hi; having fun, are you?"

"Well, both kids woke up a while ago. Don't worry; I told Michael you weren't feeling well, and that you asked me to come over and help. I fed them breakfast, and Michael headed off to school. And, Charlie and I were just playing a quiet little game so we wouldn't disturb you. I thought you could use the rest," he explained. "I hope you're not upset."

In fact, Kristin had actually slept through the night; she couldn't remember the last time that had happened-probably not since Nathan had been home. She did need the rest. "Of course not. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Are _you_ hungry? I'm sure Charlie and I could-"

She smiled. "You don't need to cook for me; I can make something for myself."

"That's not what I asked. Are you hungry?" Paul asked again, picking Charlie up.

She sighed. "A little."

"Then, why don't you take a shower while Charlie and I go downstairs and see what we can get for you, OK?"

She nodded. "Alright, but not a big meal, please," she called, heading to the bathroom.

Paul headed down to the kitchen and started scrambling some eggs when there was a knock at the door. He wiped his hands on a towel, picked Charlie up, and went to see who was at the door.

He opened it to see a young woman. "Oh, hello," she greeted. "Is Mrs. Bridger home?"

"She's in the shower. Can I help you?" Paul asked.

"Oh, I see…well, I'm Molly Turner, Charlotte's social worker. Is it alright if I come in and wait?" she asked.

Paul stepped aside to let her pass. "Of course. I'm sure she'll be right down in a few minutes. Go right ahead and have a seat," he said, motioning towards the sofa.

"Uh, actually, is it alright if I observe you? You see, what we normally do is make some unannounced visits to the home so we can observe the child in his or her natural environment along with the caretakers. Are you with the child very often?" she asked, wondering who exactly he was.

He walked back into the kitchen as she followed. "Well, I see her on and off, but I really wouldn't call myself a caretaker," Paul said, setting Charlie in her high chair while he went back to cooking the eggs.

"Well, she seems very comfortable with you," Molly observed. "If you don't mind me asking, who _are_ you, exactly?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Paul washed his hands and dried them on a towel; then, he held out his hand to her. "I'm Paul Ferguson, a friend of Mrs. Bridger's."

Molly shook his hand. "Oh, I see."

At that moment, Kristin headed down the stairs. "You know, after last night, I didn't-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Molly in the kitchen. Her heart suddenly sank. "Oh, Miss Turner," she said.

"Uh, yes, Mrs. Bridger…I hope this isn't a bad time. I have been following the news reports, and we are aware of Mr. Bridger's situation. That's why I thought it would be a good time to see how you're coping and how Charlotte is doing in your care. But, I see you're not exactly alone either." She motioned towards Paul, giving Kristin a questioning look.

Kristin didn't particularly like what she was insinuating, but she also knew how it must look. "Could I speak with you in the other room alone?" she asked Molly quietly.

"Exactly what I was going to suggest," Molly agreed.

Kristin turned to Paul. Before she could say anything, Paul confirmed, "I'll keep an eye on Charlie." But, he suddenly felt uncomfortable and wondered if he should leave. The social worker did not seem too happy with his presence.

"Funny, you certainly don't seem to be grieving," Molly noted once they were alone.

"Excuse me, I think you're making assumptions on which you have no proof," Kristin defended. She was careful not to raise her voice. "I have been grieving every day since Nathan's been missing. Paul is simply a friend and nothing more. We work together."

"Oh, you're working now? You never reported that," she said, taking out her note pad and a pen. "You're supposed to report such changes."

"I'm sorry," Kristin said. "I guess it slipped my mind. It's just part time, but I'm working at the clinic on the mainland as a doctor. Dr. Ferguson," she said, motioning towards the kitchen, "is Charlie's doctor, and that's how we met." She didn't feel the need to explain the encounter in the café. "And, he's been a family friend since. Since Nathan's disappearance, he's helped me a great deal."

"I'm sure he has," Molly replied with a condescending tone.

"Now, wait just a minute!" Kristin snapped. "I don't know what it is you are suggesting, Miss Turner, but you have no right-"

"Look, if me being here is a problem, I can go," Paul said from the doorway of the kitchen, Charlie in his arms. He turned to Molly. "I'm sorry, but I overheard you. You need to know there's nothing amiss going on. Kristin's telling the truth."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "So, you often arrive at your friends' houses early in the morning, take care of their children, and make them breakfast while they're in the shower?"

Paul sighed. "No, but that's not exactly what happened."

"Pray tell," Molly challenged.

Paul looked at Kristin, then turned back to Molly. "When Kristin left work yesterday, I knew there was something wrong with her. I didn't know at the time that the UEO had called off the search and that was why she was upset. But, she wouldn't talk to me, and she had to leave so she'd be home in time for when Michael got off school. Well, I waited in hopes she'd call me; she said she was going to. But, she never did; I tried calling her, but the line was busy. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, so I just came over here. And, it's a good thing I did because the poor thing was a basket case. Believe me, she puts on a brave front. She does her best to keep it together for the sake of these kids, but she spends so much time taking care of others, she forgets to take care of herself. And, with her husband away, no one knowing where he is of if he's even alive, well, you must agree that takes a toll on a person. She needs someone to help her. All I did was come here to comfort her, hold her when she cried, helped her take care of the children so she could sleep. There was no sex, nothing scandalous, although you seem to be alluding to that fact. Now, if what I did was a crime, was against the rules with Charlie, well, I'm sorry. But please, don't blame her."

Molly was speechless for a moment. But, she quickly recovered. "I…I'm sorry," she said to Paul. "It certainly isn't against any rules. Forgive me."

Paul looked at Kristin again, and she gave him a nod. He took Charlie back in the kitchen and left the two women alone once again.

Then, Molly turned to Kristin. "I'm sorry to you as well. It just that it looked…"

"I know how it looked," Kristin agreed. "And I don't exactly blame you for thinking it."

Molly sighed. "Look, you're a grown woman, and I have no right to judge you. Even if you and Mr. Ferguson were…well, that's your business. Even so, it seems Charlie is in good hands with you. That's the main point."

"You know I'd do anything for that child," Kristin said.

"I do know that; that's why I'm recommending her case for adoption. Congratulations. And on a personal note, I am sorry for your loss. I hope Mr. Bridger is found well and safe," Molly replied. "I can't imagine what you're going through."

Kristin had tried to keep the tears at bay, but they suddenly started to fall. It wasn't long before Molly wrapped her in a hug. "Just keep doing what you have been with Charlie; you'll be OK," Molly whispered.

Kristin nodded, wiping her eyes with her hands. "Thank you; I'll try."

Then, Molly handed her a card. "And if you need anything, anything at all, feel free to give me a call."

Kristin accepted it. "Thank you." She ushered Molly to the door, and the two said goodbye. A moment later, Kristin walked back to the kitchen. Paul had his back turned, tending to the meal on the stove and didn't seem to hear her. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

He turned around to return the hug. "That was sweet, but what was that for?" he asked.

"For what you said back there," she replied. "That was about the sweetest thing anyone's ever said about me in a while."

"It's all true you know. Is everything alright with the case worker? I didn't mean to jeopardize anything."

"You didn't," she assured him. "In fact, it's good news. It looks like I'm finally allowed to adopt Charlie."

Paul wrapped her in a tight hug. "Congratulations."

She gave a smile. "Thank you." She walked over to Charlie and played with her curls. "I only wish Nathan was here to celebrate." Her smile quickly faded, and she felt tears well up in her eyes again. "Sorry," she muttered.

Paul walked over to her and gave her another hug. "Don't be; we'll get through this."


	43. Deep Water

**One month later,** **Yucatan Peninsula**

Although the fact the UEO had called off the search for Nathan caused a minor setback for Kristin, she quickly recovered. Perhaps it was the sake of the children, perhaps it was for her own sanity, or perhaps it was the fact she still had people looking out for her. Of course, Paul remained a constant supporter for her, but he wasn't the only one. Captain Oliver Hudson kept true to his promise as well, checking on Kristin every few days, and Lucas called her often as well.

Of course, Kristin was grateful for the support, but she didn't want to depend on it either. That's why she forced herself to get on with her life; it wasn't that she forgot about Nathan, but she made a point not to dwell on the fact he wasn't around anymore. She stopped mentioning it all together. But, others didn't see this as such a good sign. Lucas was the first to notice on one of his calls.

"Hey, Doc; how are you doing?" Lucas asked her.

"Just fine," she assured him, holding Charlie in her arms. "Did you hear the news?"

Lucas shook his head. "I don't think so; what happened?"

"Adoption proceedings have finally begun," she said with a smile. "It won't be long until Miss Charlotte Krieg is Miss Charlotte Bridger."

Lucas gave her a grin. "Wow, congratulations. I'm so happy to hear that."

"Well, we think it's pretty amazing," she continued. "Of course, Charlie won't really notice a difference, but I certainly will."

Lucas' smile quickly faded as he became serious. "It's just too bad the cap isn't here to see it," he said quietly.

"Once the papers are signed officially, we'll be having a little party. I know things are busy on your end, but we'd love it if you could come," Kristin continued, ignoring what Lucas had said.

Lucas was slightly taken aback. "Uh…I guess. But, didn't you hear what I said?"

She gave him a look, then nodded. "But, I really don't see the reason to ruin the happy occasion."

" _Ruin_?" Lucas questioned. "Are you serious?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Kristin stepped away from the view of the vid-screen for a moment as she set Charlie in her baby play station. Then, she returned a moment later. "Lucas, I'm just trying to move on with my life," she began.

"I understand that," Lucas replied. "But, you're acting as though…almost like the cap never existed."

She shook her head. "No, that's not what I'm doing, but it's easier on the children if-"

"No, you mean it's easier on you," Lucas interrupted.

"Maybe you're right," she agreed. "But it's easier not to dwell on Nathan at the moment…for all of us," she explained.

"So, you'd rather pretend like it never happened?"

"No, that's not what I'm doing," Kristin defended.

"Then, what is it?"

She sighed heavily. "Lucas, when I first found out what had happened, what I was told, it killed me. It took a lot to get where I am now. And where I am is in a good place. I'm working, I come home, I take care of the children-and after the children are in bed, I actually don't sob myself to sleep anymore. I think that in itself is an accomplishment. When someone you love…well, when they aren't there anymore, for whatever reason, it's hard. But, I had to make a choice, Lucas. I have two young children depending on me; I can't spend my days sobbing over him. So, I did what I had to do, whether you understand it or not."

Lucas was silent for a moment, letting what she said sink in. Then, he said, "I _don't_ understand it."

"You'd rather I be sobbing constantly?" she asked.

"No, of course not," replied Lucas. "But, I'd like to see some emotion, something that says you miss him. The fact you keep avoiding the fact I'm trying to get you to talk about him concerns me," he admitted.

"Lucas, please…you know I miss him."

"I want to believe that, Doc…I really do. But this isn't what I expected."

"And what did you expect? For me to be speaking to you with tears in my eyes? For me to start getting choked up at the mention of his name?" she asked.

"Well…yeah," Lucas admitted.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations," she said quietly. "Perhaps next time-"

"Wait, you don't have to…I wasn't ready to say goodbye," Lucas said.

"I'm sorry, but I am," she answered.

And before Lucas could say anything more, she cut the link. Lucas sighed. Sure, everyone grieved in different ways, but he never seen the doc act so…so…so _heartless_. She didn't seem that kind of person. He shook his head as if arguing with himself. She _wasn't_ that kind of person. He knew her too well. He guessed it was more like denial that being heartless. She was trying to protect herself. He didn't know everything that had happened to her over the ten years that they were away, but he knew she suffered a great deal of hurt. Naturally, she'd want to prevent that from happening again. She needed the voice of reason, and he knew exactly who it should be.

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

Nathan was being ushered back to his quarters after another long day. Work on the giant submarine had begun, and he was forced to oversee every bit of the work involved, constantly asked questions about the aspects of it and so on. He was trying to be cooperative because Robert had asked him to and because he had hoped to get back to his family sooner. But, it didn't seem like there was an end in sight.

Sure, he was being treated well; as well as could be expected, at least. They didn't beat him, never denied him food or water. There was that small problem with Chankul; as soon as the submarine was finished, Bourne had said he would be handed over to the Chaodai. For this reason, Nathan was constantly thinking of a way to make the work go a little slower somehow, but the Chaodai were a smart people. They seemed to catch every technological mistake, so it didn't seem like a probable scenario. Still, he had at least four or five months to figure something out; but, he had planned to be out of Macronesia by now. What was taking Robert so long? And why hadn't anyone from the UEO tried to find him?

He had so many questions running through his head, but the main one was his family. How were they doing without him? How was Michael? Was he OK? How was he coping without him? And what about Charlie? Was she alright? Did she miss him? Would she even remember him when he did return? And, finally, his thoughts drifted to Kristin. She had begged him not to go out looking for Robert; she had pleaded with him. But, Nathan had been stubborn, too stubborn to see that she was right. He wished now that he had listened to her. Then, he wouldn't be in this mess. Yes, he'd found his son, but at what price? He may have lost his family forever. He only hoped Kristin was still holding onto the hope that they would see each other again.

Well, at least Nathan _hoped_ he would see her again. He honestly didn't know. It was a very likely scenario that he would be handed over to the Chaodai; and, if that happened, he knew he would surely be killed. Chankul did not attempt to hide that fact at all. He wasn't exactly the subtle type. But, Nathan did make a silent vow, that if he did get out this mess alive and he did make it back home to his family, he was certainly not going to leave them ever again. He only hoped and prayed he'd get a chance to tell them this.

He lay down on his bed, feeling tired from the work, but unable to sleep. He was thinking of Kristin and wondering if she was thinking of him too.

**Yucatan Peninsula**

Kristin had just put Charlie to bed; she was still thinking about her conversation with Lucas, so she'd been fairly quiet. Michael needed help with his science homework; he was building a solar system model. But she found herself distracted.

"Grandma!" Michael called her for the third time.

"What? Oh, sorry," she muttered.

"I asked you how many rings Saturn has. I always forget," he said.

She looked over the instructions his teacher had listed. She knew Saturn literally had dozens of rings, but she doubted his teacher expected him to make that many on his little homemade model. "Four," she answered. She sighed. "We're only working on this for a little while longer; then, it's off to bed. This isn't due until next week."

"I know, but I want to be the first one to hand it in," he answered. "Besides, I think it's fun; don't you?"

Kristin didn't hear him. Her mind wandered off again as she painted a Styrofoam ball to look like Venus.

"Grandma!"

"What?"

Michael sighed, exasperated. "What is with you tonight?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized again. "I'm just tired."

"How come Paul hasn't come over lately?" Michael asked suddenly.

"What?" Kristin asked. It was true, Paul hadn't been coming over as often. Kristin had told him she was fine; there was no need for him to come rushing in anymore, at least not that he knew of.

"Well, after Grandpa disappeared, Paul came over a lot. You seemed to like that. He doesn't come over too often anymore, and well, you seem sad about that now. Did you tell him to stop coming here?"

"No, not exactly. Do you think that's why I'm sad? You don't think it has anything to do with Grandpa?"

"Well, I guess. But…you don't talk about Grandpa anymore…" Michael noted.

"Would it make you feel better if I did?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. Remember when I was upset about my parents? You showed me that talking about them would help me to feel better, and you made me that book about my dad. You know, I look at it every night before I go to sleep. It makes me feel closer to him, makes me feel he's still coming back for me. I don't want to forget Grandpa." His voice started to quiver.

It was this moment that Kristin knew she'd made a mistake. She swallowed hard so she wouldn't start crying too. "I don't either, and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." She gave Michael a hug.

"Do you still think Grandpa's alive?" Michael asked after a minute.

"Of course," she answered, her voice starting to tremble slightly.

Michael nodded and started working on his Saturn model again, and Kristin went back to painting Venus.

After a while, Michael said, "I think you should invite Paul over sometime soon."

Kristin chuckled softly. "And why do you say that?"

"Because…I know you said not to think this way, but we both know Grandpa might not come back. I might be a kid, but I know," Michael said. "And if that happens, I think Paul would make you happy. You're always hugging and kissing," he noted.

"But not the way Grandpa and I kiss," she defended.

"Yeah, I know." Then, he lowered his voice as if he were telling a secret. "But I think Paul wishes he could kiss you the way Grandpa does."

Kristin felt her face grow hot. "And what makes you say that?" she asked nervously.

"Because he looks at you the same way Grandpa does," Michael pointed out matter-of-factly.

Kristin didn't know what to say for a few moments. Then, she said, "I think it's bedtime. I'll clean this up; tomorrow's another day."

"But, Grandma…" Michael began to protest. Then, he sighed. "Fine." He gave her a hug and kiss. "Goodnight; love you."

"Love you too. See you in the morning."

Michael started out of the room, then turned back to her. "And, Grandma?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"I think Grandpa would want you to be happy." With that, he turned and headed up the stairs.

Kristin was taken aback. She wondered how in the world Michael had become so observant. He was seven-years old for goodness sake! How in the world could he notice such things? But, in her heart, Kristin knew he'd seen the truth, exactly what was happening. She shook her head. She was not ready to commit to another man. She hadn't directly told Paul to stay away, but every time he'd asked, she'd made up some excuse. Was she trying to avoid him?

Maybe she was. She knew one thing. She still loved Nathan with all her heart. And, she missed him terribly, and she _was_ trying to be strong, maybe a little too strong. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cried about it. She suddenly felt like climbing in bed herself, crawling under the covers and forgetting the day. She put the paint and brushes away and decided to leave the rest until the morning. Then, she shut out the light and headed up the stairs.

She lay down, and it wasn't long before she'd fallen asleep. But, she started dreaming, and of course, her dreams were of Nathan. She saw him in the water. He was in drowning. " _Kristin_!" he screamed. " _Help me_!" Then, the scene switched, as often happened in dreams. She saw him being held prisoner. Again, he called for her to help him. Then, she saw him being brought in front of a judge, being sentenced, and standing before a firing squad. She was screaming a protest when the shot was fired.

"Nathan!" Her shouts roused her out of her sleep. She instantly started sobbing. She tried to console herself, tried to remember it was just a dream. But something in the back of her mind told her it wasn't.

The next morning, Kristin forced herself out of bed. She knew she had managed to get a little sleep, but it was very fitful. She forced a smile to Michael and got him out of bed and did the same with Charlie. Once Michael was off to school, however, she couldn't bring herself to actually get ready for work. She made a phone call to Paul.

"Hello?" Paul said.

"Hi, I'm glad I caught you at home," Kristin said. She made a point to click the voice only button since she didn't want Paul to see she'd been crying. "I'm really sorry this is last minute, but I'm not feeling very well."

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, his voice full of concern.

"I think I caught a little bug, that's all," she lied.

"Is that why you won't let me see you?" he asked.

"Yes, I look terrible. Would you mind covering my patients today?"

"Of course; and I can stop by later and see how you're doing? I can even take care of the kids so you can rest, if you'd like," Paul offered.

"No, that's not necessary," she insisted.

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't want you to have to go out of your way."

"I wouldn't be. I've told you before, nothing better to do, remember?" he teased gently. "Why don't you want me over to your house anymore?"

"I do," she said, her voice getting high in a defensive tone. "It's just that..." her voice trailed off.

"That what?" Paul pressed. "Are you…avoiding me?"

"No," she said again. "I'm just...going through a lot. I need some time..."

"I see…and you think you'll be better by tomorrow?"

She sighed. "I don't know…" she admitted.

"Can I at least call you later?" he asked her.

"I think that would be alright," she admitted. Then, she added, "I'm sorry."

"I know," Paul answered. "Get some rest."


	44. Without You

And so, Kristin had at least one day to get back to normal. Well, normal as she could be anyway. Frankly, she was sick of being normal, what everybody expected her to be. It was exhausting. She sighed and decided to take Charlie and Max outside on the beach. At least those two would have fun. She set Charlie down in the sand with some toys and sat next to her. But, of course, Kristin's mind wandered. She wondered what had happened to her.

She used to be such a formidable woman, never allowing anything to take her down. But, that was a long time ago, and so much had changed since then. She wondered if she'd ever be that way ever again. Was she destined to stay a broken woman her whole life? She certainly hoped not. She was afraid that everyone around her was sick of her being that way. She was sick of being that way. But it wasn't easy to get back to 'normal', or at least others' view of 'normal'.

Suddenly, something roused her from her thoughts. Max was barking at something. She turned her head and saw that he was standing on the back porch, pawing at the door. Then, Kristin heard what the problem was. The vid-phone was ringing. She scooped Charlie up and headed back into the house. Apparently, whoever it was had been very persistent because she had four missed calls and two messages and all from the same number, one she instantly recognized. It was from the _seaQuest_. She hit the play button and listened to the messages; they were from Oliver Hudson, asking her to please call him right away.

She wondered if there was news about Nathan perhaps. Why else would he call so many times in a row? She gave Charlie some toys to keep her entertained and started to call him back. To her surprise, Captain Hudson himself answered.

"Hello, Oliver," she greeted. "I'm sorry I didn't get your other calls; we were outside," she explained.

"Well, I had called your office, and I was informed you were at home for the day. You're not feeling well?" he asked with concern.

"Just a little cold," she fibbed. "I'm sure I'll be better by tomorrow." It wasn't that she wanted to lie exactly; she just didn't want everyone to know she was having a setback.

"I see," Hudson replied, eyeing her suspiciously. He knew what Lucas had told him, and he suspected otherwise. But, he simply nodded.

"So, what is so important?" she asked. "Good news, I hope?"

"Actually, there's no news at all," he said apologetically. "Wolenczak, well, he seemed concerned about you; he asked me to speak with you."

"Oh, I see," she replied quietly, averting her gaze. "I had told him I was fine."

"Fair enough," he said. "I just had to see for myself."

She stared at him for a moment, not expecting him to give up so easily. "You mean, you believe me?"

He chuckled softly. "Shouldn't I?" Then, he quickly changed his tone and became serious. "Look, Kristin, I know you and I have never met in person, but I've spoken with you for a while now, and I've heard about you from members of my crew. I know you're trying to spare me or protect yourself, or maybe it's both? Obviously, I can't force you to talk. All I can do is offer my help if you want it. I've told you before you can always talk to me. But, if you don't want to, if you'd rather deal with what you're going through on your own, well, I understand that too."

Kristin didn't know what to say. When did she become so readable? She thought she used to better at hiding her emotions.

"Like I said, I was just checking up on you; I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing," Oliver said after a moment. He reached over to cut the link when Kristin stopped him.

"W-wait," Kristin blurted out, causing Hudson to pull his hand back. She had even shocked herself, not intending to speak so loudly. "S-sorry," she said then, a bit quieter.

"I'm listening," Hudson confirmed.

She sighed. "I-I'm not even sure where to begin. I just feel like…I just feel like…"

"Go on," Hudson encouraged.

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sure you're too busy to hear me whine. Obviously, you have work to do."

"The UEO has us patrolling," Hudson explained. "We're doing just that. It's busy work, but not exactly busy. If I didn't have time for you, I wouldn't have called."

Kristin was quiet for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and began again, "When Nathan first…when I first heard that he was missing, it was hard. I just about fell apart. But, I can't possibly do that; I have Michael and Charlie depending on me. I had to pick myself up, dust myself off, and move on. I couldn't be crying every five minutes."

"And so, you forced yourself back into your routine," Hudson reasoned.

"Of course; I did what I had to do. I didn't have much of a choice."

"Would you have done the same thing if you didn't have the children?"

"What?"

"If it were just you, would you have felt the need to get back into your routine so quickly?" Hudson asked again.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I never really thought about it; probably not," she reasoned. "I just felt…"

"Obligated," Hudson finished for her. "Like everyone expected you to do so."

"Well, yes," she confirmed. "But, I've obviously failed miserably now."

" _Failed_? Why do you say that?"

"Because in trying to get back to normal, I'm not being what everyone expects me to be. They think I should be crying every five minutes and when I do cry, they think I should get over it. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. I'm trying to be strong for the children, but I'm not. I _used_ to be stronger," she admitted, "I'm not the same person anymore."

"Where in the _world_ do you get the idea you should be one way or you should be another? And, what makes you think you're not strong?" Hudson asked after a moment.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…it just seems like everyone expects me-"

"You need to get one thing straight right now," Hudson interrupted. "Stop worrying about everyone else. Don't worry about what they think. You're dealing with this in your own way."

"But, I-"

Hudson waved a hand. "No buts, please. I'm not telling you that you should be crying every two seconds; I'm not telling you that you should act like you don't care. Hell, I'm not even suggesting you need to find a happy medium between the two. But, I think you're letting yourself get caught up in worrying about everyone else. Stop it!"

He paused for a moment, then continued, "You're going through the steps."

"The steps?"

"The grieving process; you're grieving for Nathan in your own way. You can't rush it, no matter how hard you try," Hudson explained.

Kristin gave him a questioning look. "Personal experience?"

He suddenly became quiet, debating if he should share his story. It was something he'd never shared with anyone before, but under the circumstances, he decided to do so. "You know, everyone sees me as a tough navy captain, one that has a big, blustery voice, and doesn't show much emotion. But, they'd be surprised some days. If you had met me twenty years earlier, you might have been surprised. I was married once too."

"And you lost her?" she asked quietly.

"Karen found out she had cancer shortly after we were married. She fought it just a little over two years; I was out to sea then." He took another deep, somewhat shaky breath. "My only regret is not being able to spend more time with her when…when she was here."

Kristin felt her eyes well up with tears. She had no idea that this man had suffered any sort of loss like that. She'd just assumed…well, the same thing others had.

Hudson quickly composed himself. "No matter what people want to think, I'll never be over it. I live my life, do what I need. But, you can never be like you were before. No one should expect that of you, and unless you're the one experiencing it, there are not too many who can truly understand."

Kristin wiped her eyes with her hands. "I had no idea; I am so sorry."

"A lot of people don't know," he admitted. "But I think under the circumstances, you needed to hear it. Everyone has their hardships, their losses. I'm obviously no different."

"But, you seem so collected now," Kristin pointed out.

"But I wasn't back then. It took me a long time to get where I felt I needed to be. You need to give yourself time; it's only been a month."

Kristin was quiet for a moment. Charlie had toddled over to her and was trying to hand her a toy.

"Looks like someone wants to play," Hudson pointed out.

She forced a small smile, picked Charlie up, and placed her on her lap.

"You're doing a fine job," Hudson assured.

"Oliver, can I ask you something?" she asked after a moment.

"Of course," he said.

"How long did you…I mean, assuming you were able to…" she stammered somewhat uncomfortably. She paused and took a deep breath. "Have you fallen in love with anyone else since your wife passed?"

"There were a few women that I cared about, yes," he admitted. "Of course, I'll always have a special place in my heart for Karen, but I think that comes with the process of moving on. Eventually, we realize we need to share our hearts with others."

"How long did you wait?"

"A year or so; why do you ask?"

"A long story," she admitted.

"I've got the time," he offered.

She thought for a moment; then, she decided to spill it. She told him all about meeting Paul, how he'd been her constant supporter, but how things were almost a little questionable at times. "…of course, I love Nathan with all my heart. But at the same time, if months and months go by, I may need to realize he may not come back. And, I need some happiness too. And sometimes, I wonder if Paul is just being so kind to me because he hopes I'll give in to him. I don't want to think that way, but it's hard not to sometimes. And what if I do decide to take things to a new level with Paul after a significant amount of time and Nathan _does_ return. What then?"

"All I can do is tell you to follow your heart," he replied.

She smiled softly. "And what if my heart's confused?"

"You'll know when it's right; as far as Nathan, we still have no reason to believe he's dead. I do believe he's in Macronesia somewhere, but you know I can't just go rushing in there, unless of course, I have a good reason."

She nodded. "I know you need to follow protocol. But, if he is where we think, don't you think Bourne would have made the UEO aware of it?"

"Maybe, maybe not; he knows full well that holding a former UEO captain against his will would be cause for us to invade. He'd certainly want to avoid that. I think he's biding his time, waiting for the right moment."

"If that is true, you don't think they'll harm Nathan in any way, do you?" she asked nervously.

"I can't say; Bourne seems to use it as a last resort, however."

"I've had the pleasure of meeting Bourne," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "He'd rather intimidate than kill. But, Tak-sin Chankul, on the other hand; I'm not sure what to make of him. This alliance seems somewhat disturbing."

"You're not the only one who feels that way, and I assure you, we are watching them. But so far, nothing seems amiss. All we can do is wait."

At that moment, Charlie began to fuss. "Well, I really hate to run, but I've definitely talked your ear off," Kristin replied. "I need to get this little one some lunch and a nap. Thank you for everything."

"Anytime," Hudson confirmed. "Remember, just deal with it in your own time; don't let anyone rush you. And, you can't rush yourself either. Cry if you want; don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She gave him a smile. "Of course; I'll definitely take that advice."

"And I'll keep doing what I can. I promise, the moment we have any indication that Bourne truly does have Nathan, I'll let you know. But, for now, it's a waiting game."

She nodded. "Goodbye, Oliver. Keep safe."

"I will, and I appreciate that. Would you mind if I called you tomorrow, just to see how you're doing?"

"I'll look forward to it." She was about to cut the link when she remembered something. "Oh, and Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"Please tell Lucas I'll call him later."

"I will; goodbye."

With that, Kristin cut the link, feeling a little better. Oliver was right; she really did need to give herself time. She got Charlie her lunch and laid her down for a nap. Then, after Kristin had some time to herself, she walked back out on the beach and let herself go, purging all the pent-up emotions she'd held in for way too long.


	45. To Make You Feel My Love

As the day went on, Kristin began to feel better. She wasn't completely better; she realized she may never be, but she now felt like she was allowed to feel what she felt. She had to answer to no one; it didn't matter what anyone else thought. She did make that call to Lucas, and she apologized to him; of course, Lucas was never angry with her, but he just wanted her to feel better. Although she didn't share the details of what Oliver had told her, assuming that his comments about his late wife were most likely confidential, she did thank him for asking Oliver to speak to her. It was certainly what she needed.

After Michael came home from school, Kristin had a long talk with him as well. She apologized for being in denial. The two cried a little bit and hugged. Again, it was something they both needed. Then, Kristin suggested they go out for dinner and ice cream to help them feel better.

"Can we get pizza?" Michael asked.

Kristin gave him a smile. "Exactly what I was going to suggest." She got Charlie all set, and they were about to head out the door when there was a knock.

She and Michael exchanged glances. "I'll get it," Michael announced. He opened the door to see Paul.

"Uh, hi," he greeted.

"Paul?" Kristin said questioningly.

"I…I know you said you didn't need me, but I come bearing gifts." He held up two large takeout bags. "Chinese takeout, enough for all of us. I though you could use some help after all," he said, a little sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind."

"Well, we were just about to go out to dinner," she admitted. She looked at Michael.

"We can do it another time, Grandma. I like Chinese food too. Can Paul stay?"

"Well, since he came all this way, I suppose we can make an exception." She set Charlie down, walked over to Paul, and took the bags from him. "You really didn't have to."

"I know, but I'm a little stubborn sometimes," he admitted sheepishly.

She smiled. "I know. Make yourself at home," she said as she carried the bags into the kitchen.

Paul was about to follow her when Michael stopped him. "I'm glad you're here," he said with a smile.

Paul crouched down to meet his eye level. "Me too, Kiddo."

A huge grin spread across Michael's face. "Grandpa calls me that."

"Does he? Do you mind if I call you that?" Paul asked.

Michael shook his head. "No, I like it."

"So, how's your grandma doing today?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, I guess. We had a long talk," he admitted. "She seemed happier before."

"Before?"

"When you came around more often," he explained. "She seemed happier then. Why _don't_ you come around more often?"

"It's not that I don't want to," Paul began. "It's that she-"

"What is it you two are whispering about?" Kristin asked, reappearing in the doorway.

Michael exchanged a glance with Paul. "Nothing," he answered after a second.

She looked at Paul and gave him a suspicious look. He simply shrugged his shoulders and gave her an innocent one back. "Well, whatever it is, you two will have to finish it later," she continued, bending down to pick Charlie up. "Dinner's on the table."

So, they all headed into the kitchen and sat down to eat, really having a lovely time. After dinner, Paul offered to clean up the dishes while she got Charlie settled for bed. He even helped Michael with his solar system project, giving Kristin a small break. But, it wasn't long before Michael had to be in bed as well.

"Say goodnight to Paul," Kristin said after they'd cleaned the materials up.

Michael wrapped his arms around Paul's neck. "Thanks so much for coming over."

Paul returned the hug. "You're very welcome, Kiddo. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Like tomorrow?" Michael asked hopefully.

Paul looked at Kristin. "Only if Grandma says it's OK."

Michael turned to Kristin and gave her one of his signature pouts. "Please?"

Kristin pointed to the stairs, but she couldn't help but smirking. "We'll discuss it tomorrow. Goodnight."

Michael gave her a hug and kiss and obediently headed up the stairs. She followed him to tuck him in for the night.

Once back downstairs, she looked at Paul. "So, I guess you can see I don't have a cold after all," she said quietly.

"I had already guessed that," he admitted. "You know, you're a terrible liar."

She blushed slightly. "Well, I needed some time to assess things. And, I do feel much better now."

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope you're not upset with me for checking up on you."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. But, as you can see, I'm fine."

"Is this your way of telling me I should go?" he asked.

"You don't want to leave?"

"Of course not; I was hoping we could talk."

"About what?" she asked.

"About anything," he replied. "When we first met, we were spending a lot of time together. Then, you pushed me away. I miss you. I don't want you to push me away."

"I never meant to hurt you," she said quietly.

Paul approached her, putting an arm around her. "It's alright. I really didn't have an agenda in mind. I just thought we'd wing it."

She nodded. Of course, she did enjoy her evenings with Paul before, and it all seemed very innocent. But, for some reason, she felt terribly nervous.

"Do you want to go out on the porch?" Paul asked. "It's a beautiful night."

She thought for a moment, then nodded.

He held out is hand to her, and she accepted it. Then, he led her to the back porch. The moon was large and bright enough for them to have a clear view of the water. The waves were gently lapping onto the shore, making soft whooshing sounds. And, just about every star in the sky was visible. It truly was a beautiful night.

Kristin stepped kicked off her shoes and stepped onto the sand; it was still warm from the earlier sun's rays. A minute later, she heard Paul behind her. Without turning around, she asked, "Why did you come here?"

"I already told you," he began, somewhat confused. "I was worried about you."

She sighed. "But, _why_? Why do you let it bother you?"

"You're my friend," he said. "I thought we had an agreement."

"And what agreement is that?"

"Kristin, just what are you getting at?" Paul finally asked. "Are you angry with me?"

She finally turned around to him. "No, that's not it at all. I just need to know what your intentions are."

" _Intentions_?"

She took a deep breath. "Paul, you've been so sweet and kind to me, and I appreciate it. But, you've also made it clear that you do have feelings for me. I know you've promised to keep the relationship strictly platonic, but with Nathan gone now…" her voice trailed off. "Well, I can't help but feeling you're just biding your time until I give in to you," she added quietly.

"You think _that's_ why I'm being kind to you?" he scoffed.

"Please, I might be vulnerable, but I'm not _stupid_ ," she returned. "You could at least have the decency to be honest with me. It seems like you're just waiting for me to run into your arms. Why do you think I've been avoiding you? I'm not ready."

"I…I know, but is it so wrong for me to hope?" he finally asked. "Is it so wrong for me to be there for you? To wait for you?"

She turned from him again. "You need to realize I _can't_. Even if Nathan is gone forever, I don't know if I'll ever be able to…" A moment later, she felt his hands on her shoulders. She gently pulled away. "Please… _don't_ ," she said, barely above a whisper.

Paul obediently removed his hands, but he didn't move from where he was standing. "You can deny it all you want, but you and I both know you've been just as attracted to me since the day we met. I think we can agree this is an affair of the heart. And, perhaps it's fate."

" _Fate_? You think my husband disappearing, possibly being dead is _fate_? How could you think such a thing?" The emotion was evident in her voice, tears causing her voice to shake. But, she did not deny his other accusations either. She shook her head.

Paul sighed. "I didn't mean that. I meant the reason you and I have been brought together."

She didn't answer. Paul could tell she was crying a little harder, her shoulders shaking. He placed his hands on her shoulders once again, and this time, she didn't utter a protest. He gently turned her around and wrapped her in a hug, and she gratefully returned it, needing his support. She cried softly into his shoulder. Her cries quieted a few moments later, but she didn't make an attempt to pull away.

Still holding her tightly, Paul spoke quietly, "Kristin, I know you may never be able to share your heart with me, not the way I wish you could. But, if Nathan doesn't come back, if you decide you do need someone, I'm your man. I will be waiting with open arms. I'll dry your tears, I'll love you, cherish you; I would never, _ever_ hurt you. I…I'd do anything for you." He paused for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts. "And I hope you don't think I would ever wish that Nathan was dead, that he wouldn't return because I want you to myself. I hope he does come back, for your sake, for Michael and for Charlie as well. And, if he doesn't, it will be a devastating blow for all of you. But, I just need you to know that if you need, I'm here, ready and willing when you are."

She gently pulled away from him. "You realize you might be wasting your time."

Paul gently caressed her face, brushing a few stray tears away with his thumb. "Nothing is ever waste of time when it comes to you." He brought his face closer to hers.

Kristin's eyes instinctively closed, anticipating what was about to happen next. A gentle kiss brushed her lips, testing the waters, asking if she was going to return it. It only took a moment for her to kiss him back. It wasn't long before the kiss deepened.

But, suddenly, Kristin's eyes popped open. She pulled away, placing her hands on his chest and giving him a gentle push. "S-sorry," she muttered, catching her breath.

Paul shook his head. "I'm not."

"I…think it's time for you to go."

Paul stood there for a moment as though he was going to protest, but he nodded after a moment. "Will you be coming to work tomorrow?"

"If I don't, will you show up here again?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it. But, if you tell me to stay away, I'll listen… _promise_."

She sighed heavily. "I don't know," she admitted.

"I'll give you time to think." He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." And, with that, he turned and walked back into the house. A few moments later, Kristin heard the front door close.

There were so many different emotions running through her, she didn't know what to think. The only thing she could hear was the voice of Oliver Hudson saying, "Follow your heart." The only problem was, her heart was telling her two different things.


	46. Give In To Me

Once she knew Paul was gone, she headed upstairs to take a long shower. She tried to clear her mind, tried to forget what had happened. Then, she dressed in a nightgown and tried to sleep, but it only resulted in tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was too full of contradictions to rest. Had Paul been right? _Had_ she been attracted to him even before Nathan left? She shook her head. No, she was angry with Nathan the day they'd met. Angry, yes, but not enough to think of another man that way. But, she did recall feeling some sort of spark when Paul had taken her hand in his. Paul had called it fate, the fact they'd met. Well, if it was fate, it certainly had a funny way of ruining things. She was supposed to be the grieving wife, the one keeping the home fires burning for when her husband did return…that is, _if_ he returned.

And, apparently, she'd failed miserably at it. She'd just kissed another man, and it was more than a peck. She _did_ have an attraction to Paul. Was that a crime? Certainly, men and women have attractions for others who aren't their partners every single day. Of course, most of them don't _act_ on them. And the ones that do, well, she always thought they couldn't be truly in love in the first place. But, she _did_ love Nathan; she knew that. So, what was _her_ excuse?

Perhaps it was the uncertainty that swayed her. Not knowing if your husband is alive or dead or coming back is definitely takes a toll on a person. Perhaps it was her fear of being alone; years ago, it never bothered her. But, her priorities had changed a bit in more recent years. She really didn't have an answer as to why. She did, however, know it could not happen again, at least not anytime soon.

No matter what the attraction, she and Paul were mature adults. Certainly, they should be able to conduct themselves on a professional level. Paul claimed he loved her. She didn't know if that was entirely true. He hardly knew her. Perhaps it was more of an infatuation. If so, she was mutually infatuated. She certainly knew she wasn't in love with him, at least not the way she loved Nathan. She decided she'd have to talk to Paul, tell him the relationship had to stay strictly professional. She knew the friendship might suffer, but she certainly did not want a relapse of what had just happened. If that meant keeping him at arm's length, so be it.

The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Paul, but he knew what he was getting into the first place. She'd told him from the moment they'd met she was married. Was it that he didn't care? She shook her head again. No, she knew he cared, and she didn't necessarily think he had the intentions of trying to take her away from Nathan. And she knew full well that people often did things they knew might get them in trouble; she had first-hand experience. _Fate_ -it was a funny thing.

But, fate or none, Kristin wasn't going to give into it again. No amount of sweet words or longing looks was going to change that. And, when Nathan did return, she would tell him exactly what had happened, tell him how sorry she was, and hope he forgave her. She knew if he was alive, he certainly wasn't off with some other woman. How _could_ she? She felt a few tears threaten to fall, feeling terribly guilty. No, she knew she had to do something, had to end it now before any more damage was done. She threw on a robe and headed straight to the vid-phone.

Three rings went by before there was an answer. "H-hello?"

"Sorry," Kristin said immediately. "Were you asleep?"

"No, actually, I was thinking about you," Paul said with a smile.

"Actually, so was I," she admitted. "That's why I think we need to talk."

"Do you want me to go over there?" he asked eagerly.

She shook her head. "No, I don't think you're quite understanding me. What happened tonight-it was a mistake."

"Not for me."

"Paul, _please_ ," Kristin said. "Just listen for a minute."

He simply nodded, so Kristin continued, "For me, it was a mistake. You've been alone for five years; you're ready for a relationship. No matter what you thought when we met, no matter what you felt, you can't act on it. I'm not free, and you know that."

"I do, but I also told you I'd wait," Paul interjected.

"I can't let you do that. I don't want to see you get hurt, and I…well, we both know I don't need any more hurt in my life either. So, we need to keep things strictly professional."

"You mean, not seeing each other outside of work?"

"Exactly; and when we are at work, keep things as cordial as possible," she continued. "At least for the time being."

"But, Michael-" Paul began.

"Will understand," she finished. "This is best for everyone."

There was a long, pregnant pause. Then, Paul said, "No, this is what's best for _you._ You think keeping me at arm's length is going to make this go away?"

"No, of course not, but if you can't keep your feelings in check-"

" _My_ feelings? You know that kiss was mutual."

"Fine," she agreed. "Both us need to stay in check, then." She sighed. "Can't you understand what I'm saying though?"

"I understand it, but I can't promise I'll abide by it. You can't expect me to break ties with you so quickly."

"I'm not asking you to break ties," she argued.

"Oh, really? So, I can only see you at work, never outside of work, stop our friendly conversations. And, I'm not allowed to call you. What happens when you're upset? When you need a shoulder to cry on? When you need someone to hold you?" he pressed.

She lowered her head, trying to think. She didn't have an answer.

"That's what I thought," Paul said after a moment. "I'm not going to give up on you. I'm sorry, but I can't. I mean, these past few weeks killed me, not knowing what you were going through. I can't do that again."

"But I am not _your_ problem," she finally answered quietly. "It's not your concern."

He shook his head. "You made it my concern that day in the café."

"Paul, please, I'm _begging_ you; just stay away." She wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Very well, for now. I'll keep my distance, act as though we barely know one another. And, I'll see that look in your eyes, that look that says you're not as strong as you'd like everyone to believe, that inside, you're dying. But, I'll do nothing about it. That is, until you say I can."

"Paul, I-"

He waved a hand. "Please, you've said all you needed to say, but I am sure, in due time, you'll see my side of things." And, with that, he cut the link before Kristin could say anything more.

Kristin sighed, allowing a few tears to fall. Perhaps Paul was right, but for now, she couldn't see any other way. She lay back down, finally falling asleep after a short while. She had at least felt relaxed enough to do that, and her dreams drifted to Nathan once again. Thankfully, they were pleasant ones, dreams of happy times, dreams that she hoped would soon come true.

The next morning, the blaring of the alarm woke her. She swore under her breath as she forced herself out of bed. She headed to Michael's room to wake him for school. Then, she did the same with Charlie. But as she got breakfast ready, she started a mental debate with herself, unsure if she should even attempt heading to the clinic for the day. She knew Paul wasn't too happy with her decision; and she wasn't too sure what would happen when she got there.

She sighed heavily. She couldn't stay away forever…or _could_ she? There was a clinic in the next town, and she was acquainted with the doctors there. But, it would take a lot of rearranging. And, how would that affect Charlie? She couldn't guarantee she'd find a daycare that would allow her to drop in anytime, nor could she guarantee she'd have as flexible a schedule if she switched jobs. She could just quit altogether. But then, she'd be in the same boat she was in before. No, running away wasn't the answer, at least not yet.

She got Michael off to school; then, she quickly dressed for work. Then, she and Charlie headed out the door. After dropping Charlie off at daycare, she headed to the clinic. She said greeted her receptionists, then headed to her office. She began her morning routine, checking through her scheduled appointments on her computer. She half-expected to be interrupted, however. Paul normally would pop in to say good morning and make a bit of small talk before the clinic opened. But, this morning, it didn't happen. Perhaps Paul had taken the hint after all, but that wasn't her intention. She never meant they couldn't speak at all.

After going through E-mails, she still had fifteen minutes to spare. She sighed, deciding she'd make the first move. She headed to Paul's office; he was sitting at his desk, typing something on the keyboard. She gently knocked on the doorframe.

He looked up from his computer screen. "Oh, hello, Doctor; what can I do for you?" He was very cordial, but it was difficult to read his mood.

She walked a few feet into his office. "I just thought I'd say hello," she answered quietly.

"Oh, hello," he answered. Then, he turned back to his computer screen and began typing once again, saying nothing more.

She stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. "I just wanted to be sure you were alright…after last night."

"Huh?" he asked turning back to her. "Oh, sorry; I didn't realize you were still here."

She sighed. "You can stop trying to be funny," she said. "Please, I'm trying to be serious."

"So am I; isn't this what you wanted?"

"You knew what I meant; I said we could still be friendly, still show concern for one another."

"You know, you certainly have a lot of rules. Forgive me if I can't keep them all straight," he replied, not bothering to mask the sarcasm in his voice.

"Now, you listen just a minute," Kristin said angrily. "You know full well-"

"Kristin," Paul interrupted. "Look, I…I don't want to argue."

"Neither do I," she admitted.

"How about we start over?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile. "Fine."

Paul turned back to his computer and pretended to work; then, he turned to her. "Oh, good morning, Doctor. Can I help you?"

She chuckled. "I was just stopping by to say hello. And, to see if you were alright."

"Hello, yourself," he said. "And, for your information, I did do a lot of thinking about what you said."

"And?"

"And I can understand where you're coming from. I'll try to do what you've asked," he confirmed.

"Well, perhaps it is a little drastic," she admitted.

"Oh?"

"Cutting ties completely is…well, it's silly, isn't it? We're both adults; we know right from wrong. Certainly we can control whatever feelings we may have."

"So what is it you are suggesting, Doctor?"

"A compromise?"

"I'm listening," he confirmed.

"We see one another at work, occasionally call each other, if necessary. And any other times, we'll play by ear. How does that sound?" she asked.

"I think I can live with that," he replied.

She gave him a smile. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry for. Just a minor setback, a few doubts. I can't blame you for that."

"Well, I…guess I'd better get to work. See you later?"

"How about lunch? Just as friends, of course," he assured her.

She nodded. "Sounds lovely. Bye."

"Bye." He watched her walk down the hall. Under his breath, he muttered, "I'm wearing you down, Doctor; I'm wearing you down."


	47. Come Together

**One month later,** **Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

"President Bourne has betrayed us!" a young man shouted into a megaphone. He was standing in front of a crowd of people standing in front of the presidential palace.

"Yeah!" came the simultaneous response. "Bourne must pay!"

"He has brought us into an alliance with the Devil!" the man shouted into the megaphone again.

"The Chaodai will kill us all," a woman in the crowd cried in response.

"She's right," another man from the crowd agreed. "Tak-sin Chankul _cannot_ be trusted!"

The crowd roared once again in response. The citizens of Macronesia, who had previously sided with Bourne, were not happy with Bourne's decision to create an alliance with the Chaodai. Although the protests had been peaceful, they were terribly annoying. They'd been protesting almost daily, creating several headaches for Bourne and his cohorts. It also deterred anyone who had wanted to leave or enter the palace.

Up until now, Bourne had ignored the protestors, assuming they'd eventually get sick of shouting. " _Once they see the benefits of the allian_ ce, _they'll stop_ ," he had assured the others. He'd even convinced Chankul of this, even after Chankul had offered an alternate solution to the problem, at the point of a gun, of course. But, Bourne had waved a hand at this. He had used violence in the past, but decided against it for the moment, claiming it would not be necessary.

Chankul had returned to the Chaodai territory, having his own matters to attend to. In reality, he wanted to see how his men had done in running checks on Bourne's own Macronesian forces. If nothing was found, he would continue normally. But, if something amiss was discovered, well, he couldn't promise non-violence. Of course, he told Bourne he'd be making visits to see how the submarine was coming along.

But, having listening to the protests day in and day out, General Stassi felt it best that Bourne finally address his public, explain his reasons, perhaps in simpler terms if necessary, in order for the citizens to understand, to see his side of things.

"Sir, I really must insist you do something about this," Stassi said, motioning towards the front of the palace, indicating he meant the protestors.

Bourne was headed to the docks to oversee the building of the Goliath. He shook his head. "I've told you before, just ignore them."

"I have, but aren't you the slightest bit concerned?"

Bourne scoffed. "Worried about what? Worried that they're dragging my name through the mud? It doesn't bother me a bit. They're just words."

"But what if it becomes _more_ than words, Sir?" Stassi pressed.

Bourne chuckled. "Isn't that what we have guards for? Secret Service? Please, nothing will happen. You worry too much. And there hasn't been a threat of violence yet; I doubt there will be."

"You can't be sure of that," Stassi reminded. "And, don't you think could prevent it before it happens?"

"And just what are you suggesting?"

"Another press conference. You haven't addressed them since the alliance. They're simply seeking answers. Perhaps if you just explained the reasons for the alliance, assure them that President Chankul means us no harm."

"But, I've already done so."

"But not on a personal level," Stassi countered. "You need to tell them in terms they'll understand, get them on your side again."

Bourne paused to think about it for a moment. Stassi did have a point. "Very well. Schedule a press conference; invite every news reporter you can think of."

Stassi gave him a pleased smile. "You're doing the right thing, Sir."

Bourne waved a hand. "If anything goes badly, I'm holding _you_ responsible."

"Yes, Sir; I understand, Sir."

**Section Seven Outpost, Macronesia**

"Captain Loughlin," Robert greeted as he gave a salute, "I was told you wanted to see me."

"Commander Hale, at ease," Captain Simon Loughlin said. "It's time."

Robert nodded. They'd had a team organized for a month, but they never had an opportunity. "When? Where?"

"Word is President Bourne will be making a speech tomorrow afternoon. The front lawn will be filled with protestors, enemies of the alliance. Blend in, make yourself conspicuous; you know the drill," the superior officer explained.

Robert nodded again. He did know the drill. However, he had avoided one important task; he hadn't decided on a sniper. All of them were trained in weapons; that was a given. And, being involved with Section Seven, he'd carried out his share of missions, many which resulted in bloodshed. But, none of the men on his team were what one would call an experienced sniper. "What if, for some reason, the sniper misses?" he asked worriedly.

"You haven't chosen a sniper yet, have you?" his captain guessed.

Robert sighed. "I'm sorry, Sir. It's just that-"

Captain Loughlin waved a hand. "Actually, McGath sent us an expert sniper, one they've put through extensive training. I guess I should have told you this beforehand."

Robert breathed a sigh of relief. "Have you briefed him on the mission?"

"Actually, it's a _her_ , and she's been briefed on everything she needs to know. I trust you'll treat her like any of your other men."

"Of course, Sir," Robert answered, somewhat intrigued to meet this mystery sniper.

Captain Loughlin turned and called, "You can come in, Commander."

A moment later, a woman near his age entered the room. She looked vaguely familiar for some reason.

"Commander Hale, meet Commander Alice Benjamin," Captain Loughlin said.

Robert extended his hand in greeting and looked into the eyes of the woman before him. At that moment, he instantly knew who she was.

Her blue eyes sparkled. "It's an honor to meet you, Commander, and please know it's also an honor to serve on your team."

It took Robert a second to get over his shock. He quickly composed himself and answered, "Likewise; it will be an honor to work with you as well. The captain has assured me of your abilities. It sounds like we could use someone like you."

The captain smiled. "Well, I'll trust you to show her around. Good luck." He gave a salute.

The two returned the salute, then left the captain's quarters. As they walked to their station, Robert lowered his voice, "Long time, no see, Katie."

"I could say the same about you, Bobby," Katie countered. Then, she gave him a smile. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Me too," he confirmed. "But, you _do_ realize everyone thinks you're dead?"

"I could say the same thing about you. Come on, Bobby, you know how the UEO works. Secretary McGath approached me about it some time ago."

"And you _jumped_ at the opportunity?" Robert questioned in surprise. "I just never thought you were the type who would-"

"Fake my death and leave my daughter?" she finished. "Well, sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the greater good," she explained. "I'm not particularly proud of it," she added, "but if in the end, my daughter has a better place to live, then it will be all worth it."

Robert nodded. Certainly, he could identify with Katie's cause; it was the same one he had. "But what happens when this is all over, and we go back?" he asked. He actually wasn't expecting an answer.

"I never thought that far ahead," Katie admitted. "But if this mission is successful, it looks like it might be happening very soon. I guess I'll have a lot of explaining to do."

"So, does this mean that Ben is still…" Robert's voice trailed off.

Katie shrugged. "I honestly don't know," she admitted. "Even if he is, I haven't been privileged enough to find out."

They'd reached the soldiers' quarters. Robert called the other team members in to meet their new sniper. After that, he went over the mission one more time. "Now, I expect you all to get some rest. We move out at o-eight hundred hours. All dismissed," Robert announced.

The team members all headed to their quarters; Robert grabbed Katie's arm gently. "Would you please stay behind for a moment, Commander?"

She obediently waited until all the other team members had gone. "Yes?" she asked.

"I wanted to wish you luck tomorrow," Robert said.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Is this…your first time?"

She laughed slightly. "You mean, am I a killing virgin? I thought Captain Loughlin told you I'd been trained extensively."

"That doesn't answer my question. I'm sure you can handle a weapon," Robert said, "but it's quite another when you're in the actual field."

"I am quite aware of that, Commander. And to let you know, this _isn't_ my first rodeo."

Robert raised an eyebrow.

"I know, shocking, isn't it?" Katie said. "I suppose I've changed a lot since we were in the academy together." Then, she added, "I don't condone murder. If there wasn't a conflict, a _war_ , I'd never consider it."

Robert shook his head. "You don't need to justify anything to me, Katie. And you needn't be so formal; it's me."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I really _am_ glad to see you, Bobby."

"Me too, Katie. And just think, when this is all over, we'll be back with our kids before we know it." He broke the hug. "Now get some rest; that's an order."

She flashed him one last smile before she headed to her own quarters. "You do the same, Commander."

**Yucatan Peninsula**

Kristin had just seen her last patient for the day. Over the past month, she'd made a breakthrough, she thought. She'd managed to get back into her normal routine, and she didn't spend her evenings crying, at least not much, anymore. Of course, she still missed Nathan every minute of every day, but she still held out hope that he was still alive.

Both Oliver and Lucas checked up on her often. Oliver assured her he was still trying to find any shred of evidence he could on Nathan's case. Truthfully, he never found much of anything, nothing. But he still reported every bit of information he did find to her. She did appreciate that. At least she wasn't the only person who seemed to believe Nathan was still alive. Lucas called to make sure she was taking care of herself, and he'd make sure Michael and Charlie were alright as well. He worried about her as much as she worried about him.

Paul had kept his promise, knowing he had over-stepped his boundaries slightly. He remained a friend to Kristin, only offering comfort and friendship, nothing more. And, they limited the amount they would see one another, as Kristin suggested. But, he was particularly happy since he had planned a special outing for them tomorrow night. And, Kristin had agreed.

He knocked on the doorframe to her office.

She looked up and gave him a smile. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself," he said, entering the room. "I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tomorrow night."

She nodded. "I've asked Marta to sit with the children. So, what is it you have planned?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he countered.

She sighed. "Fine, have it your way." She closed the lid to her laptop.

"I will," he answered with a smile. "Off to go get Charlie, are you?"

"Yes, I'm all finished for the day."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Paul confirmed. "Can I call you later?"

"I suppose that would be alright," she said, giving him a small smile.

Paul returned the smile. "See you later then."

"I'll look forward to it."

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia; the next day**

The lawn in front of the presidential palace was filled with people. Reporters and Macronesian citizens were all ready to hear what President Bourne had to say. The protestors were ready with megaphones and signs in case the president said something they did not like.

The Section Seven team were there as well, disguised as protestors. There were so many people there that it would be difficult to determine where the bullet had come from, Robert knew. That's what the captain had said. Katie had been ushered to a hidden location, a building rooftop across the street. He hoped she really did know what she was doing. He spoke into a microphone over his ear; to the untrained eye, it simply looked like he was talking into a Bluetooth device for a cellular phone. "Ready, Commander?" he asked.

"Ready," Katie confirmed.

A short time later, Bourne, Stassi, and several Macronesian Secret Service men came out onto the stage. Bourne neared the podium as the shot rang out.


	48. On The Bound

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

A commotion fell over the crowd. From his position, Robert strained to see what was happening on the stage. He spoke into his mouthpiece, "Commander Benjamin, do you have visual of the target?"

He waited a moment; there was no answer. "Commander Benjamin?" he asked again.

"N-negative," he heard a quiet response. "I can't tell if I've hit our target."

He paused for a moment and searched the crowd for other members of his team. He could see Lieutenant Wilcox across the lawn, his eyes on the stage. He turned towards Robert and shook his head, indicating he couldn't tell either. Robert couldn't see the other team members, but he guessed the response was the same. He spoke into his mouthpiece again. "Copy that, Commander."

A few people from the crowd tried to climb the stairs to the stage, but were held back by Macronesian Secret Service. The guards and other people on the stage were blocking the view of the crowd; this was going to take a while, Robert thought. A few moments later, a med-team from inside the presidential palace stormed the stage. They started barking orders, telling the guards to stand back, that they needed room.

This was the opportunity Robert's team needed. "Commander?" he asked as he scanned the stage area himself. He gasped when he was sure he saw a man with blonde hair exit the stage encircled by Secret Service agents. Bourne hadn't been shot.

The people in the front of the crowd were able to get a better view of what was going on. One of the young men holding a megaphone turned to the crowd. "It's General Stassi," he shouted.

"He must have stepped into the path of the bullet," Katie said into her mouthpiece. "I…I'm sorry."

Sure enough, as the people on the stage dispersed, a stretcher holding the body of one General Stassi was carried into the palace as news reporters and camera men pushed their way to the front of the crowd to get their story.

Robert spoke into his mouthpiece. "Everyone, retreat," he ordered.

Meanwhile, President Bourne was brought to a room inside the palace. "Are you alright, Sir?" one his bodyguards asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Bourne answered quietly, still in shock. "I want to see Armand."

"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment, Sir. You need to stay here where it's safe. Are you sure you're alright, Sir?" The man spoke into a communication device. "Med team to the state room; the president may have some service wounds."

Bourne gave his bodyguard a confused look. But, then, he looked at his hands, his arms, his chest. They had splatters of blood all over them, Armand's blood. He had a sudden flashback of ten minutes before.

_He was approaching the podium when a shot rang out. Armand hand yelled, "Alexander, look out!" Bourne had turned and felt Armand push him to the floor. Armand had saved him. Armand had taken a bullet for him. He couldn't believe it. It had all happened so fast._

He suddenly came back to reality. He turned back to his bodyguard. "I assure you, I'm fine. I just need to be cleaned up. I didn't get hurt."

"I see," the bodyguard answered, still speaking into his communication device. "I'll inform the president." He turned to Bourne. "Sir, it seems that the general…well, he didn't make it."

**Hours later**

Word of Stassi's death spread through the airwaves. Bourne had been reflective, having lost his trusted advisor, really his only friend. He had told his secretary to hold his calls, that he wanted to be alone.

However, it wasn't long before he heard some sort of commotion outside the door to his office.

"Sir, you can't go in there," someone shouted.

"I'll do what I please!" a familiar voice yelled back.

Suddenly, the door to Bourne's office burst open. "Alexander, I need to speak with you," Tak-sin Chankul announced, his arms held by two Secret Service agents ready to take him out of the room.

Bourne raised a hand. "It's alright, gentleman, let him go." He turned to Chankul. "This better be good."

"Give me one hour," Chankul challenged.

Bourne turned to his agents. "Leave us."

Once they were alone, Bourne motioned for Chankul to sit. "First, I offer my condolences."

"Thank you," Bourne said solemnly. "Armand was a good man."

Chankul nodded. "But, perhaps if you had listened to my warnings, you would not be speaking about him in the past tense."

"I beg your pardon," Bourne began.

"I told you that you were being too trusting, that you were being too soft. You're a very lucky man, Alexander. That bullet was meant for you, and you know it. But, what's to say it won't find its mark next time?" He pointed directly at Bourne's forehead for effect. "We need to nip this in the bud."

"And just what are you suggesting?"

"Have you even thought about who is responsible for this?"

"Police are combing the area for clues as we speak. Unfortunately, with all the camera crews around, not a single one happened to catch a shot of the gunman. There were so many people there this morning, it could have been any _one_ of them. So many of my own people are against me," Bourne explained.

"That might be so," Chankul reasoned. "But so much that they'd want you killed?"

Bourne shrugged. "It's not farfetched."

"You misunderstand what I'm getting at. Don't you think there are other parties that could be responsible?"

Bourne gave him a confused look.

Chankul sighed. "The UEO."

Bourne scoffed. "That's preposterous. They couldn't have been-"

"Oh, but they have," Chankul interrupted. "I've been running background checks on all your soldiers."

"Without my knowledge?" Bourne said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but you'll be glad I did. It seems not all your soldiers hold loyalty to Macronesia."

"What?"

"I happen to have evidence to back this up," Chankul added.

Bourne paused for a moment, trying to let everything Chankul had told him sink in. "You're _absolutely_ sure?"

"We've tapped into communications with some of your outposts, some of which are very suspicious," Chankul explained. "Apparently, some of your soldiers are really double agents, if you will."

"So, what are you suggesting?"

"Declare war, first of all," Chankul said immediately. "Then, we catch the guilty outposts at their own game, show them we know something's amiss."

"And then?"

"We kill them all, every last one of them," Chankul said with a sinister sneer.

"What about the submarine?" Bourne asked after a moment. "I wanted to have her finished; there's no way we can win a war without it."

"We increase our production."

"We're already working 'round the clock," Bourne countered.

"I can give you more production teams," Chankul stated. "I'm sure yours can do the same."

"But that's not going to help; Bridger will never agree to it."

Chankul smiled. "I think we just need to give him a little motivation."

Bourne gave him a look.

"Let's just say I know someone very close to his wife," Chankul replied. "All I need to do is say so, and he'll bring her to us."

Bourne smiled. "I never thought I'd say this, Tak-sin, but I like the way you think."

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Tak-sin confirmed.

**Yucatan Peninsula**

Kristin had been busy with patients most of the day. But, by late afternoon, there was a break, a free moment for her to catch her breath. She headed to her office. At that moment, her vid-phone rang. She quickly answered.

"Dr. Bridger," she said as Lucas' face appeared on the screen.

"Doc, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time," Lucas said.

"Of course not," she answered, giving him a smile. How have you been?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted.

"Lucas?"

"I mean, physically, I'm fine," he assured her. "But, you haven't heard, have you?"

"Heard what? Lucas, please, you're starting to scare me a little."

"There was an assassination attempt against President Bourne this morning. He didn't get shot though; instead, General Stassi was killed. It isn't official yet, but word is Bourne is, of course, blaming the UEO for it. Word is we're going to war," he told her.

"Oh, my God," she breathed. "Lucas…"

"Doc…I…I'm scared," he admitted. "I…I know I'm that I'm a soldier now, but I…I was hoping it would never come to this."

Kristin gave him a sympathetic look, trying to think of something comforting to tell him. She wanted to tell him it was going to be alright, that everything was going to be fine. But, she couldn't, not when she didn't know if it were true. She took a deep breath. "Lucas, I'm sure-"

"Don't," he interrupted.

"What?"

"You're going to lie to me, tell me it's going to be alright," he confirmed. "I know what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work."

"Am I that obvious?" she asked. "I was just trying to help."

"I know, and I appreciate it. But, that's not why I called you, not because I wanted sympathy."

"Alright," she answered. "Then, what did you call for?"

Lucas paused for a few moments. "I called to tell you I love you in case…well, in case."

"Lucas-" Kristin began.

"Doc," Lucas interrupted again. "We both know what could happen if the rumors are true. You know _seaQuest_ will be on the frontlines if there is a war. If that happens, well…the future's unclear."

Kristin could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she listened to him speak.

"And if the captain comes back, you'll tell him that too? he asked.

She nodded. "But I'm sure you'll be able to tell him yourself," she said, her voice trembling.

"Well, in case I can't," he said.

There was a few moments of silence as Kristin tried to hold back her tears. Finally, she said, "What about Captain Hudson? Does he think war is imminent?"

"He's just told us all to be ready," Lucas explained. "He's honestly not sharing his feelings at the moment. I think he knew this was coming though."

Kristin nodded.

"Well, I guess I should go," Lucas said. "It was good to talk to you."

"We'll speak again," she assured him. "Take care of yourself."

Lucas stared at her for several minutes, as if he was trying to remember her face. Then, he said, "Goodbye, Doc." With that, he cut the link.

Kristin felt a few more tears threaten to fall as she said a silent prayer. But, her thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Hey, there," Paul said, walking into her office. "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

She quickly wiped her eyes. "No, I was just speaking with Lucas."

"Oh, how's he doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm not sure. It seems that war might actually be declared. He was calling to tell me he loved me in case anything happen," she admitted quietly. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Are you OK?"

She gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. Of course, I'm worried about him, but that's a given. I'm sure he'll be alright."

Paul nodded. "Of course." He looked at the clock. "You'll be leaving to get Charlie then?"

"Very shortly. See you tonight?"

"I'll pick you up at eight," Paul confirmed.

**Section Seven Outpost, Macronesia**

"Certainly, no one is blaming you," Captain Loughlin said to Katie. "You've done as well as you could."

Katie simply nodded, but didn't speak.

"If you would, Commander, we'd like to have you stay on here, in this post," the captain continued. "We could use a soldier like you."

Katie was taken aback. She wasn't sure what to say. She found her voice a moment later. "I'll consider it, Sir."

He nodded. "You're dismissed, Commander."

Katie headed out the door to her quarters. She knew no one was blaming her, but that didn't make her feel any better. Of course, there was no way she could determine that General Stassi was going to step in front of the kill path of the bullet. But, she still felt horribly guilty. She felt like she had let her team down, that she had let the world down. They were counting on her; she had the chance to end the conflict, and she blew it. Yeah, some soldier she was, she thought miserably.

"Hey, wait up," Robert called to her as she walked across the base.

"Stalking me, are you, Commander?" she said.

"I just wanted to tell you that you did a great job out there today," Robert said, having to bring his pace up to a light jog to catch up with her.

"Yeah, right," she answered sarcastically.

"You mean, you're _not_ pleased with what happened?"

She stopped short and turned to him. "Would _you_ be?"

"Look, Katie, no one is-"

"Blaming me," she finished. "I _know_. It just wasn't supposed to happen that way." She turned and began walking again, but this time, she slowed her pace.

Robert continued to walk alongside of her.

"Captain Loughlin offered me a position here," she informed after a moment.

"Wow, that's great," Robert answered. "Are you going to take it?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure; do you think there'll be another assassination mission? Rumor is, there's going to be a war."

"We could definitely use someone like you, Katie," Robert confirmed. "It might be like old times."

"You mean like the practice drills we'd have when were in the academy together?" she asked. "Bobby, if I remember right, I always beat you. Do you really want to be shown up by a girl?" she teased gently.

Robert smiled. "That was a long time ago." Then, he added, "I knew I could get you to smile."

Her smile got even bigger.

"You're feeling better?"

"A little, I guess. I suppose I did do a pretty good job after all," she admitted.

Robert nodded. "Stassi was Bourne's right-hand man. Having him out of the picture is still a huge advantage."

They reached Katie's door. "So, you want to come in for a while?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never ask. How about a game of poker?"


	49. Trying Not To Love You

**Yucatan Peninsula, later that evening**

Paul was getting ready for his outing with Kristin. He'd planned a lovely dinner and dancing afterward; then, perhaps a moonlit walk after that. He knew she was starting to develop stronger feelings for him, although she never said it out loud, and he couldn't say he was displeased about that. He'd told her he was in love with her, and he'd meant it…sincerely.

And that was a problem because that wasn't his mission. Well, it was, but it wasn't. He was supposed to woo her, make her fall for him. Originally, he was just supposed to get information from her, information that could be used against the UEO if necessary. But, after the Macronesian/Chaodai alliance occurred, the mission changed. Instead, he was supposed to make her fall in love with him, earn her trust. And, when the time was right, he was to deliver her to Bourne and Chankul; very simple. And, he'd played the role very well, at first.

But it had become more than a role because he actually did develop feelings for her himself. Could he really let her go when he was ordered? He quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind. That was a long way off, he knew. Bourne and Chankul weren't ready for her; he would deal with it when the time came. Now, for the task at hand: his date with Kristin.

Just as he was getting ready to head out the door, his vid-phone rang. He answered it, assuming he knew who was there.

"I was just thinking about you, Sweetheart. I'm on my way," he answered with a smile. But, it quickly faded when he saw the face on the screen. "Sir, I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else."

"Apparently," Chankul said. Beside him, President Bourne sat. "You're familiar with President Bourne."

Paul nodded. "Yes, Sir, I am." He turned to Bourne. "My condolences for the general."

Bourne nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Uh, so, what is it I can do for you?" Paul asked nervously. He hadn't expected to hear from Chankul for quite some time.

"It's time," Chankul stated simply.

"W-what?" Paul stammered. "But, I thought I had more time. She's not ready. Her husband's only been gone two months."

"She trusts you, doesn't she?" Bourne assumed.

Paul nodded. "As a friend, but-"

"Convince her Bridger is dead; everyone seems to believe that anyway," Bourne explained. "And it's my understanding, from what Tak-sin has told me, that she has expressed some romantic feelings toward you."

"Some, but she also told me she's going to need more time."

"We don't have more time," Chankul answered. "We've officially declared war, as I'm sure you've heard."

"It's all over the news," Paul confirmed.

"And we need our submarine finished- _yesterday_ ," Chankul stressed.

"What does that have to do with her?" Paul asked, confused.

"Bridger needs some motivation," Bourne stated.

Paul paused for a moment. "Are you…are you going to hurt her?"

" _Why_ does it matter to you?" asked Chankul.

"It…it doesn't," Paul lied.

"We'll do what we need to do," Bourne replied. "If we have to torture her a little to get Bridger to work faster, then so be it."

Paul nodded. "What about the children?"

Bourne and Chankul exchanged glances. They hadn't thought about that. "Having the children could offer us more leverage," Chankul suggested.

Bourne thought for a moment. "Can you get us the children as well?"

"Only if I can have more time," Paul said, thinking quickly. If he had more time, maybe he could warn Kristin, tell her to run away and never come back. It could work.

Chankul eyed him suspiciously, trying to determine if he could still trust him. He turned to Bourne. "What do you think?"

"We can give you a week, but nothing more," Bourne replied.

Paul nodded. That could work.

" _But_ ," Chankul added, having a sinking feeling his cohort had suddenly become sympathetic to the Bridger family, "if you think of crossing us, not following through…"

"Y-yes, Sir?" Paul asked.

"We'll kill every last one of them and make you watch," he promised. "Then, we'll kill you."

"Yes, Sir," Paul replied. "You…you can count on me."

"I expect to see you in one week _in person_ , and have the woman and the children with you," Chankul ordered. "Or, we'll come find you." With that, he cut the link.

"Damn," Paul swore under his breath. Now he _was_ in a mess. He had to think and think fast. He sighed heavily as he headed out the door. He was really going to have to turn on the charm. He only hoped Kristin would fall for it.

A short time later, he arrived on the island. He knocked on the door. A minute later, Michael answered. "Hi, Paul," he greeted, a huge smile on his face. "Come on in." He stepped aside to let Paul pass, but held his hand in the air, indicating he wanted to give Paul a high-five.

Paul finally got the hint. He slapped Michael's hand gently. "How've you been?"

"Great," Michael answered. "I got an A on my math test today."

"Congratulations."

"Grandma's upstairs with Marta, by the way. I think they're trying to get Charlie to sleep. I don't think she'll be long," Michael informed.

"OK," Paul said, taking a seat on the couch. He took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm his nerves. He wasn't sure he could do this. But, if he didn't, there were dire consequences. And, he'd come to care about these people, despite was he was being paid to do. He certainly didn't wish them dead.

A minute later, he heard soft footfalls on the stairs. He stood and turned to see Kristin coming down the stairs.

She gave him a smile. "I thought I heard the door." She turned to Michael. "Why didn't you come get me?"

"It's alright," Paul defended. "He was entertaining me, and I haven't even been here five minutes."

"OK," she said. She knelt down in front of Michael and gave him a hug. "Remember what I said."

"Not to stay up watching scary movies," Michael answered. "I know."

She looked at Paul. "Last week, he stayed at a friend's house, and they stayed up all night watching movies like _The Exorcist_ and _Friday the 13_ _th_. He just stopped having nightmares," she explained.

"Carlos' older brother made us," Michael protested.

Paul chuckled. "It could have been worse," he told Kristin.

She turned back to Michael. "Come on, give me a hug."

Michael did so. "Love you."

"Love you too, and bedtime in one hour."

"But, Grandma…"

"Michael," Kristin said warningly.

"Alright."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you in the morning."

She stood back up, grabbed her purse and a sweater from the rack on the side of the door. "Well, then, are you ready?" she asked Paul.

He nodded. "Of course. Goodnight, Michael."

"Night," Michael called.

"Goodnight, Marta," Kristin called up the stairs. Then, she and Paul headed out the door.

As they walked down the beach to the ferry, Paul put an arm around her shoulders. "Have I told you how gorgeous you look this evening?"

She laughed softly. "No, you haven't."

"You look ravishing," he confirmed, "that is, if you don't mind me saying so."

She blushed prettily. "Thank you." Then, she added, "No, I don't mind."

Paul gave her a smile. Yes, this was working out nicely.

"So, where are we going?" Kristin asked after a moment. "You've been very mysterious about keeping it a secret."

"Well, you've waited this long; don't you think you can wait a little longer?"

Her lips formed a slight pout. "I suppose; I just wanted to make sure I was dressed properly. I wasn't sure it was too casual or too formal." She was wearing a white blouse with a light blue skirt and a matching light blue sweater.

"You're perfect," Paul assured her. He saw a flash of pink rise to her cheeks once again.

A short time later, they boarded the ferry and were headed towards the mainland. Once there, Paul held out his hand and helped Kristin off the boat.

"It's not too far," he assured her. He offered his arm, and she accepted it. They walked in silence for a few moments.

Then, Kristin said, "So, what do you think about the war?"

"I think it was…inevitable," Paul answered. "We knew it was a war a long time ago."

"Perhaps," Kristin said, "but it's still worrying."

"Forgive me, but do you think we could just have a nice evening out without talking about war or politics?" Paul asked after a minute.

She nodded. "Sorry…I didn't mean…"

Paul stopped walking and turned to her. "I wasn't chastising you. Are you…alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said quickly.

Paul looked at her. "You're a horrible liar."

She blushed yet again. "Let's just go…wherever it is we're going. I'll be fine."

"Kristin," Paul said. "Please, just talk to me."

She sighed. "I guess it's just been an emotional day," she admitted. "With the assassination…and the conversation with Lucas…and the declaration of war…and then, this…"

"This?"

"Being…with you," she admitted.

"Would you rather not be?"

"No, I mean, yes. I want to be with you; it's just…"

"Just what?" Paul pressed, anticipating what she was going to say.

"Nathan's only been gone two months," she said softly. "I shouldn't be feeling this way."

"Feeling what?" Paul asked, speaking just as softly.

"Like I…I…I think I have _romantic_ feelings for you," she finally admitted, turning away from him.

"And you're ashamed of that?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's just that…I'm not sure I should be feeling this way."

"Who says?"

The only answer he received was another shrugging of shoulders.

"Kristin, Honey, the media and the UEO have already declared him deceased. I know you have hope, but eventually, you're going to have to let go. Maybe you've already starting doing that. There's nothing to feel guilty about. You don't have to answer to anyone," Paul told her.

He waited for a moment, and finally, Kristin turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned the hug. "So, what is it you're saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying let's take it slow," she whispered. "Someone once told me I need to follow my heart."

He smiled. "Take it slow; I think I can handle that. And you must thank that person later." He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Why don't we go eat?"


	50. Blow

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia, later that same evening**

After Chankul had shown the evidence to Bourne that he did indeed have traitors within his troops, Bourne knew they had to remedy this.

"I do have an idea about how to take care of this," Chankul offered.

Bourne sighed. He knew Chankul's remedies and what they involved. "We really don't have time to try them all."

"We don't have to; this can be over…tonight."

Bourne gave him a confused look.

"As long as you don't mind a little bloodshed, of course," Chankul added. "Or an explosion or two." He laughed evilly.

Bourne thought for a moment. He tried to imagine what Armand would say. Armand would tell him not to listen to Chankul, he knew. General Stassi always was concerned about the good of the country, the good of the people. He didn't care about the power, the prestige like Bourne did. But, the two had balanced one another out nicely. But, without Armand, he felt incomplete. And, for the life of him, he couldn't imagine any other way out of this mess. Against his better judgment, he said, "Very well; do what you must."

Chankul gave him a satisfied smile. "You won't be sorry. Now, you can lend your efforts to the task at hand."

**Section Seven Outpost, Macronesia**

Robert and Katie sat across from one another. Robert was trying his best to cheer Katie up, but it wasn't working. He'd even made several 'rookie' moves in their poker game, but Katie didn't even pick up on them. Her heart wasn't really in the game, and he knew it.

"Katie?"

"Huh?" she asked, not really paying attention.

"It's your move. Are you in or out?"

"Oh, what was your bid?"

"I said, I'll see you and raise you fifty," he replied.

"I fold," Katie said.

"You don't really want to keep playing, do you?" Robert asked as he started shuffling the cards.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Robert gathered the chips and cards and put them away. "How about a different idea?"

"Like what?"

"Feel like taking a walk?" he asked hopefully.

She gave him a skeptical look. "How is a walk going to change anything?"

"It won't," he said simply, "but it's what's at the _end_ of the walk that I want to show you."

Katie sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I should just turn in for the night. The captain wants an answer by tomorrow. I still haven't decided for sure if I should stay on."

Robert grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her chair. "Just come on."

"Bobby," Katie protested.

Robert stopped pulling and turned to her. "Look, I promise this is going to help you with your decision. And it might help you feel better too."

Katie looked doubtful.

"Just trust me, please?" Robert said.

Katie sighed. "Fine; lead the way."

"Wilcox, we're going for a walk," Robert informed.

Wilcox nodded knowingly. This was a regular routine with his commanding officer. "Very well, Sir."

"We won't be long," Robert said, as he led Katie off the base.

They walked in silence for quite a while as Robert led her out into the desert and wilderness. "I thought you said we wouldn't be gone long," Katie finally said, stopping to take a short break, catching her breath.

"Sorry," Robert finally said, looking back at her. "I guess I never really thought about how long it took to get there. You OK to keep going?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"We're almost there," Robert assured her. He turned to continue walking as Katie followed.

A short time later, they came to a clearing. As they came up on it, Katie knew exactly what it was-a make-shift cemetery. There were several crosses laid out in neat rows, marking where bodies had been buried. She turned to Robert, a questioning look on her face.

"I know you're wondering why I've brought you out here. When I first came here, to _this_ outpost, I had my doubts too. I never wanted to be involved in the conflict. I was actually in the process of trying to have my orders reversed at the time. The captain…he told me he'd see what he could do, but we had a mission to carry out first. We were supposed to help a group of refugees escape. I remember how scared they were at first. We were posing as Macronesian soldiers. _Of course_ they were scared. I remember one little girl; she came up to me and said, " _Please, Mister, don't hurt us_." I looked at her and said, " _I'm not going to hurt you, Sweetie. No one's going to hurt you_."

He paused and took a few breaths. He turned away from Katie and gazed at the crosses in front of them.

"The only problem was, we didn't know it was a setup, that where we were taking them wasn't safe. _Real_ Macronesian soldiers were there, waiting for them. Every one of these refugees," he said, pointing, "was tortured and killed." His voice began to crack slightly. "There…there isn't a _single_ day that goes by where I don't think about what happened." He swallowed hard and took a few minutes to compose himself and then continued, "After it was all over, the men and I…we went back there and recovered the bodies we could; we buried them here. This isn't even half of them. I try to come out here at least once a week. When I'm feeling like I don't want to be here anymore, when I think I've screwed things up, I think about them. I realize why it is I'm doing what I'm doing. I remember who I'm doing it for. And, I know _why_ I have to stay." He finally turned to Katie, whose blue eyes glistened with tears.

She started to wipe her eyes with her hands when Robert continued. "Don't you see, Katie?" He pointed toward the graves. "These people need us. And, what you did today, well, I know they'd be proud of you. _I'm_ proud of you. _Ben_ would be proud of you, too. You've done well."

Katie finally nodded. "You're right."

Robert smiled. "So, you're going to stay?"

"I was already leaning towards it anyway," she admitted with a wry smile. She nodded towards the graves. "And you're right. They do need us."

Robert put an arm around her shoulders. "Well, I'm sorry I had to make you cry a little, but someone had to do something with you."

Katie nodded. "Was I that bad?"

"A little," Robert admitted.

Before Katie could answer, a loud, explosion-like noise could be heard coming from the base.

"What the-" Katie began.

"Come on," Robert urged. The two practically ran back to the base.

**Yucatan Peninsula**

Paul and Kristin had a wonderful evening. Everything had gone as Paul had planned, and Kristin seemed rather pleased with the whole evening. They were on the ferry ride back to the island, Paul's arm around her shoulders as Kristin laid her head on his shoulder. As the ferry stopped, Paul helped her off of it, and they walked along the beach back to her house.

"I had a lovely time," Kristin finally said.

"I did too," Paul confirmed. "And I'm really happy with the decision you've made."

Kristin blushed slightly. "I thought you would be. You don't think I'm being too hasty?"

Paul stopped and took her hand in his. "I've told you from the start I never wanted to force you into anything. I'm not making you feel that way, am I?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. I made this decision on my own. Let's face it. I'm a middle-aged woman raising two small children. I'm not sure I can do it alone…" Then, she added, "And the children seem to adore you."

"Well, I hope I'm not just for your convenience," he replied as they started walking again.

"Oh, no; sorry. Maybe that came out wrong."

Paul waved a hand. "I know what you meant."

They finally reached the front porch. Kristin turned to face him.

"Would you mind if I gave you a goodnight kiss, Doctor?" Paul asked.

She gave him a smile. "Not at all."

Paul captured her mouth with his own, but didn't let it linger. He broke it a few brief seconds later, but kept his arms around her. "What do you say we do something crazy?"

She chuckled softly. "This isn't crazy enough for you?"

He smiled. "How about we go away somewhere next weekend? All of us? The kids included."

"Paul I…I thought we were going to move slowly. I…I'm not ready to be with you…in that way," Kristin explained clumsily.

"That's not what I meant," he said. "I just thought…since we were taking things to a new level, that we should spend some time together, as a family…that is assuming I will be a part of the family…eventually," he said.

Kristin nodded. That is what she had hoped, and it was good to know that Paul was on board with it as well.

"So, what do you say?" he asked hopefully.

"I…" she began.

"Of course, we'd sleep in separate beds," Paul stated.

"A-alright," she agreed finally.

"You're sure?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. It…it sounds like a great idea. I'm sure the children will be thrilled."

Paul hugged her. "Oh, I'm so glad you feel that way." He broke the hug then. "Well, we can talk about the details over the week. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Kristin said with a nod. "Goodnight." She watched as Paul walked down the stairs. Then, she turned the door handle and walked inside.

After saying goodnight to Marta, she was thinking about her evening with Paul. And, even though part of her was still nervous about the whole thing, still unsure if she should be moving so quickly, the other part was thrilled. Again, Oliver's words came to her. _Follow your heart_.

Well, she had done so, and nothing bad happened. In fact, she could actually say she was truly happy, happier than she'd been in a while. And, she also felt the need to thank Oliver for the advice. If not for him, she'd never been able to make confess her feelings for Paul.

She crossed to the vid-phone. She knew it was late, but Oliver did say to call anytime. And, well, she didn't think he'd mind.

"Hudson," he answered. Luckily, he didn't sound as though he'd been asleep, nor did he sound upset or frustrated. Hopefully, it was a good time to call.

"Oliver, I hope I'm not calling at a bad time," she greeted.

He shook his head. "Of course not. In fact, I've been thinking about you; I was thinking about giving you a call myself. You know, we haven't spoken yet this week."

She smiled. "I know, and I appreciate you checking up on me."

"It's what Nathan would have wanted," he confirmed. "So, are you doing OK?"

"Oh, yes," she answered. "In fact, I've called to thank you."

"Thank me? What for?"

"The advice," she replied. "You remember the conversation we had about a month ago…the one about following my heart?"

"Y-yes," Hudson said, unsure of what she was getting at. "So, you're feeling better then?"

"You could say that. I've made a decision I think I feel good about."

"Oh?"

"At first, I was worried about what others would say, but really, the only person I need to answer to is myself. And, in the end, I think I've made the right decision."

"And that is?"

"I've become romantically involved with someone," she said quietly.

Hudson was taken aback. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I can see you're surprised," Kristin noted. "You can say it."

"It's just…so soon."

She nodded. "I know…I've surprised myself too. But, I need…I don't know if Nathan's coming back at all. He may not even be alive…"

"But I thought you had hope."

"I _do_ , but hope doesn't hold me close when I'm scared. Hope can't help me with the children. Hope can't love me. I need something more…I can't wait around forever for another miracle to happen. I'm not getting any younger." Then, she added, "I hope you can understand that."

Hudson stared at her for a few moments. "I can. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"What?"

"I mean, I hope he's a good man. You know him well?" he asked.

"For a few months. It's Dr. Ferguson, the one I work with. I told you about him," she said.

Hudson nodded. "You did. But, still…just be careful. I don't want to see you…getting hurt."

"And I appreciate that, Oliver, but you needn't worry. I know what I'm doing. Well, I just wanted to call and tell you."

"Well, you're welcome for the advice then. I'll call you soon, OK?" he said.

She smiled. "Of course. Goodnight, Oliver."

"Goodnight." He waited until she cut the link. She seemed happy, but he felt uneasy about the whole thing. She'd told him about this Dr. Ferguson, and he never did like the way he seemed to fall all over her. Of course, he never thought she'd give in to his advances, so he never expressed his feelings about it. But, still, there was something strange about it he couldn't quite put his finger on. He made a mental not to have Lucas look into it and tried to get some sleep, hoping Kristin was a better judge of character than he was.

**Section Seven Outpost, Macronesia**

As Katie and Robert neared the base, they knew something horrible had happened. An eerie glow could be seen on the horizon, a glow that meant there was a fire or several fires burning in the area.

"They dropped a bomb," Robert finally said.

"That means…" Katie began.

"We've been discovered," Robert said with a nod. They continued to run towards the base, both gasping in shock when they actually came up on it to find it was nearly destroyed. The buildings, the quarters…all gone. All that stood were a few boards, black, but still burning.

"Oh, my God!" Katie breathed.

Robert wasn't giving up hope yet. "Wilcox!" he yelled, starting to enter the area. "Captain!"

Katie followed him, but she doubted there were any survivors. There was no warning, no way they could have gotten out alive. She suddenly realized she and Robert had been lucky.

Robert suddenly realized it too. He knelt down, looking for remnants of his comrades. He jumped when Katie touched his shoulder.

"Bobby, I'm so-"

He waved a hand. "You don't have to say it." He stood and turned to her. "We have to get out of here."

"Where are we going to go?" Katie asked.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "But, I'll guarantee all of our bases here are going to look just like this. If we don't find somewhere to hide, they're going to find us too."

Katie nodded sadly, and the two started back into the desert to get some rest and think of a plan.


	51. Judas

_**seaQuest** _

The next morning, Hudson woke early. He wanted to speak with Lucas about doing a background check on this Paul Ferguson person. Of course, he hoped Lucas would find nothing, but he had to be sure. If something did seem suspicious, he had to warn Kristin right away.

He found Lucas in the mess. "Morning, Cap," Lucas greeted.

Hudson took a seat next to him. "Morning, Ensign. I was wondering if you'd do a little work for me."

"Sure," Lucas replied. "What do you need?"

Hudson lowered his voice. "It's a little personal, but I think you'll understand when you find out who's involved."

Lucas gave him a confused look.

"Has Doctor Bridger ever mentioned her friend, Paul, to you?"

"Once or twice," Lucas answered. "Why?"

"I want you to check him out," Hudson stated. "It's just that the doctor is getting closer with him, and-"

"What do you mean _closer_?" Lucas interrupted. "You mean, they're _dating_?" Lucas said in disbelief.

"I don't think it's anything serious," Hudson defended.

"I just can't believe…" Lucas' voice trailed off.

"I know," Hudson said in understanding. "I can't either."

"So, that's why you want this check done?"

"It just seems a little fishy to me. This guy has glommed onto the doctor even before Nathan went missing, and he knew she was married. Just see if you can find anything. And let me know as soon as you do, OK?"

Lucas took a huge bite of his breakfast sandwich. "I'll get on it as soon as I'm finished," he promised through mouthfuls of food.

Hudson stood and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Thank you." Then, he headed back to his quarters. Although he didn't know if there was anything to be suspicious about at all, he felt the need to talk to Kristin, just to warn her not to do anything rash, just in case.

**Yucatan Peninsula**

Kristin had just gotten Michael off to school. She was just heading out the door herself, Charlie in her arms, when the vid-phone rang. She waited for the machine to pick up, but listened in case it was important. And, as soon as she heard Oliver's voice, she set Charlie back down and closed the door, deciding it would be alright if she was a little late for work.

"Oliver, I'm here," Kristin said, stopping the machine. "Sorry."

"Did I catch you at a bad time? I suppose you were just leaving for work," Hudson deduced.

She waved a hand. "I can spare a few moments. Is something wrong?"

"Well, not exactly," he admitted. "But I was thinking about our conversation last night."

"Yes?"

Hudson sighed. He was trying to think of a good reason to explain why she should stay away from Paul, and he hadn't exactly thought of any valid arguments. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't make any rash decisions, that's all."

She gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Concerning _Paul_ ," he stressed.

"Oh, I see," she answered quietly. She thought for a moment, then continued, "Oliver, I appreciate your concern, but I am a grown woman. I think I know what I'm doing."

"And, I'm not denying that, Kristin," Hudson answered. "It's just that I you to be sure he's not….that he won't hurt you or the children."

"We've already agreed to take things slowly."

Hudson breathed a sigh of relief. "Good; that's good. Just make sure you know what kind of guy he is."

Kristin laughed softly. "I think you're worrying way too much, but I appreciate it. Paul isn't a bad guy," she confirmed.

Hudson nodded. "Of course he's not. Well, I've probably kept you too long. I'll let you be on your way."

She nodded. "Thank you for calling, Oliver. I _do_ appreciate your concern."

"Take care of yourself, Kristin. I'll call you soon; goodbye."

"Goodbye," she replied. Then, she cut the link, picked Charlie up once again, and headed out the door.

_**seaQuest** _

Hudson sighed heavily, reflecting on his conversation with Kristin. Unfortunately, he couldn't do much else at the moment. He headed to the bridge to deal with the day's patrol.

Meanwhile, Lucas headed to his quarters to research Paul Ferguson on the Internex. But, much to his dismay, there wasn't much to be found. The only thing he did find was that he had lived in Thailand for a time, that is before it became part of the Chaodai territory. But, even then, he couldn't find anything amiss, nothing that suggested that Paul Ferguson wasn't to be trusted. And, Lucas had searched everywhere, three times over, just in case he missed anything.

He turned off his computer and headed to the bridge to inform Hudson.

He lowered his voice, since it was a private matter, Lucas knew. "I, uh, finished that assignment you asked me to do," he said.

Hudson nodded. "Ford, you have the bridge," he announced. He and Lucas headed to his quarters. Once there, he asked, "So?"

"The guy's clean, from what I could tell," Lucas said.

Hudson sighed in frustration. "You're absolutely sure?"

"No criminal record, not even a speeding ticket," Lucas declared. "The only thing I did find was that he lived in Thailand for a time, about ten years ago, but that was only for one year. It had something to do with medical research, according to what I read. And, after that, he came back to the states. Either he's squeaky clean, or he's very good about keeping his affairs separate," Lucas explained.

"Not even an assumed name?" Hudson questioned.

Lucas shook his head.

"Very well," Hudson stated. He patted Lucas on the back. "Good work; thank you."

"Now what?" Lucas asked.

"Now, we get back to work, and leave the doctor to her life," Hudson stated.

Lucas gave him a look.

Hudson shook his head. "Unless you have a better idea."

Lucas thought for a moment. "I guess not."

"Don't worry; I've been checking up on her. You can do the same, you know."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. I haven't spoken with her since…well, since Macronesia officially declared war."

Hudson nodded. "That's why we can't worry about her anymore at the moment. Come on."

**Yucatan Peninsula**

The day started out like any other. As usual, by late morning, she'd gotten a break from seeing patients. The receptionist had dropped a pile of mail on her desk, as usual. She began going through them when she noticed a plain, white envelope without a return address. She opened it and read it.

_NATHAN BRIDGER IS STILL ALIVE-(STOP)-HE SENDS YOU ALL HIS LOVE-(STOP)-PLEASE KNOW HE MAY BE IN DANGER-(STOP)-HE WILL GET HOME TO YOU AS SOON AS HE CAN-(STOP)-_

Kristin just stared at it for a long time. There was no letterhead on the paper, nor was it signed. She didn't know what to think.

She finally looked up from it when she heard a familiar voice in the doorway. "Morning, Honey," Paul greeted her. But, when he saw the tears in her eyes, he grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't…I'm not...here," she stammered, showing him the telegram.

Paul read it, then set it back down on her desk. "I think it's someone's idea of a sick joke," he noted in disgust, "especially since it isn't even signed. Is there a postmark on the envelope?"

She looked. Indeed, there was, but it was sent nearly a month prior.

"That proves it then," Paul concluded. "It must be a joke."

Kristin nodded, but she wasn't so sure. Paul put his arms around her.

"It's OK," Paul assured her. "The world is full of bad people." After a moment, he broke the hug to look at her. "You're OK?"

She nodded. "I'm fine," she replied. "It was just a shock."

"Well, I had just stopped by to see if you wanted to have lunch together; I guess it's lucky I came in when I did then."

"Lunch will be fine," she confirmed.

"Great; see you then," Paul said with a smile as he left her office.

She picked up the telegram and looked at it once more. Maybe Paul was right; it was just someone's idea of a joke. She stuffed it back in its envelope and put it in one of her desk drawers. Then, she went to see her next patient.

**Somewhere in Macronesia**

Katie and Robert had walked most of the night. When they stopped to rest, Robert urged her to take a short nap. She was reluctant to do so, but her exhaustion had won her over. But, she could feel the mid-day sun now shining on her face. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Bobby?" she said when she didn't see him at first.

"Right here," he called, walking toward her. "I come bearing gifts." He was holding a bunch of fish. "I thought you'd be hungry."

Katie chuckled softly. "Yes, but I thought you were going to rest too?"

Robert shrugged. "I'm fine." He took a knife and cut pieces of fish and stuck them on the ends of two tree branches and cooked them over the fire they'd made. "I thought we'd leave once again as soon as we ate."

Katie sighed. She knew they had to get going, but where were they going to go? They'd already established that another Section Seven outpost had been destroyed in the same manner as their own had. And, there were no other survivors. They had no way of communicating with anyone at UEO Headquarters or any other Section Seven areas, since all their equipment had been destroyed. And, if they went to any Macronesian bases posing as soldiers, they would very likely be killed. "Bobby, what's your plan?" she finally asked.

He looked at her. "I guess I don't really have one. But, I do know one thing. My father is somewhere in the clutches of Bourne. I need to rescue him."

"Your father? Captain Bridger is _here_?" Katie asked.

"No one was supposed to know," Robert explained. "It was what I had to do as a 'Macronesian' soldier. We thought for sure Bourne would reveal his capture, but he hasn't. That means he's using him for something," Robert said.

"So, you think we should just walk up on the presidential palace? The two of us? Two rogue Section Seven agents? Yeah, that's going to go over like a lead balloon," she replied.

"You have a better idea?"

She thought for a moment. She really didn't, but what could they do, just the two of them? "N-no…"

"Look, I know we're outnumbered, but you and I both know there are refugee camps, ones the soldiers don't know about."

Katie nodded. "I'd heard rumors, but…"

"I'm sure they'd help us," Robert confirmed. He handed her a branch with some cooked fish on it. Then, he took one for himself and began eating.

Katie knew he was right. That was their only option. "But, how do we even know where to look?"

Robert shrugged. "I don't," he admitted. "But, we have to try."

Katie nodded and began eating her fish.

**Yucatan Peninsula**

"So, I was thinking we could take a trip up to the states," Paul explained. "A weekend in Disney World. What do you say?"

Kristin smiled softly. "The children _would_ love that," she confirmed.

"And, I'll be a perfect gentleman," he replied, an innocent smile on his face. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle kiss. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" He could see the hesitation on her face. If she did say no, he wasn't sure what he was going to tell Bourne and Chankul, nor did he know how he would convince her otherwise.

"No," she replied. "I'm sure."

"Good; so I'll confirm all the reservations then. And, don't you worry about a thing; I'll take care of everything."

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Positive. I promise we'll have a great time," he said.

That evening, when she got home, Kristin told the Michael about the trip. Naturally, he was excited. Charlie cheered too, even though she wasn't sure why she was cheering. But, the more excited they got, Kristin decided she had indeed made the right decision, that the telegram was just a fluke.

She had just gotten the children in bed when the vid-phone rang.

"Hello," she said with a smile, seeing Lucas' face. "How are you doing?"

"Better," he answered. The last time they'd spoken, he'd been scared about the war. "Still scared, but better."

"Good."

"Actually, I was calling to ask you something," Lucas said.

"OK."

"What's with this Paul guy?" Lucas asked, not beating around the bush.

"Lucas," Kristin replied with a nervous laugh. "Spoken with Captain Hudson, have you?"

"Doc, we just want to make sure this guy won't hurt you," Lucas confirmed. "It just seems…strange."

"How so?" Kristin questioned.

"Well, the captain said Paul made advances on you even before Captain Bridger…well, before he left. And, now you're letting him…you're actually dating this guy?"

Kristin frowned, now upset. "Well, apparently you and Captain Hudson have spent quite a bit of time questioning my decisions."

Lucas shook his head. "Doc, no, that's not exactly what we're doing. We're just worried about you."

"Well, you can stop worrying. I can take care of myself," she countered. "I don't need to justify my life to you."

"Doc, I'm sorry…it's just that-"

But Kristin shook her head. "Lucas, please…I know you meant well, but I know what I'm doing." And, with that, she cut the link before Lucas could say anything more.


	52. Eye of the Beholder

**Four days later,** _**seaQuest** _

"Damn!" Hudson swore under his breath. He'd been trying to call Kristin, but she wouldn't answer. Since Lucas' conversation with her, he'd found out she wasn't too happy with either of them. And, he didn't quite like the fact she wasn't answering at all. Frustrated, he lay down to try to sleep. But, it only resulted in tossing and turning.

He sat up and began pacing absently. As if on cue, there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

The door opened, and Lucas entered. "Cap, I can't get a hold of the doc," he informed him.

"Join the club," Hudson stated grimly.

Lucas sighed. "It's not like her though. I know she's a little angry with us, but for her _not_ to answer…I'm not sure she'd do that."

"Maybe she's not home?" Hudson suggested. "What time is it in the Yucatan?"

"Eleven PM," Lucas stated. "Two hours behind us right now; and I've called her every night…and left messages. I really don't know if she'd ignore me like that."

Hudson thought for a moment. Lucas was right. Although he didn't know Kristin as well as Lucas did, he did know they were close. And, he didn't think Kristin would continue to ignore him either, upset or not. "How about we try just one more time?" Hudson suggested.

"And if she doesn't answer this time?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure," Hudson admitted. "But we'll think of something." He dialed the number as he and Lucas waited nervously. One ring; no answer. Two rings; no answer. Three rings; no answer. The suspense was painstaking. Four rings; the answering machine picked up. Hudson was about to cut the link when he finally saw Kristin appear on the screen.

"I can see you two won't get the hint," she said angrily.

"Kristin, we're sorry," Hudson replied apologetically. "But, we just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I can't believe you'd ignore me like that," Lucas added, sounding hurt.

Kristin sighed, softening a bit. "I'm sorry, Lucas; I just didn't want another lecture." She turned her gaze back to Hudson and added, " _From_ either of you. Had it been a true emergency, I would have answered."

"And how do you know it wasn't an emergency?" Hudson questioned.

"Because your messages said you were just worried about me," she answered. "I realize it was passive aggressive not to answer, but can you understand that you two are being a little too involved?"

"Doc, we just think something seems strange with this guy," Lucas explained.

"I know; you've both mentioned it several times over. Don't you two have enough to handle with the war? You need to add attacking innocent, defenseless, kind men to your list of duties as well? What _would_ the secretary general say about that?"

Lucas and Captain Hudson exchanged a sheepish glance. "OK, you win," Hudson said. "Maybe we have been a little over-protective of you."

"And I appreciate that, like I said," Kristin replied.

"But, can you blame us?" Hudson countered. "Look, we'll lay off."

"We will?" Lucas asked. He didn't think that was such a good idea.

"Yes, we will," Hudson said again, giving Lucas a look, "as long as you don't go rushing into anything with him. Just don't go leaving the country or anything with him."

Kristin chuckled. "Excuse me? I think I'm a little too old for rules like that."

Hudson turned to Lucas. "Why don't you let the doctor and I speak privately for a moment?"

"Why?"

Hudson gave him a look.

"Alright, alright," Lucas muttered, giving Kristin one last look before leaving the room.

"Kristin, please…this is for you own good. It's just because we care about you."

"Oliver, is there something you're not telling me? Do you know something about Paul?" she asked.

Hudson shook his head. "No, there's nothing," he admitted. "It's just his actions seem suspicious to us, that's all."

"I suppose I can see how an outsider might get that impression, but it's really unwarranted," she assured him. "We're leaving on a trip with him…tomorrow, actually."

"Damn it, Kristin!" Hudson shouted. "I thought you were taking things slowly."

"We are; this is just an innocent weekend at Disney World. We're taking the children. Separate rooms; nothing sexual, if that's what you're worried about, not that it's any business of _yours_."

"I am _not_ concerned about your sex life," Hudson replied. "But I am concerned about you three going away with him, innocent or not. Do you really think it's a good idea?"

"The children and I have obviously been through a lot, and I think it's something we need…to get away from things for a bit. As far as Paul, I trust him. Isn't that enough for you?" she countered.

Hudson sighed. "Just promise me you'll call me as soon as you get home."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why is it I feel like I'm a teenager again?"

"Sorry…just call me sometime on Monday, alright?" Hudson pleaded.

"Fine," she agreed.

"And you need to talk to Lucas too," Hudson added.

"I know, I know. As annoying as you two are, you're very sweet. Now, I need to get some sleep; we leave early tomorrow morning."

Hudson nodded. "I'm glad I got a chance to talk with you finally."

"And, I'm sorry for ignoring you," Kristin said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kristin. Have a safe trip."

She smiled and said, "Thank you." Then, the screen went blank.

Hudson sighed heavily. He was glad he'd resolved things with Kristin on his end. But, something still didn't sit right with him. He still had an uneasy feeling about the whole situation, but he hoped it was just his imagination. He went to find Lucas to tell him not to worry; then, he tried to get some sleep.

**Yucatan Peninsula**

Kristin woke early the next morning, making sure the children were ready, and double checking that everything that would be needed for a weekend away was packed. Suddenly, however, there was a knock at the door. Kristin hurried down the stairs, Charlie in her arms, and Michael close behind. She opened the door and saw Paul standing there.

"Sorry I'm early," he replied, "but I come bearing gifts." He held up two bags, delicious smells wafting into the house.

"You're always saying that," Michael noted. He helped take the bags out of Paul's hand and took them into the kitchen.

"I thought we'd all have breakfast together. I stopped and got something for all of us; I hope you don't mind," Paul explained.

"Of course not," Kristin answered. "That's actually a big help. I'm still making sure everything's packed."

Paul nodded. "Then, why don't you go finish what you need, and I'll set the food out?" He held out his hands. "I can take Charlie for you if you'd like," he offered.

Kristin gratefully handed her over. "Thank you. Can you feed her right away?"

"Sure thing," Paul said with a smile.

Kristin headed back upstairs. "Be down shortly," she promised.

Paul carried Charlie into the kitchen, put her into the high chair, and strapped her in. Being a doctor, Paul had access to every prescription drug available. He had decided the best and most humane way to execute his plan was to drug the three of them. Again, he didn't necessarily want to do it, but he was in so deep, it seemed he hadn't a choice. And if he didn't, he knew Bourne and Chankul would figure out some other way to get them there. But, he couldn't exactly drug the food with Michael watching. He thought quickly. "Why don't you take Max outside for a quick walk while I dish the food up?" he asked Michael.

Michael gave him a funny look. "Didn't Grandma tell you? She took Max to the dog hotel last night. He'll be staying there for the weekend."

Paul laughed, trying to hide his nervousness. "I forgot." So, he started dishing out the food. He began cutting up a piece of French toast for Charlie. As he did so, he thought of another way he could get Michael out of the room for a few minutes. "Can you go ask Grandma if she'd rather have French toast or pancakes? And bacon or sausage?"

Michael nodded. "OK." He ran out the room and up the stairs.

Paul worked fast, knowing he had just a few minutes.. He poured the syrup into a small pitcher and added the powder he'd brought with him. He stirred the syrup with a spoon until the powder dissolved, now undetected to the naked eye. It was just a simple sleeping medication, one that wouldn't harm them, but it was one that wouldn't wear off very quickly either. Then, he dished up a plate of his own food and poured syrup directly from the bottle onto it. Then, he poured some syrup from the pitcher onto Charlie's breakfast. Then, he finished setting the plates down on the table before Michael came back.

"All finished," Kristin announced, coming back in with Michael. "Oh, this is lovely," she noted, motioning to the table.

"Sit down," Paul urged, putting a forkful of food in Charlie's mouth. "Eat up."

Michael sat and began eating while Kristin sat next to Charlie, opposite of Paul. "I'll take over," she told him.

"Don't you want to eat first?" Paul asked.

"I'll eat in a minute. We have time," she answered.

Paul was reluctant, but he did handed Charlie's fork to her and began eating.

A few moments later, Charlie began rubbing her eyes and fussing a bit.

"What's the matter with her?" Paul asked innocently.

"I'm not sure; she's acting like she's tired. Maybe she didn't get enough sleep. I guess she'll sleep on the way there," Kristin answered. She put the half-eaten plate of food on the counter and took a damp cloth and began wiping Charlie's hands and face. Then, she took her out of the high chair and went to lie her down on the sofa so she could eat. "I'm sure she'll be bright-eyed after a little catnap," she assured, coming back into the room and sitting down.

"You're probably right," Paul answered. "Now eat up before it gets cold," he ordered gently.

She chuckled. "Yes, Sir." She poured some syrup on her French toast and took a bite. "This is delicious; thank you."

"You're very welcome. How you doing down there, Kiddo?" he asked Michael, who was nearly finished.

"Huh? Oh, f-fine," Michael replied.

"Michael, Honey, are you alright?" Kristin asked, every word laced with concern. She reached her hand out and placed it on his forehead. "You do feel a little warm."

"I'm just really tired all of a sudden," he answered.

Kristin looked at Paul. "Oh, no; I hope they haven't come down with anything." She ushered Michael out of the room and helped him lie down on the other end of the sofa. Charlie was already fast asleep.

"I'm sure they're just tired," Paul assured her. "They are up much earlier than normal. Just finish eating, and then, we'll check on them. Maybe they just need a little powernap."

She nodded. "Maybe you're right." She sat down and continued eating. But, it wasn't long before she started feeling strange as well. And, suddenly, she felt like everything around her was going in slow motion, like a bad movie.

"Kristin, are you alright?" Paul asked, noticing the look on her face. His voice sounded very low and far away, Kristin thought.

"I…I don't think I feel…very well." It took a tremendous amount of effort to speak, seeing as how she suddenly couldn't keep her thoughts straight. She tried to stand, but felt her knees buckle beneath her. Paul immediately was at her side. He helped support her while they walked the few feet to the living room. He helped her sit in one of the chairs.

"Just sit here and relax," she heard him say, his voice sounding like an echo as everything suddenly went dark.

**Macronesian refugee camp**

Indeed, Robert was right about the refugee camps. It took a few days for them to find one, but they did finally come up on a small camp hidden in the wilderness. Katie noticed a group of small children and, not thinking, approached them.

She smiled and said, "Hello, there; can I ask who is in charge here?"

Instantly, the children became frightened and ran. Katie looked at Robert.

"Did you forget what you're wearing?" Robert asked.

Katie looked down at her uniform. "I didn't mean…I'm sorry."

Before Robert could answer, the children returned, hiding behind a young woman. "We don't want any trouble," she said bravely. "Please, just leave us alone."

Robert turned to her. "You don't understand. We're not here to hurt you."

The woman gave them a suspicious look. She looked at Katie.

"He's telling the truth," Katie piped up. "We work for the UEO; we're on your side."

The woman moved closer to them. "You work with the UEO? Really?"

Robert nodded. "Our outposts and all our affiliates in Macronesia were destroyed just a few days ago. We've searched every one, looking for survivors. We haven't found any. We have no way to contact our headquarters, no way to get back home either. We really just need a place to stay, a place to think of a plan of where to go from here. We were hoping we could stay here for a bit…please?"

The woman turned and whispered something to the children. The children cast a final glance at Katie and Robert before turning and leaving. Then, the woman turned back to Katie and Robert. "I'm going to need some proof."

"Proof?" Robert questioned. "We just told you, everything we had was destroyed."

The woman shook her head. "And I'm sorry to hear that _if_ it's true. But, I need to be sure this isn't some sort of military ploy, some trick to kill us all. I've been protecting them," she said, motioning toward the small shelters, "almost since the war began. I have to be sure." She turned and looked at Katie. "If you're really UEO, there must be something you can tell me only someone with the UEO would know."

But, as Katie looked at her, really looked at her, she suddenly recognized her. "Cynthia?"

"H-how would you-" Cynthia began, finally taking a good look at Katie. "Katie? I thought…"

"It's a long story," Katie finally said, seeing the look on Cynthia's face.

"Well, I haven't spoken with my mother for quite a while," Cynthia admitted. Then, she nodded. "OK, I believe you; you can stay here. Come on, I'll show you where you can stay."

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia, some hours later**

The _Goliath_ was nearly finished. Much to the delight of Bourne, Nathan did as he was told, working around the clock like everyone else. But, there was one thing he was refusing to do, and it was very frustrating.

"You're telling me you built the _seaQuest_ , and you have no idea how to disarm her arsenal?" Bourne questioned suspiciously, certainly not believing this lie.

"You seem to forget, I'm _retired_ ," Nathan stressed. "I'm sure all the passcodes would have been changed. It's protocol."

"But even after your retirement, you had full access to the submarine and all of its resources," Bourne challenged.

Chankul listened in disgust. He was content to let Bourne try to handle Bridger for the time being, but his patience was wearing thin. Their surprise guests had arrived earlier, but his agent had drugged them. That meant they would have to try to wear Bridger down themselves first. He was getting angry. "If you won't tell us, we'll make you," he threatened.

"You can't make me tell you something I don't know," Nathan yelled.

At that moment, a soldier entered the room and whispered something to Chankul, causing him to smile. "Very well; bring her in." He turned back to Nathan. "Oh, really; I beg to differ with you."

It wasn't long before a very confused Kristin stood before them, now in the hands of a Macronesian guard.

"Kristin!" Nathan cried.

"N-nathan?" She had not fully realized where she was or what was going on.

Chankul grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her away from the guard, causing her to cry out. Holding her tightly, he turned back to Nathan. "Now, Bridger, do as we say, or you'll watch her suffer."


	53. Disturbia

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

Kristin cried out in pain, feeling her arm being pulled in an awkward position behind her back. She was still having difficulty thinking straight.

"Leave her alone, please," Nathan begged.

Chankul brought a hand to Kristin's face, holding it under her chin and squeezing. "I'm afraid I can't do that, unless you do what we ask."

Bourne ushered Nathan to a desk. "Just disarm the missiles, and we'll let you and your family go."

Kristin struggled to remember what exactly had happened before she woke up. For some reason, she couldn't remember anything. But, just then, Paul entered the area, and that helped to jog her memory just a little.

"P-paul," she gasped, giving him a questioning look.

Paul ignored her and turned to Chankul. "The children are awake, Sir."

"Very well," Chankul replied. He turned to Nathan. "It looks like we're going to have a bit of a family reunion."

"I'm trying to disarm the missiles," Nathan said desperately. "Please leave them alone."

Chankul turned back to Paul. "Bring the children in."

As Paul left the room, Chankul released Kristin's arm, causing her to groan slightly. "Now, as for you," Chankul thought out loud. "I think we'll save you for last." He looked at one of the guards. "You'll tie her up over there."

The guard grabbed Kristin by the arm and instructed her to stand with her back to a decorative stone pillar along the edge of the room. Then, he tied her wrists tightly together.

Both Nathan and Kristin were relieved she was going to be spared for the time being. However, the relief was short-lived when Paul returned, Charlie in his arms and Michael holding his hand.

"Grandpa!" Michael exclaimed, trying to run to him.

But, Paul held out a hand, stopping him. "Whoa, not so fast."

Michael then noticed Kristin. "Grandma!" He turned back to Paul. "What's going on here? Let her go!" he demanded bravely.

At that moment, Chankul approached him. "You love your grandparents, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Michael cried. He struggled against Paul, who was holding him back from going to either of his grandparents. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, but we can't do that," Chankul answered, taking Michael's hand from Paul. He led Michael over to Nathan, just standing in front of the desk. "Now, Bridger, how much do you love your grandson?"

"More than anything…please…I'm doing what I can," Nathan pleaded, typing furiously trying code after code. But every code he tried resulted in a negative result.

"Tsk, tsk," Chankul said, clicking his tongue. "Apparently, you're not trying hard enough." He ushered one of the guards over to him. "You know what to do with him."

The guard took Michael's arm and led him to the other side of the room, strapping him into a chair.

Kristin watched with baited breath as she realized what type of chair it was upon seeing the wires that were hooked up the chair and to Michael.

"Now, Mr. Bridger," Chankul continued. "As you can see, little Michael here is hooked up to an electric current. If you disarm the missiles within the next twenty minutes, Michael here will remain unharmed. But, if you do not produce any results, Michael will suffer a small electric shock every five minutes past the twenty minute mark. And, each time, of course, the volts will be increased. And, the longer you take, the more Michael will suffer."

"G-grandpa?" Michael questioned nervously.

"It's OK, Michael," Nathan assured him. "I won't let anything happen to you."

At that moment, Charlie began fussing, bringing everyone's attention to her. Chankul approached, taking her from Paul's arms. "And after Michael's finished, we'll think of something for her."

"Don't you dare hurt her, you monster!" Kristin shouted.

Chankul handed Charlie back to Paul and walked toward Kristin. "A monster, am I? You haven't seen monster yet. Just wait until I get my hands on you!" he threatened.

Meanwhile, Bourne, who had been watching the whole scene had decided things had gone a little too far. "I think you've made your point, Tak-sin. Bridger is doing as he was asked."

"And you really trust him? I've told you before, Alexander, you are way too trusting of people. And the only way to prevent that is to have leverage," he said, taking Charlie's hand and holding it up. "I just hope we have enough." He turned back to Nathan. "The clock is ticking, Bridger. Tick, tock, tick, tock."

**Refugee camp, Macronesia**

"…after that, I came here. Thank goodness I met an old friend," Katie explained her story to Cynthia, motioning to Robert. "This is Robert… _Bridger_."

"You're Nathan's son?" Cynthia asked.

"In the flesh," Robert confirmed. "And, you're Kristin's daughter?"

"You've met her?"

"Kind of," Robert replied, making a face. "Neither of us knew who we were at the time, but I've figured it out since, after meeting up with Katie again.

"So, you let everyone think you were dead too?" Cynthia questioned. "Is that a prerequisite for working for Section Seven?"

"No," Katie defended. "But most of the time, they like you to break all ties with family and friends. It's the easiest way."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow.

"If it weren't for the conflict, I wouldn't have ever done it," Katie responded, feeling the need to defend herself.

Cynthia waved a hand. "You don't need to give me an explanation. Believe me, I know what you're going through, the need to make sacrifices. My own mother probably thinks I'm dead too."

"You haven't had any contact with her?" Katie questioned.

"Not for months now," Cynthia admitted. "It's the only way we can stay hidden. I kind of never told her I was coming over here. She still thinks I'm in South America."

Bobby smiled. "Lies we tell to protect our parents," he muttered. Then, he said, "I guess it runs in the family."

"Yeah, you two are step-siblings now, aren't you?" Katie noted.

Cynthia and Robert just looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, you two can stay as long as you need, as long as you follow the rules," Cynthia continued.

"Rules?" Robert questioned.

"I'm sure you two know all about being stealth. We've managed to stay hidden from Macronesian forces for months, and we plan to keep it that way. The rules are simple; stay with the group, don't leave camp during the day, and don't do anything that would spark anyone else's interest. I think you two can handle that," Cynthia replied.

Katie and Robert nodded.

"We were hoping someone might be able to help us with our cause," Katie added.

"Isn't it the same as ours?" Cynthia countered.

"It is, but there's something else. My father is being held somewhere by Bourne. The last I knew, he was in the presidential palace." He looked at Katie. "There's no way Katie and I can plan a rescue mission on our own. Do you think anyone here might be interested in helping us?" he asked Cynthia hopefully.

"Well, there is one person for sure," she said thoughtfully. "I was going to wait until you two had gotten a bit of rest, but if you're willing to-"

"We're willing," Robert broke in, eager to get a rescue mission under way.

Cynthia smiled. "Very well; follow me." She led them through the small camp; they passed several small cottages along the way. Finally, Cynthia stopped at the last one. "I think you'll recognize this face," she said mysteriously. She knocked at the door.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a familiar face appeared in the doorway.

"Ben!" Katie cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Katie!" Ben responded.

"But I thought…" they both said at the same time.

"I think these two have a bit of catching up to do," Cynthia said, putting her hand on Robert's arm and giving a gentle pull.

"Huh?" Robert replied.

"Come on," Cynthia urged.

Robert sighed and followed her.

"There are a few other people willing to help too," she assured him.

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

Chankul continued to watch the clock as Nathan typed away, trying code after code, failing each time.

"I've told you, all passcodes have been changed," Nathan stated emphatically. "It won't let me in."

Chankul clicked his tongue several times. "That's just too bad, isn't it? And it seems your time is up." He turned to the guard standing next to Michael. "Turn it on."

"No!" Kristin and Nathan cried out simultaneously as Michael cried out in pain.

"Turn it off!" Bourne demanded after a few moments.

Chankul gave him a surprised look. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet on me, are you? I thought this was what you wanted, what you agreed to."

"But, I never agreed to you torturing children," Bourne scoffed.

"It never bothered you before. Isn't it you who showed refugees being gunned down in cold blood? You seemed very proud of that," Chankul noted. "A lot of innocent people have died for the cause, many at your hands."

Bourne was silent for a moment as he looked at Nathan, Kristin, Michael, and Charlie. "You take the children away," Bourne ordered. "They're not part of this."

Chankul stared at Bourne for a long time, looking angered. But, finally he conceded. He turned to the guard. "Release the boy," he said though gritted teeth.

The guard unstrapped Michael and brought him back over to where Paul was standing.

"You keep an eye on them," Chankul ordered Paul. "And, be ready to bring them back if I say."

Paul nodded and took the children out of the room once again.

Chankul turned back to Nathan, an evil smile on his lips. "Well then, it seems your wife then must endure all the pain, unless of course, you have some results for us." He approached Kristin and ran a hand along her cheek, causing Kristin to shudder.

"Wait," Nathan cried. "If-if you let me, I can get your codes for you."

"How?" Bourne questioned.

"I can make a phone call."

Chankul laughed. "A phone call? To the UEO? After you've been missing for months? You'll rat us out. You can't possibly agree to that, Alexander?"

But, Bourne looked like he was considering it. "Why is that such a bad idea?" he questioned. "If we tell them we have Bridger in our clutches, they may just be willing to do anything to save him and his family from harm. We force them to disarm their missiles. I don't see why they wouldn't."

But Chankul shook his head in disgust. "Alexander, Alexander, Alexander; it is completely beyond me how you've managed to get as far as you have. The UEO can't be trusted; I thought that's why you started all this to begin with."

"But, if we have something they care about-" Bourne began.

"They will only tell us what we want to hear and turn on us at the last minute. It would be suicide. But, if that's what you're looking for, be my guest," Chankul said. "But then, our alliance is off. You'll find my armed forces are far more formidable than the UEO could ever think of being."

Bourne sighed. "Fine." He turned back to Nathan. "I'm afraid I'll have to side with President Chankul on the matter. I trust if you wrack your brain, you'll find the proper codes."

"And to ensure that," Chankul stated, untying Kristin from the pillar, a little incentive for you. He held Kristin tightly with one hand. Then, with his other hand, he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a pistol. "I am not beating around the bush this time," he promised as he cocked the pistol and held it aimed at Kristin's head.

"P-please, don't hurt her," Nathan stammered, trying to remember every possible passcode combination.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock," Chankul stated, enjoying the fact that he was playing with Nathan's head.

"N-nathan, please…" Kristin finally spoke. "Please don't."

Nathan stopped. "What?"

"Don't do it," she repeated.

"Kristin, I…no, I can't." He continued trying the codes.

"Come on, Bridger; I'm getting impatient," Chankul stated after several minutes had gone by.

But, Nathan wasn't having any success.

No longer willing to wait, Chankul aimed his gun and fired.


	54. Voulez Vous

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

Kristin instinctively fell to the floor, her arms and hands covering her head as she heard a shot. Then, she heard another, and for a moment, she wasn't sure what had just happened since it took her a little while to realize she hadn't been shot. Slowly, she removed her arms from her head and forced herself to look, first turning her gaze to Nathan to be sure he was still alive.

She breathed a silent sigh of relief when she saw that he was; then, she looked at Bourne and was surprised to see a pistol in his hand aimed just behind her. She then turned to see Chankul, still standing, his pistol aimed towards Bourne. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked back and forth between the two for a few seconds, wondering if either of them had been shot. Then, she heard a pistol fall to the floor, directing her attention back to Bourne. He had his right hand over the left side of his chest, blood seeping through his fingers. He tried to take a step forward, but he stumbled and fell to his knees.

Once his guards had realized what had happened, they immediately rushed to his side, a commotion spreading throughout the area, but it was too late. Kristin could hear him struggling to breathe, once, twice. Then, there was nothing; she didn't even have to see him to know he was gone.

Finally, Chankul yelled, "Silence!"

Kristin jumped, startled. She looked at Nathan, who was still staring at Bourne's unconscious body, a look of shock still on his face. It was very surreal.

As everyone turned their attention to Chankul, he continued, "Bourne was a wrench in our plan; I had to remedy that. I'm sure you all can agree it should have been done years ago. And, anyone who disagrees will meet the same fate." He paused, waiting to see if anyone would speak. "Good," he said with a satisfactory smile on his face when no one did. He turned to the guards, motioning towards Bourne's body. "Get this mess cleaned up."

Once the guards started to do as they were told, Chankul approached Nathan. "Now, Mr. Bridger, I apologize for being so… _hasty_. Perhaps I was being a little too impatient. Please understand I was under a lot of pressure. But, now that I've taken care of that, I'm willing to negotiate."

Nathan gave him a quizzical look. "Negotiate?"

Chankul laughed slightly, apparently finding it funny that Nathan was now confused. He crossed back to where Kristin was still sitting and offered his hand to her.

Kristin hesitated slightly, looking at Nathan, who gave her a nod. She then accepted the help from Chankul, who pulled her to her feet. He then ushered her toward Nathan.

"Now, Mrs. Bridger, Mr. Bridger, do you two understand what it is I want?" Chankul asked.

"Forgive me if I'm not sure," Nathan answered, exchanging a glance with Kristin. "I…well, I thought you and Bourne were…"

"On the same side?" Chankul finished for him. "Well, we were, but Bourne seemed to lose sight of the big picture. He was too concerned with details. Me, I know exactly what I want and how to execute it. The _Goliath_ is finished, and she could get wet within the week, correct?"

Nathan nodded. "Y-yes."

"And your knowledge of UEO systems could tell me where _seaQuest_ is at this very moment, could it not?" Chankul pressed.

Kristin looked at Nathan. She wanted to tell him to lie, to tell him he couldn't, but she wasn't sure if Chankul's sudden change of heart was simply just a fluke.

"Yes, I could do that," Nathan replied.

Chankul smiled. "I see that little scare has certainly made you compliant. I'm glad of that." He put an arm around Kristin's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Now, if you love your wife, and I know you do, you will disarm _seaQuest's_ missiles."

Nathan started to protest, but Chankul silenced him.

"I know you haven't had success yet. That's why I've had a change of heart. I'll give you twenty-four hours. During that time, no harm will come to your wife or the children. After that, all bets are off, and I will do what I see as fit. You understand, it's nothing personal. Just business," Chankul stated.

Nathan thought for a moment, then nodded. "It seems I don't have much of a choice then."

"Not really," Chankul confirmed.

"Very well, but on one condition," Nathan replied.

Chankul raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think a man in your position has the right to make any demands?"

"When it concerns my family, yes. I want my wife to be placed in the same room with the children, and I want them to be comfortable. And, when this is all over, you'll set us free."

Chankul smiled. Certainly, he could agree to the former part of the agreement. But the latter part…well, he couldn't promise anything, but he wasn't going to tell the former captain that. "Done." He summoned one of the guards over. "You know where to take her."

But Kristin struggled. "No, Nathan, please. You can't trust him," she pleaded.

Nathan looked at Chankul. "Please, can I just have a few moments with her?"

Chankul thought for a moment. "Fine." He turned to the guard. "Release her."

As soon as the guard did so, Kristin ran into Nathan's arms. The two just held each other for several minutes.

But, Chankul reminded, "We haven't got all day."

Nathan then broke the hug, putting his hands on Kristin's shoulders.

"Nathan, _please_ , don't make me leave you," she whispered. "What if he kills you too?"

"He won't do that," Nathan promised. "Besides, the children need you."

"Are you really going to disarm _seaQuest's_ missiles?"

"I certainly don't want to, but I don't see where I have a choice," Nathan whispered back.

Kristin just stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"I promise we'll be together soon," Nathan said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kristin replied as a sob escaped her throat. She took on final look at him as she was ushered out by a guard.

**Refugee camp, Macronesia**

"I thought you were dead," Katie finally said after the initial shock wore off.

"I could say the same about you," Ben countered. "The UEO claimed they found your body; that's what was said on the news."

"I'm sorry," Katie finally said. "Is that why…you never went back for Charlie?"

Ben shrugged. "After I heard you were gone, I didn't know if I could," he admitted. "I'm trying to make the world a better place…for her. But, in doing that, I became a bad father. I didn't think I could raise her on my own. I never planned to stage my death; I just heard my name on the news one night, and I never corrected it. I've been working with Cynthia for quite a long time, and well…I guess I didn't want to change that. Finally, I was doing something I was good at. For the first time, I'm not Ben, the screw-up. I'm Ben , the _hero_."

"I guess we both made some poor choices," she admitted. "Do you think she'll ever forgive us?"

Ben shrugged. "Maybe."

Katie smiled. "I hope we get to find out."

"Me too," he answered. Then, he placed a kiss to her lips. "I've missed you."

She nodded. "Me too."

It took Ben a moment to finally ask, "Wait a minute. How did you get here?"

Katie laughed. "Took you long enough," she noted. "Come on." She started out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Bobby and Cynthia," she answered.

"Bobby?" Ben questioned, a confused look crossing his face. "You mean…"

Katie nodded. "That's right."

"So, he faked his death too?"

"Something like that," Katie replied.

A moment later, they found Cynthia, practically running into her. She had a huge smile on her face. "Where are you two off to?"

"To find Bobby; where is he?" Katie said.

"Busy," Cynthia replied, the smile still plastered on her face. Then, upon seeing the confused looks on Katie and Ben's faces, she added, "Seems you aren't the only two lovers who have been reunited."

"You mean _Heidi_? That's Heidi's _Bobby_?" Ben said, finally putting two and two together. "I had no idea."

"Who's Heidi?" Katie wondered.

"She's a nurse and apparently, Robert's wife," Cynthia explained. "She handles the medical care here; she's a huge help, and she's been with us for a while now."

"Did you know-" Katie began.

"That she was Robert's wife?" Cynthia finished. She shook her head. "But, I had a feeling it was a possibility, so I figured while you and Ben were reuniting, I'd introduce the two of them and see."

"Well, I'm happy for him," Katie replied, "but-"

"We need to figure out a plan?" Robert finished, coming up from behind Cynthia with a pretty, blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman standing beside him. "My sentiments exactly," he confirmed.

Katie nodded. Then, she turned to Heidi. "I'm Katie, a friend of Bobby's."

"Hi," Heidi said, taking her hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Bobby's told me a lot about you." Then, she turned to Ben. "And I never knew you were…Bobby's _Ben_."

Ben laughed. "That's exactly what I said." He turned to Robert and put his arms out. "Bobby, I'm so glad to see you."

Robert wrapped him in a hug. "Me too."

"So, what is it you need done?" Ben asked as Robert broke the hug.

"Is there someplace we can go and talk?" Robert asked.

"Follow me," Cynthia instructed.

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

As soon as Kristin was brought into the room where the children were being kept, Michael and Charlie ran to her. She crouched down and hugged them tightly. "Are you two alright?" she asked through tears.

"We're OK," Michael assured her.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, remembering his shock.

He nodded. "I'm fine; Paul's been nice to us."

Kristin had forgotten about Paul. She stood and turned to him.

"Tak-sin wants you to keep an eye on them. Don't let them out of your sight," the guard instructed before leaving.

As soon as he was gone, Paul put a hand out to caress Kristin's face. "I'm so glad you're OK," he began.

But she pulled away. "How could you? How could you…how could you bring us here?" she demanded, crossing over to the bed with the children.

"Kristin, I didn't want to. I had to; I'm sorry," Paul declared.

"It was all a lie; everything you told me…was a lie," she deduced, feeling terribly foolish.

"No," Paul insisted. "No, it wasn't. I…I was hired to befriend you, to get information from you. But, after I spent more time with you, I realize I do care for you. Everything I told you was true. I just omitted the fact that I was working for Tak-sin Chankul."

"You _care_ for me? How can you possibly say that if you've brought us here? I can't believe I was actually starting to feel love for you," she said bitterly.

"He promised me he wouldn't hurt you. And my life was on the line. I could have refused, but then, he just would have found someone else to take your place. Wouldn't you rather it be me than some thug? At least I was merciful enough to-"

" _Merciful_? How can you possibly think that this is merciful?" Kristin scoffed. Then, she added, "And you knew Nathan was alive the whole time, and you let me…you let me…you never told me. If you truly cared for me, you'd have told me. And, was seducing me part of the mission as well?"

"I…well…" Paul said sheepishly.

Kristin merely nodded. "That's what I thought."

"I am sorry," Paul said again.

But, Kristin ignored him and turned to the children. "Everything's going to be fine," she assured them.

"Is Grandpa alright?" Michael asked worriedly.

"He's fine," she answered, trying to sound convincing. "He just needs to give the president some information, and then, he'll let us go home."

"Really?"

"Really," Kristin promised. "But for now, we have to stay here. But, don't worry, we'll be together, and I won't let anything happen to you." She only hoped she could keep that promise as she held Michael and Charlie close.


	55. Rolling In The Deep

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

Kristin woke hours later. Apparently, she and the children had fallen asleep, apparently exhausted. She had Charlie on side, her head lying on her chest, and Michael was on the other. She tried to move just a little since her right arm had fallen asleep, and her left was in the same jeopardy. She looked around the room for Paul, but didn't see him.

After a moment, she realized they'd been left alone, unguarded. She had to work fast, she decided, before anyone came back. She carefully slipped her arm from underneath Charlie, then did the same with the arm that was underneath Michael. Once she was free, she quietly crawled to the foot of the bed so she wouldn't disturb the children. Then, she shook her arms awake and headed to the door, trying the handle.

She swore under her breath when she found it locked, however. Certainly, it would be; she was still a prisoner, and it was highly unlikely Paul would leave the door unlocked. He was concerned about saving his own life, and any mistake like that would allow Chankul to scold him…or worse. She looked around the room for a clock, at least a clue as to what time it was. But sadly, she saw none. She wondered how long she and the children had been there. She wondered how long Nathan had been working on the codes and if he'd had any success. And, she hoped Nathan was still alright.

She sighed in frustration. If only she'd listened to Oliver and Lucas. How was it they could see Paul's true colors when she couldn't? Because she didn't want to, she answered herself. She wanted to believe. She needed to. She had wanted so badly to get back to normalcy, especially for the sake of the children, and she thought that Paul was the key to it. But, it was really just an illusion. Paul was just a crutch; he was never going to fill the void she felt in her heart. He was just a temporary substitute.

She was glad it never became anything more than what it was. A few more weeks, and she may have very well ended up in bed with him. She shuddered slightly at the thought. Part of her was thankful that didn't happen, but the other part was shocked. Was she really so desperate she could have done that? She knew that if she and Nathan got out of this alive, they definitely would need to have a long talk about all of this. And, she swore on everything that was holy that he was never, ever leaving on that boat of his again, at least not without her.

She sat down in one of the chairs in the room, thinking about how Paul had betrayed her, and this only angered her more. There was no way she could just sit around and wait. Even if Nathan figured out the codes, she didn't trust Chankul. She was worried something awful was going to happen, and she couldn't just sit idly by and allow it. Suddenly, she thought of a plan, but she wasn't sure she could go through with it.

But as she heard a key in the lock and the door handle turn, she'd made her decision. She knew what she had to do, and she saw her opportunity. She just had to take it.

"Glad you're awake," Paul said to her as he entered the room, arms laden trays of food. "I thought you might be hungry, so I went down to the kitchen and grabbed a few things. There's some hot tea as well." He set the trays down on the small table in front of her.

"Thank you," she muttered, helping herself to a cup of tea. "How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours," he replied. "It's around six PM now," he informed.

She nodded, just what she had guessed. She grabbed one of the sandwiches off the tray and took a bite. "This is good," she muttered.

"Well, I'm sure Tak-sin doesn't want you to starve," he commented.

There was a slight pause; then, Kristin asked, "If Nathan doesn't figure out the codes, do you know what will happen to us?"

Paul hesitated slightly. "How about we don't worry about that right now?" he suggested.

But, Kristin shook her head. "I am going to worry about it. He's already put Michael in a make-shift electric chair. He obviously has no problem hurting children…or women for that matter. I thought you said he promised he wouldn't hurt me."

"He did," Paul answered. "I guess I never specified the children." He sighed. "When I got wrapped up with him, I didn't know exactly what type of man he was," he admitted. "April introduced us; she helped get him elected. He wanted change. It seemed harmless really. Most new political leaders want change. By the time I realized the lengths he would go to for that change, I was in too deep. When he gave me this assignment and I started to care for you, I made him promise he wouldn't hurt you. I know that was foolish, that he'd probably go back on his word. But, I really don't think he'd kill you or the children."

"And what about Nathan?"

Paul was quiet. "I don't know."

"That's really not good enough for me." Kristin held her breath, hoping Paul would respond how she'd planned.

"I'll be here for you," Paul said after a moment. "I've told you before, I want to take care of you and the children, and I meant it. I love you, Kristin. I never lied about that."

Kristin finally released the breath she'd been holding. It was now or never, she told herself. She quickly turned on the charm. If this was going to work, she needed to play on Paul's every whim. She only hoped she could keep her poker face. She finished the few bites of sandwich that were left, and she finished off the tea in her cup. She glanced over at the children to be sure they were still asleep. Thankfully, they were. She certainly hoped neither of them woke because she didn't want her cover blown.

She stood and crossed over to where Paul was sitting. "You love me?" she asked.

Paul stood and reached out to caress her face. He was pleased when she didn't pull away. "Of course I do. I…I'm sorry I lied to you, but that was one thing I _never_ lied about."

"I…" Come on, Kristin, you can do this, she told herself. "I do love my husband, but I…I think I've fallen in love with you as well."

Paul smiled. "What are we going to do about this?"

She placed a kiss to his lips. "Right now, it seems there's not much we can do," she whispered. "But…"

"Y-yes?"

"Well…if there was a way I could make sure my husband and children and I all get out of here alive…" She began to whisper in his ear, promising unspeakable acts to show her gratitude if he could ensure her family's safety.

Paul instantly blushed. "Kristin," he said in shock.

She chuckled huskily. "What's the matter?"

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "So, what is it you want me to do?"

She thought for a moment. "I want the key to the room."

"Kristin, I…I'm not sure…." Paul began.

She put on a pout. "I thought you said you loved me."

"I do," Paul assured her.

"Then, show me; hand the key over. I need to make sure my husband is alright, and I at least need to warn _seaQuest_. All I am asking for is a few moments on the vid-phone; then, I promise I'll come right back here. You stay here with the children, make sure they're alright. I promise I'll be stealthy, and I won't let anyone see me. _Please_?" She put on another seductive pout and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. Yes, Paul was putty in her hands.

Paul took a few more deep breaths. Did Kristin know what she was doing to him? He wanted her more now than ever. Certainly, he'd do anything for her. And, he knew she still had feelings for him. Sure, she'd been angry with him, but he was pleased to see that anger was short-lived. He knew she'd see his side of things. And, her request didn't seem unreasonable. The vid-phone was just down the hall; the guards were preoccupied with Chankul's requests. None of them were even patrolling the hallway, so Kristin could easily slip away for a few moments. And, she would come back; she'd never leave the children. It seemed foolproof.

Kristin took Paul's hesitance to mean she hadn't yet convinced him. She placed another longer, lingering kiss to his lips. When she broke it, she kept her face close to his. "Please?" she whispered again.

Without a word, Paul took the key out of his pocket and put it in her hand.

She gave him a grateful smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"Just be careful," he warned, returning the hug. "The vid-phone is in the office to the right at the end of the hallway."

She nodded. "I will, and thank you for telling me." She walked over the children and gave them each a kiss, in case. "Take care of them for me."

"I will," Paul promised. "Anything for you."

Kristin quickly headed to the door, opened it, and then locked it behind her. "I know," she answered softly, a secretive smile on her lips.

Meanwhile, Nathan had been trying every code combination he knew. He felt a little more relaxed now that he knew that Kristin and the children were safe, but it didn't help that Chankul kept pacing behind him. And, every once in a while, Chankul would watch him over his shoulder.

Nathan sighed inwardly. He'd planned to try to send an SOS code to _seaQuest_ , trying to alert them of the impending danger, but he obviously couldn't if he was being watched. Then, he thought that it didn't really matter since he couldn't figure out the code to disarm the missiles anyway. But, then, a small voice in his head reminded him he _had_ to…or Kristin and the children were in danger. No way could he let that happen.

He continued trying codes. Suddenly, he heard a small bell chime from the computer. He stared at the screen in disbelief. The word 'SUCCESS' flashed over and over again in bold, blue letters. "I did it," he began hoarsely. He then cleared his throat and spoke louder, "I did it!"

Chankul rushed over to him and looked for himself. Indeed, Bridger had done it. "Well done," he praised.

**Refugee Camp, Macronesia**

"…I know Bourne is keeping my father for some reason. I have a feeling he's being held in the presidential palace. I don't know why he hasn't let the UEO know he has him, but I'm sure there's a reason, and it's one I don't trust," Robert explained the story to Cynthia, Heidi, and Ben.

"Bobby and I were hoping for your help," Katie added. "We need to rescue him."

"Does my mother know about this?" Cynthia questioned.

Robert shrugged. "When my father first arrived here, he asked me to contact her in some way, just to let her know he was alive. The only way I could think of so as not to blow our cover was to send an old-fashioned generic telegram. I found a company that would send an anonymous one, and I did. I really don't know what else she knows, if anything."

Cynthia nodded sadly. She couldn't imagine what her mother must be going through, being alone with two small children, and thinking her husband and daughter must be dead. "We definitely need to do something."

"So, you're with us?" Bobby asked hopefully.

Cynthia looked at Ben and Heidi. " _I_ am."

Ben and Heidi nodded. "We are too."

"Well, five of us are better than two, but that's still a small group. How about the other adults in the camp?" Bobby asked hopefully.

Cynthia smiled. "Unfortunately, this is it."

Robert and Katie exchanged a shocked glance.

"Most of the children are orphans," Heidi explained. "Their parents were killed."

"But," Cynthia added, "I've trained the older children. We have some that are nearly adults. Heidi, Ben, and I could leave for a few days, and they could handle things." She looked at Ben and Heidi. "Right?"

Ben and Heidi nodded in agreement. Then, Ben asked, "So, what 's the plan? We march into the presidential palace and demand they give us Nathan Bridger?"

"Well, kind of," Robert stated. He looked at Cynthia. "Any chance you have a computer around here?"

Cynthia walked over to a desk and retrieved a laptop, a very ancient looking one at that. "It's old," she admitted. "But it does the trick, Internex access and everything," she assured him.

"That's what we need," Robert confirmed, a pleased smile on his face.

"What are you checking for?" Katie asked, watching as Robert began typing.

"To see if the president is expecting any deliveries," Robert explained.

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

Kristin looked up and down the hallway, making sure the coast was clear. Luckily, she saw no one, coming or going. She quickly headed down to the office that Paul had told her about. Sure enough, there was the vid-phone. She closed and locked the door behind her. Then, she sat in the comfortable office chair and began dialing.

_**seaQuest** _

"Houston, we have a problem," Lucas informed, sitting at his station on the bridge.

Hudson turned to him. "We're a far cry from NASA, Ensign. What's going on?"

"All systems are down, Sir," Commander Ford informed him.

"Mine too," Tim piped up.

Hudson stood behind Lucas and looked at his computer.

"Maybe the system needs a reboot?" Hudson suggested.

"I just tried, Sir; it's still not responding," Lucas explained.

"Damn," Hudson swore.

"Sir, we're officially dead in the water," Henderson said hesitantly.

Hudson nodded grimly. "Ford, the bridge is yours."

"Aye, Sir," Jonathan called as Hudson headed to his office.

Hudson's first order of business was to call headquarters. But, before he could do so, his vid-phone rang. Thinking it was the secretary general, he answered right away. "Hudson," he answered.

"Oliver?" Kristin said, trying not to sound too frantic.

"Kristin, what a surprise. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"I…I know, but this isn't exactly a social call," she said quietly.

"Kristin…what's wrong?" Hudson asked with concern.

Kristin took a deep breath and told him everything.


	56. Who Will Save Your Soul?

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

"…I'm sorry; I should have listened to you in the first place," Kristin continued to tell the whole story to Hudson with tears in her eyes. She paused for a moment, wiping her stray tears away with her hands. After taking a deep breath and composing herself, she added, "At least you should be able to evacuate the _seaQuest_ in time."

"We'll send a rescue team to you as well," Hudson assured her.

Kristin shook her head. "No, you can't. It's _suicide_ , Oliver. The _Goliath_ , well, I haven't actually seen it, but it's supposed to be nearly twice the size of _seaQuest_ , twice as fast, and twice as powerful. If it comes across anything smaller, it will blow it to smithereens. Please, just get out as fast as you can. We'll be _fine_." She tried her best to sound convincing.

"Bullshit, Kristin," Hudson replied. "You don't even believe that yourself," Hudson noted.

"I didn't call you so you could rescue us," she protested. "You need to get out of there… _now_ ," she pleaded desperately. "Get Lucas away safely."

Hudson finally nodded. "Very well, we will," he assured her.

She seemed to calm a bit. "Thank you," she said. "I…I should go. I need to get back."

"Take care of yourself," Hudson told her with sincerity.

"You too," she replied. Then, she cut the link. But, just as she was going to head back to the room where Paul and the children were, she heard voices in the hallway. "Oh, no!" she whispered, now panicked, frantically looking around for a place to hide. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to even move since two guards appeared in the doorway.

"Well, well, what have we here?" one of them said menacingly.

"Looks like a stowaway to me, Fred," the other guard confirmed.

"P-please," Kristin stammered. "I-I'm sorry…I'll go back where I belong," she promised, trying to get past them.

But, Fred grabbed her arm. "I don't think so," he stated. "How did you get out of there anyway? I thought Ferguson was keeping an eye on you."

"H-he gave me the key," she answered. "I'm going back there right now," she said again.

"What do you think, Lou? Should we believe her?"

"I'm not sure, Fred. I think we need to check with Chankul about it," Lou answered.

"No, please," Kristin blurted out. She hadn't meant to; she knew the two men seemed to be enjoying the fact they caught her. She certainly didn't want to add any fuel to the fire. Her hand instinctively rose to her mouth, regretting what she'd just said. "I mean, we don't need to do that, do we? He's obviously busy with the submarine. You can take me back to the room yourselves, if you don't trust me." She hoped she could get the two of them to just forget about seeing her.

"Oh, we'll do that for sure, won't we, Fred?"

"We sure will, Lou," Fred confirmed. "We'll need to give Ferguson a talking to, get to the bottom of this."

With that, the two guards escorted Kristin back to the room. She went willingly, of course; she just hoped that perhaps Paul could convince them not to alert Chankul about the infraction. Once they'd gotten to the room, Kristin handed over the keys to Fred without a word.

Upon opening the door, Fred gave Kristin a rough shove through the doorway, causing her to stumble to the floor. Paul immediately helped her up. Kristin cast a glance towards the bed, relieved to see the children were still asleep.

"What the _hell_ , Ferguson?" Fred said. "Why in the world would you give her the keys and let her go poking about?"

"I…I…" Paul stammered, searching for a credible answer. When he couldn't find one that, he pointed at her and blurted out, "She tricked me!"

Kristin couldn't believe what she was hearing. _How chivalrous_ , she thought bitterly. At that moment, she was very thankful she had found out Paul's true colors when she did.

"You know what we're going to have to do now," Lou declared.

"Tak-sin's not going to be happy," Fred added.

"No, guys…do we have to? Look, she's back here now; no harm done," Paul tried convincing the others to just drop it.

But Fred shook his head. "I'm not putting my butt on the line for you. If we don't tell him, and he finds out later, we're _all_ dead."

"But, if you tell him now, he'll kill me." Then, he pointed towards Kristin and the children. "And probably them too."

Fred thought for a moment. "Honestly, that's something I can live with." He turned to his partner. "Let's go, Lou." With that, they closed the door and locked it behind them.

"Oh, _great_ …this is just _great_ ," Paul declared. He looked at Kristin. "I _told_ you to be careful."

"I thought I was," she defended. "And, real smooth telling them I tricked you!"

Paul looked sheepish. "Sorry; I couldn't tell them the real reason I gave you the key though."

Kristin didn't answer. She simply sighed and sunk down onto the bed next to the children. "What's going to happen to us now?"

"You know his reputation," Paul said simply. "He doesn't take kindly to betrayal."

**Refugee camp, Macronesia**

"Damn," Robert muttered.

"What's wrong?" Heidi asked.

"No deliveries scheduled," Robert answered. "Guess that blows that plan."

Everyone was silent, trying to think of another plan to get them inside the presidential palace.

Finally, Katie thought of something. "There is one thing that could work."

"What's that?" Cynthia replied.

"Well, with Armand Stassi's recent death, couldn't we pose as religious figures? We could say the president requested our presence. I don't think anyone would question it," Katie suggested. But, when no one backed her up, she second-guessed herself. "You're right; that is kind of a long shot."

"No, no it's not," Robert finally said. "I mean, it's crazy, really crazy, but it just might work." He turned to Cynthia. "Please tell me you might have some clothing that would make us look like priests and nuns."

Cynthia gave him a smile. "I think I have just the thing."

_**seaQuest** _

Hudson immediately began evacuating the boat. "Everyone on launches…that's an order."

But, the bridge crew hesitated.

"What about you, Sir?" Lucas asked.

"Don't worry about me, kid," Hudson stated. "You just worry about yourself."

"But-" Lucas began.

But Hudson waved a hand. "I have strict orders from a certain doctor," he confirmed. "Get your ass on a launch… _now_."

Lucas was about to argue again, but he thought twice. He simply nodded and started toward a launch. However, he was sidetracked by Tony.

"I'm not leavin'," he told him.

"But the captain said…" Lucas started.

"I know what the cap said, but I figure he's gonna need my help," Tony confirmed.

"Mine too," Heiko Kimura chimed in, approaching them.

Lucas and Tony turned to her.

"I'm the only one who knows the Chaodai systems," she confirmed.

"But, the captain said-" Lucas said again.

"We're staying," Kimura and Piccolo stated simultaneously.

Lucas looked over to where Hudson was standing. He was making sure the others were boarding launches. He wasn't paying any attention to them. "How are you going to pull this off?"

"Piccolo and I are going to board our subfighters and be ready when they approach," Kimura explained.

"The captain isn't making an attempt to leave," Tony pointed out.

"We don't think he's going to try either," Kimura added.

"He's going to need all the help he can get," Tony confirmed.

Lucas thought for a moment. Deep down, he knew they were right. Hudson wasn't trying to leave like the rest of them, was he? What was he up to? Lucas decided he wasn't leaving either. He quickly came up with a plan of his own.

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

Kristin gently woke the children. She decided it was best she do it before the guards came back and took them away.

"Grandma?" Michael mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Charlie whimpered slightly.

"It's alright," she soothed. "I…we're going to have to listen to whatever we're told," she explained. "And, I promise, this will all be over soon."

Michael opened his mouth to question her again when Fred and Lou came back into the room. "Come with us," they ordered.

Kristin held Charlie with one of her arms and Michael's hand with the other while she followed the guards. She hoped that Chankul would be merciful.

A moment later, they were brought into the area where Nathan and the others were.

"Kristin?" he questioned. "What's the meaning of this?"

Chankul waved a hand. "Calm down, Bridger; I'll explain everything in a moment…after I take care of a little business matter." He approached Paul. "I thought I taught you better than this," he said in disgust.

"I'm sorry," Paul muttered. "I never meant to-" But, before Paul could finish his sentence, Chankul raised his pistol and shot him dead on the spot.

Kristin had cried out and held Charlie and Michael close, hoping to shield them from seeing what had just happened. She couldn't believe it. She had been angry with Paul, had certainly wanted to see him get some sort of come-uppance, but she certainly didn't wish death on him. She cast a glance at Nathan, who was giving her a questioning look.

Chankul put his pistol away and ordered his guards to take care of the body. Then, he turned back to Nathan. "Well, it seems you're all just in time; the _Goliath_ launched just a few moments ago, did you know? And, thanks to your help, she's heading straight for _seaQuest_."

"Right; I've held up my end of the bargain," Nathan replied. "Now, I assume you'll be holding up yours. You said you'd let my family and I go."

Chankul laughed. "We did have a deal, didn't we? Only problem is, your wife made a little mistake."

Nathan gave Kristin a look.

"That's right, Mr. Bridger. While you were slaving away, your wife here manipulated Mr. Ferguson. He got what he deserved, but now it seems I have a conundrum. I certainly can't let you go free, you understand. An act of insolence was committed, and now it must be rectified. And, it certainly isn't something I take lightly either." He turned to Kristin. "Now, certainly, you need to be punished."

Kristin simply nodded. "I know I broke the rules, but please, don't punish Nathan or the children. They had nothing to do with it."

Chankul smiled. "How very selfless of you. Certainly, you love your family so much that you'd accept responsibility for your actions. You'd endure any amount of pain for them, wouldn't you?"

"Y-yes," Kristin stammered.

"Kristin, no," Nathan broke in.

"How very touching," Chankul stated, his sarcasm exaggerated. "But, I'm afraid that just won't suit my tastes. I know I could do just about anything I wanted to you. I'm sure you'd feel pain, that you'd suffer terribly." He moved closer to Kristin in a menacing way. "But, that's still not enough for me, you see. I need you to suffer so much, you'd never think of crossing me again." He patted Charlie gently on the head. "Seeing your family suffer would cut you to the core, I know."

"P-please," Kristin stammered nervously.

But, Chankul simply smiled. He summoned two of his guards over.

"Yes, Sir?" one of them asked.

"Tie them up to that pillar," he instructed.

And, the guards did so, tying them to the stone pillar just like before. Once the guards had stepped away, Kristin turned to Nathan. "I'm so sorry," she whispered quietly, trying to hold back tears. "I just had to warn _seaQuest_."

"Ssh; it's alright," he soothed. "You did the right thing."

Before Kristin could say anything more, Chankul approached them once again. "Well, well, well, Mrs. Bridger, the question is, seeing which one of them suffer would hurt you more? Would it be your husband?" He looked into her eyes. He could see some pain reflected back in them, but not enough for his liking. "Or perhaps your grandson?" Again, he looked into her eyes; still not enough pain. "Or would it be your newly adopted daughter, just a baby still. Really she wouldn't understand what's happening to her. And it's your job to protect her, isn't it? And, you wouldn't be able to do so." He looked into her eyes again, seeing fresh tears brimming. A sinister smile formed on his lips. He patted Charlie on the head again. "I promise, I won't make her suffer too long."

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Nathan spat.

But Chankul ignored him. He turned to one of his guards. "I want you to call Dr. Somchai; I want him on a launch on its way here as soon as possible. And be sure she brings all her equipment."

"Yes, Sir," the guard answered.

Chankul turned back to the distraught family. "Dr. Ly Somchai is one of our Chaodai head scientists. She's an expert in inserting nanoexplosives into the body. In fact, she perfected the process. Little Charlotte will put under an anesthetic, so she won't feel any pain during the operation, which will take around two hours or so. After that…well, like I said, I won't let her suffer too long."

"No, please," Kristin begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. She heard Nathan and Michael plead with Chankul as well, but he ignored them.

"Don't worry," he said, looking at Nathan and Michael. "I'm sure I can find something to do with you two while we wait for little Charlotte's surgery to be completed." He then turned to go consult with his guards and wait for Dr. Somchai.

The wait for the doctor to arrive was agonizing. Kristin tried to think of something, anything to say to change Chankul's mind. Perhaps a half an hour later, a young woman arrived.

"Ah, Dr. Somchai, so glad you could join us," Chankul greeted.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" she asked.

"Yes, your expertise is needed," Chankul assured her. "Your _surgical_ expertise."

Dr. Somchai nodded in understand. "Very well, Sir." She glanced towards Kristin and the others. "One of them, I assume?" she asked.

Chankul nodded. "The youngest child."

Dr. Somchai was slightly taken aback. Nanoexplosives had never been used on a child of any kind. She hesitated slightly.

"Something wrong, Doctor?" Chankul questioned.

"N-no, Sir." She turned to one of the guards. "Help me with her."

The guard nodded and helped untie Charlie.

Dr. Somchai instructed, "Follow me."

The guard did so, carrying a crying Charlie who was screaming, "Mama! Mama!"

It broke Kristin's heart. She simply couldn't handle it. She realized she had to do something…and _fast._


	57. Fast As You Can

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

Charlie's cries could be heard echoing down the hall as she was carried away. Then, there was nothing, and Kristin felt terribly helpless. She cast a glance towards Nathan and Michael; they were both crying too. No, she couldn't let this happen. Even though she'd done what she felt she had to do, she'd made a mistake. It was her fault her family was in this position, and she had to change that. She tried to think of something to tell Chankul.

However, while she was thinking, Chankul summoned two more of his guards. He turned to one of them and said, "Take the boy and strap him to the chair again." Then, he stood before Nathan, giving him a smile. ""And I have a special treat planned for you." He turned to the other guard and motioned towards Nathan. "Remove his shirt and tie his arms to those two pillars," he said, pointing.

Kristin cried as she heard Michael scream in protest. "Please, leave them alone," she begged. Nathan struggled as well.

But Chankul simply replied, "Don't worry, Darling, when I'm finished with them, it will be your turn. And, I'll make sure _you_ suffer the longest," he hissed.

Kristin could do nothing but watch as Michael was strapped to that horrid electric chair once again; she heard him scream in pain as a jolt of electricity coursed through his body. Then, she turned her glance to Nathan. Both arms were extended from his body, each tied to a separate stone pillar, and he was facing her. She had no idea what was going to happen to him until Chankul called one of his guards again. When the guard arrived, he handed Chankul a whip; then Kristin instantly knew what was about to happen. She watched in horror as Chankul approached her husband, raised the whip above his head, and was about to strike when at that moment, she knew what to do.

"Wait!" she cried, causing Chankul to lower his whip and look at her. "I'll do _anything_ for you. Please, just set them free. _Please_."

Chankul scoffed, "What could you _possibly_ offer me?"

"Turn that blasted chair off, first," she ordered.

Chankul gave his guard a nod, and Michael had a reprieve. Then, he turned back to Kristin. "You have five minutes."

Kristin knew she couldn't charm Chankul the way she'd done to Paul, that he was far too formidable to let his affections be manipulated. But Kristin knew there was one thing Chankul valued more than his heart. "Have you ever thought what you're going to do when this is all over?" she asked.

Chankul laughed. "Rule the world, obviously."

Kristin smiled satisfactorily. That's what she expected him to say. "Yes, but what about those who oppose you?"

Chankul laughed again. "You're wasting my time. You know what I'll do, what I've already done…kill them."

"Of course," Kristin replied knowingly. "But, wouldn't it be wonderful if you didn't have to?"

"Excuse me?"

"Wouldn't it be nice if everyone fell to your feet, clinging to every word you spoke? And, no one would think about questioning you, no one would attempt to fight you?"

"That sort of world doesn't exist," Chankul countered.

"But, it _could_ ," Kristin stressed.

Chankul was silent for a moment, trying to figure Kristin out. "Just what are you getting at?"

Kristin looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her. She had Chankul's interest, now all she had to do was reel him in. "I could make that happen for you."

Chankul laughed once again. "I don't think so."

"Very well," Kristin replied. "It's just a shame you'd rather waste precious time and resources when you could lend your efforts to something more fulfilling."

Kristin watched as Chankul approached Nathan again, raising the whip. But, this time, she wasn't worried. She knew she'd said just enough to make him think. And, sure enough, he lowered the whip again and turned to her.

"Humor me, Mrs. Bridger. Tell me how you could make it so," he finally said.

"In case you didn't know, I have several degrees including doctorates in oceanography and biochemistry."

"And this helps me how?"

"I have many talents I think you could find beneficial," she stated. "In fact, my years of research have allowed me to develop a form of mind control."

"Mind control?" Chankul asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kristin could now tell he was intrigued, and she tried to hide the smile that was forming on her lips. "Yes, mind control," she said again.

"I don't know if I believe you."

She sighed. "Do you _know_ why the UEO requested I leave the _seaQuest_?"

Chankul gave her a suspicious look. "I was under the impression you left on your own accord."

"Oh, that's what they wanted everyone to believe, but it's not the real reason. My experiments…well, my methods were a little too eccentric for the UEO's liking. At first, they thought the idea of mind control would be beneficial to their military. But, then, they changed their minds; I was denied funding, threatened with being stripped of my credentials, unless I resigned. I didn't have much choice. That's when I went to Nexus Colony. I was able to continue research there, but no one would fund my mind control idea. I had to back down," she told him.

"You're lying," Chankul finally said after a moment. "You mean to tell me the UEO had its hands on the ability to manipulate anyone, and they denied it?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, and it's _true_ ," Kristin said confidently.

Chankul moved closer to her, eyeing her closely, trying to determine if she was indeed telling the truth. He'd heard of this doctor, read about some of her work. But, mind control? She seemed too straight-laced for something like that. "I thought your research was science-oriented."

"It is," she insisted. "But don't you think seeing if we really _can_ manipulate the human mind to submit fully to the wills of another is science oriented? I certainly did."

"But _you_ …I thought you were too goody, goody."

Kristin smiled. "That's what Bruce Lysander thought too."

"Lysander? You mean…" Chankul's voice trailed off.

"That's exactly what I mean," Kristin confirmed. "I did help with him develop the Lysander class." Now, that wasn't a lie. "Now, what I'm offering you is a deal, an exchange if you will. I can produce whatever your heart desires, within my capabilities of course if you let my husband and the children go free. You provide them with a launch and instruct your people not to attack them. As for me, I'm yours. I won't fight, I won't argue, I'll do _whatever_ you ask. I'm sure that's an offer you can't refuse. Do we have a deal?"

"Kristin, no!" Nathan finally broke in. He had to admit, Kristin was very convincing. For a moment, even he believed the lies she was telling, but he certainly did not agree to the deal she was trying to make. He wasn't going to lose her, not again.

Kristin's response was a mere, pleading look. She had to do this; if it meant saving her family, it was enough for her.

Chankul circled the pillar where Kristin was tied thoughtfully, considering Kristin's offer. And, at the same time, he couldn't help but notice the innuendo attached to her final words. That did sweeten the deal. He looked the doctor up and down. He hadn't noticed before, but she definitely was an attractive woman. He brought his lips close to her throat and kissed it gently. "It's a very tempting offer," he whispered.

It took everything in Kristin's power not to pull away. She had to keep the act up. "Will you accept?" she whispered back.

"No," Nathan protested again.

"I don't know; did you really mean everything you said? You'll do anything I ask?"

"Anything and everything," she promised.

Chankul smiled. Although it wasn't the original plan, he decided this offer could be very beneficial to him. Even though he doubted her affections were sincere, he didn't care. He knew she'd do anything to free her family, and he decided she'd learn to love him…eventually. And, certainly, her scientific abilities sounded remarkable, beyond anything his own scientists had come up with. Yes, this certainly was a very promising deal indeed. He turned to the guards. "You heard her. Release them and prepare a launch… _immediately_."

As Nathan was untied, he looked at Kristin. "Kristin, you can't do this. I won't leave you!"

She was untied as well, but she didn't approach Nathan. She turned to Chankul. "Could I have a few moments to say goodbye to them? Please?"

Chankul thought for a brief second, but nodded.

A few moments later, Charlie was brought back in, seemingly unharmed. She was handed over to Nathan, and Michael was brought over to him as well. Kristin carefully walked over to them.

"Kristin, you can't stay here," Nathan said again, more quietly this time.

"Nathan, I…I'm sorry," she whispered back, fighting back tears. "I didn't know any other way to…I had to stop him from hurting Charlie. It's the only way."

"No, no it isn't," Nathan protested.

Kristin placed a finger to his lips. "Ssh," she said. "Maybe we'll be together again someday."

"Kristin-"

Kristin placed a long, lingering, genuine kiss to his lips. "I love you so much," she whispered, tears now flowing freely. Then, she kissed and hugged Charlie and did the same with Michael. "Take care of them for me."

Before Nathan could say anything more, he was pulled away by two guards. "Your launch awaits, Sir." All he could do was cast one last look at Kristin as he was led out of the palace.

**Refugee camp, Macronesia**

Katie stood in front a mirror, examining herself. " _Where_ did you get these costumes?" she asked as Cynthia and Heidi emerged from separate rooms, dressed in matching garb.

"We found them in an abandoned church," Heidi explained.

"I never actually thought they'd come in handy," Cynthia added thoughtfully.

"I feel so ridiculous though," Katie confirmed. "Do I look holy?"

Heidi and Cynthia laughed.

"I don't think it's about looking holy; I think it's more of an attitude," Cynthia replied.

"I think we should see how the boys are doing," Heidi suggested.

"Think they look as ridiculous as we do?" Cynthia asked.

"Probably worse," Katie confirmed.

They knocked on the door to the room where Robert and Ben were changing.

"What's taking you two so long?" Cynthia called.

Robert opened the door and stepped out, wearing black clerics clothing and a white clerical collar.

"Well, that doesn't look so bad," Cynthia pointed out.

Robert smiled. "Wait until you see Ben. You know, there was only one priest's outfit."

"Oh?" Katie questioned. "So what's Ben dressed as? A monk?"

Robert's grin broadened. "Not exactly." He turned and called through the doorway. "Come on, Ben, everyone's waiting."

"I am _not_ going out there," Ben called back.

"Oh, come on, Ben; we all look funny. Just remember why we're doing this," Katie shouted.

They heard Ben grumble, "Oh, alright." A moment later, he appeared in the doorway, and everyone burst into peals of laughter because he was dressed the same as the women. "Bobby and I played rock, paper, scissors to see which one of us would get to be the priest…and I lost."

"Oh…my…goodness," Cynthia blurted through her laughs. "You…have…to…be…"

"The…ugliest…nun…I've…ever…seen," Katie finished.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh," Ben said miserably. "It's not fair."

Cynthia tried to calm down. When she did, she said, "I…I'm sorry. I had no idea." But, the amused smile on her face was still evident.

Robert patted Ben on the back. "Look at it this way; at least you should have no problem keeping the celibacy vow because no man is going to try anything with you."

"Ha, ha," Ben said sarcastically. "Very funny. Now that you've all had your laugh, don't we have a rescue to do?"

"That we do," Robert confirmed, becoming serious. He looked at Cynthia. "Can we leave right away?"

"Let me just alert Mindy and Matthew; those are our oldest residents here," Cynthia stated. "You guys wait for me outside, OK?"

"Got it," Robert answered. He put an arm around Ben's shoulders. "Let's go, _Sister_."

"Yeah, yeah; bite me," Ben muttered under his breath.

_**seaQuest** _

Lucas carefully snuck back to his room. Hudson didn't see him. Tony and Commander Kimura had already boarded their subfighters, ready to try to defend the _seaQuest_. The only problem was, Lucas didn't have a plan for himself.

He took out his laptop. There was only one thing he could try to do, and that was try to override the system and turn _seaQuest's_ power back on. He started working quickly, hoping to have success since he knew one thing; Kimura and Tony were absolutely correct. Hudson wasn't making any attempt to leave. The only question was, _why_?


	58. Time After Time

_**seaQuest** _

Captain Oliver Hudson walked through the abandoned corridors of the submarine, making sure that everyone had boarded launches as ordered. He'd done what Kristin had requested; he made sure everyone had evacuated. As for himself, he was hoping to try to work on _seaQuest's_ systems. If he could get them up and running, he wouldn't have to leave. And that was just what he was planning.

But, as he passed the crew quarters, he thought he heard some sort of noise coming from down the hall. He paused and listened for a moment. Yes, he did hear something. It sounded like… _typing_. He instantly knew which room it came from. He headed down the hall and stopped in front of Lucas' door. He paused and listened some more. Indeed, he had heard typing. He opened the door.

"C-captain!" Lucas exclaimed. "I…I…" he stammered.

"I distinctly remember telling you to get your ass on a launch. You should be in New Cape Quest by now," Hudson replied.

"I could say the same thing about you," Lucas challenged. "Why haven't you left yet?"

"Why haven't you?"

Lucas took a deep breath. "Because this place…it's where I've spent half my life. It's like a second home to me. I can't just give it up." He sat back down in front of his laptop. "I've been trying to turn the power back on."

Hudson tried to remain stoic, but he couldn't help but smile. The kid had the same idea he'd had. He patted Lucas' shoulder. "Great minds think alike, Ensign."

Lucas looked at him and returned the smile. Then, he turned his attention back to the screen. "This shouldn't be too hard." He punched in a few codes. Suddenly, a familiar hum could be heard. "Yes!" Lucas cried.

Hudson chuckled. "Great job, kid."

"Thanks."

After the relief wore off, however, Hudson turned back to Lucas. "OK, so you've done what you wanted. Now, you need to get on a launch while I-"

But Lucas interrupted, "What? I don't think so. I thought you said I could stay."

"That's not what I said."

"But Kimura and Piccolo are still here, too. I just want to help," Lucas argued.

"But, Lucas, I-wait a minute, Kimura and Piccolo haven't left? Where the hell are they?"

"In their subfighters. They're waiting for the _Goliath_ to approach. Kimura says no one else knows the Chaodai systems like she does. And, well, Tony…he's Tony. No one wants to give up without a fight, Sir," Lucas explained.

But, before Hudson could protest any further, they could feel they were being fired upon.

Hudson swore under his breath. He turned to Lucas. "You want to help? Stay where you are for the time being, alright? And keep yourself safe." Hudson started out the door.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"To see if I can't save our second home," Hudson answered.

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

As soon as Nathan and the children were out of her view, the reality of what Kristin had done set in. She suddenly felt terribly alone and afraid. What had she done? Yes, she'd saved her family, but what was going to happen to her, especially when Chankul found out she didn't have the slightest clue about mind control. She hung her head and allowed her tears to flow freely.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump. "Don't worry, dear Doctor," she heard Chankul say. "You'll learn to love me, and we'll be very happy together. Now, dry those tears, and come watch the monitors with me."

Kristin wiped her eyes with her hand. Crying wasn't going to help the situation. And she had promised she wouldn't argue or protest. Chankul offered his hand, and she accepted. He led her to an office in the far corner; it had been Bourne's office. In there, there was a large vid-screen.

"The _Goliath_ is equipped with cameras; we'll be able to see exactly what they see. And I do want to see _seaQuest_ be crushed like a bug, don't you?" Chankul whispered, placing a kiss to her neck.

Kristin didn't answer. She simply watched in horror as she watched the underwater view on the screen. It was very similar to the WSKRs that had been used on _seaQuest_. But, as she could see the _seaQues_ t in the _Goliath's_ view on the screen, she couldn't help but gasp audibly.

Chankul simply smiled. "Yes, it is amazing, isn't it?"

Kristin watched in horror as the _Goliath_ fired upon _seaQuest_. She only hoped that everyone had managed to evacuate.

Meanwhile, 'Father' Robert and 'Sisters' Cynthia, Heidi, Katherine, and 'Benita' had finally arrived in the city.

"Well, we made it," Robert said. He turned to the others. "Are you ladies ready?"

Ben cleared his throat.

Robert rolled his eyes. "Are you ladies and _Ben_ ready?"

"Yes, we are," Ben confirmed.

"I hope this works," Katie muttered nervously.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's now or never," Robert confirmed. "Guess we'll find out."

**Macronesian launch, en route to New Cape Quest**

"Grandpa, what's going to happen to Grandma?" Michael asked worriedly.

The trip to New Cape Quest had been a quiet one for the rest of the Bridger family. Charlie lay sleeping quietly in one of the chairs, not really knowing what had happened. But Michael and Nathan were reflective, both somewhat in shock over what had happened to them.

Nathan put an arm around Michael's shoulders. "Don't worry, Kiddo. We'll get her back."

"You mean you're going to leave us again?"

Nathan sighed. Michael's voice sounded so small and sad, it was heartbreaking. He knelt in front of him. "I don't want to…but I don't know any other way to get Grandma back, do you?"

Michael thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"It would only be for a little while," Nathan promised. "When we get to the mainland, we'll talk to the secretary general. I'll get someone to take care of you and Charlie while I go rescue Grandma, and then, we'll all be together again…for good this time."

Michael was silent for a long while. Then, he asked, "Grandpa?"

"Yes, Michael?"

"What if you and Grandma don't come back?"

"I promise that _won't_ happen," Nathan stated sincerely as the launch approached the mainland.

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

Robert and his group approached the presidential palace. Immediately, they encountered secret service men blocking the entrance.

"Can we help you?" one of them asked.

"Y-yes," Robert answered. "We're from the Saint Frances Church in Northern Macronesia; President Bourne contacted me upon the death of his trusted friend, Armand Stassi. Alexander was having a difficult time dealing with the death, and he asked me if I could come and hold a service for him." With his Holy Bible in one hand and a prayer in the other, Robert looked very convincing. "The sisters and I have travelled a long way."

The secret service agent exchanged a look with the other. "I didn't know Bourne was so religious. I've never seen him in the chapel even once."

His partner simply shrugged his shoulders. He turned to Robert. "Could we have a word alone for a moment?"

Robert looked at his 'sisters'. "Go right ahead."

The two secret servicemen talked with one another quietly. "It sounds legit."

"Yeah, but we're not supposed to let anyone know Bourne's dead," the other whispered back.

"What do you think we should do? Chankul'll kill us if we bother him over something like this."

The other nodded. He turned back to Robert. "All you want to do is come in and say some prayers?"

Robert nodded. "Is President Bourne available?"

"Actually, it seems he's a little busy, but he says it would do his heart good just to know you're praying for the general's soul. He says you can come in and do that, then be on your way. Is that satisfactory?"

Robert looked at the 'sisters' who nodded. "Very well. Thank you for your kindness."

One of the secret servicemen escorted them into the palace, leading them to a small chapel. "You can hold your service here; you won't be disturbed. When you're finished, just let one of us know, and we'll escort you out."

"Thank you, my son," Robert replied.

The secret service agent gave them a curt nod, then went back to his post. Then, the group entered the chapel and shut the door behind them.

"So, what do we do now?" Cynthia asked once they were sure they were alone.

"We look for my father," Robert stated.

"All together?" Katie questioned. "Won't that look suspicious?"

Robert thought for a moment. She had a point; they couldn't all go walking about. He turned to Ben. "You go; if anyone asks, you're just looking for the restroom."

"Why me?" Ben asked, still feeling embarrassed about wearing a nun's outfit.

Robert shot him a look. "Because I know you can handle yourself if anything did happen. Besides, I'm supposed to run the service, and I don't feel comfortable sending the any one of the women, in case. All you need to do is see if you can spot him, then come back here and tell us if you do. Think you can handle that?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, OK."

The others smiled satisfactorily. Katie place a kiss to Ben's lips. "Be careful."

"I will," Ben promised.

He carefully headed out into the corridor. He looked up and down it, but didn't see anyone. So, he started in one direction, hoping to find the captain quickly.

A short time later, he did bump into a guard. "Can I help you?"

Ben used his best female voice. "Uh, yes, we're here having a religious service for the late general, and I, uh, was looking for the restroom."

The guard nodded. "Ah, yes, one of the other agents informed us about that. The restroom is just right down the hall to the right," he said pointing. Then, he turned in the other direction and was on his way. "Have a good day, Sister," he called.

"You too," Ben answered, again in his best female voice. He breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe it actually worked. He continued on his search. A short time later, he stumbled upon the main room, hearing voices. He quickly hid in the shadows of the doorway. Luckily no one seemed to notice him. He could see President Chankul and…was that the doctor? After a moment, he could see that it was. He couldn't believe it.

She looked upset, distraught even. He wanted to call to her, to let her know they were there, but he wasn't sure how to alert her and not the others. He made a little noise on the wall to make her look. She did, but Chankul turned his head as well.

Immediately, Kristin reacted. She planted a kiss to Chankul's lips, being sure that his back was facing the doorway. Only she could see Ben.

"Hmm," Chankul said when she broke the kiss. "Delicious, but what was that for?"

"Just a little celebration," she said, motioning toward the monitors. "In honor of our victory."

Chankul simply gave her a smile and put his arm around her. Kristin turned her head slightly to see if Ben was still there, but he was gone. She closed her eyes and hoped he had a plan to get her out of this.

Ben quickly headed back to the chapel.

"That was fast," Robert replied when the door opened. "Is he alright?"

"I didn't find him," Ben replied. "Sorry," he muttered upon seeing their disappointed faces. "But, the doc's here."

"The doc?" Katie questioned.

"My mother?" Cynthia added.

Ben nodded. "And she looks scared, guys. Maybe the cap's not here."

Robert thought for a moment. "OK, people, new plan." He began giving orders to all of them.

_**seaQuest** _

Kimura and Piccolo immediately fired upon the _Goliath_ , but neither of them were a match for the mammoth submarine.

"I don't think this is gonna work," Tony said into his PAL, speaking to Kimura.

"We can at least do a little damage," Kimura confirmed. She shot towards the _Goliath_ , and Tony did the same.

Meanwhile, Hudson staggered to the bridge. All he had to do was get to the main computer and activate the missiles, but the whole boat was shaking.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, he made it. He quickly activated every missile _seaQuest_ had.

**New Cape Quest**

Holding Charlie in his arms and Michael following close behind, Nathan entered UEO headquarters. As he entered, he received several questioning looks.

Once he reached McGath's office, he barged right in.

"What the hell is-Nathan?" McGath said in shock. "We thought…you're alive?"

"Yeah, I am," Nathan replied matter-of-factly. "But we've got a problem." Nathan told him everything that was going on.

" _SeaQuest_ has been evacuated," McGath informed him. "Most crew members arrived earlier."

"Most?" Nathan questioned.

"There are a few yet unaccounted for. As far as _seaQuest_ , I don't think she can be saved."

Nathan nodded. "Which crew members?"

"Captain Hudson, Kimura, Piccolo, and Wolenczak," McGath informed.

"I need a vessel to get my wife back," Nathan said after a moment.

"Look, Nathan, I understand you're worried, and we want to help you…but going out there right now; it's suicide."

"I appreciate your concern. Do you have something?"

McGath stared at him for a moment. "A small submarine, if that's what you need."

"Thank you," Nathan said sincerely. Then, he asked, "Where are the rest of the crew?"

"Most of them are here on base," McGath explained.

"Give me twenty minutes," Nathan told him as he left the office in search of some of his former crew members.


	59. Not Ready To Make Nice

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

The reality of what she'd just seen finally sunk in for Kristin. Ben was _alive_! And all this time, she'd been made to believe he wasn't. She wondered how he'd gotten there. Who else was with him? And why was he dressed as a _nun_? Well, obviously, that was his cover. She only hoped he wasn't caught, that he had a way to get her out of this mess.

Meanwhile, in the chapel, Robert had finished telling the others what his idea was. "Think you can handle that?" he asked Katie.

Everyone looked at her. She swallowed hard and nodded her head, somewhat hesitantly. "Yeah, I got it."

"You're sure?" Robert asked, eyeing her closely. "Look, if you'd rather-"

"I said I got it." The annoyance in her voice was evident.

"Fine," Robert replied, dropping the subject. He knew, deep down, that Katie was still upset with herself for the botched assassination attempt. Certainly, his new plan would help her redeem herself, if she was up for the challenge. "We'll cover you."

Katie nodded. This time, the stakes were higher; this time, she had to save someone she loved. She couldn't miss, and she wouldn't, she vowed silently.

"Alright, let's go people," Robert ordered.

Cautiously, they all headed out of the chapel. They looked up and down the corridors and luckily found them empty. At the front of the group, Robert made some hand gestures, indicating the coast was clear. They were headed to a balcony located above the main room. Once there, Katie would have a clear view of everything, hopefully, unseen to everyone else in the main room. She was to shoot Chankul, and then, they'd rescue Kristin. It seemed simple enough, but they all knew it wouldn't be as easy. They only hoped everything worked according to plan.

**New Cape Quest**

Nathan headed out the door to the base, Michael and Charlie in tow.

"Where are we going?" Michael asked.

"To see some friends," Nathan told him. "I'm going to see if someone can watch you and Charlie."

"But, you'll come back?" Michael asked once again. Naturally, he was concerned about so many of the people in his life leaving him.

"Of course I'm coming back," Nathan insisted. "And Grandma too. Do you trust me?"

Michael thought for a moment. He knew his grandpa wouldn't intentionally leave him, not for a good reason at least. And he knew Nathan always had his best interest at heart. He nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Nathan laughed softly. "You _guess_?"

"I trust you," Michael confirmed. "Are your friends nice?"

"The nicest," Nathan promised. As they entered the base, they saw two familiar faces right away.

"Captain Bridger?" Tim O'Neill said. He was walking with Lonnie Henderson and Jonathan Ford.

The other two turned their heads in the direction in which he was looking.

"We thought you were…" Lonnie's voice trailed off.

"Well, I'm not," Nathan answered. "Are you three busy?"

The three exchanged a glance.

"Not really," Tim answered. "Just waiting."

"Then, I need a favor," Nathan told them. He quickly explained what he needed. "Would you mind?"

Lonnie took Charlie from his arms. "I think we can handle that, don't you, guys?" she asked her friends.

Tim knelt in front of Michael. "Hi, Michael; I'm Tim." He held out his hand to the boy.

Michael took it and shook it. "Hi," he answered. He looked at Nathan.

"He's a good guy," Nathan assured him. "They all are." He turned to the others. "He's been through-"

Tim waved a hand. "You don't need to explain. He'll be in good hands."

"Thank you," Nathan said sincerely. He gave Charlie and Michael a hug and kiss. "Well, I'll see you soon," he promised.

"Bye, Grandpa," Michael called, waving.

"Bye, bye," Charlie added.

Nathan cast one last look at them before heading back to the submarine McGath was lending him.

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

The group had made it to the balcony without incident. From there, they could see the main room perfectly, and no one paid any attention to them.

"There's my mother," Cynthia whispered quietly.

"We're going to get her back," Katie promised.

Robert looked over the edge of the balcony. "Are you ready?" he asked Katie.

She nodded. "You guys cover me."

Robert turned to the others. "Let's go."

They all lined up along the back of the balcony, protecting Katie if anyone approached. Meanwhile, Katie took her rifle out, which had been hidden among her robes. She aimed carefully, her finger hovering over the trigger. But, at that moment, Kristin stepped in front of her shot, and she had to reposition.

Kristin stepped just a few inches to the left, and Katie saw her opportunity. She aimed again and fired.

_**seaQuest** _

Once he'd activated the missiles, Hudson struggled to get back to Lucas. However, the _Goliath_ continued its attack upon _seaQuest_ , causing the entire submarine to shake.

"L-lucas!" Hudson called at the top of his lungs. He doubted Lucas would be able to hear him, but he had to try. He cupped his hands over his mouth and tried again. "Lucas!" No answer. Hudson knew it was each man for himself at this point. The only thing he could do was try to find some protection for himself as the assault continued. When he'd thought he'd found a somewhat safe place, he took out his PAL and tried to contact Lucas once again.

Meanwhile, out in the subfighters, Tony and Kimura tried to hold the _Goliath_ off, but to no avail.

"I don't think…I…can….keep…this…up," Tony stammered into his radio.

"J-just…a…little…longer," Kimura answered. But, she knew they were defeated as well. Her knowledge of the Chaodai systems had been advantageous, but only to a point since the new submarine not only matched _seaQuest_ , but surpassed it in so many ways.

Suddenly, there was a huge blast, one that hit Kimura's subfighter.

Tony immediately fired against the Goliath in retaliation. Then, he got on his radio. "Kimura?"

"I-I'm here," she answered weakly.

"We need to get outta here," Tony ordered, now more alert than he was before.

"Go!" Kimura confirmed.

Tony pressed a few buttons and retreated, away from the missile blasts. He couldn't believe his luck. The _Goliath_ hadn't fired on him. When he'd gotten a safe enough distance, he got back on his radio. "We made it!"

He waited a few moments, but suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach when he heard no reply. "Kimura?" he asked nervously. He turned his subfighter back toward the battle only to see Kimura's subfighter be destroyed by another blast from the _Goliath_. Kimura had never made an attempt to follow him, Tony suddenly realized.

And at that moment, Tony suddenly had more respect for her than anyone had given her. Sure, her tactics were unorthodox. She'd lied, deceived, was Chaodai; therefore, it was hard to trust her. But, her actions since she'd been on _seaQuest_ had been honorable. And at that moment, Tony felt incredibly lucky to have known her.

As far as the _seaQuest_ , however, there wasn't much he could do but watch helplessly. He only hoped that Lucas and the captain were alright. He said a silent prayer and headed towards the mainland.

**Presidential Palace, Macronesia**

Everyone on the balcony watched with baited breath as all eyes were on Chankul. No one in the main room had noticed anything amiss since Katie used a suppressor on her rifle; there was virtually no sound. For a moment, Katie wasn't sure if she'd missed or not.

But then, suddenly, Chankul fell to the floor. Guards from around the room rushed to his side. Kristin just stared in shock. She was the only one who looked for the assassin, knowing whomever it was had to be nearby. Her eyes searched all the entrances from where she was standing. Of course, she saw no one.

She glanced toward the guards hovering over Chankul's unconscious body. One of them turned to her. "You're a doctor; do _something_."

She nodded. "Give me some room," she ordered gently. She knelt next to him and felt for a pulse. She looked at the guards, who were watching her. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"He's _dead_?" one of the guards said.

"I'm sure he didn't suffer," Kristin assured, trying to sound sad.

"I guess that means _I'm_ running the show now," one of the guards said, stepping forward. Kristin recalled his name was Fred, the one who'd brought her to Chankul in the first place. He immediately started giving orders. He turned to one of the other guards. "Go lock her in a room."

But, the guard protested. "Look, Fred, we really don't need her anymore. Can't we just let her go free?"

"Let her go free?" Fred scoffed. "Are you crazy?"

The guard looked a little taken aback, but he quickly changed his demeanor. "Yeah, I guess I was." He grabbed Kristin's arm. "Let's go."

He led Kristin down the corridor to a hall of rooms. Once inside, however, the guard turned to her. "I'm going to let you go."

Kristin looked at him to be sure she had heard him correctly. "W-what?"

"I…I never supported Bourne, and I didn't support Chankul either. It was just…better than the alternative," the guard answered. "By the way, I'm Bryan."

She held out her hand. "Kristin; but, won't you get in trouble for this, Bryan?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Fred's bark is worse than his bite. Besides, without Bourne or Chankul, there'll be others who think like I do, and they'll start saying so." He paused for a moment, then continued, "I'm going to lead you out the back entrance."

"But what about-"

At that moment, Katie, Robert, and the others headed down the stairs and entered the room.

Kristin couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Ben… _and_ Katie. "K-katie?"

Robert placed a hand on Kristin's shoulder and whispered to her quietly, "I know you have a lot of questions, but one thing at a time, OK?"

Kristin nodded, still somewhat confused.

Robert turned back to the guard. "She's free, correct? If what you said is true…we'll escort her out."

The guard waved a hand. "Certainly, she can go. I won't stop you; I can even get you a launch."

"Please," Robert confirmed, casting a glance towards the others.

And so, a short time later, the group was escorted out of the back of the presidential palace without incident.

"Just head to the dock," Bryan said. "Just ask for Travis; he'll be waiting for you."

Kristin couldn't help but wrap her arms around Bryan's neck. "Thank you so much…for everything."

"No problem," Bryan replied. "Now go…get out of here."

With that, the group headed away from the presidential palace.

Once they were alone, Kristin hugged her daughter. "Oh, Cynthia, I thought…"

"I know, Mom," Cynthia answered, returning the hug. "I…I'm sorry."

Kristin shook her head. "There's no need to apologize," she answered, wiping a few tears from her eyes. After a moment, she turned towards Katie and Ben. "And you two…"

"I know," Ben answered, wrapping her arms around the older woman. "It's a long story."

"I'm sure it is," Kristin replied, turning to Katie and giving her a questioning look.

Katie wrapped her old friend in a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"Likewise," Kristin answered, hugging Katie just as tightly. "Your death…it was announced on television."

"I know," Katie whispered. "And, I'm sorry…I…I did what I had to do."

The two women held one another for several minutes before Robert finally cleared his throat. "I really hate to ruin the reunion, but…"

Kristin nodded and gently broke the hug. "We'll have to talk later," she said to Katie.

"We've got to head to the dock," Robert stated. "Let's go."

But, Cynthia, Heidi, and Ben all hesitated.

When Robert noticed, he turned back to them. "Is something wrong?"

Heidi stepped forward. "We can't go," Heidi explained, "not yet, at least."

"Everyone at the camp is still waiting for us," Cynthia added. "We can't just leave them; they're depending on us. If the danger really is over, we'll see you again soon." She turned to her mother. "I hope you understand."

Kristin nodded. "I do."

"You too?" Katie asked Ben.

Ben nodded. "Those kids need us."

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a gentle kiss. "I understand."

"Just get the doc home safely."

"I will," she promised. "Stay safe yourself."

"You too."

And so, everyone said their goodbyes. It was difficult to say goodbye to half the group, but there were obligations still to be met. And since Bourne and Chankul were no longer a threat, it seemed that the chances of seeing each other again seemed very real.

Kristin, Robert, and Katie headed toward the dock. As they walked, Robert put an arm around Kristin's shoulders.

"I don't know if you remember, but we met before."

Kristin nodded. "I do remember; you were very kind to me… _Robert_. I never thought I'd get a chance to thank you."

"So, you _do_ know who I am," Robert answered.

"I didn't know when it happened," she admitted. "But after your father and I…do you _know_ about your father and I?"

"You'd be surprised what I know," Robert replied.

Kristin gave him a confused look in response. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Section Seven, Doc," Katie broke in. She motioned between herself and Robert. "Both of us."

Kristin gave a knowing look. "So, that's why-"

"We faked our deaths," Katie finished. "Again, we did what we had to do."

"So, I guess this means you're my mother-in-law," Robert said. "And the lovely blonde back there, she's my wife, Heidi. I know there wasn't much time for introductions."

Kristin smiled softly. "Well, hopefully, there'll be time for that soon. I'm glad to finally meet you officially."

"Me too," Robert said. "And I should be the one thanking you too…for everything you've done with Michael."

"You know about that?"

Robert nodded. "Like I said, I know more than you know."

"Well, it was no trouble, really," she replied.

Once they reached the dock, the launch was waiting as promised; Travis was there as Bryan promised. He helped the three of them board the launch. Then, they headed out into the sea.


	60. Lullaby

**Nathan's submarine**

Nathan headed towards Macronesia as fast as he could, determined to rescue Kristin. But, he couldn't ignore the familiar flashes and sounds nearby. He knew the _Goliath_ had begun its attack on _seaQuest_. He knew his small submarine couldn't do much. However, he also had to be sure that Lucas and the others were safe.

He took out his radio. " _SeaQuest_ , this is the _Barracuda_ ; do you copy?" He waited for a moment for a response. He repeated his words again…again, no answer. He simply shook his head and was about to retreat when he heard a faint sound.

He listened carefully. It sounded like… _Hudson_. "Oliver, is that you?"

"N-nathan…is that…" Nathan heard a bout of coughing…choking actually. "It's…a little…smoky in here."

"Look, I'm going in there," Nathan confirmed.

"No…you…can't," Hudson replied weakly. "Save…yourself."

"Is Lucas with you?"

Nathan could hear a long pause of silence. He thought he'd lost connection, but then, he heard, "I…can't…get…to…him. I'm…sorry."

Nathan turned his gaze towards the _Goliath_. The monster submarine did appear to have some damage of its own, thankfully. But, it wasn't making any attempt to retreat either. Nathan spoke into his radio again. "Look, Kristin would _never_ forgive me if I left you. I'm coming in." He steered his small submarine towards the _seaQuest_.

**Macronesian launch, en route to New Cape Quest**

As the small launch headed towards New Cape Quest, it too passed the two submarines engaged in battle.

"It's going to get a little bumpy," Robert called back to the two women as he steered the launch. "Hang on."

Kristin looked out the windshield as she made sure she was hanging on; she could see both submarines clearly…and a smaller one. "What's that?" she asked, pointing. "It looks like…"

"A smaller submarine," Robert finished.

"It's docking with _seaQuest_ ," Katie confirmed.

Kristin turned to Robert. "Do you think you could-"

"I'm already on it," Robert answered, knowing what she was going to ask. He took out his radio. "This is Macronesian launch MR-9; we mean you no harm. Do you copy?"

" _Bobby_?" came the response, the surprise evident in the voice.

"Dad?"

"Nathan?" Kristin said in shock.

"Kristin?"

"Dad, we've rescued her," Robert confirmed. "Kristin's safe…and so is Katie. We were headed to New Cape Quest…but…what about you?"

"I was on my way to rescue Kristin too," he answered. "But there are still a few here who need some help. I thought I ought to try to take care of that. As for you, you _need_ to get out of here," Nathan ordered. "I can handle it."

"No, Nathan!" Kristin protested. She looked at the _Goliath_. "I think they're getting ready to fire again."

"That's why I need to get Oliver and Lucas out," Nathan answered. " _Don'_ t argue!"

Kristin looked at Robert. "We can't leave him," she whispered desperately.

But Robert shook his head. "I promised to get _you_ back safely, and that's what I intend to do. As for my father, well, you know he's capable."

"But-"

But, before Kristin could say anything more, the _Goliath_ fired again. Robert hadn't been paying much attention, and the launch was just a little too close. The blast caused the tiny launch to be tossed about. And, since Kristin hadn't been strapped into a seat, she went flying.

"Doc!" Katie cried as she watched Kristin's body make contact with the wall of the launch; then, she fell to the floor, unconscious.

After what seemed like a small eternity, however, Robert did manage to get the launch under control, away from the danger. Once they were a safe distance from the torpedo fires, Robert turned to Katie.

"Can you assess the damage?"

Katie nodded and stood, carefully approaching the older woman.

Meanwhile, Robert checked damage to the launch and its navigation system. Luckily, there didn't seem to be any.

Katie knelt next to Kristin. She'd landed in an awkward position, and it was difficult to see where she'd hit. Kristin's hair was covering her face; Katie gently brushed it away, but gasped audibly when she saw blood seeping from her temple.

"What is it?" Robert asked, coming back into the area.

"She's…she's bleeding," Katie answered. "Get that first aid kit." She pointed to the wall.

Robert retrieved it and knelt next to her. "We probably shouldn't move her too much."

Katie nodded. "But we need to try to stop the bleeding." She cast a glance toward the windshield. "Do you think your father…?" her voice trailed off. She was afraid to say the actual words.

Robert sighed. "I don't know," he admitted. "I guess…he's on his own right now. We need to get her back to the mainland. She needs a hospital."

"Lift her head while I put this on the wound," Katie ordered gently, holding some gauze.

Robert did so. As Robert lifted Kristin's head, she moaned softly. "That's might be a good sign," he noted.

Katie dressed the wound to the best of her abilities. "Maybe," she agreed. But, then, another blast could be heard, causing the tiny launch to shake again, even though it was now a good distance away. "We need to get out of here."

"Right," Robert agreed. He helped lay Kristin's head back down. He then took her hand and squeezed it gently. "If you can hear me, we're going to get you some help. Just hold on a little longer." Then, he went back to the pilot's chair and steered the launch towards New Cape Quest. As they passed the two large submarines, they were relieved to see that _seaQuest_ was still holding its own. They only hoped the three inhabitants were doing the same.

_**seaQuest** _

Nathan had managed to get on board before the blast hit. He'd also managed to find cover just as it had hit, and thankfully, he was alright. He told himself he had to act fast, for he knew the _Goliath_ wasn't backing down, at least not until one of them was defeated.

"Oliver!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he headed towards the bridge.

"I'm…here," Hudson called.

Nathan followed the sound and was at his side in a moment. "We've got to get out of here," Nathan stated adamantly. "I have a sub waiting."

"I…I told you to just…go…why'd you…come back?" Hudson asked weakly.

"Because it's not your time to die," Nathan answered with confidence. "Not on my watch, anyway; come on," he urged.

Nathan took Hudson's hand to help him up, but then, he noticed Hudson wincing in pain. He gave him a questioning look.

"I told you you shouldn't have come back," was all he said.

Nathan looked at Hudson's right leg and saw blood staining the man's pants. "I'll help you; come on." He put Hudson's arm around his neck and helped push him up off the floor; Hudson let out a cry of pain once they were standing. "You OK?"

Hudson muttered through gritted teeth, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Another blast must have hit because the whole boat shook once again.

"We've got to hurry," Nathan noted. "Just put your weight on me if you need." With that, they started back towards Nathan's submarine.

By the time the two had reached launch bay, Nathan could tell Hudson was in a lot of pain. "Just a few more feet," he encouraged.

But, another blast caused the two to be caught off guard, and the two men fell to the floor. Hudson let out another cry of pain.

Once the threat was over, Nathan sobered. "Are you alright?"

Hudson nodded, but the look on his face betrayed him. But, there wasn't time to argue either. "One more time," Hudson stated.

Nathan nodded, and helped him stand once more. "OK, just a few more steps. You're doing fine."

Finally, they made it to the Barracuda. Nathan helped Hudson to sit. "Now, let me get a look at that leg," he said, grabbing a first aid kit from the wall. He lifted Hudson's pant leg and was shocked at the damage done. "Jesus," he muttered when he saw the huge gash in the other man's leg, blood still seeping from it.

"I…I know," Hudson replied. "I don't even know how it happened."

"Well, I can at least put a make-shift tourniquet on it until we get back to shore," Nathan explained. He dressed the wound as best as he could, working quickly. "OK…now I'm going to go find Lucas," he explained. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, get yourself out of here."

Hudson gave him a questioning look. "I can't leave you."

But Nathan shook his head. "This thing still has an escape pod, correct?"

Hudson shook his head. "But, you're not going to-"

"Just listen to me," Nathan urged. "Ten minutes, and you leave…got it?"

Hudson was hesitant, but he nodded. "Yeah, I got it. Be careful, Nathan."

"I will be," he promised as he entered back through the hatch door.

**New Cape Quest**

Tony reached the mainland first, still somewhat shaken about Kimura. What was he going to tell the others? In their profession, death was always a possibility, especially during a time of war. He remembered when Fredericks died, it was so hard to accept it. One moment, she was there, the next…nothing. And, now Kimura was gone as well. Both times, he had witnessed it. They both had an equal chance of being hit. Why not him? Why was he always the one left behind?

On one hand, he was grateful, but on the other, he felt an extreme amount of guilt. He wondered how many others would be lost, and how many of his friends' deaths he would have to witness. The thought was almost too much to bear. He unstrapped himself from the single-person submersible; he was just about to head to McGath's office to deliver the news when he heard another vehicle pulling onto the shore. He turned to see a launch…a _Macronesian_ launch.

He quickly grabbed his weapon from his subfighter, seeing this as his opportunity to avenge Kimura's death. He aimed it at the launch, waiting for someone to come through the hatch.

As Robert opened the hatch, Tony yelled, "Don't move a muscle, or I'll shoot!"

Robert immediately held his hands up. "We're not Macronesian," he replied. "We just need to get her some help." He motioned with his head.

Tony stepped closer and saw a woman lying unconscious, her head bleeding badly and another woman kneeling next to her. He kept his gun aimed at them, however. "How can I be sure you're telling the truth?"

"Can I ask your name, Sailor?" Robert asked.

"The name's Piccolo, Tony Piccolo."

Robert held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Piccolo. The name's Robert, Robert _Bridger_."

Tony eyed him suspiciously. After hearing the name, he realized the younger man did resemble his former captain. "As in, Nathan Bridger's son?"

Robert nodded. "And that's Katie Krieg," he explained, nodding his head towards her.

"Formerly Hitchcock," Katie added. "And this is Captain Bridger's wife. Look, I know you probably have a lot of questions, but can you go get a med team…fast?"

Tony finally realized there was nothing deceptive about their actions. He lowered his weapon and ran towards the base in search of a med team.

_**seaQuest** _

Nathan headed towards the bridge once again, another blast hitting at that moment, causing the whole boat to shake and lights flicker. Nathan headed down the corridors but immediately saw a problem; from the blasts and the damage, various pieces of metal and plastic blocked the entrance. He started moving them, although some were heavy and required a lot of effort. As he moved them, he called, "Lucas! Lucas, can you hear me?"

Lucas was still in his room. Once the _seaQuest_ started getting hit with torpedoes, he'd taken cover beneath his bunk, just as Hudson had ordered. But what now? He didn't know if the captain was alright himself. But, then, he thought he heard something, someone calling his name. He listened intently. That _is_ what he heard. He crawled out from underneath his bunk. "I'm here!" Lucas called.

"Lucas, I'm coming for you. Just hold on a minute!" he heard the voice say again.

But, then, a blast hit the _seaQuest_ yet again. The entire submarine shook violently. This time had been worse than the previous blasts. Lucas held on to the doorframe, trying to look down the corridor. He was surprised to see Captain Bridger, but as the blast hit, he was thrown across the area, hitting his shoulder on the wall.

Lucas immediately reacted, running to him, even though the boat was still shaking. "Captain!" He stepped over the debris and was at his side.

Nathan winced in pain, but put his arms around the younger man. "Hey, Kiddo," he said quietly.

"Are you alright?"

Nathan nodded. "Just hit my shoulder."

"Where's Captain Hudson?"

"Don't worry," Nathan assured him. "He's safe. Now as for you-"

Another blast hit the boat, causing another violent shake.

"Time to go," Nathan confirmed. "Come on!"

But as the two headed toward launch bay, they found the entrance blocked with debris. The only other option was the escape pod.

"W-what do we do now?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"Don't worry; there's always a back-up plan," Nathan assured him. "Strap yourself in."

Lucas did as he was told as Nathan sat in the pilot's seat. As Nathan hit buttons and the pod broke away from _seaQuest_ , a huge explosion sounded, and a blinding flash could be seen.


	61. Hide Me, Babe

**Three days later, Cape Quest Medical Center**

" _And in today's news, since the death of Macronesian President, Alexander Bourne, and Chaodai President, Tak-sin Chankul, the alliance between the two territories is no more. UEO Secretary General, Arthur McGath here to comment on the situation at the moment…"_

Kristin woke to the low sound of the television. As her eyes fluttered open, she tried to remember what had happened. She could remember bits and pieces. A few images passed through her mind. There was one of a nurse taking her vitals, Nathan kissing her cheek and gently stroking her hair. She even remembered hearing Charlie and Michael for a short time.

She looked down and saw that she was lying in a hospital bed, wearing a standard blue and white hospital gown. Because of her scattered memories, she deduced she'd been there for a while, a few days, maybe even a week. She tried to sit up, but found that her head was pounding. Her hand instinctively rose to her head, feeling a bandage there. Again, she struggled to remember what had happened when the door suddenly opened, and Nathan appeared, a cup of coffee and a vending machine sandwich in his hand.

But, seeing that she was awake, he immediately set them on a nearby tray and rushed to her side. "How're you feeling, Sweetheart?"

"I…I don't know," she admitted. "What happened?" She tried to sit up once again, but Nathan stopped her.

"One thing at a time," he replied. "You need to take it easy; you have a severe concussion and a lot of bruising."

"That would explain why my head feels as though it has a bongo drum player inside of it," she stated dryly.

Nathan laughed and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "At least you still have your sense of humor."

"Maybe so," she mumbled, "but for the life of me, I can't remember much before this," she admitted. Her face distorted in a questioning look.

"Sshh," Nathan soothed. "You don't need to worry about that right now. When you're more awake, I'll tell you everything. But first, we'd better let the doctor know you're awake." He hit the call button and informed the nursing staff what had happened.

"I'll page the doctor right away," a nurse replied.

After he was finished, he turned back to Kristin, who still looked somewhat confused. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle kiss. "Don't worry; you're going to be fine," he said.

A short time later, the doctor came in to examine her accompanied by a nurse. The doctor did all the standard tests, such as checking her eye function with a penlight. After he was finished with his assessment, he turned to Nathan and spoke to the two of them.

"I'd like to keep you in here at least until the end of the week. I'm not sure if you realize, but you had an accident on a submersible launch," the doctor explained. "Apparently, the left side of your face made contact with the wall. You've been given stitches, and there was some severe swelling and bruising. Well, three days have gone by. The swelling has gone down, and your wounds are healing, and so is your concussion. But, I'm not sending you home until I can ensure you're feeling much better. You understand, yes?"

Kristin nodded slowly. She let what he said sink in and found the information to be useful. In fact, it jogged her memory slightly. She did remember being in a launch…with someone, only she couldn't quite remember…

The doctor patted her arm gently. "It's going to take a little bit for you to readjust. And, it's completely normal not to remember some things. In fact, you may never remember exactly what happened, save for what people tell you. But, the important thing to remember is that you take things slowly."

Kristin nodded again, but it made her head ache. "I don't want to complain, but is it possible I can have some more pain medication? My head is killing me."

The doctor smiled slightly and looked at the nurse. "You've been on a morphine drip since you've been here. But, I'd like to wean you off that. Are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of," Kristin answered.

The doctor nodded. "Fine; then I think I'll order some Percocet for you then. That should help with the pain. For most of the day, I want you to stay in bed. You can sit up, but slowly. He adjusted the bed for her. I don't want you higher than this position until you start to become more aware of things." He turned to Nathan. "In an hour or so, you can adjust it to the next level." Then, he turned back to Kristin. "If by the end of the day, you can sit up in a full position, you'll be allowed to take a shower, with help, of course. Otherwise, it can wait until tomorrow. Really, I don't want you rushing anything."

"I understand," Kristin replied, looking at Nathan.

"Don't worry; I won't let her overwork herself," Nathan assured the doctor.

"I'm sure you won't," the doctor replied, getting up to leave. "I'll come check on you later. Get some rest."

"Thank you," Kristin muttered, turning her head towards the television on the wall. Someone had muted the sound since she'd awaken, but she could still see the images. And, the talk about the UEO, Macronesia, and the Chaodai was still going on. She struggled to focus on it, trying to determine what had happened. But, as the doctor and nurse left, Nathan noticed. He went over and shut the television off. He didn't want her doing too much too quickly.

"You want to know what happened?" he deduced.

"I must have missed a lot," she stated.

Nathan went over to her and sat on the bed next to her. "Not as much as you'd think. I think I've missed more." He gently cupped her cheek, the one that hadn't been bruised.

Before Kristin could reply, the nurse returned with some pain medication for her and a glass of water. Nathan quickly stepped aside and allowed the nurse to do what was necessary.

"These will probably make you drowsy," the nurse explained. "But the doctor wants you to rest, so that'll help you." With that, she left the room, leaving the two of them alone once again.

Once she was gone, a sudden memory flashed through Kristin's mind, a painful one at that. Nathan could see the tears welling up in her eyes, and he was at her side again in a second.

"Oh, Sweetie, if this is too much for you, you can-"

"It's not that," Kristin whispered. "I just remembered something…something difficult."

Nathan sat next to her on the bed again and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Is that all? Look, I should probably tell you that-"

"I kissed Paul," she blurted out.

Nathan just looked at her for a moment, dumbfounded. "W-what?"

"Everyone thought you were dead…I…we…Paul and I…we started dating. I didn't know what he was at the time. I didn't know he was trying to trick me…" her voice trailed off. "I am so sorry. If I'd have known you were alive, it never would have happened." A few tears tricked down her cheeks. "It was never anything more than kissing, but…I just feel so guilty."

Nathan wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Sweetheart, I don't _care_ about that."

"Y-you don't?" she asked, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

"Of course not," he answered. "All that matters to me is that you're here with me, that you're safe. You don't need to cry. It's alright."

She gently pulled away and brushed away the stray tears with her hand.

Nathan took her hand in his and gave it a gentle kiss. "You OK?"

She nodded. "I just had a memory about being inside the presidential palace…and Paul…and the children…" She looked at Nathan with panic. "Where _are_ the children?"

"Sshh," Nathan soothed again. "Don't worry; they're fine. Everyone is _just_ fine." He kissed the top of her head, as if trying to kiss away her fears.

She nodded, but didn't speak. She still had so many questions that had yet to be answered, so many memories to uncover. But, the pain medication was making her sleepy. She needed to rest. She snuggled into Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan held her a little tighter. "Just get some sleep, Darling. I'll be right here."

When Kristin awoke later, she felt much better. She definitely felt more alert, and her sharp headache had been reduced to a dull pain, still annoying but tolerable. She looked to her right and saw Nathan asleep in the chair next to her bed. She smiled softly; he had to have been as tired as she was, she guessed. He'd probably been in the hospital nearly as long as she was, and she loved him for that. She couldn't wait to see the rest of her family and friends, but she was glad Nathan was with her at the moment.

As she thought, her stomach began growling. That was a good sign, she knew, a sign that she was beginning to recover. She only hoped a tray would be brought in soon enough because she was suddenly famished.

Luckily, however, as if on cue, the door opened, and an orderly brought in a tray. "Ah, good to see you're awake now," he muttered. "I came in earlier, and you were fast asleep. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Kristin confirmed.

He set the tray on the wheeled cart next to her bed and positioned it in front of her. "Here you are then; enjoy." With that, he left the room.

"Thank you," Kristin said gratefully. She glanced over at Nathan to see he was awake. "Sorry he woke you up."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright. I want to be up to help you anyway. He stood and helped Kristin adjust the bed so it would be easier for her to eat."

She lifted the lid of the tray and saw a large chicken breast, mashed potatoes and gravy, rice pilaf, a dinner roll, and lime green gelatin for dessert. She just stared at the plate for a moment.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Have you eaten?"

"I had a sandwich earlier," he assured her. "And I'll head down to the cafeteria later; don't worry."

"We can share," she offered. She broke her roll in half and handed part of it to Nathan.

He just looked at her.

"Go ahead," she urged. "I'm hungry, but I really don't think I can eat _all_ this." She patted the bed, indicating Nathan should sit.

He did so, and it wasn't long before the two were sharing the meal, talking, and laughing softly.

As the meal was nearly finished, Kristin wiped her mouth with her paper napkin. "Oh, I don't know about you, but I don't think I could eat another bite." She pushed the plate closer to Nathan, which still had a part of the chicken breast, some potatoes, some rice, and the gelatin, which remained untouched. "You can have the rest if you'd like."

Nathan obliged and polished off the last few bites. Then he picked up the small cup of gelatin and began spooning it into his mouth. "So, you must be feeling better?"

She gave him a smile. "Not perfect, but yes, I'm better. I still can't seem to remember everything though," she muttered in frustration.

"Are you ready to hear the story then?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, please."

He finished off the gelatin, set the cup and spoon on the tray, and moved it out of their way. Then, he sat back on the bed next to Kristin, an arm around her shoulders. "You remember being on the launch?" he asked.

She sighed. "I can remember the launch," she said, thinking hard. "And I can remember being on it…with someone…two people. I know them…but I…" She looked at Nathan. "I can't remember who…sorry," she muttered in frustration.

"No reason to be sorry," he replied. "You were on the launch with Katie and Robert," he reminded her gently. He allowed her to think about that.

After a moment, she replied. "I do remember now. We were watching the _Goliath_ and the _seaQuest_ ; the two submarines were in battle. Well, rather, the _Goliath_ was attacking _seaQuest_ mercilessly."

"Something like that," Nathan confirmed.

"Then, we saw a small submarine, _your_ submarine," she continued.

Nathan nodded. "And I told them to get you back to New Cape Quest."

"You were going back for Oliver and Lucas," she added.

"Robert was supposed to get you back safely, but you were right; the _Goliath_ did fire again, and the launch was just a little too close," Nathan explained.

"And that's when everything went dark," she replied.

"After that, Katie and Robert got you back to the mainland, and you were brought here," Nathan stated.

"But what about you?" she asked.

"I did get Oliver out safely," he assured her. "He had a wounded leg, so I got him to the sub safely. I told him if I wasn't back in ten minutes to leave on his own. You see, Lucas was still trapped. The inside of the boat was in shambles, and the entrance to the rooms was blocked. But, I did find him."

"And, he's…?"

"He's fine," Nathan assured her. "He's a little banged up," he admitted. "We both were actually, but nothing that required a long stay here." And upon seeing the worried look on Kristin's face, he stated, "We just had a little escape pod crash; no big deal."

Kristin looked at Nathan more closely. Sure enough, she could see the faint remnants of a bruise on his forehead and one on his cheek. She wondered where else he'd had wounds from it and what condition Lucas was in. "A _little_ pod crash?"

"Well, our pod was in the same situation as your launch," he explained. "It was nothing to kill us, but we got a little banged up, like I said. Luckily, Oliver listened to me; he'd left shortly before the blast hit." He paused for a moment. "Unfortunately, _seaQuest_ is no more…but neither is the _Goliath_."

Kristin gave him a surprised look. "You mean-"

" _SeaQuest_ managed to destroy it, even though it was twice as large. _SeaQuest_ held her own, but the damage was too much." Kristin could hear a hint of sadness in his voice _; seaQuest_ had been his baby, his brainchild for so many years. She knew it was hard for him to let go.

She gave him a soft smile, trying to cheer him up. "I guess David beat Goliath though."

He smiled back. "Yeah, I guess so." He took a deep breath and continued, "Well, as you might guess, with Bourne and Chankul out of the picture, the war is over. Macronesia and the UEO are having peace talks to try to come up with a compromise."

"What about the Chaodai?" Kristin asked worriedly.

Nathan sighed. "At the moment, they're leaving the UEO alone, but they've also called off their alliance with Macronesia. They were invited to the peace talks, but they declined the offer." Then he added, "There's always going to be threats to the world's peace."

Kristin nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. "And what are you going to do about that?"

He pulled her a little closer to him. "Nathan Bridger is _retired_ ," he told her. "And I think it's time I start acting like it. I need to focus on what's important, my family. I almost lost you, _all_ of you. I'm not about to make that same mistake twice."

She sat up and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm glad you finally realize it. I love you so."

"I love you too," Nathan replied.


	62. Slipping Through My Fingers

The next day, Kristin felt better. She was more alert than she was the day before, and more memories had come flooding back to her. After everything that had happened, she was grateful that everyone that she cared about in her life had survived the ordeal. Even loved ones that she thought were lost forever had reappeared.

And she was happy about that; she really was. It was just hard to appear enthusiastic about it because there was one thing about the newly reunited loved ones that was upsetting. Well, it was two things actually: Michael and Charlie. Charlie had been a constant in her life since she'd come into the world. Although it appeared that it was Charlie who needed her, perhaps it was she who needed Charlie just as much. When she thought she had no one else in the world, she at least had Charlie. If not for Charlie, there were so many times when she may have lost the will to carry on. And, she'd grown so close with Michael over the past several months; she couldn't imagine life without him. When Nathan went missing, there were so many times that Michael, although he was young, that he was her rock. Really, it was these two that kept her going, and now she was about to lose them.

Robert and Heidi would take Michael back home, and Ben and Katie would do the same with Charlie. Oh, Kristin knew she'd still the children, but it wouldn't be the same. She would miss tucking them in at night and cooking for them, sending them off to school. Most of all, she'd miss Charlie calling her 'mama'. She'd grown accustomed to the idea, and now she'd have to coax Charlie into calling her 'aunty' again. It really was a bittersweet realization for her.

But, she tried not to let this little problem ruin her day because since she was feeling better, the doctor was allowing her to have visitors today, and she was looking forward to seeing everyone. So she put on a smiling face as Nathan entered the room; he had gone down to the cafeteria. He had a cup of coffee and some donuts on a plate.

"Ah, glad to see you're showered and dressed," he said to her.

"Yes, I finally feel human again," she answered. She pointed to his breakfast choice. "I hope you haven't been eating like that since we've been here."

He took a bite of his donut and gave her an innocent look. "Well, I just wanted something quick."

She simply folded her arms and shot him a doubtful look. "In other words, 'yes, Darling, I've been eating donuts and other junk the past few days.' "

He chuckled softly. "Alright, alright; look when we're back home, I promise I'll eat healthier."

Her look changed to a glare.

"Fine." He threw the plate of donuts into the trash bin. "How about I go have a breakfast sandwich instead. Would that make you happier?"

She gave him a satisfied smile. "As long as you add a tomato slice and maybe some spinach."

"Yes, Dear," Nathan replied, heading out the door.

"Thank you," she called to him.

Nathan sighed as he headed back down to the cafeteria. Now that Kristin was feeling better, she was starting to get back to her old self. And, no, that wasn't a bad thing. He'd missed her, and he missed that. But, she had to remember, she wasn't fully healed. The medication was making her cocky. They say doctors make the worst patients, and Kristin was no exception. She was an excellent doctor, but a lousy patient. Nathan knew she felt restless, but he hoped the day would change that. He knew visitors would be calling soon, and that would help keep her busy. At least she wouldn't nitpick about his eating habits then, he hoped.

When he stepped off the elevator, he was pleased to see Jonathan, Tim, and Lonnie waiting in the lobby.

"Good morning," Nathan greeted them.

"Morning," Jonathan replied.

"How's the doc feeling?" Tim inquired.

"She's feeling better physically, but she's staring to get restless."

"Hopefully, these will cheer her up then," Lonnie added, holding a bouquet of flowers. "I hope she won't mind me visiting. I know I don't really know her, but I've heard so much about her…I feel like I really _do_ know her."

Nathan waved a hand. "Don't worry; I'm sure she'll be thrilled." He looked at his watch. "Well, it seems visiting hours have officially started. She's in room 348," he told them. "I'll see you soon?"

"Sure thing," Jonathan replied. And with that, the three of them headed towards the elevator while Nathan headed to the cafeteria.

A short time later, he headed back up to Kristin's room, breakfast sandwich in hand loaded with tomato and spinach as Kristin had requested. "This should make her happy," he muttered as he stepped onto the elevator. "I even had them hold the cheese."

Not paying attention to the other patrons of the elevator, Nathan suddenly was brought back to reality by a familiar laugh. He turned to see Lucas and Tony, both wearing amused smirks.

"You often talk to your food?" Lucas teased.

"I thought I was the only one in here," Nathan defended.

"Apparently so," Tony answered.

"You're just lucky it was someone you knew," Lucas added. "Someone else might think you were an escapee from the mental health ward."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, very funny." He patted Lucas on the shoulder with his free hand. "So, how you feeling, Kiddo?" Since he'd been in the hospital with Kristin, he hadn't been able to keep an eye on Lucas, who had a few scrapes and bruises of his own from their own crash. But, Katie, Tony, and the others promised to keep an eye on him.

"I've been makin' sure he's gettin' plenty of rest," Tony assured him.

" _And_ staying out of trouble?" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's more like I'm keeping him out of trouble," Lucas countered, pointing to Tony. Then, he added, "We've been good."

"So, is your wife…is she…?" Tony began, unsure how to word it.

"She's doing much better, thank you," Nathan replied.

"We bought her some flowers," Lucas said, holding up a bouquet.

"She'll love them," Nathan told him. "And I think she's been waiting for you."

Lucas smiled. "I've been waiting to see her too."

With that, the elevator came to a stop, and the three stepped off. Nathan lagged behind to allow Tony and Lucas to have their time with Kristin. He Kristin exclaim, "Oh, I was so worried about you." He knew that was said to Lucas. Once Nathan had entered the room, he was pleased to see that Kristin looked happy herself, now surrounded by friends, who were really more like family. And, true to his prediction, Lonnie and Kristin appeared to be getting along wonderfully.

So Nathan headed to a corner of the room to quickly eat his breakfast and drink his coffee, which was now lukewarm.

But Kristin didn't let anything slip past her. "I hope you managed to get some vegetables on there."

Nathan turned to her. "Don't worry." He opened the sandwich and showed her. "And I even had them hold the cheese."

Kristin gave him a smile. "Ah, you're learning."

Everyone laughed, even Nathan.

The six of them talked and laughed for quite a while, but Kristin started to feel tired after a while.

Lonnie seemed to be the first one to notice. She patted Kristin's arm. "Well, we're going to go and let you get some rest."

"We are?" Jonathan asked.

Lonnie gave him a gentle swat on the arm. "Yes, we are. We'll stop by and see you tomorrow. It was so nice to finely meet you."

Kristin stifled a yawn and gave her a smile. "Same here," she answered. "Thank you so much for coming."

Tim gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sure thing, Doc. Feel better."

"Thank you, Mr. O'Neill," she answered.

As the three of them left, Lucas followed suit. "Maybe we should go too," he said to Tony.

But Kristin overheard. "No, you don't have to." But, she was tired.

Lucas walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. "I promise we'll have lots of time together. But, as you always say to me when I'm ill, you need your rest."

"The one time you actually listen to me," she quipped. "Very well."

"We'll stop by later, maybe, or tomorrow for sure," Tony added.

As Lucas and Tony left, Nathan went over to Kristin. "Are you happy you got to see some of our friends?"

She nodded sleepily. "But I was hoping to see the children," she muttered.

Nathan gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure they'll be by later. Now get some sleep," he urged gently.

A few hours later, Kristin awoke, now more refreshed.

"Morning, Sunshine," Nathan greeted gently. "How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," she answered. "What time is it?"

"Nearly noon," he answered. "You're just in time for lunch." He motioned to a tray on a wheeled cart. "They just brought it in a moment ago."

"I'm not that hungry," she replied, heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Uh, uh, uh," Nathan declared, "doctor's orders; you have to eat."

She finished brushing her teeth, and gave him a look. "Fine." She headed back to her bed and muttered something about not being able to wait to get home.

Nathan helped her adjust the bed to a comfortable level so she could eat. And, just like the night before, they shared her lunch. They didn't say much during this meal, since Nathan could sense something was bothering her. And, he had a feeling what it was because it was bothering him too. And, admittedly, it was hard to speak about. But, he had a feeling that Charlie and Michael would remain close with them; it was just going to be hard to say goodbye.

Once the meal was finished, there was a knock on the door. Nathan opened it to see Oliver Hudson and Dagwood.

"Is this a bad time?" Hudson asked.

"Oliver?" Kristin said from the background as she instantly recognized his voice. "Not at all, get in here," she urged, eager to finally meet him in person.

He entered the room, a cane in his hand and limping slightly, Dagwood following close behind. "I don't know if Nathan told you, but I had a little accident," he explained.

She gave him a smile. "That seems to be the trend," she noted as he bent down to hug her and place a kiss to her cheek. "I'm so glad to see you're safe."

"Likewise," he replied.

"I'm sorry…about everything."

But Hudson waved a hand. "It's water under the bridge; don't worry."

Dagwood stood nervously behind Nathan. Kristin finally noticed him and gave him a gentle smile. "And you must be Dagwood; I've heard a lot about you."

"Y-you have?" Dagwood asked.

She smiled and motioned for him to come closer to her. "Don't worry; it's all been good things."

"I've heard about you too," he answered shyly. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thank you, and I'm glad I am too so I could meet you."

This helped set Dagwood at ease, and a lovely visit was had by all of them.

A while later, however, Katie, Charlie, Robert, and Michael entered the room, arms laden with flowers, and balloons.

Upon seeing them, Hudson said, "I think that's our cue to leave."

"You really don't have to," Kristin stated.

But Hudson patted her arm. "You need to spend some alone time with your family. We'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

Kristin didn't argue since she knew he was right. "Thank you for everything," she said as he and Dagwood left the room.

Once they were gone, Michael was the first to approach Kristin. He gave her a gentle hug. "I've missed you, Grandma. We brought you some presents."

"I've missed you too, Sweetheart, and I see that. Thank you, but what kind of hug was that?" she asked.

"Well, Dad said to be gentle."

She gave Robert a smile. "I'm not going to break." Then, she turned back to Michael. "How about a real hug?" She patted the bed.

Michael got up on the bed and gave his grandmother a tight hug.

"Oh, that's what I wanted," she confirmed. She brushed his hair out of his eyes. "So, how have you been?"

"Good," Michael replied. "My dad and I…well, we've done a lot of catching up. And, he says my mom will be home soon."

"Ben and Heidi should be back next week," Robert added. "And Cynthia will be here as soon as all the children are settled," he assured her.

Kristin turned back to Michael. "I'm so glad you've got your family back." But there was an unmistakable hint of sadness in her voice.

"When Heidi gets back, we're going to purchase a house in this area. We know how close Michael is with his grandparents, and we don't want to ruin that," Robert explained.

Kristin blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, and turned to him. "We appreciate that."

"Well, it was Michael's idea," Robert added, "but we probably would have done that anyway." He put an arm around his father. "We have a lot of missed time to make up for."

Finally, Charlie couldn't stand it anymore. She struggled away from Katie and walked up to Kristin's bed. "Mama, up," she said, holding out her arms.

Kristin chuckled softly and obliged. She gave her a hug and kiss. "Oh, I've missed you, Baby, but it isn't Mama, it's Aunty Kristin."

Katie stepped forward. "It's going to take her a while to get used to it." Then, she added, "How're you feeling, Doc?"

"Better," she answered.

An awkward, pregnant silence fell upon them.

Finally, Robert gave Michael's arm a slight tug. "Why don't we let them talk alone for a minute?"

Michael simply nodded, and the three men left the room.

"Look, Doc, I know you've been a constant in Charlie's life since the beginning," Katie began. "And I don't want that to change."

But Kristin waved a hand. "You don't have to explain. You and Ben are her parents; we'll still visit."

"Doc?" Katie questioned.

Kristin sighed, her voice trembling slightly. "It's time Charlie gets to know her real parents." And with that she passed Charlie to Katie, deciding that if she loved her, she had to let her go.


	63. The Time Of Your Life

**Three days later, Cape Quest Medical Center**

Kristin's hospital room was filled with visitors. Today was the day she was being released, the day she was going home. But the mood in the room wasn't as happy as one might expect. Everyone was waiting to say goodbye. Kristin and Nathan would be going back to the island _alone_.

Ben, Heidi, and Cynthia had returned, but Cynthia's stay was to be brief. Even though the war was over, there were still many refugees who were homeless, many of them who still needed help. She had helped the families she could, flew to New Cape Quest to see her family, and was flying back to Macronesia in the morning. As for Oliver Hudson, Lucas, and the rest of the _seaQuest_ crew, their future was still unclear. But, they all knew they'd be reassigned; they'd get new orders and move on. They wanted to spend as much time as they could together, knowing these times could be the last they saw one another for quite a while…or possibly indefinitely.

And so, the moment was somewhat depressing, but no one wanted to admit the fact. Everyone cracked jokes, made small talk, and laughed as Kristin, who was now dressed in normal clothing, waited to be officially released.

Michael sat next to her on the bed. "Will you take care of Max for me?" he asked her, a hint of sadness in his voice.

She put an arm around his shoulders and looked towards Robert and Heidi. "Well, I've got a better idea. If your mother and father say it's OK, Max can live with you."

Michael brightened. "You mean it?" He turned to his parents. "Can I, please?"

"We _did_ get him for Michael," Kristin told them.

Robert and Heidi exchanged a glance. "Well, I guess that means we'll have to make sure we look for a house with a large yard so Max has room to play," Robert confirmed with a smile.

Michael ran up and hugged his parents. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Robert and Heidi laughed. Then, Heidi whispered something in Michael's ear. He nodded and walked back over to Kristin and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Thank you, Grandma."

She laughed softly. "You're very welcome. Of course, Grandpa and I will take care of him until you officially move."

Robert nodded. "Yeah, I don't think the Cape Quest Hotel appreciates golden retrievers running around."

Everyone chuckled softly.

At that moment, the doctor entered the room, shocked to see all the people. "Well, I see you've brought half of New Cape Quest with you," he quipped.

"We're just here to see the doc off," Tony explained.

With that, the doctor gave Kristin one last exam, had her sign release papers, and gave her instructions about follow-up care. Then, he told her she could go and was on his way.

Once he was gone, Kristin stood and said, "Well, I guess this is it."

Immediately, hugs were exchanged with everyone. Saying goodbye to Lonnie, Tony, and Dagwood was a bit easier than the others.

When she came to Lucas, however, that was a bit harder for her. Kristin could no longer hold back her tears. "You remember you always have a home with us. Don't forget to visit once in a while…and keep in touch," she whispered.

Lucas nodded. "I will. I love you, Doc."

"Love you too," she whispered back.

Then, she approached Commander Ford. "Jonathan, I…I know in the past, we haven't always seen eye to eye."

He smiled. "I think you mean we're both stubborn as hell."

She laughed softly through her tears. "Something like that." Then, she pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you."

He returned the hug. "Me too, Doc. We'll see each other again, I promise you that."

After a moment, she turned to Tim. "Mr. O'Neill," she said, her voice trembling.

"You don't have to say anything, Doc," Tim whispered, putting his arms around her. "I know we'll see one another again."

Then, each of them said goodbye to Nathan and left the room. Kristin approached Hudson and enveloped him in a hug. "You know, if you're ever in the Yucatan," she began.

"I'll look you up," Hudson finished. "You take care of Nathan for me; keep him out of trouble."

She smiled as she pulled away. "I will. You stay safe."

"I plan on it." Then, he approached Nathan, said his goodbye to him, and was on his way.

The only ones left were Robert, Heidi,, Michael and Katie, Ben, Charlie, and Cynthia.

Kristin took a deep breath and said, "Well…"

Ben walked up to her and gave her a tight squeeze. "You know, if we ever need a sitter…"

"You can always call us," Kristin confirmed, nearly breaking down again.

Then came hugs with Cynthia, Michael, Heidi, and Robert; then, came Katie.

"Doc, we were thinking we'd come visit next week," Katie offered. "How does that sound?"

Kristin simply nodded, unable to speak. The two women hugged, and Katie passed Charlie to her. It was a heartbreaking moment for all of them.

After several moments, Kristin handed Charlie back, giving her one last kiss before heading to the bathroom to wipe her tears. When she came out, everyone was gone; only Nathan was there waiting for her.

"You alright?" he asked with concern.

She nodded. "Let's go home."

Nathan put his arm around her shoulders and the two of them left the hospital and headed to the boat which would take them to their island.

The trip back home was a quiet one. Neither of them spoke much, both of them feeling the pain of saying goodbye.

But once they got back to the mainland of the Yucatan and picked Max up from the dog hotel where he'd been boarded, they both seemed to brighten a bit. After that, they headed home to the island.

Once there, Max bounded from the boat excitedly, and Nathan and Kristin followed him up the back porch.

"Well, someone's happy to be home," Nathan noted.

Kristin sighed sadly. "Wait until he finds out the children aren't here though."

"We'll see them again soon," Nathan assured her as he unlocked the door.

But as they walked inside, it didn't take long for Kristin to fall apart, seeing a few of Charlie's toys on the living room floor where they'd been left before Paul had taken them to Macronesia.

Nathan set the bags in his arms down and immediately went to comfort her, putting his hands on her shoulders and kissing her cheek. "It's alright," he soothed.

But, she gently pulled away and upon seeing his questioning look, she said, "I-I'm sorry; I'm just feeling tired. I'm going to go upstairs and lie down."

Nathan nodded, knowing she was going to need time to get used to the fact that it was just the two of them and would be from now on. It's not that he didn't miss the children; certainly, he missed them. But, he'd always told himself the situation with Michael was temporary; he knew that one day, Michael would be back with his parents. And it wasn't like they'd never see him again. He was their grandson.

And with Charlie, well, Nathan was only with her for a short time and he was gone for a greater part of that time. Of course, he loved that little girl more than anything, but he'd never been as close with her as Kristin was. He watched Kristin head up the stairs and heard the door shut behind her. He sighed and turned to Max. "Well, boy, I guess it's just you and me. Let me put these things away, and we'll go outside for a while, OK?"

And so, Nathan put away the gifts and things from the hospital, then went outside with Max. He walked along the beach for a long time, throwing a stick for the dog and losing track of time. When he decided to head back towards the house, he saw Kristin sitting on the edge of the dock.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he took a seat next to her.

She simply shrugged her shoulders and put her head on his shoulder. "I guess I didn't realize how hard it would be," she admitted.

"Can I ask you something? What did you do when Cynthia left for college?"

She thought for a moment. "You mean, how did I deal with it…emotionally? I was working like mad then. I guess I didn't have time to miss her; I mean, certainly I did, but…" her voice trailed off. "It didn't break me."

Nathan put an arm around her. "And neither will this. We'll see Michael all the time I'm sure."

She sighed. "Does it sound awful of me if it's not him I'm really worried about?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, because we always knew his situation was temporary."

Kristin nodded in agreement. "But Charlie…well, this was unexpected. I know Katie and Ben never meant to hurt us…"

"But they did," Nathan finished.

"Do you think Charlie will understand what's going on?"

"As she gets older," Nathan confirmed. "But you know we'll see her a lot too. Katie and Ben promised us that."

"I suppose…but I'm worried."

"Why?"

Kristin sighed. "I'm afraid there's going to be some animosity between Katie and me now. Charlie's called me 'Mama' for so long, even before Katie 'died'. It's just that I was always with her; and she was too young to understand. Well, now that Katie's and Ben are back, I'm afraid Katie's going to be jealous. I mean, Charlie's obviously very close with us. I'm afraid that because of that, eventually, they'll stop visiting as much." A soft sob escaped her throat as she buried her face in Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan put his arms around her. "Oh, Sweetheart, I don't think that Katie or Ben would _ever_ do that. They're not malicious people. They know how much Charlie means to you. I mean, you sacrificed so much…for their child. If anything, they'll make sure you have full access to her."

"You really think so?" Kristin asked through her tears.

"I know so," Nathan assured her. "But, if you still have doubts, you know who you can talk to."

"Katie tried to talk to me a couple of times over the past few days, but I always brushed it off," she admitted, wiping her tears away. "I just thought if I loved Charlie, I should let her go. And, I thought I should pull away quickly; I thought it would take the sting away."

"But, it didn't," Nathan noted.

"It made it worse," Kristin replied.

"I know it's a difficult situation, but you and Katie have to talk about this."

Kristin nodded. "I know, I know, but not tonight. Let them get settled. They're still trying to find a house."

"Fine," Nathan agreed. "But, how about I invite them over tomorrow. Then, we can have a nice long talk, all four of us, OK?"

Kristin nodded, but still seemed reluctant. Nathan squeezed her a little tighter and kissed her cheek. "And, I'll be right by your side, I promise."

She smiled and snuggled into him. "Good because I'm going to need you."

The two sat there for a long time until they heard the chattering of a dolphin nearby.

"Nathan?" Kristin questioned. "Is that-?"

"Darwin!" Nathan exclaimed. He turned to her. "See, we're not completely alone after all."

She bent down and pet the dolphin's round head. "No, I guess we're not."


	64. Remind Me

fter visiting with Darwin, Nathan asked, "You want to go back inside?"

Kristin shook her head. "You go on ahead. I think I'm going to stay out here a little longer."

"Alright," Nathan answered, heading back to the house. He paused when he reached the porch, turned back, and watched her for a moment. He knew she still felt sad about the situation, even though she was feeling a little better. And, then, he came up with an idea to cheer her up. He turned and headed to the kitchen to implement his plan.

Sometime later, Kristin entered the house, soaking wet.

"Oh, you decided to go for a swim?"

"More like _Darwin_ decided I needed a swim. I'm going upstairs to shower and change." But as she headed towards the stairs, she finally noticed the fragrant aroma coming from the pots on the stove. "It smells delicious. What are you making?"

"Some dinner for us," he said simply. "I thought I'd treat you tonight."

She gave him a grateful smile. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"It was no trouble. Go on upstairs. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

She gave him a mock salute. "Yes, Sir." Then, she turned and headed up the stairs.

A short time later, Kristin made her way back downstairs, but she was surprised to see that everything was dark. "Nathan?" she questioned, her hand reaching for the light switch.

A moment later, Nathan came out of the kitchen, a lit candle in his hand. "Don't touch that," she said gently.

"What _are_ you doing?" she questioned.

He took her hand in his and helped lead her down the remaining stairs. "Well, since it is our first night back here, I thought we'd have a nice, quiet, candlelit dinner," he explained.

As he led her to the kitchen, and she gasped softly when she saw how he'd set the table. "Oh, Nathan…this is just lovely."

He set the candle on the table and pulled out her chair. "I thought that after everything, well, we needed it."

"If I'd have known you were planning this, I'd have worn something more suitable though." She tugged on the t-shirt she was wearing over a pair of jeans.

Nathan shrugged. "You look beautiful, no matter what you wear. Besides, this isn't anything formal. Just a relaxing dinner, just the two of us."

But as the two of them began eating quietly, Kristin couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous. She wasn't sure what Nathan was expecting, but she didn't know if she was ready for anything _intimate_. Certainly, she loved her husband, and they would need to reconnect at some point, but she wanted to ease into it slowly. Apparently, Nathan didn't feel the same way. She suddenly put her fork down.

"Is something wrong? You don't like the meal?" Nathan asked, sounding concerned.

"No…nothing's wrong," she said nervously. "I…I'm just not very hungry."

Nathan gave her a doubtful look. "Look, Kristin, I know you're upset about the children, but-"

She shook her head. "It's not the children."

Nathan gave her a confused look. "Then, what is it?"

"Nothing," she insisted, sounding defensive. She stood and put her barely touched dinner on the counter. Then, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry you went to all this trouble. I'm going to go upstairs and lie down."

"But-" Nathan began, but Kristin didn't stop to listen to him. He sighed in frustration, blew out the candles, turned on the lights, and started to clean up the kitchen since his nice, quiet dinner idea was now ruined.

Twenty minutes later, he had finished cleaning up and putting the uneaten food away. Then, he decided it was time he try to talk to her. He knew she was upset; so was he. They'd been through something very traumatic, there was no denying that. And, he knew they were both going to need a little time, but he wasn't about to go back to how things were before, where they couldn't speak to one another, where they weren't honest with one another. He knew there was something wrong, and whatever it was, Kristin had to tell him. Whatever it was, they'd work through it.

He quietly headed up the stairs so as not to disturb her if she'd fallen asleep. But, as he neared their bedroom, he heard soft crying sounds. He headed into the bedroom and saw her lying on the bed, her face buried in her pillow. He was at her side in a moment. "Kristin, please talk to me, Honey," he pleaded. He placed a gentle hand on her trembling shoulder.

"I…I'm sorry I ruined your dinner," she said through her tears, her voice muffled.

"Oh, Sweetie, I don't care about that. Is that what this is about?" Nathan asked.

She was quiet for a moment, but then shook her head, although she made no effort to look at him.

Nathan rubbed lay down next to her and rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her. "Well, whatever it is, I can help you with it. Can I at least see your face?"

Nathan heard her sigh reluctantly, but she finally turned over to face him. "I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

She hesitated.

Nathan could see she was having trouble. He thought he'd try to help her. "Is it something to do with your job? Are you afraid they won't let you work there anymore?"

She shook her head. "Actually, I think I'll be turning in my resignation there," she admitted. "There are too many memories…with Paul. It's too much."

"Does it have to do with Paul?"

"No."

"Are you sad about giving Max up?"

"No."

Nathan sighed. "Are we going to keep playing twenty questions because I'm running out of ideas?"

Kristin nervously picked at her thumbnail. "I…I don't think I'm ready…to be… _intimate_ with you," she said quietly. "It…it's not that I don't love you. You know I do. It's just…"

"Oh, Sweetheart," Nathan interrupted her. "Is that what you thought…with the dinner."

She nodded. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No…I mean, I certainly wouldn't argue if…but I wasn't expecting anything. I thought we needed to reestablish our relationship before we end up in bed together…that way. I don't plan on pushing you into anything you're not ready for. You don't need to be afraid," he assured her.

"Well, now I feel like an idiot," she muttered.

Nathan put his arms around her. "Not at all." Then, he pulled away to look at her, and seeing that she was looking down, he put a hand under her chin and lifted up slightly so she'd look into his eyes. "Look, I know we've both been through quite a bit, especially in the last week. And, I know part of it is my fault. If I'd have stayed-"

But Kristin put a finger to his lips. "I don't think it's time for regrets. We can't change the past."

Nathan paused for a moment, then nodded. "You're right. We can only learn from it and move forward. Anyway, like I was saying…"

"Sorry," she muttered. "My lips are sealed."

He smiled. "Alright, let's try this again. As I was saying…" He paused for a brief second since he expected Kristin to interject, but continued when she didn't, "We've both been through a lot, even before this past week. When we first met...well, you knew what I was going through. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I loved Carol, that is, until I met you."

"And I wasn't sure I was ready for a relationship either," Kristin admitted quietly.

"And then we spent months of innocent flirting; then, you had to go and date Malcolm."

"And you realized you were jealous."

"I realized I couldn't live without you," Nathan corrected.

She smiled. "But we waited a bit longer to actually do anything about it."

"Yeah, well, at least we finally did, and that was one wonderful summer, wasn't it?"

Kristin blushed. "We couldn't keep our hands off each other."

"Lucas was always telling us to get a room," Nathan remembered. "Poor kid."

"His timing was as good on the island as it was on _seaQuest_ ," Kristin noted.

"Well, at least we were always _dressed_ when he caught us. And, I'm so glad he never walked in on the boathouse."

Kristin immediately burst into peals of laughter.

Nathan joined in. "You remember that?"

"How could I forget? I never knew how flexible you were until then," she teased.

"I never knew I was that flexible either," he replied, causing Kristin to laugh harder.

After a few minutes, their laughter subsided.

"That was one hell of a summer," Nathan said again. Then, he brushed Kristin's cheek with his hand. "I…I want to feel that way again."

"What?"

"I know we've gotten a second chance, and I meant it when I married you, but…did you ever wonder that if it weren't for Charlie, would we have jumped into it so fast?" Nathan asked. " _Honestly_?"

"Maybe we would have waited," Kristin admitted.

"Exactly," Nathan agreed. "And, then, with the children, we were sort of… _forced_ into these roles, and I think we sort of lost… _us_."

"So, you're saying we need to communicate more?" Kristin guessed.

"Well, that's only part of it," Nathan said. He tried to think of a way to explain it to her, but he felt it was best to show her. "Come on." He took her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk," he told her.

Kristin was reluctant, but she followed along. Nathan led her down the stairs, out the back door, and along the beach. But, as they neared the small building near the docks, Kristin started to realize. "The boathouse?"

"I know what you're thinking, but just trust me, OK?"

"A-alright," Kristin replied.

Once inside, Nathan led her to the small dock inside and helped her sit down. "I know you're wondering what we're doing in here, but since we were talking about it, and it seemed to bring back a lot of wonderful memories, I thought if we came inside, it would help us."

She smiled softly. "Well, it has been a long time since we were in here together." She laid her head on his shoulder.

Nathan put his arm around her and pulled her close. After a moment, he asked, "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

She put her head back up and looked at him. "I think that's a reasonable request." She leaned forward until the gap between them was closed.

After the kiss was broken, Nathan noticed that Kristin was shivering. "Are you cold?"

"A little."

Nathan took off the denim shirt he was wearing and put it around her. "That should help you."

"Thank you," she replied as she pulled it around her.

Then, Nathan started nuzzling her neck and started kissing softly. "I'm sorry, I-"

"D-don't stop," she declared.

Nathan gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I think…if we take things slowly…"

Nathan kissed her again, this time more passionately. "I promise, I'll go very slowly."

Kristin returned the kiss. "But not too slowly," she reminded as they started to explore one another and reconnect.


	65. Sky Fits Heaven

The next morning, Kristin and Nathan were still in the boathouse; since they'd been there late into the night, they ended up falling asleep there. But a strange sound caused them to stir.

"Ugh," Kristin groaned sleepily. "That sounds like…"

"A helicopter," Nathan finished. Then he added, "It's just flying overhead." Then, Nathan pulled her close and kissed her. "Well, despite our rude awakening, how'd you sleep?"

She smiled. "Better than you'd think, considering we slept on a dock."

"Hmm, well, what I'm thinking about now has _nothing_ to do with sleeping," he muttered as he leaned in close to her neck and began placing soft kisses against it.

Kristin chuckled. "Nathan Bridger, you're insatiable."

"Well, _you_ make me that way," he replied as he continued his assault.

But a few moments later, Kristin gave him a tap on the shoulder. "Uh, Nathan?"

"What's wrong?" His voice was muffled against her throat.

She put her hands on his head and pulled him away from her neck. "Could you just stop for a minute?" And upon seeing his questioning look, she urged, " _Listen_."

Nathan did as she asked and waved a hand. "I told you, the helicopter's just passing over. It's nothing to worry about." And with that, he moved back to continue kissing her again, but she sat up.

"It doesn't _sound_ like it's just passing over," Kristin protested. "In fact, it sounds like-"

"Oh, no," Nathan muttered when he realized she was right. He stood and started pulling his pants on.

"Where are you going?" Kristin asked, somewhat panicked.

Nathan didn't give her an answer. He pulled on his t-shirt and ordered, "Stay here." Then, he headed out the door of the boathouse to investigate.

Kristin, however, wasn't about to listen to him. Considering everything that had happened, she had no idea if the helicopter and its inhabitants had any ill-intention towards them, but she wasn't about to stay put in case they did. She wasn't about to lose her husband _again_. She dressed quickly and was on his heels in a moment.

But, once she got outside, her heart began to pound as a helicopter and several launches could be seen a little ways up the beach.

Nathan heard Kristin behind him and without turning around said, "I thought I told you to stay inside."

"I'm not about to stay there and have you get taken from me…again." Then, she added, "D-do you think they're Chaodai?" They couldn't see anyone yet, and it was hard to make out what type of launches they were.

"I'm not sure," Nathan admitted. "Just stay close," he ordered, holding his hand out behind him for Kristin to take.

She did so, and the two carefully walked up the beach towards the launches and helicopter. But, as they neared them, they saw that there was nothing to be concerned about, the UEO emblems coming into view.

And out of the helicopter stepped Secretary General Arthur McGath and former Secretary General William Noyce.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Nathan asked, suddenly annoyed by the dramatic entrance. "Haven't you people ever heard of a _phone_?"

"Well, hello to you too, Nathan," Bill answered. "And, yes, we do know how to use phones; it's just that you seem to have trouble _answering_ them."

"We'd been trying to call you since last night," McGath added.

"We were busy," Nathan countered. Then, he and Kristin suddenly noticed that people started coming out of the launches, the former _seaQuest_ crew, Robert, Heidi, Michael, Cynthia, Ben, Katie, and little Charlie.

"Look, Nathan, let me cut to the chase," McGath stated. "We need a new _seaQuest_."

"Yes, and you already have the blueprints," Nathan reminded.

"Yes, well, we'd like to implement some new designs," McGath countered.

Bill, who was tired of beating around the bush, finally blurted out, "Nathan, the UEO needs you."

"Well, in case you haven't forgotten, I'm _retired_ , and so are you for that matter, Bill," Nathan retorted.

"McGath asked me to come along, hoping that I might have some influence over you," Bill explained.

"So, what do you say, Nathan? Look, we're willing to offer you a lucrative sum of money, and we'd even offer Kristin a position at the medical center, that is, if she wants it," McGath offered.

"Please, Nathan, we're counting on you," Hudson pleaded, stepping forward. "We all approached McGath together," he stated, motioning towards everyone behind him. "You know it just won't be the same without _seaQuest_."

Nathan sighed. He knew that even now, _seaQuest_ was still necessary; it was needed to maintain peace. But, he also knew they could do it without him. "Well, I can see you all went to a lot of trouble, but I'm sorry. I'm retired, and I made a promise to my family I'd stay that way."

"We'd never expect you to be in active duty again," McGath countered. "We just want you to design a new submarine and oversee the production of it. Then, we're prepared to offer you a job on base if you'd like."

But, Nathan shook his head. "No, I-"

But Kristin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nathan, could I speak with you, _privately_?" And, without waiting for an answer, she tugged on his arm. "Be back in just a moment," she called to the others.

Once inside, Nathan gave her a questioning look.

"Just hear me out," she began. "I think you should do it."

"Wait a minute, I thought you wanted me to be here with you," Nathan said.

"I do, and you still would be, but you know as well as I do that after a while, we'd get restless. We're both terribly stubborn. We'll fall into a rut. We'll end up fighting just so we can make up."

"So, what's wrong with that?" Nathan teased.

She gave his arm a gentle slap. "What I'm saying is, we're not going to be able to survive for very long. You know we're both dedicated to our work. And I just told you I plan on resigning from the clinic. I won't be able to go very long without working before I go crazy. And, you _know_ how I can get when I get restless," Kristin reminded. "Besides, I really didn't plan on you staying retired. Sure, I thought you'd try, but I didn't expect it to last."

"So, you're saying you _want_ us to go back to the UEO? You know we'd have to move."

"So, we'd be closer to the children," Kristin replied. "And, we'd still have the island when we wanted to get away for the weekend."

"And visit the boathouse," Nathan mused, a mischievous grin on his face.

Kristin giggled. "Nathan, they came all this way for _you_. I think you need to give them what they want."

Nathan put an arm around her. "Correction; they came all this way for _us_. We're a package deal."

Kristin laughed again. "Then, we best not keep them waiting. Come on."

Once they'd come back out of the house, McGath stepped forward. "Well?"

"Well…" Nathan began, purposely leaving him in suspense. He looked at Kristin.

"We accept," Kristin informed him.

Everyone clapped and cheered, extremely happy.

After things had died down a bit, Kristin said, "Now, everyone, come inside and have some breakfast." She hurried into the house as the others started following her.

Nathan and Bill lagged behind.

"You know, Bill, you're making a habit of this," Nathan stated.

"Sorry," Bill replied. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Almost," Nathan told him. "You're just lucky we were in the boat house."

Bill smiled. "So, how've you been?"

"Well, since coming back, very well," he admitted.

"I…meant to contact you after you came back," he admitted.

Nathan shook his head. "You don't need to explain. So, how are things? How's Janet?"

"Doing well; you know our youngest just had her third baby recently."

"Her third? Wow, congratulations."

Bill put an arm around his shoulders. "And to you too. Well, once you move back to New Cape Quest, we'll have to get together."

"Sure thing," Nathan stated.

"Come on, you two," Kristin called.

Bill and Nathan obliged, heading into the house.

After breakfast, the group moved into the living room, talking excitedly. Kristin, however, stayed in the kitchen to clean up.

Katie, who had wanted to talk to her for a while now, went to look for her. "Need any help?" she offered.

Kristin was about to decline, but then, remembering her conversation with Nathan the evening before, nodded. "Sure. I'll wash, you dry?"

Katie gave her a smile. "Sounds good."

After a few minutes of washing and drying dishes, Katie said, "Doc, can we talk? I feel like…well, I don't want there to be any animosity between us."

Kristin shook her head. "There isn't any, unless you feel that way."

"No, not at all, but Ben and I and Heidi and I…well, we've been talking, and we've been looking for houses together all week. We want to live as close together as possible," Katie explained. "And we found a lovely neighborhood, close to the base. It happens to have quite a few houses for sale."

Kristin raised an eyebrow. "So, you're thinking each buy one?"

"Well, actually, yes. Robert and I…well, we've each been offered a position on base. Heidi's gotten a job at the medical center, and Ben is actually going to be doing some work for Cynthia. There are so many refugees who need homes, so Ben will be helping the groups in the United States. Heidi will help him when she's not working…."

"And, I'll help when I come back to the states," Cynthia added, coming into the kitchen. Then, she said, "Sorry for eavesdropping. But, I thought it was a great idea too, Mom."

Kristin gave her a look. "So, everyone just thought they'd plan everything for us, without our say?"

Katie and Cynthia exchanged nervous glances.

"We…we didn't mean to upset you, Doc, we-"

And to her surprise, Kristin wrapped her arms around her. "I'm not upset. I'm ecstatic," she said happily. "I was so worried you wouldn't want to see us anymore."

"Why would you think that?" Katie asked her, pulling back to look at her.

"Because I thought you'd be upset that Charlie was close with us. That you wouldn't want her to see us anymore," she admitted quietly.

"Oh, Doc, no…we'd never do that. We want you and the cap to help us raise her, that is, if you still want to."

"Well, of course we do."

The three women finished the dishes and went back into the living room.

"There you are," Nathan said when he saw them. He stood and took Kristin's hand in his. "So, did you and Katie talk?"

She nodded. "We did."

"And we talked about the living situation too," Katie added.

"I already told him about that," Ben interjected.

"Well, we all did," Robert stated.

"And?" Nathan asked, wondering how Kristin felt.

"I think it's absolutely perfect," she replied.

Nathan smiled. "So do I."

Then, Tony replied, "I think this calls for a celebration; party tonight!"

And everyone agreed.


	66. Lullaby Revisited

**Two months later**

Nathan and Kristin were now settled in their new home in New Cape Quest. It was still along the beach, and so it reminded them of their island. They were getting ready for a very important day. Kristin was in the bathroom, fixing her hair while Nathan was adjusting his tie and making sure his suit looked just right and muttering his speech to himself.

A moment later, Kristin came out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Don't worry, you'll do fine," she assured him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Nathan turned to her. "I hope so."

"We'll all be right there with you," she said. "You'll do just fine. No one's expecting perfection; it's a difficult day."

Before Nathan could say anything, they heard the front door slam.

Kristin gave him a smile. "See what I mean."

And as if on cue, they heard Michael calling to them. "Hey, where are you guys?"

"Up here, Dear," Kristin called to him.

And, in response, they heard small footsteps running up the stairs. "Hey, Grandma, Grandpa," Michael greeted them.

"Hey, don't you ever knock?" Nathan teased.

"Well, Dad told me to come and see if you two were ready," Michael explained. "Uncle Ben and Aunt Katie and Mom and Dad are all waiting."

"We'll be down in a minute, Dear," Kristin told him. Then, she pulled on his suit jacket. "My, don't you look handsome."

Michael gave her a smile. "Thanks, Mom says I look grown-up."

"You do," Kristin agreed. "Now, go tell them we're almost ready. Grandpa's just perfecting his speech one last time."

"OK," Michael replied, running out of the room, back down the stairs, and slamming the door shut behind him.

Nathan jumped slightly at the door slam. Then he turned to Kristin. "And you're still happy with the idea of living three doors down from them?" he teased.

Kristin laughed softly. "You know as well as I do that you wouldn't want it any other way, and neither would I. And, Katie and Ben are just around the corner…it's just perfect."

Nathan nodded. "And, Lucas'll be staying with us for the weekend, don't forget."

"I haven't," she replied. "I know he and Tony found an apartment, but I wish he would've taken us up on our offer to let him stay here until the new _seaQuest_ is built."

Nathan smiled. "But, I think he just wants to be an adult. You seem to forget, he is almost thirty."

Kristin sighed. "Perhaps, but it doesn't seem that way." She grabbed her purse from the bedside table. "Well, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Nathan replied, offering his arm to Kristin, leading her down the stairs, and going to meet the others.

Half an hour later, they were all outside UEO headquarters.

"Déjà vu, huh?" Ben muttered to Kristin and Katie.

Kristin nodded. "A little," she admitted. "Why don't you all go find a seat, and Nathan and I will meet you in a minute?"

Katie and Ben and Robert and Heidi gave questioning looks.

"Are you sure?" Robert asked.

"We'll be in a minute," Nathan promised.

After they'd left, Nathan said, "How did you manage the first time?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue. But, once you get inside, and you realize you're surrounded by friends and family who'll support you, you'll find it's not as hard as it seems."

Nathan nodded, somewhat shakily. "I'm glad we're having a memorial service for all of our fallen crewmen, but I'm just not sure how I can face the ones they left behind, their families."

Kristin gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll be right here with you, I promise. We'd better go inside," she urged, seeing more people file through the entrance."

Nathan took a deep breath. "Let's go."

So, the two walked through the front gate, through the building, and into the back, along the pier. There were rows and rows of chairs set up, just like the first ceremony that Kristin had attended. In the front, there was a small stage with a podium surrounded by flowers. Then, next to the flowers were several photographs: one of Miguel Ortiz, one of Wendy Smith, one of James Brody, one of J.J. Fredericks, and one of Heiko Kimura, all people who had perished in the years that _seaQuest_ patrolled the waters. They were the reason for the service, a way to honor them and preserve their memory. And, next to the photos was a small stone wall. _In Memoriam_ was engraved in large, bold letters. Then, beneath that, each of the names of the fallen along with their ranks and the years served were listed. It was really lovely and tastefully done.

Once inside, they saw several familiar faces. "See," Kristin whispered. "Everyone's here to support you."

Nathan sighed and nodded. He still felt butterflies in his stomach, but maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be. Before he could say anything more, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Cap!" Manilow Crocker exclaimed, holding out his hand. Then, he gave Kristin a cordial nod. "I'm so happy you were alright; when _seaQuest_ disappeared…" He put an arm around Kristin's shoulders. "Well, that was a hard time for all of us. It's only too bad we had to meet again under these circumstances, but at least most of the crew is still alive and well."

Nathan gave him a smile. "Thank you, Crocker. So, what have you been doing with yourself then?"

He turned and called, "Honey."

A lovely brunette turned and walked into Crocker's waiting arms. "I'd like you both to meet my wife, Christine," he said to Nathan and Kristin.

Kristin raised a pleased eyebrow and extended her hand. "So lovely to meet you," Kristin gushed. And, with that, she put her arm in Christine's and led her away. "Why don't we let the men talk for a bit while we get better acquainted?"

"So, you found love again?" Nathan said once they were alone.

Crocker smiled. "That I did, Cap. You know, I never thought I could love anyone after Helen, but…" his voice trailed off. "Well, I suppose you know all about that. So, you and the doc got married?"

Nathan nodded. "We did, and we're very happy, I might add."

"You look that way," Crocker noted. "And, I heard about reuniting with your son. Congratulations."

"Thank you; and I found I have a grandson and daughter-in-law besides. Do you have any children?"

"Well, you know, Helen and I never did, but Christine," he said, looking back at her; she and Kristin must have been having an intriguing conversation because she was smiling and laughing, "well, she has two sons. Her first husband passed away. I love my two stepsons like they were my own, raised them from their early teens. They're nineteen and twenty now. They're both enrolled at the academy. They want to follow in my footsteps. And, well, Christine's a schoolteacher; she teaches second grade. And, I've opened a small family owned restaurant near our home in Indiana-seafood, of course."

"Wow," Nathan replied. "I'm really happy for you."

"You and the doc should come visit us some time."

"No doubt, the women are already planning that as we speak," Nathan noted, casting a glance towards them. Then, he patted him on the shoulder. "Well, I'm sure we'll speak more later on. See you later."

"See you later, Cap," Crocker replied as Nathan moved back towards Kristin.

"You having fun with your new friend?" Nathan asked her.

Kristin said goodbye to Christine and walked with Nathan back towards the front where Robert, Heidi, and the others had found seats. "I'm so happy for Crocker, and Christine is so lovely. We really need to take a trip to see them soon."

Nathan laughed. "I knew you were going to say that." Then, he added, "As soon as the new _seaQuest_ is finished, we will."

After finding their seats, former Chief Shan, who was also now married with children of his own approached the group and said his hellos too.

After that came former Admiral Lexington Smith, Wendy's mother. Nathan had expected it to be difficult to speak to her, but actually, telling her about Wendy's adventures on _seaQuest_ seemed to make Lexi happy.

"I love hearing about what a wonderful person my daughter was," she told him. Then, she gave him a hug and a small peck on the cheek. "You don't know how happy you've made me," she whispered. And, with that, she went to find her seat for the ceremony was about to begin.

Former Secretary General Noyce began the ceremony. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to remember a few brave men and women who gave their lives for our country. Each one of these brave men and women served on seaQuest, and even though a new _seaQuest_ is being built, we don't want the memory of these men and women to drift away. We want to _honor_ them, _remember_ them, and be able to move forward because of what they have done. And, that is what this day is about."

After his speech, an older Cuban woman came up to the podium, Miguel Ortiz's mother. She said a few words about her son. After that, former Admiral Lexington Smith spoke about Wendy. Then came Lieutenant James Brody's wife, Erica; even Brody's son, Adam, said a few words about his father. It was very touching. By the end of the ceremony, every fallen crew member had had loving words spoken about them.

Then, came Nathan's speech. Being the captain who worked with most of the fallen crew members, they had approached him to say something. Kristin gave his hand a squeeze. Then, he stood, took a deep breath, and approached the podium.

He nervously cleared his throat and began speaking into the microphone. "In case some of you don't know, _seaQuest_ was my brainchild. It's one thing to create a submarine, but I'll tell you one thing. A submarine is _nothing_ without its crew. I had the pleasure of working with most of the men and women we're honoring here today, and it was not only my pleasure, it was my _honor_." Then, Nathan went on to tell a small anecdote about each member, a time when their braveness and their honor shone through. And, when he was finished, then he said, "Being a former captain, I've been saluted countless times. But, now it's my turn to salute you." And, he gave his most solemn salute. "We will never forget."

Then, Captain Hudson took the podium to give his own speech. And, after that came the readings of the names and a gun salute.

Later that afternoon after the ceremony had ended, the senior crew members, and the Bridgers and the Kriegs all went to Nathan and Kristin's house for a small get-together.

As they sat around the table, Robert said, "That was one hell of a speech, Dad."

"Would you believe he was sweating bullets beforehand?" Kristin teased gently. She put a reassuring hand on Nathan's arm. "But, he had nothing to worry about. It was wonderful."

Nathan blushed. "Well, memorials aren't the most festive occasions. I'm sure you can understand my worry."

"Well, hopefully, this is the last memorial service we'll need to attend for a while," Ben noted.

"I intend to make sure it is," Hudson promised. "At least from the _seaQuest_ end."

"Happier times are ahead," Lucas interjected. "I know they are."

And, no one could argue with that logic. Even though the _seaQuest_ had lost a few dear friends, it now seemed the danger of anyone else passing on was slim. The world was at peace, at least for the time being. And, the new _seaQuest_ would help ensure it stayed that way, although it would be several months before it was finished.

As for Nathan and Kristin, it was wonderful to be surrounded by family and friends, something that was now an everyday occurrence. And, by the time their meal was finished, and people started going home, Katie, Ben, and Charlie, Robert, Heidi, and Michael, and Lucas all were still there.

"Could I spend the night too?" Michael asked hopefully. He and Lucas had become close, and Michael loved spending time with him.

"Why don't you let Grandma and Grandpa have a break?" Heidi suggested, worried Michael might be over-staying his welcome.

"Oh, he's no trouble at all," Kristin assured her. "In fact, Nathan and I would love to have him stay over."

"Charlie too," Charlie blurted. "Charlie sleep too." She held out her hands to Kristin, and everyone chuckled.

"Oh, Sweetheart," Kristin said, placing a kiss to her cheek. She looked at Katie and Ben. "You'll have to ask your mother and father."

Ben and Katie exchanged a glance. "Well, actually, we were going to talk to you about that."

"About what?"

Ben spoke first. "We were hoping you might take Charlie for the weekend…"

"Because we need to clean out our spare room," Katie finished.

"It seems we're going to need the space," Ben added. "Because-"

"We're pregnant," Katie finished.

Everyone cheered and congratulated them.

"Of course, Charlie can stay for the weekend," Kristin assured her. Then, she turned to Charlie. "Isn't that exciting? You're going to be a big sister."

"Big sister Charlie," Charlie repeated.

Later that evening, Kristin and Nathan sat out on their back porch, watching the water. Everyone else had gone home, and the children were asleep. It was just the two of them. It had been a long journey to get to where they were now, but it was worth it. They quietly held hands, not needing to say anything to one another. Then, they walked back inside, quietly walked up the stairs, and checked on the Charlie. The little girl was sleeping like an angel. They gave her a quiet kiss and then entered the room where Michael and Lucas were sleeping. Kristin and Nathan lovingly pulled the covers up over them and gave them each a kiss.

Then, Nathan led Kristin to their own bedroom. Once there, he put his arms around her.

"You know, Mrs. Bridger, you're absolutely right. This is just perfect."

She laid her head on his shoulder and nodded. "And, I wouldn't trade it for the world."


End file.
